


Bite Your Tongue

by dnawhite76, Prubbs



Series: Hard to Think [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Bro., Bruce and Jason have a generally healthy father son relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, National Hockey League, POV Alternating, Phone Sex, Road Roomies, Rookie Year, Sexting, Sports Related Homophobia, Teaching a man how to sex a penis, Teasing, bros, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 109,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs
Summary: Being raised by a famous actress and and hockey legend, Jason learned at an early age that his dirty laundry would always be up for public display. But that never bothered him until rumors started flying about his relationship with the internet's favorite rookie defenseman.Posts every Tuesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER!!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just so we have full disclosure, DNA and I would like for you to know that we are hockey fans. We understand that in the real world there are no mixed sex teams, and that players don't play for the same team their entire careers. That being said, this is also a fanfiction based in a world where, at least in one iteration, the main character stole a child from the police and claimed him for his own. So sorry, but we are not sorry. Now please enjoy the labor of our two greatest loves combined.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_“_ _Love is friendship set on fire_ _.” _ **_ - _ **_Sarina Bowen_ ** _ , US. _ **

 

It was hard for Jason to think of something that sucked more than being checked into the boards by his dad. They had only played together for one season before he retired. Even though they were on the  _ same _ team, Bruce still managed to catch him off guard once every couple of practices- just to remind him that he still could. Not like Jason could ever forget that. When he was a kid, Bruce Wayne was one of the most recognised faces in the NHL. It was a shadow that Jason was more than proud to still be under; so the thought of needing to be reminded was a little redundant. And he was pretty sure he still had bruises from some of his worse slide-ins four years later. But it was all in good fun. After a while, Jason learned how to take the ribbing from the rest of the guys about being pushed around by his old man. And he was glad, in the end, that his dad had done it to show him how stupid he could look. It prepared him for his worst slip ups. So it was difficult for Jason to think of anything much worse. 

That was until Clark, the mammoth of a man who had been dating his father for the last seven years, stood to the side of him in the face off. He stared Jason in the eye with a grin so wide that he swore his helmet would pop off. Jason glared back waiting for the puck to drop.  “Hey Jaybird,” Clark cooed at him as the rest of his team snickered at the nickname. 

Jason refused to break his concentration. “Yeah, Pops?” he asked watching the ref. 

Clark grinned wider and his eyes flicked to the tunnel. “Your dad looks nice today,” he told him. “He finally get a haircut?” Jason looked impatiently up but the ref was still conferring with the others. “I only had to tell him it was shaggy once,” Clark continued, not looking away from him. “He’s an  _ amazing  _ listener,” he emphasized and grinned at Dick who was on the dot in front of him. 

Jason was clenching his jaw and glared at Kara who was smirking at his obvious discomfort. He hated playing Clark. It was like being put up against his dad but worse- Clark  _ babied _ him after he kicked his ass - and his shit talk was so polite that it threw him off. “Dick, you better get me that puck,” he grumbled at his captain. 

The ref moved into place and Dick chuckled darkly. “You got it boss.”

He shut his brain off when the puck dropped and flew straight to him, Dick always delivered. Jason slipped back, enough for Kara to stumble on her charge forward. He swept the puck behind him before he knocked it over to Harley.  She swung it around the net and she kicked it to Dick. Their captain faked a slap shot. The goalie moved to block, but Dick had already sent it over to Jason so he could tuck into the net. But, as Jason swung, Clark slammed into him. He missed. The whistle blew as his shot ricocheted into the net. Clark peeled him off the ice, dusting him down with a too hard pat while the crowd shouted around them. “You okay, kid?” he asked with his annoying, overly concerned, kind-of dad voice. Jason rolled his eyes and tried not to wince when he tapped him on the helmet. “Of course you are.” He grinned and winked over at the tunnel where he could see Jason’s dad who was leaning as far into the bench as he could to get a look at them. “You have good genes.” 

-

He could hardly breathe with his head pressed hard into the pillow. A hand fisted in his hair to keep him still as the sheer pressure of Biz knocked the air clean out of him. Biz had a hand like a hockey glove, his palm almost wrapping entirely around him as he pumped Jason up and down. Jason felt like he was on fire, his entire body tingling as Biz shoved him closer and closer to the edge. He came with a shout as Biz bit down hard on Jason’s shoulder and shot out all over his back. 

Jason fell flat onto the mattress trying to get his breath back as Biz pushed up off of him to find a towel. He only waited long enough for Biz to clean him off before he rolled off the bed and gathered his clothes. 

Biz watched him from the space he had just evacuated with an easy smile, eyes heating him again as they fell up the length of his still exposed parts. Jason had to remind himself that this wasn’t a pleasure visit. Regardless of the actions, it was all business. “Next time,” he told him still breathless, “when  _ Gotham _ wins, you’ll be the one on your knees,” he promised.

Biz stood up, walking so close up to him that Jason had to fight the urge to take a step back. He looked down his nose at Jason with an ease in his smile that boiled the man's already jealous stomach. “Small man make big promises,” he grumbled low in his heavy accent as he pulled Jason’s face up to his, enveloping him in a deep, slow kiss that left Jason a little light headed. 

“But it  _ is _ a promise,” he told him peeling his eyes open to glare pointedly at Biz. He shoved off of his chest and grabbed his jacket. He grabbed at the handle but Biz had met him at the door, his strong hand pushing it shut again. Jason turned back to him trying not to roll his eyes. 

“Could stay,” Biz told him quietly, that stupid hopeful smile on his face. His english was deliciously imperfect, and him being a man of few words had always been one of the biggest reasons that Jason had been attracted to him in the first place. But Biz was a nice guy. Jason didn’t want a nice guy. Nice guys gave you feelings and Jason had been avoiding those for a little over a year now. 

Jason tugged the door open, but pulled Biz down by the nape of his neck for one last kiss before he shut himself off again. “See you next game,” Jason called as he slipped into the hall and dialed Dick. 

“You could get a Taxi like a normal person,” Dick told him when he pulled up to the curb in Jason's Dad’s car. Bruce had driven it down but decided he was going to fly back with Clark, so he left it with the boys. Usually Dick would have been jumping at the chance to drive Bruce's Aston Martin, but Jason could tell by the deadness in Dick’s eyes that his heart wasn’t in it. It was the loss. Dick always took it the hardest, which Jason guessed was fair since he was the captain. 

He walked around to the driver side of the car and shoved on Dick’s shoulder until he relented to climb over the center console and let Jason make the long drive back to Gotham. He always called Dick after fulfilling the terms of the bet. They hadn’t won in Metropolis since before he had even been drafted and Dick was a man of routine. He drank at the same bar down the street from Biz’s apartment after every loss and then he'd swing by in an uber and gather Jason. 

“I thought  _ you  _ might need a Taxi,” Jason told him and pulled out into the busy road. He glanced at Dick who was staring straight forward, his eyes looking glassy and tired. “If you don’t stop pouting then I’m going to give you all the gory details about my bet sex,” he threatened. 

Dick groaned, “Please don’t-” but Jason did since he still looked like he might cry and laughed when Dick plugged his ears and started singing as loud as he could. 

-

Dick was passed out, fully clothed next to him, when he woke up the next morning. Jason peeled his sweaty mess of an arm off of him so that he could get up. He groaned miserably at the clock. It was only nine and Dick had kept him up, forcing alcohol into him until three in the morning. He rolled until his feet hit the floor. He glared at his best friend while he pulled one of his Dad’s old jerseys on over his boxers. His stomach was churning. He needed food. 

Clark had beat him to the kitchen. It was already filled with the sweet aromas of small town cooking. That was one of the many reasons Clark was the best--when he wasn’t playing hockey. “Are you a god?” Jason croaked, his throat dry as he watched him in the doorway. Clark laughed a booming laugh that reverberated through the entire kitchen. Jason winced as it rounded through one ear to the other and stabbed at the growing hangover. 

“Coffee is on the counter,” Clark told him. Jason let it pull him in, happily accepting the aspirin that Clark pushed to him discreetly as his father walked in with a few files. 

“Morning kiddo,” he said distracted, planting a kiss on the side of his head as he grabbed the mug of coffee Jason had just poured. Jason poured another, muttering to himself as he jumped onto the counter. He watched his feet dangle like he used to when he was a kid and his dad had just come home from a long string of away games. “We didn’t see you after the game last night,” his father told him, looking over the top of his mug at him. “You didn’t get into trouble did you?” 

“You didn’t see me because you saw  _ too _ much of him,” he said rolling his eyes and hooking his thumb towards Clark who grinned. 

“Twice,” Clark stage whispered at Jason who groaned in disgust but also offered his hand for a high-five because he had to. 

He continued like Clark hadn’t interrupted. “And besides, I’m not the one who is trouble,” he reminded him. Dick stumbled into the kitchen as if he had been cued. He leaned against the counter, mumbling good morning to Bruce and Clark before he stole Jason’s second cup of coffee. Bruce gave him a look and Jason shrugged, “We had a rough night.” 

\---

Tim took a deep breath as he got out of the cab. Edith had offered to drive him, she had been driving him to his games since he was six. He had told her he could catch a cab and ride back with one of his teammates, but it felt strange breaking the tradition. He fumbled for his security pass when the guard raised a hand at him. The man looked at the pass, then looked at him. He looked doubtful. Tim liked to think he was used to being doubted. His coaches had doubted him when he was younger and had told them that he was going to play professional hockey. They had doubted him when he chose defense. They had doubted him when his first draft came up and he didn't get picked. They had doubted him even when he was only the second defenseman chosen in his second draft. But now Tim was standing in the hallway of the Gotham Knights practice facility with a security guard begrudgingly waving him past. 

He had been there before, during development camp but it felt different knowing that he was going to play in his first game. 

“Timbits!” He braced himself as Stephanie leapt on his back. She ruffled his hair and slid down to her feet after nearly squeezing the life out of him. “Congratulations!” He shifted his bag as he thanked her. “We're going to kick some serious ass.” She hip checked him and he let himself get knocked to the side. 

They had bonded during development camp. The first night everyone had been talking shit and then someone brought up the player they had wanted to be like when they were younger. He’d hesitated over his, the last time he'd told anyone they had given him shit- but he'd spoken up and said, “Diana Prince.” 

She had been the first female to play in the league, and she played defense. People had looked at her and thought her weak, and she'd proven them wrong. He'd barely finished the name when Stephanie had leapt on him. Steph was one of the few there that had played actual games. She'd gotten called up for a few weeks halfway through the previous season. They had talked for the rest of the night about the ‘ _ Wonder Woman _ ’. He'd gone over every goal that he'd emulated in peewee, he'd quoted her, and Stephanie had broken down defensive plays and goal celebrations. Their bond translated to the ice and they worked well together. The coaches rotated pairings throughout the week, but by the end of camp they were stuck together. He'd wished her luck when he'd been sent down at the beginning of training camp and she'd gotten to stay. She had quoted Prince at him and told him she'd see him in a few days. It had taken 47 days, but they were here. 

“Come on. You've got to meet Ivy,” She told him. Tim realized at that moment that he was actually going to be playing with people he'd grown up watching on TV. Stephanie laughed in his face and dragged him along. 

She led him into the locker room and it was so much louder than he was expecting.  _ Confident _ was blasting from the speaker in the corner. He tore his eyes away from Edmund “Bane” Dorrance singing along as he taped his stick. Stephanie shoved him into a stall near hers to start getting ready. He said hi to a few of the forwards he'd met in training camp. Then Pamela Isley walked in and Tim couldn’t look away. He had her signed stick hanging above his bed at his parents house. She bumped elbows with Bane and pulled her hair into a bun. Stephanie hissed at him and he jerked back into himself. 

“You should say hi,” Stephanie said. He stared at her. He couldn't do that. She chuckled and tapped him with her stick. “Tell her that you met her when you were twelve and it changed your life.” She swooned and he shoved her toward the door. Ivy was talking with Harley and Bane anyway. He hoped this panicked feeling would fade before he made a fool of himself. 

Stephanie grabbed him and they wrestled before he hit the door as it swung open. Stephanie let go and he dropped to the ground in a heap.  _ Oh God _ . Two sets of Wayne eyes dropped to him. He prayed for the floor to just swallow him up. Instead Bruce freaking Wayne offered him a hand that he took with a shaking hand.

“Timothy Drake? Been waiting for you to get back up here,” Bruce offered kindly. Tim blinked. His brain had turned off the moment his hero had said his name. Oh God. He should say something. Say something or run away. 

“Sorry boss. We're running late. You know how Bullock is.” Stephanie shoved Tim’s gloves against his chest and pushed him toward the ice. 

“Thank you,” he breathed as they rounded the corner. 

“It happens to us all. Give yourself a week and you'll forget all about the Cups and the goals and awards and all you will see are the terrible dad jokes.” He stepped out onto the ice first. She skated a slow loop next to him. “You have no idea. The jokes-” She gagged and laughed before skating away. 

He checked in with Bullock and they ran a few simple drills as the others trickled in. When Gordon skated out with the Captain he took a deep breath and focused on what he was there to do, what he'd spent his entire life working toward.

During the last drill of practice, Gordon skated up to him while he was waiting on his turn. 

“You're in tonight. I liked what I saw.” He nodded before Gordon skated off, he'd said what he needed to say. He shot Stephanie a thumbs up when she caught his eye. She whooped and skated to start the drill.

-

Basil just smiled when Tim asked if he could go first. He knew the goalie thought it was some superstition, and in a way maybe it was. On Tim’s first game he had waited, let his teammates pass by him on the way to the ice. He'd been so scared, too scared. As his last teammate stepped onto the ice, he'd run. Edith had taken him home when he'd shown up in the stands in his street clothes a few minutes later. The next game she had turned around to look at him in the backseat before they got out of the car. She had told him that she would look for him to be the first one out, if he wasn't then she'd come down and they wouldn't have to go back. Everything in him had rebelled at the thought of never playing hockey. It was all he wanted. So when it came time to walk out onto the ice, Tim stood at the front of the line and stepped out. Every big game since that moment, he'd been the one to lead their team out. When his nerves threatened to get the better of him he just thought of his teammates behind him and moved. 

“Welcome to the ice your Gotham Knights,” called the announcer. He gripped his stick and ran onto the ice. His first pass he could barely think for all the lights and noise. The crowd was small, it was still early, but the entire rink was circled with fans in their black and silver jerseys. He skated a few circles, shot a couple pucks, before settling at the blue line to stretch. 

He was watching the Speed’s goalie when he heard his name hissed. His eyes flicked over and he beamed. “Bart?! I didn't know you were playing.” 

Bart just shrugged like it was no big deal, then the facade cracked and he inched closer to the line that separated their sides. “Been scratched for the last few weeks. Finally getting my chance. You'll let me score right?” 

Tim chuckled at the puppy dog eyes being tossed his way. “In your dreams. Triple B after? Loser buys.” 

“For sure. I feel like a real princess when you take me to dinner.” He stood and nodded behind Bart where the Speed’s Captain was shooting him looks. “See you after,” Bart called before racing off. 

-

Stephanie tapped his knee when she sat down next to him. He smiled at her while the starting lineup was announced. The entire arena erupted when they called out Dick’s name. Gotham loved their captain. He remembered all the grumblings about how young he was when his captaincy had first been announced, but he'd taken them to the Cup finals his first season as captain and the grumbles had stopped. He heard the whoop from the tunnel when Jason's name was called. Stephanie shot him a look. “I told you,” she whispered. Tim snorted. 

They all stood when the anthem played. With each verse he settled into himself. By the last note his eyes were focused on the ice and the noise of the crowd had faded into nothing. 

-

Tim needed a change. But every time he moved for one the play came back at them. Central City’s team was aptly named. Their players were some of the fastest on the ice. His lungs were burning as he raced to get back into position. He checked Bart into the boards, forcing a turnover. Bart shoved him off and raced after the play. He skated straight for the bench. His legs were practically jelly as he slipped through the door. Stephanie pat his back as he caught his breath. “Fucking beast,” she told him. He offered her a wan smile. 

He'd barely caught his breath before he was being tapped. He dove over and the puck hit his stick. Time seemed to slow down and he let his skates slide as he drew back. One of the forwards moved into his lane, but it didn't matter. He knew where the puck needed to go. Black and silver waiting at the dot for the puck . He swung and before the goalie could react the puck was deflected into the net. He yelled and skated toward the group on the ice. His mind was screaming that he'd just gotten his first point. He skated in a daze back to the bench. Dick pat his chest with the puck and said something, but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart. He sat down and watched the play resume. 

“Can I have your attention? with his 4th goal of the season #28 Jason Wayne. Assists by #89 Drake and #38 Grayson.” The crowd cheered louder. 

Stephanie nudged him. “Your first point. How does it feel?” 

“Unreal.” She shook him and they shifted down the bench. 

They won. Somehow it didn't feel as big as the puck in his hand. He posed with a huge smile as he held the puck for the team’s media team. Stephanie gave him shit for the cheesy smile. He couldn't have cared less. 

-

He felt like he was coming out of his skin as he waited for Bart, still riding the high from the game. Bart hopped as he walked toward him, the loss not enough to dim his smile. “Duuuuude,” Bart crowed as he bounced and started punching Tim in the shoulder. He laughed and shoved him off. “I almost cheered,” Bart said and draped his arm over his shoulder. He missed the days when he was the taller one. Even if it was just an inch. “You were supposed to let me score,” Bart complained. 

“Hey Short Stuff!” he turned and peaked out underneath Bart’s arm. Bart snickered. “Dickolas wanted me to find you. Apparently it's my responsibility to get you to come out with us.” Jason looked like he wanted to do anything but. 

“Already got plans.” He watched Jason's eyes follow Bart’s arm, he didn't move his from where it was wrapped around Bart’s waist. 

“Got it,” Jason said with a smirk. “Don't have too much fun. Practice in the morning.” With one final appraising look he left them. 

“Dude. He thinks we're-” Bart sounded worried. 

“It's fine. It'll be fun to fuck with him anyway. He keeps calling me short.” Bart looked a little concerned, but let himself be dragged toward the parking lot as he ordered an Uber. 

“You think I can break my record tonight? I'm starving,” Bart asked and he knew the worries had faded. 

\---

Jason stepped out of the bar bathroom with Dick’s numbered shirt on and his hands spread out as if he were a sacrifice. He saw cellphones from the strangers all around- as well as their group- to snap pictures as the team whooped and catcalled. He slumped into the seat next to Dick and glared at him before he looked over his shoulder to wave at the assholes who were still taking pictures. “There. You won. Are you happy?” he asked in a biting tone. 

Dick just grinned. “That C sure looks good on you,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. Jason just rolled his eyes at that. Everyone knew he was more of an honorary Alternate Captain. Kate was the real threat. 

“That  _ shirt _ looks good on you,” Harley cooed jumping into Jason's lap. Harley hardly ever actually sat in a chair. Instead she jumped around the group and they all took turns supporting her. She ran her fingers along the shoulders that were stretched too tight over his and wiggled her eyebrows at Dick. “How come the two of you never dated?” she asked. 

Jason had to work not to let his eyes drift to Barbara who was looking very hard at her beer. Dick was pretty fluid when it came to his sexuality. He didn't discriminate and let his gypsy spirit take him wherever his dick pointed. But during his rookie year after a hard game, Jason and Barbara had gotten smashed and she spilled her guts out. Her father and Bruce had always been good friends, so they'd grown up around each other. She and Dick had been close since they started playing together and she had been in love with Dick since she was nineteen. As it was, she was the most stubborn person in the world and refused to tell him since they had to work together. So she settled for longing looks and pulling Jason out of the room whenever Dick started talking about his awesome hipster girlfriend of two years, Shawn Tsang. 

Jason took over the question before Dick could jump in with a horrible pun about his name. “I like my men either too big or too small.” He smirked and winked at Bane who flushed immediately and the team started cracking up. 

“You still got that bet with Biz?” Ivy asked, leaning forward so that she could admire him better in the tight shirt.

Jason sighed. “Yep.”

“Why don't you just date Biz?” Harley asked twirling the curl at the front of his hair in her fingers. “He is sooooo nice. And that voice!” She made a heart with her hands and fell back, making Jason catch her and pull her back up while everyone laughed. 

“I'm sorry if I don't want to be  _ exactly _ like my father,” he told them and there was a collective eye roll. He knew that they were all thinking the same thing. One, he was already starting off just like his dad. And two, who  _ wouldn't _ want to be Bruce fucking Wayne? 

“Well I think you two are cute together.” Dick said and shrugged while trying not to smirk. 

Jason punched his shoulder harder than he meant to. “Anyone looks cute next to Biz, he is a giant.” 

“ _ Your  _ giant.” Cass sang throwing a peanut at him. 

“Can we  _ not _ talk about my sex life?” he asked. 

“No,” the entire team said at once and he couldn’t help but laugh with them. 

-

Shawn was staring at him over the top of her sketchbook when he woke up on Dick’s couch the next morning. He was still in his jeans but had yanked off Dick’s shirt and shoved it under his head at some point during the night. “Morning,” she told him without stopping her quick scribbles. 

Jason blinked at her, eyes still blurry from sleep and alcohol. “Are you drawing me?” he asked. 

“You talk in your sleep,” she said as an answer focusing on the paper as Dick walked out of the bathroom with freshly washed hair. 

He leaned over the back of her chair, resting his chin on her shoulder, “I think you gave him too many abs.” He said flatly. 

“I think you are feeling bad about yours,” she answered bluntly. 

“I knew I liked you,” Jason told her happily, pushing himself up off the couch and past Dick to the bathroom. 

-

“I really think we have a chance this year,” he heard Dick say for the thousandth time to one of the pregame reporters as he was pulling his pads on. He tried not to make a face as he went on to talk about the great new additions to the team and what they had learned from their last season. Jason threw an old sock at Babs when he caught her staring too hard at Dick. 

“Watch it or your nose may start bleeding,” he warned her. 

She flushed crimson and grabbed one of her own socks to chuck at him, “I'll make your nose bleed if you don't shut up!” she hissed looking down as soon as Dick headed back their way. 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked. 

Jason took over, “Just about how attractive people can always get away with sounding like a tool,” he offered with a shrug. 

“I'm sure you’d know all about that,” Dick said with a grin and bumped him hard, sending Jason falling into the new kid.

He held his hands up in surrender and smirked. “Sorry shortstop. It's the idiot’s fault.” He pointed to Dick who flipped him off and rounded back to Barbara who had returned to her normal color. 

“It's Tim,” the kid told him, looking less than amused.

Jason got out of Tim's lap and pulled his shoulder pad back into place. “How was your date last night?” he asked instead of acknowledging the correction. 

“It wasn't a date,” he told him, looking anywhere but Jason. 

He just shrugged and turned back towards his locker. “It should have been. He was hot.”

-

 

The game was tied in the third period and Coast City was playing hard. They had been hitting him the entire game, waiting for Jason to snap and put them on the power play. He was flustered. Jim could tell, but he wasn't pulling him off the ice. He stood in the face off trying to focus on Jessica but he could hear the horrible things that Jordan was muttering to Dick and tightened the grip he had on his stick. He was able to ignore most of it until he heard, “We aren't going to let a team owned by a fag win in our city.” He started seeing red. 

Jason was ready to send himself flying at Jordan when the puck dropped, but Dick was already there. He punched him hard enough to knock off his helmet and earn him five in the penalty box. They didn't even have that much time left in the game.  

Shit. He glared at Jordan as he took Dick’s place, the slice in his bottom lip giving him enough satisfaction not to follow his captain’s lead. He swept the puck back to Kate who pulled it out to center ice to get a better shot. They only had a little less than two minutes left and they had to make their connections count. She held it, but they came down on her hard until she had to launch it back down the ice to get them off the wall. 

They only had ten seconds left when they set up for the last face off. “I'm shooting if forward,” he muttered to Tim as he skated by. “They'll all head for Kate. The goalie is bad about watching his left, fall up and tuck it in,” he told him. Tim acted like he hadn't heard anything but locked eyes with him when they got back into position. 

“Ready to lose to a couple of faggots?” Jason sneered anger rising in his chest but the puck dropped before Jordan could respond. He was right. They all came at Kate as Jason launched it forward between Jordan’s legs where Tim caught it in a perfect connection. He swept it around the net and tucked it in before anyone had even noticed and that was it. 

Jason collided with him, yanking him off the ice with the intensity of his hug. “Hey Hal!” He yelled at the defeated captain and kissed Tim hard on the cheek as he flipped him off. 

That picture was all over the paper the next morning. 

\---

Tim felt like a child outside the principal's office. He'd been pulled out of practice along with Jason before they'd even gotten started. He was told to change back into his street clothes and asked to wait while Mr. Wayne spoke with Jason. So, he sat outside the office and tried not to listen, but he couldn't help but hear the argument. 

“I was just supposed to do nothing?” Jason shouted, his voice rising enough that he could hear him clearly through the door. 

“You can't let them get to you,” Bruce calmly answered. 

“You didn't hear the things he said. I had to stand up for you.” 

“I've heard them. Believe me. And this-” there was a slap of paper hitting the desk, “just makes us look like a joke.” That was the voice of the captain he'd grown up watching, the man who'd broken a guy's nose for touching his goaltender. Jason didn't answer, or if he did it was too quiet for Tim to hear. The door swung open and Jason swept out and down the hall. He turned as Bruce stepped out and smiled at him. The smile didn't reach his eyes as he beckoned him into the office. 

“I wanted to check in with you. Jillian told me that you were pretty quiet in the group session yesterday.” He nodded. He'd been on the bikes cooling down when they'd pulled him in for a talk about what he was and wasn't allowed to say to the media. 

“I was tired. I'm still trying to get adjusted to everything.” Truth was he had been terrified and distracted. His parents had been very vocal about their opinions on the Gotham Knights and the rumors about their captain when he was growing up. They hadn't been happy that Tim had been drafted by the Knights. He knew he shouldn't care. They had never really been there for him, but there was a little part of him that wanted them to be proud of him and was scared to disappoint them. 

When he'd woken up and seen the picture on the cover of the Gotham Gazette he'd called Edith in a panic. She'd calmed him down enough to get him out the door, but he was barely holding it together. Tim had been looking forward to practice. He'd been looking forward to sinking into the routine to hide his worries. But he hadn't gotten that. 

“I wanted you to know that as a father I am personally sorry for how my son acted,” he nodded again, but didn't respond. 

Bruce watched him for a few seconds, eyes sweeping over his face. Tim watched him back. After a few minutes Bruce stood and offered his hand. He took it before slipping out. He headed for the garage. There was no use getting changed, by the time he got back to practice it would be over anyway. 

“Hey small fry,” he stopped and turned slowly toward the voice. Jason looked like he had been waiting on him.

“My name is Tim,” he repeated as calmly as he could. 

“Yeah. Okay.” He scoffed and kept walking. “I just wanted to say congrats on your first goal.”

Tim froze. The puck was sitting next to his first point on the tv stand at his hotel room. He'd been handed it as an afterthought when they had finished everything the night before. He turned. Jason looked uneasy and uncomfortable. 

“You don't have to pretend. I get it. You are used to doing what you want, no consequences. Well that's not how it works for everyone else.” He thought of the voicemail on his phone that he hadn't listened to yet. “Not everyone's dad is Bruce Fucking Wayne and I just- stay away from me.”

-

Staying in a hotel in his hometown felt strange. Edith had told him he was welcome to stay in his room at home, but he didn't want to go back home. Since he wasn't sure how long he'd be up, it didn't make sense to look for anywhere permanent. It had only been a week and he already had a goal, an assist, and a minor media scandal. He wasn't sure what that would mean for him. He keyed in and dropped to his bed. His phone chirped. He groaned but pulled it up. 

**CK** : Dude. Your dad? 

**TD** : He left a voicemail last night. I haven't checked. 

**CK** : Listen to it. You'll just give yourself an ulcer stressing. 

**TD** : I already have one from all your crap. 

**CK** : Stop deflecting. 

**TD** : Who taught you such a big word? 

**CK** : Some asshole who needs to listen to his goddamn voicemail. 

Conner was right. He did need to listen to it. He toyed with his phone, flipped back and forth on the home screen, before selecting the icon. 

“ _ Hey son. We're not going to be back until closer to Thanksgiving. See you then. _ ” He dropped the phone and stared at it. He'd been worried for nothing. He should have known. His parents hadn't been there for anything before why would they care now. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his phone as he laid down. 

**TD** : Their trip is lasting longer than he thought. Like usual.

He let his phone rest on his chest and closed his eyes. This was stupid. He played for the Knights. No one was going to care about a celebratory kiss. 

-

He was wrong. 

He stared at a chunk of ice below him as he pushed himself back to his feet. He wasn't even sure what the guy had said when he'd checked him. That was the third hit this period, and he hadn't even been on the ice for that long. Once his skates were under him he sucked in a breath and started back for the play. Stephanie dropped the puck back to him as he crossed the blue line and he hammered in a shot. The goalie blocked it easily. Kate swatted at it a few times before the goalie managed to cover it. He was a little relieved. The hit had shaken him more than he wanted to admit.

He sank onto the bench and rubbed his cheek. It was tender, but not the worst he'd felt. “Timmers?” Stephanie whispered as they scooted over. 

“‘m good,” he mumbled and leaned forward to watch the other team's defenders. 

It felt like he'd barely blinked and he was back over the boards. Steph fell back as the other forwards closed in on them. He saw the shot coming and moved by reflex. The puck hit his thigh and Cass swooped in and got it out of their zone. He took a few careful steps before the puck was dumped back in as the other team went for a change. He snapped the puck over to Barbara who was waiting in the wings. She sped forward. Kate knocked it back to him. He slid it to Barbara, as soon as the puck had left his stick he felt his arm vibrate as his stick snapped. He stared at the guy who glared at him as he skated after the puck. He dropped the remnants of his stick and turned for a replacement. He'd just grabbed the offered stick when he heard a whistle. He turned to see a storm of blonde hair flying around as Stephanie's fist jackhammered into the guy's face. It was the same guy that had broken his stick. He gathered her gloves and helmet and skated to the penalty box when they pulled her away. 

“That was hot,” he deadpanned as she took her things. She laughed. 

“My lucky hair-band broke. He's lucky I didn't murder him.” She twirled her hair and tucked it in her helmet as she slid it back on. 

“I'll avenge it for you,”

He skated back to the bench. Ivy leaned over Bane as he sat down. “You okay, Buttercup?” 

“Fine?” he offered. He wasn't sure why she looked so concerned. Bane turned and looked at him. 

The coach tapped him and he went over with Ivy. There was only a minute left in the period. Tim caught the puck against the boards. He moved to slap it deeper, but got pressed into the boards and the puck was jammed against his stick. He fought control, hacking and slapping at the chunk of rubber. 

“Need a girl to fight your battles?” he fought the urge to headbutt the guy. He could feel his breath against the back of his neck. He slid his stick and knocked it lose before dropping his shoulder and sliding out as the idiot rammed his own head into the glass. 

He called for the puck and Ivy's eyes flicked to his as the puck came to her. She faked the shot and sent him the pass, the goalie scrambled to correct. He fired it home and saw the net move as the buzzer sounded. Ivy slammed into him, whooping loudly in his ear. He laughed as Cass facewashed him. There were a few seconds as the refs checked that the time hadn't run out, but it was announced a good goal. Stephanie hooked her arm in his as they walked back to the locker room. 

“My avenger!” she crowed. 

The next period came with more hits. Tim shrugged them off and focused on his game. Bane dropped gloves halfway through the period. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Bane fight. Despite his looks, he'd always been an easy going guy. He'd seen more than once someone try to goad him into a fight, but the man had never fallen for it. He leaned forward as he watched the fight and tapped his stick against the boards as Bane skated for the penalty box. 

He got tapped and went over. Ivy nodded at him as they settled at the face off. He got the puck and passed it to Dick. Dick circled and slapped it across to Jason. Jason passed it to him. He moved to shoot when he felt a stick hit his back. His stick slid under him as he fell and his face slammed into the ground. He spit blood as he came up. Ivy was suddenly there, telling him to stay down. He coughed and more blood dripped from his mouth. The trainer kneeled and pressed gauze to his mouth. He didn't know what was bleeding, his entire face ached. They helped him to his feet and he skated through the circle of his teammates holding a pad of gauze to his mouth. 

He watched the rest of the period from the trainer's room. Dick got a little free with his elbows and Bane and Ivy laid heavy hits. Stephanie looked like a woman on fire. He smiled through his bust open lip, meds dulling the pain. At the beginning of the third period Jason and one of the guys who had hit him were shoving at each other in the face off. He saw the guy's mouth move and Jason's eyes narrow. As soon as the puck dropped Jason swung. 

Fuck.  

Jason could feel his dad glaring daggers into the back of his head as he argued with the ref about the idiot who was glaring at him with a nose full of blood. They weren't playing fair. The refs knew it and they were still letting them get away with stupid hits that were pushing all of the right buttons. He could see it on all of the Knights’ faces when he looked back at the bench. The refs made their call and Jason shouted something horrible at him as he skated off and Jason made his way to the penalty box. They had just opened the door to let him in when they player he’d hit skated by and spit a mouthful of blood and the two teeth Jason had managed to knock loose on his face. “I hope your boyfriend was worth it,” he sneered at him. 

He had never heard silence like that hit the arena before. The entire crowd leaned forward waiting for him to retaliate or for the refs to call something- but they didn't. Jason didn't. He ran his glove over his face, wiping the copper out of his eyes before he looked back at his dad back in the tunnel. He looked like he was about to jump onto the ice himself- yelling at the ref next to him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to step into the box. The crowd cheered and pounded on the boards around him as he sank down and watched the clock. 

His blood was pumping so hard that Jason couldn’t hear anything, his eyes were trained only on the numbers on the board. They were only a point behind with ten minutes left. He wasn't going to let these fucks push the Knights around. Not in his city. He glanced back at Jim as his time ticked down. He motioned him to the bench but Jason shook his head. Jim looked like he wasn't going to take that but after a moment he tapped Dick to send him back over the wall as the doors opened. 

Jason fell in line, slipping behind Dick as he drove the puck around the goal and launched it back out the Jason. He faked a pass to Harley and left the puck for Ivy to pick up. Bane took it from there. He slammed in a hard shot at the goal but it bounced off the edge and out, ending with Jason flying down the ice on top of the guy who spat at him. 

He had barely touched the puck when Jason was slammed into the boards and the ref called for them to recenter for the next face off. Jim pulled their line and he skated slowly to the bench, tapping gloves with Babs on the way out. Jim gave him a hard look and he fell onto the bench next to Tim who handed him a towel and a bottle of water, glancing at him between watching the set up. “Would now be a bad time to say I'm sorry for being a hothead and fucking up your first goal,” Jason asked.

“Probably,” Tim grunted as Barbara leaned down with a good glare. “That was both the grossest and coolest thing I have ever seen,” he said after a minute and another set up.

Jason let out an involuntary laugh and wet the towel with his water bottle before he wiped at the dried blood. Babs took a bad hit and he was on his feet again. Jim sent him out to take her line back in. 

There were five minutes left of the game. Dick looked like he was about ready to murder the captain for taking down Babs, and Jason would have wondered what that meant if he wasn't so focused on the goal. He glared at his face off partner and then watched as Dick lost the puck. Jason sidestepped the hit coming at him and flew at the winger who it went to, knocking them back hard- but legally. He kicked the puck back at Dick who beat the rush of players coming back at them. Dick shot it to Harley who tucked it back to Jason between her legs and he took a hard shot that flew past the goaltender’s glove and straight into the net. 

The horn blew and Harley jumped him, throwing her legs around his waist. Jim called them back in as they called the goal and he heard his dad shout in the tunnel. Harley was still wiping at the blood on his forehead when Cass slipped in the last goal winning it for them. 

-

The interviews went on forever and he felt disgusting by the time he actually got to hit the showers. He was one of the last ones in the locker room when he stepped out, finally blood free, and locked eyes with Tim who was zipping his bag. 

They didn't say anything, but they didn't really have to. Jason wasn't sure if he could say they would ever be friends after what he did, but at least now he had hope that they could work together without it being weird. 

-

His dad was in the kitchen when he woke up the next morning and had already set him out a cup of coffee that looked more like milk than anything else. Jason knew that it was a peace offering. The past few days after the kissing scandal had been rough, both of them either on toes around each other or exploding. Jason clenched the bag he was holding and sank into the chair next to him. He sipped at the coffee as he fell into the usual comfortable silence as he scrolled through the news on his phone. He shot a quick text to Clark. 

**JW** : I don't know if I can do this. 

**CK** : You are overthinking it. Just say you are sorry. I’ll be waiting right outside the door.

Jason had just worked himself up enough to say something when Bruce cut in, not looking up from his paper. “That was very impressive at the game yesterday,” he said and turned the page. 

He blinked at him and shrugged. “The team took some hits, but I knew they would rally. And Cass got that-” 

“Not the team,” his father told him and put the paper down. “The way you walked away from that guy after he…” he clenched his jaw and an embarrassing amount of pride gazed over at him. “I have never been more proud that you are my son.” 

Jason cleared his throat and felt his face starting to turn red. “Well I figured I needed to make up for acting like an idiot,” he told him and couldn't help the smirk creeping up his face. “And I had a really solid apology that you just ruined,” he told him like he was mad. 

“I'm sorry?” Bruce said amused. 

“I forgive you,” Jason told him. “But I might have drunk-bought you something last night.” 

Bruce groaned. “What is it?” he looked like he was already regretting everything he’d just said. The last time Jason had drunk-bought him something, he had come home to all of their perfectly sensible mugs being replaced with rainbow colored ones. 

Jason took a breath and dug into the bag pulling out a black shirt and showing it to him. Bruce unfolded it and read the small white lettering that said,  _ “My son loves this gay,” _ and after a beat he grinned at Jason like he was a little kid again. “This is the best thing you have ever given me,” he told him and sounded like he really meant it. 

“I'm glad you like it.” Jason could feel himself going red now and he cleared his throat loudly, cuing Clark who walked in already wearing the same shirt. “Cause I got one for Clark too.” Only his said  _ step-son. _

Jason watched through the camera of his phone as Clark dropped onto his knee in front of his father and poured his heart out. He watched the way his father fell apart and Clark built him up all at once and he knew that this- more than some stupid picture of him kissing a teammate- was what would prove that asshole wrong. This love. This real and beautiful love that harsh words and fists would never break. 


	2. Chapter 2

  **CHAPTER TWO**

**  
**

He woke up with two black eyes and feeling like he'd been hit by a semi. At least his teeth were still in his mouth, the dentist seemed surprised by that but Tim was grateful. He'd had a few close calls, but he was proud that he still had all of his own teeth, even if one of them had gotten chipped his first year of junior. He had a massive bruise along his entire rib cage that he wasn't entirely sure how exactly it had happened. He stretched, relishing in the ache for a moment before reality came crashing back in. Practice was going to  _ suck _ . He grabbed his bag after eating his sad breakfast. All of his breakfasts for the last few days had been sad bowls of oatmeal. He hated his room, the fridge was broken and he'd called every day to get it fixed, but they never came. Maybe he should move back home. He replied to Conner’s text before calling the Uber and heading downstairs. 

“Holy crap,” someone said. He glanced over the edge of his shoulder pads that he was halfway through pulling on. Ivy’s fingers brushed along the bruise. 

“It looks worse than it feels,” he mumbled as Ivy looked at him in concern. 

“We should have murdered them.” She pat his cheek after he finished pulling his pads on. He chuckled, but she frowned. “Seriously, they need to know this isn't okay.” She tapped the buckle over his ribs.

“I can take care of myself.”

“You can, but you don't have to. That's why you've got teammates. Right Cap?” he jerked when he realized Dick was standing right next to them. He hadn't heard him walk up. 

“Yup. Jim wants to see you by the way.” Dick leaned down, looked at his ribs, mumbled, “Make sure you let someone look at that,” then he was gone. Ivy smiled at him. Tim tried to smile back, but wasn't sure if he succeeded. 

-

“Looks like you're sticking with us for a bit.” Jim pat his shoulder. “I like what I'm seeing, and it seems front office does too.” Tim nodded trying not to let his elation show too much. “Now get out there and earn your paycheck.” 

Practice did suck, like he knew it would. One unlucky check had him nearly dropping his stick, the pain had surprised him so much. He kept moving through it and went to a trainer when Dick shot him a look at the end of practice. 

Jillian found him as he was finishing with the trainer. She didn't look as dire as she had the last time she'd spoken with him. Probably because none of them had done anything to get plastered on the covers of sport sections. Her eyes flitted over his face and her smile dropped a fraction. “Well your face isn't ideal.”

“I'm sorry?” he replied.

“Oh. No. You're adorable. The shiners, not so much.” She smiled a little brighter at him. “I found out you're from Gotham. I don't know why they didn't tell me this sooner. Anywho. We're doing a couple school visits next week. I'd like you and Jason to do them.” His face froze for a second. Tim knew he'd overreacted, but he was still angry, and sporting the damage from Jason's mistake. “You're both young and from the area. It'll be great. I sent you some facts and talking points. Oh and the schedule. We'll go over everything on Monday.” She looked down at her phone and gave him a distracted smile as she walked off. 

-

Monday after practice found them sitting at a conference table. Jason yawned as they waited for Jillian. One of her interns had at least let them into the meeting room instead of leaving them to wait in the hallway. Tim glanced at the clock. Stephanie was supposed to be showing him her spare room in an hour. Apparently she was tired of his sad face when it was time to leave the arena. He hadn't really wanted to say no anyway. 

“You don't have an accent. You sure you're from Gotham?” 

“You don't have one either,” he pointed out. 

Jason scoffed. “Well I grew up with an actress and Mr. Media Training. What's your excuse?”

“My parents have aspirations to be part of high society and didn't think their son speaking like the  _ common folk _ was appropriate.” Jason looked at him in shock. He scoffed and shook his head, “Media training. Not everyone can understand our beautiful little accent,” he added, dropping into the Gotham drawl. “So I learned to talk like everyone else.”

“Who was your dialect coach? I need to hire them now.” Jillian was staring at him. 

“I taught myself?” he said back in what he now considered his normal accent. 

“You ever get tired of hockey just let me know.” He chuckled. “Okay. So you two look over everything?” He nodded and glanced at Jason who was nodding too. “Take a few pictures with the kids. Post them on your accounts. Tim, I was impressed with how professional yours was. I wouldn't know you did anything other than play hockey.” He let out an awkward laugh. He didn't. “Jason, remember to switch back to your private one before posting pictures this time.” Jason chuckled. He wanted to know the story. “And remember, you're teammates. Act like you're friends?”

-

They went through the science of hockey with the first class. All of the kids had stared at Jason and hadn't listened to a word he'd said. He knew how they felt. Sometimes he still felt like that same awe playing with people he'd grown up idolizing. One of the boys decided he wanted to climb Jason so Tim took a video of his attempt, and Jason's attempt to stop it from happening. He took a couple selfies with a few kids. Each of them cheesing so hard their eyes were closed. By the end of the week his followers had tripled and he had to turn his notifications off. He took a picture with his third grade teacher, the team posted it on their account with the class photo. Jason ribbed him the entire drive back to the practice arena. He'd had a bowl haircut and was wearing a Wayne shirt. 

“I was 8. It was the coolest thing I owned.” 

“I bet you still have it,” Jason joked. Tim looked out the window and hoped his ears didn't turn red. “Oh my god. You do?! I could ask my dad to sign it for you. I'm sure he'd love to meet his biggest fan.” He elbowed him. 

“I've already met him. Remember? Had to talk to him about kissing his son. It was great,” he deadpanned. 

“Thanks. I like to think I'm a good kisser.” 

“Oh God.” He laughed and covered his face. “You are the worst. You know that?” Jason smiled at him. He didn't notice Jillian smiling at them from the front seat.

-

“An interview?” Tim asked.

“Yes. You'll interview each other, I'll have a set of questions if you get stuck, but go with whatever feels natural,” Jillian told them. He glanced at Jason who shrugged. 

They were sitting on the bench, because someone clever had thought “On the Bench” was a good name. He felt weird sitting in the empty arena in a jacket and jeans. 

“So, Timothy,” he fought the eye roll. “When did you know you wanted to play hockey?” 

“When the Knights won their first cup. I'd always loved playing, but watching them lift the cup was when I knew I wanted to do that.” Jillian shot him a thumbs up from behind the camera. “Who was your favorite player growing up?”

“Sorry dad, the secret’s out. Cl- Kent was my favorite. What about you?” 

“I have Ivy’s stick on the wall above my bed at my parents house.” He covered his face. “She signed it for me.” Jason chuckled. He glanced down at the list, but something popped in his head. “Did you always want to be a Knight?” 

“No. Not at all. I always wanted to be an Amazon.” 

“Me too,” Tim gushed. Then sat back. They'd probably edit this out. 

“They won so much. And Prince?” Jason flailed a little. He knew exactly what he meant. 

“I think I went as Prince for Halloween at least 5 years in a row.”

“My dad wouldn't let me. I think he was jealous.”

“Well I went as him the rest of the years. If that makes him feel better.”

“I'm sure it will.” Jason smiled, and it looked different than the smiles he'd seen before. “Why defense?” 

“I really liked skating backwards as a kid,” he answered with a shrug. Jason blinked at him and he grinned. “If you didn't play hockey what would you do?” 

“I'd be a police officer.” Jason didn't hesitate. “What do you enjoy doing during your summer break?” 

He froze and looked down at the card. “Uh. I travel. Are you single?” he read the next question without thinking. 

“Forever,” Jason said with a cheesy pout. “Are you?” Jason asked.

He looked at him. “Yes.”

-

“You and Jason are fucking.” 

Tim spit out his shake and turned to Stephanie. “Are we? I wish someone had told me,” he said dryly. Stephanie snorted. She raised an eyebrow at the shake all over the kitchen counter. He wiped it up.

“Your interview went up. I've read at least twenty comments about it. Also, if you ever do, can I watch?” 

He coughed, grimacing at the burn of the shake that went up his nose. “You waited until I took a drink didn't you?” Stephanie laughed and waved her phone at him. 

“Jason and Timmy sitting on the bench. F-u-c-k-i-n-g.” He shoved her and she cackled as she retreated into her room to finish getting ready. 

\---

Jason blinked at the question and raised an eyebrow at the blogger who looked like she wanted to pull her entire body into her overly large red beanie. “I'm sorry?” he said signaling for her that it was okay to repeat herself. 

She cleared her throat and straightened her back, trying to get a hold on the blood that was running up to her face “I um. Your- what exactly is your relationship with Tim Drake?” 

He looked to the side noting that all of the other reporters had stopped chattering to watch his response and he managed to smile jovely. “He’s my teammate. And I'm pretty sure he's a good guy. Plays well with the team and everyone loves him.” He shrugged and the girl looked about ready to pass out as she squeaked. 

“And what do you have to say about the, uh, rumors about you two?” she barely managed. 

The rumors. He'd read all of them by now, the constant questions about Tim’s sexuality and pictures of them together grinning during interviews or after good goals. Of course Jason didn't care about rumors. At one point in his life, he had been a rumor- the son of Bruce Wayne choosing his mother in the divorce- but of course that hadn't been true either. “I would have to say that those are just rumors,” he told her and smirked. “Sorry to disappoint you,” he shot at all of them who turned to pretend like they were busy with something. 

“N-not at all,” she stammered as he moved away from the still interviewing clatter of teammates to the rink for practice. Dick smirked at him as he dropped his bag and yanked his locker open to shove it in. 

“Stop that,” he snapped at Dick who continued to smirk, but aimed it at his skates. 

“You should have seen this coming.” Dick shrugged unable to help his smug ass self. 

Jason chucked a pair of old socks at him and Dick gagged making him laugh. “I’ll deal with it,” he told him. “At least they’ve stopped asking about the wedding.” For a full month it had been all that anyone could talk about. What were the colors? How was Jason involved? Had they set a date? Who was the man in the relationship - at which he had replied, “ _ They are both the man. That's kind of the point of being gay _ .” which of course had been made into a gif and sent around Twitter like a he was some kind of gay rights champion. Clark thought it was funny. Bruce was more annoyed. But Jason was pretty sure that he was just tired of Clark sending it to him over and over. 

“Well, keep dealing with it,” Dick told him pushing off the bench and grabbing a paper off the top of the stack next to him. “Your room assignment.” Dick pointed to his name, right next to the internet's favorite rookie. 

“You're kidding,” he groaned. 

“Take it up with your pops,” Dick told him entirely too smug about the whole thing. “But do us a favor and wait to piss him and Jim off until after practice.”

-

He had Harley and Barbara tucked under either arm as the bus pulled up to the side of the practice rink, blocking a little of the wind chill that had been blowing through them for the last ten minutes. He grabbed their bags as they clambered for the doors wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible. He helped Jim tuck the bags in the carrier. His dad waited at the doors with Dick, passing out the itinerary and telling everyone to sleep up while they could.  He reached out for the last bag and grabbed the hand still holding it, eyes looking up to meet a very red-faced Tim who was looking at Jason doubtfully. He grinned at him, “You planning to ride with the bags?” he asked. 

Tim rolled his eyes at him. “Just trying to help,” he grunted at him taking a hard sip of his coffee as he dropped the bag. 

Jason smirked and stuffed it in with the rest. “You aren't a morning person, are you?” he asked. And his smile grew as Tim stared dead-eyed through him. They shut the bags in, heading to the doors together. 

He found it hard to believe that the only two seats left happened to be in the same row, but they took them without complaint. He ignored the little smiles that were playing on the edges of the entire team as Dick started his pre-trip pep talk. The team had been relentless since the interview came out, sending gifs of the two of them laughing with each other and gushing over the Amazons. Harley had threatened to make t-shirts, but that was when Dick had stepped in and reminded them all that Biz probably wouldn't appreciate that. Jason smirked thinking about the text he had gotten yesterday and just how much he knew Biz wouldn't care.

**BIZ** : Who is new defense?

**JW** : No one, a kid named Tim who got moved up from the A.

**BIZ** : Looks small.

**JW** : That's because you're a giant. 

**BIZ** : U know what is said about giants.  

**JW** : That they are surprisingly gentle?

Jason clicked his phone on and looked at the messages screen knowing that he wouldn't have anything waiting. They hadn't ever really been big texters. Mostly because Biz had trouble with phrasing and it got confusing after a while. Tim glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow at his frown but luckily Dick cut in demanding that everyone pay attention or he would pass out a pop quiz. “Nerd,” Jason coughed and everyone grinned and snickered around him, only souring when he passed out an actual quiz anyway. 

\---

Tim texted Conner for most of the bus ride, feeling like he was back in high school. Their conversation devolved into sending memes back and forth as they got closer to Metropolis. He was giggling over Conner’s horrified reaction to his finger deer gif when Jason leaned over. Jason had been playing cards with Dick a few minutes before, he hadn't noticed him stop. 

“I have yet to see you text a girl,” Jason said poking Conner’s contact picture. He was posing half in his gear. It hadn't been Tim’s choice. He'd left his phone open one practice and Bart and Conner had decided they were going to change all of his contact pictures to pictures of them. He'd left theirs cause they both looked like dorks in them. 

“I text Steph all the time.”

“Steph’s not a girl,”Jason said. 

“Hey,” he saw a napkin ball fly past Jason's head as Stephanie griped. He went back to sending memes as Stephanie and Harley started lecturing Jason. 

-

Jason was loud. He wasn't talking, but everything he did was loud. He walked across the room and Tim could hear every movement of his clothes. He hugged the pillow closer to his head to drown out the noise. Tim needed his nap, he'd stayed up too late the night before going over video. He was nervous. The Mammoths were a big rivalry. They were a high-scoring, hard-hitting big rivalry. He knew that the hits he'd been taking in their last few games wouldn't happen here, but he couldn't help but worry. He needed to play well. Jason finally settled on his bed and Tim drifted to sleep. 

At dinner, he sat between Ivy and Bane and absorbed everything as they talked about how to defend the top line. He knew how to play against Conner, but he'd never even seen Kara play. The tape he'd found on the internet had been some foreign league and she had gotten 5 points and dropped gloves that game. He was a little scared of her. And that wasn't even with Clark Freaking Kent centering them. 

Conner had tried to seem mad that he'd ended up on his brother's team at the draft, but he could tell he was stoked to be playing with him. And with how he was playing on his line, Tim could understand the change. It was early, but he was already being considered for Rookie of the Year. 

If he was being honest, Tim was even more scared of Clark. He'd met him once when he was maybe nine and was spending the summer with Bart and Conner at his parents farm. Clark had only stayed for a day. That first night they had snuck out of Conner's room and found Clark on the phone in the office. He was arguing with whoever it was and when he hung up the phone they had all rushed back to Conner's room. Bart swore the phone had broken when he hung it up. But Clark was gone the next morning. Conner had been mad because Clark had promised to play hockey with them. Ever since, Tim had tried to avoid any chance he had at running into the man. He didn't want that anger directed at him. 

Bane and Ivy were arguing over whether or not it was smart to block one of Clark's one timers or if it was better to just close your eyes and hope it didn't go in. Ivy swore she still had a bruise from blocking one her rookie year. He had watched endless videos of the laser like precision of his shot. He didn't like blocking Conner's shots. He couldn't imagine how much Clark's would hurt. He said as much and they both descended on him for information on the rookie. Stephanie draped her arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant and back to the bus. “You talked to people. I'm so proud of you.” He pinched her, but let her arm stay. “You can stay with me tonight. Cass sleeps like the dead.”

“I'm going to hang out with Conner after. Thanks though.” Basil caught his attention and he slid out of Stephanie's grip. 

“No. I mean- Jason-” Stephanie's voice died off as Basil started going over plays and signals again with him. 

-

  


Conner gave him shit the entire warm up. Any time they would pass each other he'd call out to him. Tim chirped him right back with a broad smile. Dick had done a few double takes as he skated around.

He hovered around the goal shooting extra pucks into the net as people left the ice. He glanced over and saw that it was just him and Conner left as Barbara stepped off the ice. He snapped another puck into the net before skating to the door. He paused and looked down the ice to where Conner was waiting then slid his hand out of his glove and grinned as he did the same. They had used to play rock paper scissors to see who left first when they were kids. It had become a tradition as they got older and more competitive. It would have felt wrong not doing it during their first professional game together. When he won- Conner was terrible and almost always threw paper- he slid his other hand out and wiggled his fingers together like the deer had and watched Conner laugh as he stepped off the ice. The trip back to the locker room left him lighter, less stressed than he'd thought he'd be feeling. He'd chuckled to himself as he stepped through the doors. 

Tim watched as Bane shifted and Conner's shot deflected off his shin and into the glass. Dick snatched up the deflection and was off, Harley and Jason right behind him. Ivy and Bane came off. He went over the boards after Stephanie. He saw the play turning and shifted back to defend. 

Clark got the puck. He kept his eyes on him as the man raced full speed toward the goal. It was just him between the veteran and his target. As soon as Clark crossed the blue line he tucked down for a hip check. He felt Clark's hip hit his shoulder and his body spin into the air. 

The next thing he knew Clark was head over heels; the red and blue of his socks was all Tim could see when he straightened back up. Clark continued spinning and landed on his ass. He heard the crowd erupt into a mix of delighted surprise and outrage. The play quickly headed back into their offensive zone and he could feel a goal coming. He whipped a pass across the zone to where Jason, of course it was him, was waiting at the face off dot. He saw his knee go down and the puck chime off the back bar at what felt like the same time. His feet were off the ground the next second as Jason slammed into him. The rest of the guys all crowded around. 

“You know if you would stop setting him up for gorgeous goals like that, the rumors might not be so bad,” Stephanie told him as they caught their breath. Tim couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't so afraid of Clark anymore, and he'd helped widen their lead. He wanted to always be able to play like this. He was tired of being a punching bag. “Also. That hip check. Lady boner.” He laughed as she poked her finger up from her pants to emphasize her excitement. 

“All I could think was ‘please don't land on your head’. I don't think I'd make it back to Gotham. Bruce would dump my body somewhere in the bay,” he said quietly. Stephanie nodded solemnly. 

-

He was watching the ref waiting for the puck to drop when he heard it. Clark had been kicked out and Kara was taking the face off which meant Jason and Clark were next to each other. 

“Your dad wants to be lame and wear black suits. He looks great in the tan. Talk him into the tan.”

“He talked to me for like 3 hours yesterday about how good you looked in the black. Which I did not need. At all.” Tim caught Clark's grin a second before the puck dropped. Jason slipped in an elbow and stripped Clark of the puck as soon as it touched his stick. He swung back and Jason slid him the puck. He snapped it across to Harley. She held onto it long enough for the goalie to over commit before floating it into the goal. She whooped as she leapt into his arms. He skated back to the bench. He had two assists against the mother-flipping Mammoths. The little kid in him who honestly wasn't that far beneath the surface was doing the most ridiculous happy dance. 

They weren't the only people on the ice and the Knights ended up winning 6-4. Harley and Barbara were going stall to stall making sure everyone knew that they were going out. He saw Jason heading for the door and slipped out after him. Jason was grumpy and the whole team was ignoring him. He'd taken an awkward fall in the middle of the third period and tweaked his knee. He had a bulky brace on it. Tim watched him hobble down the hallway to the bus while he headed the other way to the hidden spot Conner and him had found years ago when they had explored all of arena’s twisting halls. Conner was waiting for him bag in his hand. He grinned and slid under his outstretched arm. 

-

“This is a little big for just you don't you think?” he asked as he followed Conner through the apartment. It was bigger than his and Stephanie's. The  _ kitchen _ was bigger than their apartment. 

“Nah,” Conner said breezily and continued through the living room with the tv taking up most of a wall. He frowned at the books on the shelves lining the wall opposite the tv. 

“Since when do you read?” 

“I read. Asshole.” Conner dropped his bag as he walked into his bedroom. 

“Now this is the pigsty I know and love,” Tim said.

Conner dropped onto his bed and looked up at him. “You've been jittery all night. Are you coming over here or not?”

Tim shut the door and took his time looking at the stuff that had changed in Conner's room. He no longer had posters on his walls. There were framed photographs now, they matched the ones he'd seen throughout the apartment. He still couldn't get his clothes in a hamper to save his life. His laptop was half shoved under the bed. Tim kicked it as he stepped between Conner's knees. He watched him shift into his elbows and give him a lazy smile. “You know you could get a girlfriend.” Conner commented.

“So could you,” he replied as Conner pulled him into his lap. 

-

“Hey Con this stupid thing won't open Netflix.” 

Tim fell off the bed with a thump as Clark opened the door. He stared at his bare feet from under the bed. 

“Dude. Knock?” Conner griped. 

“Dude. It's my house.” Clark replied in a perfect imitation of his brother. “I thought I told you no girls. She needs to leave. No offense,” Clark called out to him as he shut the door. 

He hit his head on his arm a few times. He should have known. His idiot friend wouldn't have bothered with a decorator. Conner's head crept over the edge. He at least had the decency to show some remorse. 

“You live with your brother?” he hissed and looked around for his shirt.  _ “I read _ ,” he mocked as he pulled it on. 

“He always goes out with the team. I didn't think he'd be back.”

“His fiancé is in town you idiot.” He threw a dirty sock at Conner who was snickering. “I hate you.” Tim took a deep breath and opened the door. He had a few feet to finish his heart attack before he was walking through the living room. They weren't even trying not to stare. He saw Bruce's eyes widen.

“Sir,” he said and walked out without looking back. 

-

**CK** : Clark won't stop asking me questions. 

**CK** : He doesn't believe me that I'm straight. 

**CK** : I think I broke him. I told him your dick was the only one I've ever touched and you didn't count because we're bros. 

**CK** : They are both being way too supportive right now. 

**CK** : Tim? 

-

He didn't remember how he got back to the hotel his brain was too busy trying to repress the fact that one of his childhood heroes had just witnessed him doing a walk of shame. And to make matters worse, the energy from the game was still buzzing under his skin. He slid his key in and hoped Jason was asleep. 

He wasn't. 

“I can't,” Jason said. 

“Not hurt your knee. I ride you,” he recognized Biz’s voice from the interviews he'd done. 

Tim stepped forward, confused. That was a lot of skin.  _ Ride _ . The door slammed shut behind him and both of them turned to look at him. He turned and walked into the door. “Fuck, sorry.” He pushed at the door knob, but couldn't get it to open. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he mumbled and calmly walked into the bathroom. 

He sat on the toilet and stared at the door. He could hear the faint rumble of laughter. “Tonight was such a good night. How could it go so wrong?” he whispered to himself. He jumped when there was a knock at the door and, creeping forward, opened the door a crack. It was Biz standing in the doorway, fully clothed. He held his hand out to him. 

“Sorry. Come to play nurse. Got...flying away?- with cute patient.” His eyes flicked to where Jason was leaning against the closet door looking even more irritated than he had when he’d left the game. “I'm Biz,” the man said. 

He shook his hand, it enveloped his completely. “Tim,” he squeaked and cleared his throat. “Nice to uh meet you.” Biz smiled and Jason coughed. 

“I go. Take your shirt off,” he said. 

“Keep your pants on,” Jason corrected. “That wasn't funny the last ten times.” Jason said with a roll of his eyes. 

“But you laugh. Next time, I win,” he said and kissed Jason. Tim stared cause he didn't know what else he was supposed to do. Biz glanced at him as he turned for the door. He was pretty sure he looked like an idiot holding the bathroom door and gaping at them. 

“You can come out of the bathroom now,” Jason called from a lot further than the closet. He looked and he was already back in his bed shifting the pillow beneath his leg. 

“Why don't you just tell people you have a boyfriend? The rumors would stop.”

“I don't have a boyfriend,” Jason said. He looked to the door and back in confusion. “Biz and I have an arrangement,” Jason elaborated. “And weren't you supposed to be out with your BFF?” Jason asked snappily. 

“I wanted to get to sleep early,” he replied breezily as he fiddled with his bag. He looked over to Jason who had his eyes closed. “What kind of arrangement?” His blood was still singing. 

“One that is none of your business,” Jason said without opening his eyes. “You suddenly a reporter or something?” 

“No?” 

Jason finally opened his eyes and looked at him. “What's wrong with you?” 

“How do you not get bothered by rumors?”

“I grew up with them? My dad and Clark went public like a month after he and my mom split. That whole year people kept wondering if he'd cheated. I got through that and honestly I couldn't care less what people think of me or what they think I'm doing. It's my life.” 

“Even the  _ sex _ rumors?” Tim hated himself a little bit for whispering sex. 

Jason's face cracked into a smile. “Yeah. It's sex? Part of life.” 

“But there's some crazy stuff. That can't all be true.”

“Most of the rumors I've seen are true.”

“What? You had a three way with those Japanese figure skating twins?” 

“Yeah.” 

Tim knew he was blushing. The curse of having fair skin. “And you…” he couldn't even get it out all the way, “In the Gotham library with that...” He gestured. 

“Yup.”

“How?” he stuttered. “How do you even do that?” he made the hand gesture again. 

Jason chuckled. “Come here.” 

Tim stepped forward without thinking. Jason shifted to sit on the edge of the bed and moved him, he felt his face burning as Jason talked through the logistics while touching him. He turned and Jason was right there. Jason's eyes flicked down to his mouth and back. The kiss was soft, softer than he'd expected from Jason if he was being honest. 

All of the energy that had been building since he'd landed that hit, that had been so close to being released by Conner's fingers, that even two awkward moments hadn't really dimmed at all. All of it had him pushing Jason down onto the bed and kissing him back. 

Tim held onto Jason like he was afraid he would get thrown off. It had happened before. Instead Jason's hands wrapped around his hips to hold him in place. He relaxed into the kiss, the fear of being rejected fading into the back of his mind. Jason's hips moved, he gasped and broke the kiss when he felt Jason just as hard against him. 

He needed less clothes. Less keeping him from where he needed to be. He pulled at Jason's shirt and Jason let go of his hips long enough to let him pull it off. Jason wasn't shy. He walked around the locker room shirtless more than he did with clothes on, but Tim had never felt like this when looking at him. He wanted to touch, wanted to taste. Jason undid the button on his jeans and pulled his shirt off, licking and kissing his way up Tim’s chest as he did. He couldn't stop the movements of his hips, little thrusts, begging for friction- any friction. Jason didn't seem to mind though with his little hums and gasps that kept leaking out against Tim's skin as he rocked in his lap. 

It wasn't enough.

“C’mon please,” he begged. “Been hours.” Jason's hand slipped into his pants and he cried out when his fingers wrapped around him. His back arched. He chased the feeling, thrusting into the loose circle of Jason's fingers, rough as theirs all were. He'd been on edge for so long. “Please,” he gasped. He was so close. 

Jason dropped back to the mattress, his fingers dropped away, punching a sob out of Tim’s chest. 

“I got you,” Jason said, but made no move to touch him again. Instead his hands slipped under his thighs. In one smooth movement Tim was suddenly sitting on Jason's chest, knees on either side of his face. Jason pulled him in and his lips slid around him. He gasped in a shocked breath and curled over. His fists gripped the sheet as he fought the need to roll his hips forward. He'd had maybe five blow jobs in his life. Two of them from Conner who was terrible at it, teeth had become involved somehow the second and last time. This was  _ so _ much better. This was like all of those times rolled into one and multiplied by like “a billion. A million times a billion,” he babbled. Jason spread his legs and took Tim deeper. He moaned into the mattress. Jason shifted and he slid out of his mouth. 

“Wanna hear you,” Jason told him, a rasp to his voice. 

He closed his eyes and nodded. Jason took him back in and he rested his temple on the mattress and let every thought babble out of his head until all he had left was Jason's name. He panted it like a mantra as he couldn't control his hips and Jason let him fuck his mouth. “Oh god. I'm gonna- Jay!” he all but screamed as Jason sucked hard. 

He came down his throat and collapsed into the sheets. He heard a wet noise and Jason's gasps. He realized what was happening and made a noise of disapproval and moved to help him, but his arm flopped uselessly. He shifted enough to watch Jason pump and thrust into those wicked fingers. Jason bit his thigh when he came. He felt his dick give a valiant effort to wake up but settled for humming in content as they both caught their breath. 

Jason swatted at his legs and Tim moved them carefully, his brain was still not on board with controlling his body. Jason wiggled his way up the bed until he was looking at him from just inches away. There was a sated twinkle to his eyes and a lazy smile on his face. Tim kissed it cause he wanted to. As soon as he pulled back his brain seemed to catch on to what he'd done and his eyes widened as he looked at Jason in fear. He'd crossed a line. Jason just grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

He wasn't sure how, but they both ended up sleeping in Tim's bed. Jason had been grumpy that they'd ruined his sheets, but his arm was wrapped around his waist when he woke up. Tim carefully slid free and headed for the restroom. When he came back out, showered and dressed for the flight to Paradise Island, Jason was rubbing his face, sheets puddled in his lap. 

“Bathroom is all yours,” he offered picking up his shirt from where it had been dropped the night before. He packed it and glanced to Jason. 

“Damn nugget, no good morning kiss? You're just ruining the romance.” He rolled his eyes. “Don't tell Dick? He'll be all smug for like the rest of forever.”

“I'm not going to tell anyone,” Tim muttered struggling with the zipper on his bag. He needed to get a new one. 

“Am I your dirty little secret?” Jason asked as he passed, crowding into his personal space. Jason stepped into the bathroom but didn't shut the door. He heard the water turn on and the sound of teeth brushing. “You know no one on the team will care that you're gay. If that's what you're worried about.”

“I'm not gay,” Tim replied, rolling up his phone charger that he'd forgotten to use last night, and shoving it in his bag. 

“Your dick says otherwise dude.” Jason popped his head out to frown at him. 

“I'm not. It's just,”  _ don't say it. Don't say it _ . “Bros,” he cursed Conner for putting that in his head. “You have your arrangement-”

“Yeah. Cause I like dick.” 

“I have mine.”

“Cause you also like dick.” 

Tim frowned and shook his head. 

“Wait. Who do you- Oh my god. You're fucking Conner? Why does everybody in my life have to get them some Kent dick?” It sounded like Jason was hitting his head on the bathroom door. “Man. This is getting so messed up.”

“We're not- we don't. He just helps me out. I had a really good game. Felt too big for my skin. That's all.”

“Sounds like a lot of excuses. Also, if that's what you thought last night was, I have news for you. Two  _ bros _ helping each other out don't normally kiss that much.” 

His chest throbbed. Jason's words stabbing through him until he was bleeding years’ worth of rejection. He'd known he'd done something wrong. He bit his lip and shouldered his bag up. “I'll see you on the bus.” Jason turned and watched him walk out. 

-

“Are you okay?” Stephanie asked. Tim nodded still chewing on the corner of his lip. He stared out the lobby windows and watched the trees sway in the wind. Stephanie stood by him for a few seconds before leaving. His phone vibed. 

**CK** : You still mad at me?

**TD** : Yes. 

**CK** : He's alive!!!

**CK** : [Frankenstein gif] 

**TD** : Clark still bugging you? 

**CK** : He's always bothering me. But not about last night. He wants to talk to you? 

**TD** : no. 

**TD** : Bus just pulled up. Talk to you when we land. 

**CK** : He's already got the shovel. 

Jason and Dick were shoving each other over something. Jason looked over at him and quirked a smile. He felt the blood rush from his face. He'd just fooled around with both Clark's baby brother and his soon to be son on the same night. 

He was going to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Look Behind The Scenes Of Chapter 2**
> 
> Hey Ladies and Gents, Prubbs here with a ton of useless info that you never asked for! 
> 
> Since Gotham is pretty much New Jersey, DNA and I figured that it was only fitting for them to have the accent. Most of the team has had it beat out of them by press training, but any time that Jason is with his mom he drops back into it hard core. 
> 
> The gross dear gif that Tim taunts Kon with is from Adventure Time. If you can't tell by the name of my profile- I ABSOLUTELY LOVE ADVENTURE TIME- and DNA is a good friend who forced herself to watch it for me. She hates this gif. I love this gif. If you have not seen it, you need to click this [ link! ](https://www.google.com/search?source=hp&ei=dbehW87yO420tQX6rZSADw&ins=false&q=deer+gif+adventure+time&oq=deer+gif+a&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-hp.1.0.0j0i22i10i30j0i22i30l3.24784.26815..28330...1.0..0.339.1421.2j6j1j1......0....1.......5..46j46i39j35i39j46i131j0i131j0i20i264j46i131i20i264.y56bawTDRvM#imgrc=UmrjujcLOQO-2M:)
> 
> In case you are wondering just how fucking amazing Tim's hip check on Clark was-- you can see what it looks like by clicking [ here! ](https://youtu.be/6BHyuuGKtro). I'd fuck Tim too after watching that. 
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this Chapter! If you like the way we write the lossers then check out our other Jay/Tim fic [ Well, When You Go. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927256) And don't forget to force this story on your friends, neighbors and significant others!! 
> 
> See you next week! 
> 
> _\- Prubbs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you guys have expressed that you enjoy the story but don't know a whole lot about hockey. So I thought I'd take a minute to go over a few of the basics--(Please skip straight to the chapter of this does not apply to you.)
> 
> Basically hockey is a sport played in 3 20 minute periods. It is a lot like lacrosse and is pretty simple to follow when you know what you are looking at.
> 
> **THE PLAYERS**
> 
> There are six players on the ice in a regular hockey period. The goalie, 2 defensemen, 1 center and 2 wingers. 
> 
> _The Goaltender's_ job is simple and mostly always the same. Stay in the bet and don't let the puck past. They can start the team off with a pass, but really should always be in the crease. 
> 
> _The Defensemen_ are kind of jacks of all trades. Their primary objective is to keep the puck on the opponates side of the ice and always from their own goal. They cover opposing forwards (centers and wings) and do their best to set up good plays. Defense guys are the litteral shit and deserve all of the praise. 
> 
> _The Center_ is basically the quarterback of the team. He leads attacks and makes shots. 
> 
> _The Wings_ (right and left) follow the center and make shots. Attempt to break up opposing plays, ECT.
> 
>  
> 
> There are **THREE MAIN RULES** I'm hockey that will disrupt a play. 
> 
> _Offsides_ : When any member of the attacking team precedes the puck over the defending teams blue line. 
> 
> _Out of bounds_ : When a puck leaves the field of play.
> 
>  _Icing_ : When a player shoots the puck across the center red line and past the opposing red goal line. Icing is not called if the players team is killing a penalty, a teammate of the player shooting the puck touches is before a player of the opposing team, the defending goalie touches the puck first, or if the puck travels through the crease (mouth of the goal). 
> 
> Any time one of these rules is broke, the ref calls to recenter and a new play begins.
> 
>  
> 
> When a **PENALTY** is called, it is on individual players for a variety of reasons. These penalties can last anywhere between 2 to 10 minutes depending on the severity of it. I am not going to go into all of the penalties because there are sooooo fucking many. But if you would like more info on it then [ NHL Wikipedia page](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Hockey_League_rules) actually does a really good job of laying everything out for you. 
> 
> Or if you want someone to stupid explain it to you, tweet your questions to @Dnawhite51. She would die of happiness.

Jason took his time in the shower, using all of the time he had before they came looking for him to get his head on straight. It wasn't like he hadn't fooled around with random people before- in fact most of the people he did fool around with were of the random variety. But this was Tim, his not gay bro of a teammate. And if he was being completely honest, Jason wasn't exactly stoked about him not being the dick-loving type. He didn't hold it against him. People experimented, they learned, and Jason actually liked to teach- but now Jason was just another…  _ Bro _ . And he wished that he had known that this was a bro status thing before he had fucking cuddled with him. 

But even then, it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed it.

He rolled his eyes and shut off the shower, stepping back into the overly lit bathroom to towel himself off. He threw everything into his suitcase, zipping it shut as the inevitable knock rapped across his door. Dick looked annoyed but not in the usual loving way. And Jason knew immediately what was going on. “You aren't going to be like this all day are you?” he snarked and dragged his bag out of the door behind him before letting it fall shut. 

“I'm not  _ being _ like anything,” Dick grumbled. But it was too late. Jason knew that he very much was  _ being. _ Dick pouted the entire flight, all the while insisting that he was fine and wasn't pouting because he was a grown ass man. But Jason knew better. He always got irritated when they had to play the Amazons. So Jason made sure to give him extra attention and poke a little more fun at him than usual to let him know that he was still the heterosexual love of his life. 

Kori, on the other hand, was his soul mate. 

She was standing at the gate in a ridiculously large and horrible blazer with a driver's cap pulled down over her bright green eyes as she held a large messy sign with ‘Birdy,’ scribbled across it. Jason beamed, throwing Dick his backpack, and sprinted at her. She met him in the middle and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist with a grin that lit up his entire body. “Heya gorgeous.” He kissed her hard on the cheek that she then nuzzled into his hair. 

“Why do you always smell so good?” she demanded with the fakest frown that she could manage. He dropped her back onto her feet as Dick reached them, regarding Kori with cool eyes as he handed Jason his bag back. 

“Kori,” Dick said holding his hand out to her. 

She shot an amused look at Jason before she straightened her back and played into his formality with a solemn, “Richard,” as she shook his hand. Dick grimaced when she crushed him with an iron grip. 

Dick was the only one who was still weird about it. The rest of the team caught up to them and greeted her with fond waves. They had been so confused the first time she met them at the airport and vice versa, but after that they didn't put too much thought into it. 

Jason's father pulled up the rear greeting Kori with a hug of his own. “Shouldn't you be at practice?” he asked, still looking down at her like she was the little girl who used to beat Jason up for kicking the sand out of the sandbox. 

She shrugged at him. “They stopped fighting our intense love,” she said wrapping her arm around Jason’s waist. “Besides, I told her that I had to talk weddings with my other dad!” she practically squealed and Bruce actually beamed at her. 

Kori walked along with Bruce, the pair of them off about colors and timelines and Jason grabbed the discarded sign and hat from the floor. Tim stopped beside him looking at the sign curiously. “Birdy?” he asked. 

Jason shrugged, “My mom calls me Bird. Dad calls me Jaybird… it just kind of stuck,” he explained wondering why he felt bashful about it as headed after the group. Kori turned and called after him. 

-

Tim fell straight into bed after lunch, turning his back to Jason while he settled onto his own bed and flipped on the tv. They were replaying Jason and Tim’s interview on ESPN while talking about the upcoming game and how they would react to playing their idol. Jason had played against Diana before. She was hard to play against, a more solid person than Clark or even Bane on her own, and she played to win. He had always wanted to tell her just how in awe he was of her, but his father always kept him busy and he’d never had the chance.  

He turned the volume up a little when she was on the screen watching Jay and Tim’s interview with an easy smile. “I think it's very sweet,” she answered the reporter. “I didn't enter the game to break barriers, but the support and admiration of men and women alike just means the world.” 

“I didn't know she watched that,” Tim said in awe, laying still half-turned but now staring at the TV. 

Jason grinned. “Wouldn't you?” he asked. 

Tim shrugged and rolled back over, but Jason knew he wasn't sleeping. 

-

_ Knock knock knock.  _

Jason groaned and rolled over as he pulled his pillow up over his head to make the noise go away. The knock came again. He distantly heard Tim sigh. Before Jason could warn him not to, Tim got out of bed to open the door. Then Kori was on him, shaking the bed with her entire body until his pillow was flying across the room and she was smiling too brightly down at him. “Good morning handsome,” she smirked.

Jason pouted at her, grabbing for the other pillow. “Whyyyy?” he moaned.

She sighed and took a paper cup of coffee out of the carrier she had set on his bedside table. The smell pulled him back to the land of the living as she stuck the cup under his nose. “I have practice in an hour,” she reminded him. “And you get the rink after that so I won’t get to see you until after we win- and you are always so moody after losing.” 

He glared at her. “We aren’t losing this time,” he told her. 

She just rolled her eyes and continued, “Either way, I came for the girl talk! I haven’t heard about Biz in forever and you need to tell me about boyfriend over here.” She grinned, hooking her thumb towards Tim who choked on his own cup of coffee that she had no doubt bribed him with when he opened the door. 

“We… I’m not-”

She waved her hand at Tim. “Please honey,” she said taking a long swig of Jason’s coffee before handing it back for him to nurse. “You’re whole body is screaming with sexual tension.” Tim went bright red and tried to say something to a different effect but she didn’t let him get the words out. “It’s okay. Many a straight man has succumbed to Jaybird’s charm. It’s not your fault, he’s just that pretty.” 

Jason shrugged and grinned a little mischievously. The entire  _ bro _ sentiment still bothering him a little too much. “I  _ am _ pretty,” he agreed. 

Kori punched him hard, but in a loving way as her eyes flashed at him. “Tell me everything,” she demanded. 

So he did. He left out the Tim parts because it didn’t feel right to talk about it in front of him when he was so obviously in the closet. So he started with the latest update on his drama with Roy. Roy had been Jason's first boyfriend. They had a messy past, but ultimately the break up was horrible and Roy never let Jason forget it. He played for Star City and every game he made it his personal goal to make Jason suffer. Kori thought the entire thing was wonderfully dramatic. Jason's thought that it was terribly annoying.

Tim focused hard on the news when he started talking about Biz. A faint flush stood out more and more on his cheeks and ears as Jason went on. He could tell that Kori noticed too but she was kind enough not to point it out yet. And then they talked about Kori, all of the guys that she had seen and couldn’t remember. It was almost an ongoing joke, how bad her memory was when it came to the guys she slept with. She was happy and healthy so Jason tried not to care too much.

The alarm on her phone went off and she frowned before silencing it and stealing the rest of Jason’s coffee. “I need it more than you, trust me. Diana has been a monster all week,” she said rolling her eyes. He walked her to the door. “I’ll see you after right?” 

“Only if I win,” he teased and kissed her cheek goodbye before he shut the door. Tim was staring at him in a mix of wonder, admiration and maybe a little queasiness. “What?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. “I told you most of them were true.” 

-

Practice was really solid. Even Dick was grinning when they got off the ice and he was always convinced that they were going to lose. His father, however, had a sour look on his face. He was usually pretty tense when they had to play the Amazons and Jason knew why. They were the team to beat. Even the Mammoths didn’t have their record and they were at the top of the league almost every year. Jason stuck his tongue out at his dad as he passed and he smiled at Jason despite himself, ruffling his sweaty helmet hair before he threw his arm over his shoulder.

“You feel okay?” Jason asked wondering what brought about the worry and the unprompted closeness. The Waynes were not exactly the touchiest people.

“Never been better,” Bruce said a little too easily. “You gonna make me proud?” 

Jason rolled his eyes. He asked that question before almost every game. “I hope so.” He grinned deciding to save the inquisition for later as he rushed into the locker room to shower and change for the interviews.

-

Tim was surprised when they told him to do his hair, the press wanting to interview him and Jason together now that they were in the same stadium as Prince. He pushed his hair back nervously, the sides kept falling back into his face, unable to be tamed. “Stop touching it,” Jason grumbled as the camera headed over to them. He knocked Tim’s hand back to his side before he licked his palm, ignoring the protests, and slicked his sides back.

Jason smirked when they stayed in place and Tim flushed again. “Thanks,” he grumbled. But Jason didn’t have time to say anything back before they started talking. 

This interview was obviously much shorter than the last had been. Since they were on the Island, they mostly wanted to hear about Diana and what they had admired the most about her over the years. “To me, it’s always been about the shear power she has,” Jason said after Tim stumbled through his small speech about how she paved the way for all types of new players and looked at him for help. “Take away a player’s points and you are forced to look at their connections and blows. She doesn’t take it easy on anyone, not even me and her and my dad used to be friends.” 

“Used to be?” The reporter asked. 

Jason shrugged. “We’re a long way from Gotham. I’m sure they still talk, but he’s been pretty busy planning the wedding.” 

“I didn’t know your dad was friends with Prince,” Tim said when the camera men took the mics back and they stepped into the dressing room. 

“My dad is friends with everyone,” Jason told him. “They used to be pretty close, but I think the distance got to them,” he admitted. “That’s why Kori and I always make time to see each other. We don’t want to grow apart like that. We spend enough time working as is.” 

Tim frowned, “I never thought about that.” 

Jason glanced at Steph and shrugged, “I hope you never have to.” 

-

The Amazon fans were passionate, and by passionate, Jason meant loud. The screams of them cheering on the home team rocked the stands as they stepped out onto the ice to take their positions. They didn’t bother booing them. They just yelled louder at the home team until they rolled out the carpet to let out the honored Vet of the night. 

Jason focused on the flag as they sang the national anthem, trying not to let his nerves get to him. He usually left with more than a few bruises when they played the Amazons so it wasn’t like he couldn’t take it. But that also didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. Kori caught his eye as the crowd applauded and and they grinned at each other, her eyes swinging over to catch Dick’s to give him a little wave. He scowled at her and gripped his stick harder than he needed to. Jason leaned over. “No matter how mad she makes you, know that I would fuck you over her any day,” he whispered. 

Dick blinked at him, “You really mean that?” he asked. 

“Of course man,” he told him smacking him hard on the ass to send him forward to the ceremonial puck drop. Dick faced off with Diana, letting her sweep the puck in so that she could pass it to their former player to keep. They shook hands and she offered Dick a kind smile before they both skated back to their sides and the rest of the team filed off of the ice. 

He fell into his place across from Artemis who glared daggers into him. He rolled his eyes and focused on Dick as he talked to the ref. He caught Diana’s eye for a second. In them was a flash of hate so strong that it shocked him. He blinked confused and made himself keep his eye on the puck as it dropped. And maybe he was too caught up in the moment, but they didn’t even try to knock it back to their side. Dick swept the puck back to Jason who swung with it out in a loop towards the wall and Diana knocked him so hard into the boards that they rocked back and nearly touched the people on the other side. He looked up at her dazed and confused but she just glared down at him. The hate that he had sworn he saw was now evident in her eyes. She skated back to her side as Dick and one of the refs helped him to his feet. “Are you okay?” Dick asked, forcing Jason to look at him. 

“I think she did that on purpose,” he grumbled but nodded as they headed back towards the center. 

The hits only got harder. And if he thought he might have been making it up before, all speculation was knocked out of him when she tripped him hard enough to knock his helmet off right before the end of the first period. The refs didn’t call it. And Jason could hear Jim fighting with them. They called his line back to the bench again. He handed the helmet to the equipment manager for a replacement. The clasp had broken when his chin hit the ground. “What the fuck is going on?” Dick asked when he sat next to him, Harley pressed a towel to Jason’s scratched chin.

“I have no idea,” Jason admitted looking over at his dad who was still yelling in the tunnel while gesturing towards them. “But I don’t think it’s about me for some reason.”

Everyone else made it off the ice looking mostly like their usual selves, none of them had taken the kind of damage that Jason had. He took off his jersey while Jim went over the strategy for the next period and let the medic look him over. Some of the deeper bruises started to take form already. He had gotten worse before but this seemed… personal. When time was almost up, they gathered back at the entrance. His father stepped up next to him looking angry. “I don’t think you should play this period,” he told him. 

“What?” 

Bruce pressed his lips into a hard line. “You got hit hard at the end of the last period, no one would fault you or even bat an eye.” 

Jason stopped, grabbing his father’s arm and holding him back to let the rest of the team pass. “Dad, I’m fine,” he told him. But Bruce let his eyes move to the ground and he moved to make him look him in the eye, “What’s going on?” A throat cleared and they looked up to see Ivy and Tim standing in the mouth, watching them with a frown as they pushed past them. Bruce didn’t say anything else so Jason set his jaw. “You know I have to play,” was all he said. Bruce nodded so he pushed forward to be with the team. 

Tim was watching them as they set up on the ice again, Artemis was mostly ignoring him and with her head down he was staring dead at Diana. The puck dropped and she rushed him before it even got to him, shoving him so hard back that his feet came out from under him. He shoved himself up, anger boiling up his neck as he shouted after her, pushing away from Dick. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded getting in her face. 

“You,” she hissed, also seething as the crowd around them banged on the boards and dared them to drop their gloves. “You have no business talking about me, little Wayne.”

“All I did was say a couple of nice fucking things.” 

“I don’t need your compliments,” she growled shoving him back again. “So run back to your adulterer of a father and shut the fuck up.” 

The refs pulled them apart and they set back up. Jason’s mind was reeling, all of the gears trying to put it all together so he forced it to stop and pushed down the hurt and rejection as he looked at his childhood idol. The woman he had always looked up to. She was one of the reasons that he had always wanted to play and now it was all ruined. He looked over at his dad was was now standing at the mouth of the tunnel, pressed against the cage. He looked so worried and ready to jump out if he needed too and everything clicked. Jason didn’t give a fuck what she thought of him or said to him or did to him. This would be that last time she ever said a bad word about Bruce Wayne.

“Get me the puck, Dick,” he told him and Dick delivered just like always, shooting it right to him. But Jason didn't take it. He charged Artemis shoving her back as the puck went between his legs and straight to Tim. Tim swung it back to their side, passing to Steph who bounced it off the boards to Harley down by the goal. She circled the net and faked to Dick, letting Tim tuck the puck in before they noticed. 

Jason gave him a one armed hug, his eyes still focused on Diana who was still glaring at him as she took her seat on the bench. “You okay?” Tim asked as they called off their line, arm still tucked around Jason’s middle. 

He looked up at the scoreboard. They were only one behind and the second period had just started. He looked down at Tim who was now looking at Diana like his hero had hit him too. They couldn’t do that. They needed to focus. “Get us another goal like that I will fuck you so hard, you forget who she is,” he promised and moved to take his seat next to Dick. 

Tim didn’t say anything and he didn’t look at Jason, but he eyes got darker the longer the game went on. He toppled Donna with a smart but vicious check, completely unnoticed by the refs and got an assist with the goal that tied them going into the third period. 

He could feel his dad's eyes on him as Jim went on about their final form of attack. He knew a conversation was coming after the game, but that could wait. He needed to stay focused.

The third period went by too fast. Each team got another goal and when it got down to the last three minutes the entire stadium was on their feet yelling for their team to win already. Dick glared at Diana, gripping his stick harder and harder as she shot mincing words towards Jason. There was a struggle for the puck. Somehow Dick snuck it out to Harley only to have it stolen by Kori. She shot it back towards one of the wingers next to Dick. It ricocheted off his ankle so hard that they heard the impact. Dick limped off the ice and the rest of the period passed with their captain watching no progress be made from the bench.

They huddled for the overtime line up, Jim shooting a nervous look as Dick who’s ankle was swollen but he didn’t want to miss the rest of the game. “Gonna have to change the line up. Dick has to sit out, Kate will fill in with Jason and Ivy-”

“Not me.” Ivy shook her head nodding towards Tim. “He’s been on fire tonight. Tim and Jay together make up our entire scoreboard.” 

Tim looked baffled but Jim nodded after a moment’s hesitation. “Alright,” he said as they finished resetting the ice. “Off you go.” He shooed them out and they made their way to the center. 

Kori was standing across from Jason looking like she wanted to be just about anywhere else at the moment. “Where are you gonna take me after this?” he asked to cut the tension. 

A little smirk played at the corner of her mouth. “I thought you didn’t want to see me if you lost?” she chirped back. 

“I’m thinking somewhere nice,” he told her. “I rarely get to see you actually look like a girl.” 

The ref dropped the puck and Kate immediately shot to Tim knowing that Diana would be pushing on Jason automatically. Tim missed the connection but swept it up, traveling back far enough with it to make a solid pass back to Kate. She took it down the middle, making a cheap shot towards the net but the goalie caught it and they reset again. They reset two more times after that. One of the pucks had flown into the crowd and the one after was called as an offsides. Jason was tense. They were too close to their own goal. They only had a minute left until they went into a shoot out- and without Dick, he wasn’t sure how well that would go. He didn’t even bother looking at Diana. Instead he turned his attention to Kate and then to Tim who was watching him curiously. He guided Tim's eyes slowly to where he needed him to go and Tim nodded. He turned back to Artemis and the puck was dropped again. Kate shot it to Jason. He threw it immediately back towards her but she faked a shot and let Tim steal it while he was unprotected. He ran it down the ice. The goalie moved out to meet him. The Amazons chased him frantically. Jason ran up the side as Tim passed it along. He shot hard into the net, right by the goalies skate. The crowd deflated as the goal light went off. Tim collided with him this time and Jason beamed down at him thinking about all of the things he was going to do with that mouth when they got back to their room. 

-

He was the last one in the dressing room after the media left. The shower and the hot water made his bruises feel more tender, it was making him dress slower. He was careful, enjoying the silence of the normally bustling locker room. He didn't notice that his dad had walked into the room until he had thrown his bag over his shoulder. Jason dropped the bag onto the bench and crossed his arms as he looked him over, the hurt on his father’s face out-matching anything that he was feeling at the moment. They were quiet for a few minutes before Jason started. “Why does she hate you so much?” 

Bruce pursed his lips, “Clark dated Diana before he dated me,” he explained looking down. “There may have been a little overlap… we never went into the details.” 

“So she hates you for something Clark did?” 

“She hates  _ us _ ,” he emphasised, “For being happy,” he said simply with an apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry that she took that out on you.”

Jason just took his head, “You let me idolize her for over ten years.” 

“It made you happy,” he said simply, “That was all I wanted.” 

He let his eyes drop, not fully equipped to handle heavy emotion when it came to his dad. They talked about everything but when it came to the deep stuff… It was harder. “I didn’t need her,” he grumbled. “I had you. And you’re, like, the best sports guy/dad/role model/superhero a kid could ask for.” 

He glanced up just in time to catch the grin that lit up his father’s face before he cleared his throat and said in a thick voice. “Speaking of the best guy ever,” he said bridging the gap between them and holding him at his shoulders, eyes glowing with a love and pride that Jason was pretty sure would burn him. “Would you want to be my best ‘guy,’?”

He made a face at him. “I thought I already was?” 

Bruce laughed. “You are. But Clark told me I have to ask.”

\---

Stephanie dragged Tim along when the team went out. He'd dodged too many outings according to her. He looked over to Jason who was telling Dick he was going out to dinner with Kori. Their eyes met for a second and he had to drag his eyes away. Jason's words were echoing around his head. Stephanie plopped him into a booth at the bar they'd chosen. The doorman had taken a look at the giant group and had waved them in. He took the shot she slid in front of him when she returned. Cass and Barbara weren't far behind her.

“I've never seen Prince so angry before. What did Jason do to her?” Barbara asked. 

He shrugged. Stephanie was watching him closely. He knew that he'd be grilled about it later. “I don't know. She's had some trouble scoring lately. Maybe that's the issue?” 

“Yeah, you've been on fire,” Barbara added sliding another shot over to him. 

“Rookie luck?” he replied ducking his head a little. He'd never liked the attention, even when he was younger. He just did what he was supposed to do. 

“It's that chemistry with Jay,” Dick said practically falling onto him as he slid into the booth. “I told you it was a good idea to room them together.” Barbara frowned at him and shushed him even though the damage was done. 

“I thought you would kill each other,” Cass said. They all turned to look at her. “Glad that you didn't,” she added. Dick started laughing. Barbara's attention was instantly drawn in. Tim looked over to Stephanie and raised an eyebrow. She frowned and shook her head. 

“Since you abused your power as captain you should have to go get the next round,” he told Dick. Dick looked to the bar and the crowd of people around it. “I'll tell Jason what you did.” Dick stuck his tongue out at him as he got up.

“Seriously though. You've assisted in every one of his goals since you got called up. That's something.” 

He shrugged. He didn't know how to explain it. “Just in the right place at the right time.” He could feel the collective eye roll from them. 

“Okay. So Cass here needs to get laid.” Stephanie grinned as she spoke and pointed out at the rest of the bar. “Go away so we can make this happen.” Cass was blushing and shoving at Stephanie. He raised his hands when Stephanie glared at his inaction. He headed for the bar, figured he'd find someone on the way, if not then he knew that was where Dick was. 

“Little One, come join us.” Basil's voice was soft, but somehow still carried over the noise of the bar. Tim hesitated. It looked like their goalie and Bane were having some drinking competition while Ivy, Harley and Kate were deep in a discussion about something. He didn't like the look on Kate's face. It was the same one she'd had before she'd laid out Artemis earlier that night. Bane snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot next to him and Tim jerked forward. Basil smiled softly at him and picked up an oversized mug. Bane did the same. They clinked glasses before starting in on it. 

“Do you think going to the movies counts as a date?” Harley was draped over Bane’s shoulders as she asked. 

He shrugged. “Yeah. I guess.” 

“She said it didn't count. We were supposed to go to dinner after, but she got called in before the movie even ended. That's not my fault.” 

“Just try again.”

“The art museum in Gotham is nice,” Tim volunteered. “They have an exhibit right now that you might like.” 

“Look at you all cultured. What else is in that bucket of yours?” he laughed as Harley tried to give him a noogie. Bane put down the glass.

“I win.” Basil slammed down his glass. They stared at each other for a tense moment. 

“Another,” Basil demanded. Bane headed for the bar and Harley snatched Tim’s arm and pulled him in next to her. He looked across the table to Kate and Ivy, both of them looking unimpressed with their evening. 

“A museum?” Kate asked after a few seconds. 

“Yeah. You can walk around together. Talk. It's really peaceful.” Kate smiled faintly, like she was picturing it. 

“Maggie does see horrible things all day, she might really appreciate seeing something pretty for a change,” Ivy added. 

Harley nodded and smiled brightly. “Yes. Tell her that when you ask her. She'll swoon for sure.” Kate nodded, her smile sticking around. He hadn't seen her smile yet. He'd always been a little intimidated by her, she was always so serious.

“Now. Mr. Museum, how did you become such a guru of dates? You a hustler like my lineys?” she nodded over her shoulder where Dick was laughing and flirting with a girl at the bar. 

“N-no. I've never-” he cut that sentence off before it started. “My friends are idiots that need way too much help getting girls to like them. My buddy dated a girl for two months after taking her to the museum, that's like 10 years in teenage boy time.” 

“Where would you take me if we dated, honey?” Harley whispered and leaned in. Her finger traced along the back of his neck and up his cheek. 

“Harley, you're going to scar the kid. Leave him alone,” Ivy called, Harley pouted but leaned back into her own space. Bane sat back down and Tim was shoved further in, Harley's thigh pressing tightly against his. She put her hand on it as she leaned forward to lecture Ivy on ruining jokes. 

Bane pushed a glass in front of him. “He thinks he can finish two before we finish ours. We can beat this crazy goalie.” Bane quirked a smile at him. Tim nodded and gripped the handle on the mug. Basil won, barely. Ivy pushed a bowl of pretzels in front of him. He ate them all as he listened to his team mate’s conversations. As he started to feel a little fuzzy around the edges, Harley decided she wanted to dance. He was the only one that hadn't figured out how to tell her no. She dragged him onto the dance floor. 

There were a few people dancing on the floor, Harley weaved through them to the middle and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was an inch taller than him according to her stats, with the heels she was wearing he had a lovely view of her… dress. He hadn't noticed it when they had left the arena or in the booth, but now he couldn't help it. It was skin tight and showed off her thighs and ass. She smirked at him and put his hands on her hips as she swayed. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, her dress was low cut and he had to be able to work with her. She didn't seem to care though, just laughed and turned as the song picked up into some bass heavy club song. He moved with her cause she didn't really give him a choice. He stared as she flipped her hair forward and ground her ass against him in some move he wasn't sure was legal in public. She turned back to him. 

“You're going to make me lose this bet. Aren't you Timmy?” she purred against his neck. 

“Can I cut in?” Stephanie asked from behind Harley. 

“Is tonight finally the night you give in to this attraction?” Harley turned her attention to Steph. “I know you feel it too.”

Harley laughed when Stephanie spun her and dipped her. “Not tonight babe. I've got to get the baby put to bed. Way past his bedtime.” Harley pouted, but skipped off toward Ivy at the bar. 

“You lasted longer than most of the other rookies,” Stephanie said as they left the bar. “Most of them try to kiss her the moment she starts dancing.” His face still felt hot. She handed him his jacket, but he let the night breeze cool him. The hotel was only a few blocks away. It was why they'd chosen that bar. 

“So what really happened with Prince? I know she said something to Jason. I saw it, I just couldn't hear what she said.” 

“You're not going to tell anyone?” 

“Come on.” Stephanie looked hurt that he didn't trust her. 

“She called his dad an adulterer.”

“Pretty big word for a chirp. You think it's true?” 

“I don't know. I think she does. She said other things too. I didn't hear them all, but… I don't know how to feel?” 

“You've got to accept that your heroes are people too and move on. It happens.” Tim nodded, but he could tell she was bummed too. He pulled her in mumbling that he was cold. She called him an idiot and told him to put his jacket on, but still wrapped her arms around his like he'd wanted. 

-

The tv was on when he got back. Channels flipping slowly. He flipped the top lock and walked into the room. Jason didn't look up from the TV. He was half out of his game day suit. Jacket tossed on the chair with the tie and his shoes kicked toward his bag. He dropped his jacket on the edge of his bed and moved around the room packing his bag so he didn't have to scramble in the morning. He plugged his phone on the charger. It had died on the plane and was nearly dead now. He needed a new one. 

He ran out of things to do without actually getting showered and changed for bed. He looked over and Jason's eyes flicked to him. 

“Fuck yeah,” he said when Jason cocked an eyebrow at him. The remote went flying and they collided as he practically threw himself across the room. 

“Your goal, fuck.” Jason growled as he kissed him, all teeth and tongue. Tim scrambled for the buttons of Jason's shirt. Jason pressed him to the bed, thigh between his legs. He rode his thigh and tore at the buttons. Jason tossed his shirt and pulled Tim's off right after. He felt like he was on fire as Jason's hands moved across his skin. No one had touched him like that before. His fingers traced the lines of his muscles, ghosted over his stomach. Jason seemed to be touching him because he wanted to, not just as a way to get to his dick. 

“Her fucking face when you scored in OT,” Jason whispered against his neck. “Wanted to suck you off right then and there. Middle of the ice.” He closed his eyes as Jason's palm pressed where his thigh had vacated. “Wouldn't be a rumor then, would it?” 

Tim shook his head. He could picture it, Jason dropping to the ice, fighting the laces on his pads, removing layer by layer. He opened his eyes and Jason was grinning at him. 

“You want that?” he nodded Jason was still teasing him, barely moving his hand. He nodded again, but bit back the plea threatening to break out. Jason tsked at him. “Gotta use your words.”

“It's my turn,” he said. Jason looked surprised as Tim’s hand slid into his boxers. He watched Jason's face as he pumped slowly. With a flick of his wrist he was swallowing a moan. Jason spread his legs as Tim slid between them. He peeled down his boxers, bit his lip and met Jason's eyes. Jason whimpered as he sucked just the tip in. 

“N-no. See, you can't be good at this.” Tim smiled briefly and sucked a little harder. Jason groaned hand threading through his hair. He'd done the same thing just hours before. He closed his eyes. Jason tugged him back when he went further, felt him fluttering against his throat. “I like this better,” Jason admitted. Tim hummed his acknowledgement and Jason's grip tightened. He pushed into the pull and Jason's fingers relaxed, brushing through his hair. His hips twitched as he bobbed. Jason's breaths were coming quicker, he moved faster, tongue swirling over the head any time he had the chance. Jason pulled hard and he came off, a trail of drool breaking between them. He shot Jason a look and moved to take him back in. “No, come here. Wanna touch you.” 

Tim crawled back up the bed. Jason wiggled out of his pants and tugged on Tim's until they were both naked on his duvet. Jason lined their hips up and took them both in his hand. He gasped at the feeling. Jason kissed him and started rocking against him. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm. 

“Oh fuck you,” he hissed when Jason's other hand wrapped around them. 

“You could if you wanted to,” Jason quipped with a grin. Tim bit hard on his lip as he came. Gripping Jason's hip hard as he thrust against him. He felt Jason come, splashing against his stomach as he was coming down. He started laughing, giggling, as he stared at the speckled ceiling and caught his breath. 

Jason poked him in the side. “Share the joke?” 

“I don't know? Just happened,” he said with a lazy shrug. “I need a shower. Were you aiming for me?” he asked motioning to the mess on him. He was tempted to wipe it off with Jason's pillow, but didn't feel like moving just yet. 

“Better you than my bed,” Jason said with a smirk. He smacked at him. He left his hand on Jason's chest as his breathing settled and all he really wanted to do was go to sleep. He forced himself to his feet after a few minutes. 

“That was fun,  _ bro _ ,” Jason called as Tim shut the door. 

Jason was passed out when he got out of the shower. He fell into his bed and tried to do the same, but he kept replaying the night. Harley's dress and Jason's hands. He grumbled to himself and forced his eyes closed. 

-

Their last game of the road trip was Coast City. He was not looking forward to it. Their last match up had been a hard game and that was before the kiss. Bart had sent him a few posts on social media about the build up to the game. He had read through them and tried not to freak himself out. The team had his back. Tim just had to focus on his play. 

Jason got hooked within the first two minutes of the game. He'd eaten ice and had made a run at the guy before Bane pulled him back to the bench. The guy had been whispering things the whole face off. Everyone knew it had been on purpose, but the refs hadn't seen it. 

He got stuck in the corner trying to dig a puck out. As soon as he got it free as Stephanie yelled at him. Dexter hit him from the side and pulled his skate out from under him. His visor caught the edge of the board as he went down. The play continued and he skated back to the bench holding his cheek. They adjusted his visor as the medic treated the cut on his cheek from where the plastic had dug in. 

“Go Harley!” he called when she got a break away. The bench shifted forward when it was just her and the goalie. She deked and slapped it in high corner. He winced as the cut pulled when he jumped up. The medic pulled him back and sealed the cut. He was tapped a few minutes after that. 

The first period had them all leaving the ice sore. Harley's goal was thankfully the only goal of the period, but the Corps had them on their heels. Jason slammed into his locker. He'd taken two penalties that period. They always had someone on him, dogging him whenever he was on the ice. Dick leaned over and said something. Tim watched as Jason nodded and the anger leaked out of him. Bane and Ivy were whispering to each other when Jim walked in. He sat back and listened to the speech. It basically boiled down to ‘play your damn game’. They all nodded and got ready for the next twenty. 

Jessica Cruz scored halfway through the period. He'd been out of position, knocked off by one of their forwards and she'd had no trouble getting it in from the blue line. Stephanie tried to talk to him, but he ignored her. He glared at the ice as he watched the game. He felt out of sync, like his skates were digging through mush as he skated back onto the ice. 

On his next shift, he blocked a few quick shots. His ankle throbbed as one missed the pad and hit him. He limped to get into the next shooting lane, skate slipping. He needed to get off the ice, but they were still getting slammed with pucks. He took another to the ankle and wanted to curl on the ice and scream, but kept moving. Stephanie deflected the next puck up and into the net and he dropped to his knees for a second, pain finally catching up. She touched his shoulder. He let her help him to his feet, but skated back on his own, trying not to use his ankle. He stumbled through the door and fell to the bench. The cold spray numbed the worst of it. “Just looks bruised,” the trainer told him. He nodded. He only had a few more shifts that period and didn't feel like he was doing much of anything. 

Everyone was tense as they went back out onto the ice. Jim was flipping everyone around. He was out with Ivy. Jason, Kate, and Barbara were the only ones that were getting any chances. Jordan cross checked Jason right in the face. He knew it was on purpose. Jason dropped, blood already pouring from his nose. “Didn't see you, fag,” the whistle blew and he lost it. 

Tim didn't care that Jordan had 8 years in the league, 5 inches, and a mean right hook on him. He was done listening to his bullshit. His first punch glanced off Jordan’s visor and tore his knuckle open. Once Jordan's helmet was off though he threw a quick jab. He was rocked by that right rook, but stood his ground. He landed a left cross and Jordan stumbled back, his grip slipping on his jersey. The refs rushed in and pulled them apart. He glared at Hal as the man spat obscenities at him. He skated to the box and sat down. The official handed him a towel for the cut on his hand. After a few seconds he pulled the door open and sent him across the ice to get checked out when the bleeding didn’t slow. He got his stitches and was sent back out to serve the rest of his minutes. The Knights had scored on the cross check power play. Hal knocked into him as they left the box. The captain headed for the play while he was heading back to the bench. 

“Watch it, fairy.” He glanced back but kept skating. 

They barely won. Basil blocked the barrage of shots the Corps had rained down on him when they pulled their goalie in the last minute. The locker room was quiet, you would think they had lost. Everyone headed back to their rooms to lick their wounds. 

He dropped an ice pack on his ankle as he spread out on his bed. It was just bruised. They'd x-rayed it to be sure. Jason had two black eyes and a busted lip. 

“You look like a woman from a lifetime movie,” he croaked when Jason walked back from his shower. Jason laughed, winced, touched his face, and winced again. 

“You're evil you know that?” Tim grinned. “So… Your first fight?”

“He's an ass.”

“That he is. Thanks for defending my honor. I would have, but I was too busy trying to paint the rink with my blood.” He waved his hand around in fancy swirls. Tim chuckled and flipped to the next channel. Jason grabbed the pillows from his bed and walked around to the other side of Tim's bed. He tossed one of the pillows next to his leg and the other his shoulder. “Just so you don't get any funny ideas and try to jump me. I know I'm gorgeous right now.” 

“Oh yes so hot.” he repeated in a monotone voice. “I don't know how I'll ever resist.” 

Jason chuckled and punched his arm. “Stop making me laugh, douche. It hurts.” 

“It's not my fault I'm hilarious.” Tim shook his hair out and fluffed it. “I was born this way.” Jason made a face that he was pretty sure was him trying not to laugh again and pat down the pillow as he laid down. 

“You better pick a good movie.”

“There are like five options,” he flipped back to the menu. “Do you want kids movie, drama, action, comedy or comedy choice number two?” 

“No you pick.”

“I think comedy might damage your face, so those are noes.” 

“My face thanks you.”

“Not really feeling a period piece tonight. Although I do love a good corset.”

“Oh you do? You like being tied up then?” 

He felt his face heating up and ignored Jason. “I'm thinking the action flick it is. That kids one looks funny.” 

Jason stared at him for a long second. 

“You gotta stop blushing or this Great Wall of Pillows isn't going to keep me away.” Jason winked at him, it looked like it hurt, and turned to the tv when the opening logo started playing. 

Jason was quiet for the first few minutes before he sat up suddenly. “Wait. What is this?” Tim read the title back. “What the fuck, mom?” Jason leaned forward. “She didn't tell me she was in this.” He waited and sure enough it was Selina Kyle sitting in a tub of ice cubes. 

“Do you want to watch something else?” Tim asked, seeing as he could currently see Jason’s mom's boobs. 

“Nah.” Jason replied and laid back down. He didn't seem to be looking at the screen, just slightly to the left. “I wonder if Dad knows,” he grumbled to his pillow wall. 

“Hey she looks like you,” Tim joked as the light flashed on her bruised face. 

“Fuck you,” Jason grumbled. 

“Can you do a British accent too?” he asked nudging the pillow. 

Jason scoffed. “Accents aren't hereditary you idiot.”

“Oh damn. He's hot,” Jason said as they introduced the contact. “Eh,  _ bro _ ?” he shrugged.

“Your mom is pretty hot,” Tim shot back and covered his face as Jason started hitting him with part of the Great Wall. He took the few half-hearted swipes with a laugh. “Fine! She's hideous. I see where you get your looks from.” Jason stopped and frowned at him. He hit him one more time before dropping the pillow back down and propping his head on his elbow. 

They watched in silence until she entered the club. “Shit,” Jason hissed and covered his face when they started to kiss. He saw him look over to him. “No. You can't watch this either.” He chuckled when Jason's hand covered his eyes. 

“I didn't think Mr. Multiple Sex Rumors would be such a prude.” 

“Oh look at you. You said sex without blushing. Am I rubbing off on you?” 

“You have,” he mumbled. “Twice now.” he held up his fingers. Jason grinned. “Shh, we're missing your mom boning a French chick.” Jason pinched him. 

-

His morning started with him opening his eyes to Jason hovering over him. He'd been reaching for the alarm that was blaring. They had started the kid's movie after finishing Selina's and Jason had barely made it past the opening scene before he fell asleep. His arm was dead from where he guessed Jason had been sleeping on it and no matter how much he tried to fix it half of his hair was stuck sticking up. He pulled a beanie on as they dragged their bags out of the elevator. Stephanie was talking with Ivy, he let them be and hovered by himself as the rest of the team gathered by the bus. 

Watching Gotham rise out of the bay like some ancient monster as the plane descended never got old. He'd loved it ever since he was little and still tried to get window seats so he could watch it. He'd tried to explain it to Bart a few years ago, but he hadn't understood. Tim saw Jason looking out the window a few rows ahead of him and wondered if he felt the same way. 

As soon as his feet hit the ground his phone rang. He glanced around before pulling his phone out of his pocket. ‘Mother’ was all the phone said. He winced and stepped off with a wave to Stephanie so she wouldn't leave him. 

“Hi, Mother. How are you?” 

“I'm fine. Your father wanted me to ask you to come over for dinner tonight.” He frowned. He had been looking forward to resting and catching up on the sleep he'd lost during the trip. 

“Of course. What time?” 

“Seven. Will you be bringing anyone?” 

“No, Mother. It will just be me,” he said, like he'd said a thousand times before. 

“Very well. I will see you tonight. Hugs.” 

“Hugs,” he replied to the empty air. His mother had hung up once she'd finished. He dropped his phone back in his pocket and found Stephanie waiting with both of their bags near one of the information towers. 

“What was that? You looked like you were about to hear from a doctor about a serious test. Is it cancer?” Stephanie whispered. 

“My mother called. I'm having dinner with my parents.”

“You sound like that would be worse than the test results,” Stephanie said lugging her bag along beside her. 

“If you'd met my parents you might agree.”

Tim was dressed at six. He paced around the living room double checking himself in the mirror by the door every few cycles. He made sure to wear one of the suits his mother had picked out for him, and tied his tie the way his father had taught him, even though he never wore it that way. 

“You're going to pay for that hole you're burning in the carpet. What's wrong with you?” Stephanie asked when he barely spared her a glance. 

“I haven't seen my parents since the draft.”

“That was over a year ago. Didn't you live at home this summer?”

“They travel.”

“What? For five months?” 

“My dad almost bought the Knights when I was a kid. They have the money.”

“Then why are you living here with me?” 

“It's complicated.” It wasn't though. As long as he played hockey his father wouldn't let him touch his inheritance. He had still paid for Tim’s gear and training so he hadn't ever had a problem with it. But his career was a sore subject. He knew his father had been happy when Tim didn't get drafted the first year. He'd been convinced that he was going to quit this foolish hobby and join him in running the company. Even though his father spent most of his days spending the money the company made. “I should head out. I'll be late.” 

Edith answered the door with a big smile. He fought the urge to hug her since his mother was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him to acknowledge her. 

“Good evening, Mother.”

“Timothy.” She looked him over and walked past him toward the dining room. His father was already there, seated at the head of the table. He took his seat. 

“I've heard that Bruce Wayne is getting married,” his father said halfway through their appetizers. He'd been hoping that somehow they would miss the news. 

“He is,” he said without looking up. He'd hoped that not elaborating would end the conversation before it started, but it did not.

“Mary Kirkpatrick has been gossiping about it.” 

“It was shameful when he married that Kyle woman,” his dad spat. “Now this?” He listened to them talk about Bruce for a while. His dad had never hidden his dislike of the elder Wayne. He'd grown up listening to how terrible his childhood hero was. It had never stopped him from idolizing him, but it had forced him to keep that quiet. It was why he said Prince was his favorite player growing up, why Ivy was his favorite Knight. He kept his true favorite to himself. 

“Are you going to the wedding?” his mother asked as his father finished his last list of disparaging qualities. 

“I don't think they've sent out invitations yet. I don't know if the team is going?” He knew for a fact that they hadn't sent out even save the dates. Jason had complained in the hotel room before the last game that they couldn't decide between fonts. Jason swore that they were being too complicated. He insisted that the two fonts they were trying to decide between looked exactly the same. Jason had slammed his shirt into his bag and in a perfect imitation of his father said ‘ _ This one is a heavier weight, Jason _ .’

“I'm sure it will be a spectacle,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Bethany Hilgrove is single again. I could call her mother.” Tim was grateful that they weren't talking about his boss anymore, but he didn't really want to talk about his love life, or the lack of it according to his parents. His mom didn't understand why he didn't want to date a Gotham socialite. Most of the guys on the team would jump at the opportunity to date any of the girls his mother had tried setting him up with. Tim just didn't want that. None of them ever were interested in hockey. The last date he hadn't been able to get out of had been his senior year of high school. He'd told her he was going to be a hockey player and she'd rolled her eyes. The date had ended soon after that. 

“I don't have a lot of free time right now. I'll let you know when I do.” He smiled and hoped that she dropped it. 

“I just worry about you. All alone,” she touched his hand. He stared at it. He couldn't remember the last time she'd touched him. 

“I have my teammates, and Bart and Conner. I'm not alone.” she squeezed his hand and pulled it back. 

“Lionel has been talking about moving his headquarters again,” his dad said and the conversation shifted again. He kept glancing at his hand as they ate. 

-

**TD** : My mom touched me.

**TD** : She actually seemed to care? 

He hesitated after hitting send. He had driven back home in a daze. He had to tell someone. He had to make sure that it was real. Conner normally replied immediately. He flipped through his phone waiting on a response. He replayed his conversation with his parents trying to figure it out. He thought of the invitations and opened Jason's contact. 

**TD** : How goes the font choice? 

**JW** : They finally picked one. Tell me. Which one do you like better? [Pic] 

**TD** : They're different? 

**JW** : I told you. They picked one though. 

**JW** : I just got another lecture about the differences. Thanks for that. 

**TD** : You're welcome.

His phone chirped with Conner's response. 

**CK** : That's good right? 

**TD** : I have no idea. I'm kind of freaking out. 

**CK** : Why’d she do it? Were you choking? 

**TD** : Fuck off. She's worried that I'm alone? 

**CK** : She wanted to set you up again?

**TD** : Yeah. Bethany Hilgrove this time. 

**CK** : The blonde one? Send her my way. 

**TD** : Don't you have a girlfriend?

**CK** : Maybe sort of. 

-

His mother tried to set him up two more times through the month. When they left on their annual holiday trip to Hawaii, he had to say that he was relieved. Stephanie had been disgusted with him when Tim had spent his Thanksgiving break texting Conner and Jason. They were both at the Wayne manor and he had gotten a kick out of them talking about each other. He'd gotten nearly the same picture of the turkey and identical captions. He'd been tempted to screenshot the conversations so he could send it to them. But he had had fun with them not knowing. 

After that first conversation he and Jason texted almost every day. If it wasn't short complaints about his dad or Clark, it was detailed plans for plays and issues that he saw. They had spent most of their last road game ranking their favorite players. Silently they'd both left Prince off of the list. He had bit his tongue when Jason had put Clark first. He wanted to finally tell someone how amazing The Captain was, but he second guessed himself, and it felt strange telling Jason that his dad was the best ever, and then inevitably gushing for hours about why he was the best because once that damn broke Tim didn't think he'd be able to stop. He fought for Ivy, Jason gave him shit for a week straight after that. Tim didn't care. She deserved to be on the list. They'd had an okay win against the Speed. He'd gone out with Bart after and Jason had been asleep when he got back. Their debate had continued on the plane ride back home. 

-

Metropolis was covered in lights and a giant tree lit up the park downtown. Tim hadn't seen Metropolis ready for Christmas before. Conner had already texted him hundreds of pictures of the city and the tree, but it was different seeing them in person. It felt like it was the actual holidays, not just another weekend off. Morning practice at the arena had gone well. He was on the second power play unit now. He was freaking out a little because of that. The Knights were at the top of the league in special teams and now he had a say in how it went. 

He'd just gotten his bag packed back up when the locker room went quiet. He glanced up at a small cough. Clark was standing in the doorway looking straight at him. Conner's text about the talk he wanted to have with him suddenly popped into Tim’s head. It had honestly slipped his mind. Conner had come over when Metropolis had visited a few days before Thanksgiving. He hadn't said anything then. 

“We should go to lunch.” Clark said with a wide smile, but nothing about it made Tim think he could say no. 

“Yes, sir.” he replied and picked up his bag. He was aware of everyone watching him. He looked over to Jason with wide eyes, pleading for him to help him. 

He followed half a step behind Clark as they walked through the arena halls. Clark asked him if there was anything in particular he wanted to eat, but beyond that they didn't say anything. He knew that he was saving all the real stuff for when he could watch his reaction and maybe stab him in the face with a fork. He kept picturing Bart’s horrified face as he told them that the phone had broken. 

“I just wanted to meet you. Con talks about you all the time.”

“Yeah. I mean we've been best friends for thirteen years.” He was surprised at how defensive he sounded. “I have met you before. It was like ten years ago though,” he added hoping to smooth over his comment. 

“Thirteen years?” Clark asked, something sad floating through his eyes. 

“Yeah? We met in our first travel league. He liked my stick.” Clark choked on his water. Tim frowned then realised what he'd said. “It was new and matched my laces,” he continued. His face heating up.

“I know our age difference is pretty crazy, I mean I'm my mom's age when she had Con, but I didn't realize I don’t know any of his friends until the other day.” That explained the look. “B told me you're from Gotham?” 

“Born and raised. Never been the biggest Mammoth fan,” he said with a smirk. Clark grinned at him. “Con and I used to argue about it all the time.” Tim talked for the time it took for their food to come out about each league they played in together, teams they were on together and teams that they weren't. 

“I feel like some Victorian Father asking this, but what are your intentions with my brother?”

Tim choked on his cheesecake. Clark had guilted him into ordering dessert so that he could get one himself. “What? I don't have intentions?” he squeaked. 

“You're sleeping with him.” It wasn't a question. “He says that he's straight, but that's not…” Clark shook his head like it didn't make sense. “He won't answer my questions anymore.”

“He is. Believe me. We're not - uh - sleeping together. We're just-” he knew he needed to think of a better way to explain it. Jason was still calling him bro every chance he could. He hated it. But once Con had said it, the term was stuck in his head. “It's just Bros.” 

Clark mouthed ‘bros’ as the waitress brought their check. Clark's mideastern raising brought his attention back to her and he paid with a broad smile. He silently thanked whichever of the powers that be had sent her to their table at that time. 

“He's my baby brother. Whatever you're doing. This  _ bros _ , you hurt him and I'll hurt you. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” he replied. 

“You don't have to be so polite about accepting threats,” he said pulling Tim in with an arm over his shoulder. 

“Sorry?” he mumbled as they walked back down the street toward the parking lot. His heart was hammering in his chest. If Clark was this protective of his brother, then how would he be about his almost son--that he'd also not exactly slept with. Clark kept up a chatter about different things going on in the league as they drove back to the hotel the team was staying in, completely unaware of the freak out Tim was having. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Look Behind The Scenes Of Chapter Three**
> 
>  
> 
> I think it is important to be said that DNA and I have nothing against Diana. She is a literal Wonder Woman and an amazing role model for women and girls. It just got for us, in this story, for her to be the bad guy here. It ties into the the back story-- which we are actually working on right now of any of y'all are interested in how Bruce and Clark got together. 
> 
> Other than that-- I gave Jason the nickname Bird because my mom's name is Jacquie Beth. When she was little, the family used to call her Jay Bird, but eventually they all switched to just calling her Bird. Just a small way to say hey to my momma, even though she will never read this. 
> 
> And the Movie that Selina was in was Attomic blonde. It had just come out on DVD when we were writing this chapter *cough* seven months ago. *cough*
> 
> \--Anyway! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!! If you like our Jay/Tim then please check out our other RobinHood fic, [ Well, When You Go. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927256) Or if you just like us then check out one of our other stories. 
> 
> You can follow us on Twitter by searching either @prubbs1 or @dnawhite51. We are open for commission or suggestion. Either way, thanks for reading and we'll see you next week!
> 
> P.S. As if the Philly Flyers needed any more reasons to be the worst (Bruins aside), they recently introduced a new mascot. His name is[ Gritty](https://www.google.com/amp/s/nhl.nbcsports.com/2018/09/28/grittys-impactful-first-week-continues-with-tonight-show-appearance/amp/) and he is absolutely fucking terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark was having trouble sitting still, tapping his feet like he was waiting for the doctor to come back and tell them that Jason’s nose was going to fall off. Jason sat on the examination table, paper crunching under him as he shifted. Bruce shot him a look that asked him to keep his annoyance in check.

Clark had always been like this. Even when he had just started dating his dad, he would come running if Jason had so much as scratched his knee. He had broken his arm when he was 15 and Clark left after a game without even changing to fly to Gotham to make sure he was alright. He and Bruce had only been together for a month and he’d spent the entire week cooking for them and fussing over Jason like he had gotten back from a war. Bruce always claimed that he had loved Clark from the minute that they met. He wasn't sure how much truth there was to that, but Jason was positive that he was irreparably in love after that week.

The doctor came back all smiles and he rolled his eyes watching the tension in his fathers’ shoulders melt away. “It looks like the break is healing nicely,” she told them easily, singling out Clark with a reassuring look after having watched his panic through the initial examination. Clark offered her the easiest smile he could but it didn't hit his eyes right. Jason squeezed his shoulder, watching the doctor as she put up the x-ray. She pointed at the bridge of it. “See? All we have left is just a little sliver. I'd say it'll be healed up in just another week or so. Until then-" she held up a little blue piece of tape that looked like a mix between an nasal strip and a knuckle band-aid, “Keep one of these on,” she warned him. “Make sure he keeps wearing that full cage helmet,” she told Bruce before she turned back to Jason. “And keep face to face activities to a minimum.”

Jason frowned as deep as he could at her and bat his eyes. “My boyfriend will be so devastated,” he whined jokingly. Bruce’s eyes shot to his face and Jason held his hands up in defense. “I'm kidding,” he told him and turned back to the doctor. “No smooching. I got it.” He sighed thinking about how big Biz’s lips were, how he could have literally kissed Tim for hours that last time they hooked up- which had been too long ago- but there wasn't much he could do about it with a broken face.  

The doctor spent a few minutes talking to him about the impact tape and how often it needed to be changed as she walked them back up to the lobby. Bruce was thanking her again as they walked into the mess that was waiting for them in the waiting area. “I don't care what the ID says, I'm his mother dammit,” an all too familiar voice hissed over the counter at the petrified looking receptionist. The poor girl looked at them for help when they finally reached her.

Jason blinked at the polished socialite before him, elation and complete dread hitting him all at the same time. “Mom?” he said in disbelief.

She took off her sunglasses and looked at him, super-mom powers scanning his entire body before she finally settled on his face. The break really didn't look that bad. It was a little swollen still but the bruise had faded quickly and the only reminder now was his new face plate and the tiny blue tape. The tape she was staring at like it would jump off and attack her.

She shifted her gaze to Bruce who looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. “You,” she said flatly, marching over to his father in heels so high it looked like her ankles might snap. She walked until she had to tilt her head to look up at him and stabbed the end of her sunglasses into his chest. “What the hell did you do to my child?” she demanded.

“Me?” he asked forgetting that he was scared of her after the accusation. “I didn't-"

“Think to call me?” she finished hotly at him, placing her hands on her hips. “You didn't think I should know that he was hurt enough to sit out for _two_ games? I had to find out by watching the _news_ ,” she hissed the last word as a curse.

Jason could tell that his father was about to lose it. He looked at Clark but he was watching the couple as lost as Jason was.

“I did call you,” Bruce bit back. “It's not my fault you have been on an island in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere shooting-"

“Mom,” Jason interrupted when she started to cut his dad off again. Both pairs of striking eyes hit his at once. He tried to remember that he was an adult and he didn't have to cower in front of them anymore. “I'm fine. Really,” he promised.

She melted instantly, stepping away from Bruce so that she could burrow into him. “Of course you are Bird,” she cooed at him before shooting a too sweet smile back at his father. “You are your _mother's_ child.”

Clark stepped up behind Bruce and wrapped an arm around him. He fixed Selina with his most easy and charming smile as his fiancé fumed next to him. “He sure is,” he told her.

She beamed at the giant man. She had always had a soft spot for Clark. There had been a lot of tabloid rumors that there was hostility between the three of them and that Clark had split up the marriage after they had first announced their relationship. Of course, Jason had known that it wasn't true having witnessed everything first hand, but it was easy to see why everyone had jumped to all of these conclusions. His father and Clark were the only men that either of them had dated before and what they had had been instantaneous. So instantaneous that they were an out in the world as an item a week before his parents’ divorced had been finalized. To the world, this was a scandal, but for their family it just made sense. Both Jason's mother and his father were very busy people who lived their lives, other than what involved Jason, apart. It just didn't work. And that was okay. And Selina was just about as in love with Clark as Bruce was. “Oh Clark,” she sighed. Dramatically. Everything with his mom was usually dramatic. “I wish they would just get you on the Knights already. You would never have let this happen to our baby.”

Jason could feel his face growing red at how loud she was being and it was too late to try and hide it. Clark had seen it. He knew that there was gonna be an entire slew of new verbal attacks in the face off tonight. “Yeah, Yeah, Clark is amazing and hunky- we all get It,” Jason said brushing it off and pulling her towards the door. They had to get going or they would miss the warm up. “Why didn't you tell me you were in Atomic Blonde?” he demanded when they were far enough ahead of Dad-squared not to be overheard.

Her face lit up, first in surprise and then with an almost wicked amusement as she grinned at him. “You watched it?”

“Through my fingers.” He rolled his eyes throwing an arm over her shoulders. “I had to endure so many disgusting comments of appreciation from my bunkmate I thought I would barf.”

She rolled her eyes. “You have seen me naked before,” she reminded him still amused. “I used to bathe with you. For God's sake I breast fed you for…” her face went blank. She turned back to Bruce. “Bruce, how long did I breastfeed Jason?” she asked loud enough to make the couple walking by snicker and then stare at the group of them as recognition hit.

Jason shut his eyes begging them to stop with his mind. This was literally the worst thing to say in front of Clark who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. His father frowned at the ground as he thought it through, very pointedly not looking a Jason who was trying to kill him with his mind. “I would say it was probably about-"

-

“-Three years?” Jason glared at Kara who was snickering along with the rest of the line. Actually, everyone on the ice seemed to really enjoy that, seeing as Dick looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh that he might piss himself. Harley and Steph exchanged glances and he heard Tim cough a little to cover his laugh. “I always knew you were a sweet kid. I just didn't know you were so attached to your mom.”

He gritted his teeth and watched for the puck. “Kids who breastfeed longer are proven to have a higher than average IQ,” he grumbled under his breath as the puck dropped. Dick slid it to Harley who fumbled the pass a second too long. They didn't end up keeping the puck much after that.

It was a long game.

-

He dressed quickly, listening to Dick whine over and over about all of the failed connections that they had made that night and how everything was his fault. He fought with him about it until Dick eventually turned into a silent moping mess. He turned and noticed Barbara sitting next to them with so much longing that Jason had to look away. He looked down at his watch and then back at his friend. “Do you think you can handle him for a couple of hours?” he asked her. Barbara nodded all too eagerly at the excuse. “Call me if he tries to drown himself again.” He sighed and he headed out of the dressing room.

Tim was waiting in the mouth of it looking tense and shy as Jason walked towards him. “You okay, Timbo?” he asked slowing to a stop.

Tim swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, actually I was wondering… about tonight.” Tim’s eyes glanced up at the end of the ramp where Con was waiting impatiently. Jason knew immediately what he was gonna ask. He tried to hide his smirk as he played it dumb.

“Sorry Timmy, but the doctor told me that there was to be strictly no ‘ _broing_ ’ tonight.” He sighed heavily and shook his head as if he had just been given the death sentence. Tim’s face was turning the best shade of pink, so he continued. “And as much as I love to ‘ _bro_ ,’ with you,” he took a step too close. “I think you might have to find a substitution for the night.”

“I wasn't- I'm not!” He was so flustered that Jay couldn't help but grin down at him and Tim shoved him hard. “You know, sometimes I really hate you,” he told him.

“No you don’t.” Jason rolled his eyes and waved at Biz as he stepped up next to Con. “Well I have a debt to settle. I probably won't be back for a few hours.” He pulled his bag higher on his shoulder. “Call me if you end up needing a real ‘ _bro_ ,’ to come take care of you.” He winked at him and headed up towards his waiting ride.

-

He was sore when he got back to the room four hours later. Sore, exhausted, and- at least part of him- wondering why he didn't just stay over at Biz’s place. They had had a good night. Biz had taken full advantage of Jason not being able to use his face to spend a lot of extra time inside of him, which was both completely awesome and horrible all at once. It had been fun. But after… it felt different. Biz had shifted from his usual playful banter into a content sleepiness, wrapping his arm easily around Jason and pulling him against his chest.

And it was really nice. For a minute.

Until his mind started roaming and the questions that he always avoided started to come up. What if he did date Biz? He liked Biz. Biz liked him. Biz was funny and attractive and Jason would be lying through his teeth if he said his accent didn't make his dick twitch every time he spoke. And they had been friends since they were rookies in the league. But he lived in Metropolis and Jason lived in Gotham. They were only about three hours apart on a bad day- but Jason didn't want to live a life like his dad. He didn't want to have to always plan everything three hours ahead. He wanted a life in Gotham and he didn't want to even have to think about Metropolis unless it was for another game. So when Biz asked him to stay, Jason ran.

The lights were still on in the room and the door opened easily. Tim was shirtless laying across his bed, looking very seriously through the TV guide when he heard the door and looked over at him. “You look…” he started and trailed off.  

“Thoroughly fucked?” he offered laying very carefully down on his stomach to avoid the soreness in his ass but he still winced anyway. “Yeah well, I feel it too.” He grunted, propping his head up with his hands. “What about you? Nice date with good ol’ uncle Con?”

Tim made a face. “It's really creepy when you call him that,” he told him for the hundredth time.

Jason grinned. “It's really annoying that I _can_ call him that.” Jason shrugged and laughed a little, groaning when he felt in his butt.

Tim raised an eyebrow at him, completely abandoning the idea of watching TV. “You can't actually be that sore,” he told him.

Jason cocked his head to the side. “Oh Yeah? Have you ever been fucked in the ass?” he asked.

Tim face turned a very pleasant shade of pink. “No.”

Jason let his eyes roam over his perfect frame and sighed, “What a waste,” before continuing through Tim’s stutter of embarrassment. “Butts are not like vaginas. They were not made to put something into so sometimes you have to work a little harder.” Jason shrugged. “And then sometimes you shove an eggplant sized dick in it and hope you don’t break.” Tim raised an eyebrow and held his hands up about eight inches apart in a question. Jason reached across the gap in the bed and pushed his left hand back four more inches. Tim’s eyes widened and Jason nodded, looking down at his phone as it went off. “Speaking of dicks, I hope you don't mind another visitor tonight,” he said pushing himself off the bed so he could meet Dick at the door. “My husband needs a cuddle.”

-

He was scorching hot when he woke up. Dick was practically spread across him like a blanket that was made out of a two hundred pound block. He groaned and pushed at him but Dick didn't move. He had drank the entire bar the night before and Jason was pretty sure the only thing that would get him up was the promise of coffee.

He grabbed at his phone with the hand that wasn't completely covered by Dick and snapped a photo of the two of them. He sent it to Shawn with the caption; “ _Can I keep him?_ ” and after a quick glance over Tim’s empty bed, he sent it to him too. There was a bing from the bathroom, then a chuckle followed by the door opening, and an amused Tim walking up to the foot of his bed. “Help?” Jason asked pushing on the dead weight again only to be pushed back down.

Tim grinned and he grabbed Dick by his shoulders pulling him up as Jason pushed. They eventually got him up enough for Jason to slide out before Dick fell lifeless back to the bed. Jason got up and stretched, the soreness of yesterday having mostly eased. “Does he always take losses this hard?” Tim asked poking Dick who snorted loudly.

“Only in Metropolis,” he sighed grabbing his jeans off the floor. “He was scouted by them, but they didn't pick him in the draft,” he admitted and Tim blinked at the captain again. “He doesn't talk about it because it's not really a big deal anymore- but he still has a hard time losing to them.” He pulled a shirt on and looked at his watch. They had about thirty minutes before they really had to get going. “C’mon. If we don't get some coffee in him, we’ll have to carry him onto the plane.”

Tim followed him out of the room without question and they wandered down the hall to the elevator. It was empty when they stepped in but they were pretty high up and it filled up quickly. Jason pulled Tim back when a group of businessmen stepped in. His butt bumped into him. Jason grinned. Tim went tense when they bumped again. Jason grabbed his hips, pulling him back as the elevator completely filled up. As the elevator stopped, he let him go and they walked out into the lobby like it never happened.

Tim walked a little uncomfortably behind him, avoiding eye contact as Jason ordered the coffee and passed him the first one. When they got back into the elevator, it was empty. Tim very purposely stepped to the side of him and settled back against the wall, raising his eyebrow in defiance. Jason looked him up and down in appreciation and pushed his lips together staring at the door of the elevator. “You really need to stop trying to get in my pants,” Jason told him.

Tim laughed in disbelief, “ _I’m_ the one trying to get into _your_ pants?”

Jason shrugged and kept his eyes forward. “Please. You practically pulled Dick off of me this morning.” He grinned. “And don't even pretend that you didn't push up against me on the way down.”

“I think you might actually be the most frustrating person in the world,” Tim told him when the doors opened. He let Jason out first.

“And now you are staring at my ass.” Jason called back over his shoulder, catching him red-handed.

He didn't even blush. “Frustrating and delusional.”

-

Shawn was livid when he got Dick back to his apartment and carefully set him onto the couch. Unfortunately for Dick, the plane ride to Gotham from Metropolis was only about an hour. While that was the perfect amount of time for the coffee to kick in, it was also just enough time for his hangover to reach its prime. Jason had spent half of the ride squeezed into the bathroom with him, and not in the fun way. They stopped three times on the way to his apartment to let him barf. Shawn was less than thrilled to have to clean up the rest of him when they got to the door. “I can stay,” Jason offered. “If you don't want to-”

“It's fine Jay,” she snapped at him and shut the door in his face.

Jason walked slowly back down to the curb where his dad and Clark were still waiting in the car. His unease must have shown a little because his dad locked eyes with him in the rear view mirror. “Everything alright?” he asked.

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, you might wanna have a guest room made up though. I have a feeling Dick might be staying with us for a few days.”

“What's the point?” he asked pulling back into traffic. “He always stays in your room anyway.”

“I always thought you two would make a good couple.” Clark grinned back at him, trouble spilling out of his teeth. “You sure he isn't gay?”

Jason blew a laugh out of his nose. “Not gay enough,” he told him and let his mind wander back to the way that Tim had looked at him that morning. “Besides, he's too tall.”

-

“What is bros?” Clark asked when the baker walked away with Bruce, leaving the two of them alone with about 50 cakes in front of them. Jason choked on the oversized mouthful of a dripping chocolate cluster that they unwisely left with him. Clark pat his back a couple of times before he could talk again.

“What?” he asked when he eyes stopped watering.

Clark glanced over at Bruce who was still going over the guest count with the baker and then looked back at Jason. “Bros. Is it like the new word for gay? Is it some weird sex thing I should know about?” Jason coughed again. “I looked through a couple of, you know, websites. But all I found was weird college stuff… and half of it looked extremely painfu-”

Jason covered his face with his hands, “Clark, you know I love you. And I know that we high five over you doing my dad and all, but this is highly inappropriate.”

“So it is some weird sex thing,” Clark mumbled, eyes glazing over.

“Please stop.”

“But what? Is it that weird thing where you-"

“Okay, I'm out.” He grabbed his jacket and stopped by his dad. “I have to go. Clark is being weird.” He told him with a dead look in his eyes that matched the one in his heart. Bruce nodded and kissed Jason on the cheek. Jason waved him off, already dialing his phone when he walked out.

“Hello?” Tim asked sounding confused.

“You aren't allowed to talk to Clark anymore. Like ever actually.” Jason growled at him, high fiving a little kid who stared at him on the way by. “And you owe me cake.”

He could practically hear the eye roll in his voice. “Please explain how these two things are related.”

Jason pushed on, “I don't know about you, but listening to two grown men bicker about colors and fabric, no matter how gay I am, has pretty much been hell. And the one thing that I was looking forward to in all of this- the one thing- was cake tasting. And you, Timothy Jackson Drake-"

“How do you know my middle name?”

“-Have once again taken a good thing and soiled it with the ridiculous idea of _bro_.”

Tim groaned through the phone, “What did he say?” he asked.

“Some gross stuff dude. Or I think it was gross. Gross stuff was implied!” Jason grunted as he turned the corner towards the homier side of town. He had only been to Steph’s place a few times but he still knew where he was going for the most part. “Your bro thing has gone too far. We are taking care of this now,” he told him. He pushed through the little gate as a couple stepped out, gawking at him. He had the elevator to himself as he road up to the ninth floor and found the apartment that had a doormat that said “ _What the hell do you want?”_ With two hockey sticks for the L's.

“Look I'm sorry that I ruined cake day or whatever.” Tim grumbled as Jason knocked on the door and he listened as his footsteps got closer. “But honestly I didn't even-” Jason hung up the phone when he could hear his voice through the door. He heard a muffled “What the fuck?” And then a very clear, “What the fuck?” when he opened the door and blinked at him.

Jason pursed his lips and looked him over, weighing a few options in his head before he asked, “Do you have liquor?”

“How do you know where I live?” Tim demanded looking around them like he thought he was being followed.

Jason pushed into the apartment and waved at Steph who was pouring a bowl of cereal. She waved back bored and sat cross legged on the counter. He rummaged through a couple of cabinets before he frowned and turned to her. “What do you drink?” he asked her. He should probably know that by now, he'd been illegally getting her fucked up for a year.

She shrugged. “Anything,” she said with a mouthful of cereal. “What's the occasion?” she asked after swallowing.

“I'm going to teach Tim how to get a date,” he told her.

“What?” Tim demanded. He was behind him now in the mouth of the kitchen, staring at Jason both horrified and angry all at once.

“Ooh fun!” Steph clapped and bounced a little. “Can I play?”

“Sure.” Jason grinned and watched her shuffle off the counter and rush to her room to get dressed. Tim tried to stop her but ended up watching her shut the door before turning a glare to Jason. He averted his eyes and reminded him with a pointed hand. “You ruined cake day. And regardless of what you think, I'm doing this as your friend.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “As my _friend_?”

“Yes,” Jason told him seriously. “Look, Tim, it doesn't matter what your preference is. It's time that you get out there a little. There is more to the world than just bros or awkward family set ups.”

Tim squinted at him. “How did you?” he asked and Jason nodded towards Steph’s room. “Oh,” was all he said and Jason watched as the annoyance leaked out of him and he was left awkwardly standing there.

He wanted to step forward and comfort him. He wasn't sure exactly why it bothered him but Stephanie was back out before he could act on it. He shook it off and towed Tim to the door. “C’mon losers,” he told them, the last of the weird moment gone. “We’re going shopping.”

-

It only took two shots for Steph to start giggling but Tim held out until he was four in. After that they were all noise and chatter. “No, no, no,” Tim said crawling across the floor to where Jason was sitting and reached for his phone. Jason held it up above his head and pushed him back. “I don't want to be on grinder. It's too…” he struggled for the word.

“Gay?” Steph asked pouring another round, oblivious to the smug look Jason threw at him.

“Presumptuous,” he amended.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he agreed and pushed him back, maybe leaving his hand on his chest for a little too long.

“What about Eharmony?” Steph asked brightly.

“We want him to get some ass,” he reminded her. “Not a wife and kids. For god's sake he's like nine.”

“Thirteen,” Tim told him pointedly making Jason laugh. “And why can't we just go out and meet people normally?”

Both Jason and Stephanie hissed and sank back towards the coffee tabled in unison, holding Tim’s phone between them. “Honey, no one _goes out_ to meet people anymore,” Steph said.

“Dick does,” Tim offered.

“Dick.” Jason held up a hand, “And I say this as his best friend- is a whore.  He is also a pro. You my dear Tim are neither of these things.”

Tim rolled his eyes and Steph jumped, tapping Jason’s arm, “Tinder!” she yelled.

Jason nodded in approval. “Yes. Tinder is perfect.” He stood up and paced the room, asking for random pieces of information as he created his account and then he pulled Tim up to his feet. “Take off your shirt,” he told him.

“Are you drunk?” he asked glancing at Steph.

“Yes,” Jason replied and pulled at the hem. “Gimme.” They struggled for a minute before Jason finally managed to get it off and he snapped a picture of his chest and set it as the photo as his profile picture. “Now we just need an about you.” He hummed as Tim pulled his shirt back on while glaring at him. Jason stared at him for a minute but eventually Steph chimed in.

“Must love hockey?” she asked.

Jason grinned and kissed her cheek. “Must love hockey.”

-

He woke up with a headache, groaning as his phone pulled him out of sleep. He pushed himself up off of Tim who was fully clothed beneath him. “Hello?” he grumbled, his throat gravel from a night of laughing and yelling over one another.

“Dick is here,” his father told him through the receiver. “I am a little surprised that you aren't.”

Dick. He knew Shawn would still be pissed. Jason ran a hand over his face and looked around the bedroom they had fallen into last night. It was clean, like ridiculously so and there were books and hockey posters everywhere. It reminded him of his room back at home but with one huge difference. He grinned at the giant poster of his dad on the wall and tried to smother his laughter. This was great. “Yeah, dad sorry. I went over to Tim and Steph’s yesterday and passed out.”

“Drake?” his dad asked, a little light of something in his voice that Jason wasn't sure he liked. He heard Dick and Clark repeat the question in the background.

“Yeah, _Tim,_ ” he told him with a smirk as Tim blinked blearily up at him. “I was helping him with a project. Ended up having fun so I crashed here.”

He moved a little more off of him so Tim could sit up and his father continued. “Well,” his dad cleared his throat, the muttering in the background continuing. “We are meeting your mom for brunch.” He spat out the word like it was poison and Jason grinned. “Bring him?”

“Sure,” Jason told him. He pointed to the big poster when Tim asked who he was talking to. “We’ll meet you there,” he promised and turned his shit eating grin to Tim. “I can't believe you have this,” he told him slapping the wall that the poster was on.

Tim was pink. “He's one of the best players in the world. How can you not believe it?”

“You told me your favorite player was Prince,” he accused rummaging through Tim’s closet

“She is!” He started and made a face, “One of them.” He finally admitted and got out of bed. “What are you doing?”

“Finding you something to wear. You are coming to brunch with me. The dads are already expecting it.” He pulled out a knit shirt and dark jeans. “No buts,” he warned him. Tim deflated and he left him to get dressed while he cleaned himself up in the bathroom.

Tim walked in a few minutes after him. Jason had a mouthful of foam. “What’s this?” he asked pushing his phone to Jason. He slowed his brushing and blinked at the Tinder app.

“It means you've got a match,” he told him and spit. He put the toothbrush back in his mouth and hit the message button at the bottom. “Now you get to talk.”

He handed the phone back to him and Tim frowned at it. “What am I supposed to say?” he asked.

Jason shrugged. “Hi, I'm Tim. I give great head.” Tim shoved him and Jason laughed rinsing his mouth and the toothbrush that he then offered to its owner. Tim made a face as he realised that Jason had been using his toothbrush but eventually took it and brushed his own teeth.

“What if I just said hi?” Tim asked.

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned against the sink. “Tinder isn't for saying ‘Hi’ Timbo,” Jason told him sternly. “Tinder is for sexting and hooking up. Sometimes it leads to dating. But sexting is key.” Tim stared blankly at him. “You've sexted right?” he asked. Tim stared blankly at him and Jason closed his eyes trying to understand how one person could be so deprived. “Okay, we are late. I'll have to give you a crash course later,” he told him and pulled him out of the bathroom.

-

Luckily the restaurant they were meeting at was pretty close to downtown so they were only a few minutes late. His dads and Dick were already at the table. He watched the gears turn in Bruce’s head as he took in Jason's same clothes from the day before and washed up appearance. His eyes narrowed as he took in Tim who was walking behind Jason looking like he wanted to be anywhere else and stood to greet them. “Sorry we are late,” Jason said hugging Clark and kissing both Bruce and Dick on the cheek. “Couldn't get a cab so we walked.”

“It's fine,” Bruce said waving him off and turned his attention to Tim. “I'm glad that you could join us,” he told him with a firm handshake.

“I, uh, me too… sir.” He muttered and sat down quickly next to Jason.

Dick looked miserable. He had bags under his eyes and his usual cocky attitude was all but gone. “Rough night?” he asked.

Dick shrugged, “You know how Shawn gets sometimes.” He looked like there was more to say but his eyes were caught at the end of the room.

His mother walked in and the entire room went quiet, watching as she marched her way to the back table where they all stood to greet her. Tim was starstruck, his mouth hanging almost all the way down to the floor as she approached them. Jason took out his phone and shot him a quick text.

 **JW** : If you don't shut your mouth, I will have to fill it with something.

Tim looked down at the message and back up at Jason with a pink face. “Try not to make it seem like you’ve seen my mom's boobs. Okay?” He whispered to him, earning another shove. Jason laughed as his mom fell into him with a dramatic hug.

Tim sat next to Dick because the only other seat was between Clark and Selina and he didn't hate himself that much. He watched Jason laugh as his mom hugged him and fussed with his hair.

“How have you been?” Bruce asked. He sat down heavily, a little stunned that the man was talking to him. Jason hadn't let him argue, but he wasn't really sure why he'd been invited. It seemed to be a family outing, even if Dick was there. Dick was interacting with Selina like he was part of their odd family. Tim felt out of place

“I've been well. Still adjusting to the pace.” He made a face. He didn't think he'd ever get used to how much faster everything was. The constant grind. He had thought he hated the weekends and their back to back to back games in the A, but at least he had the rest of the week to recuperate.

“It doesn't show. You look great on the ice.”

“Thank you, sir,” he mumbled. He cursed the heat rising on his face. He looked down at his menu, hoping that no one would notice. His fucking idol had just complimented him, he was pretty sure his brain was going to explode trying to reconcile that fact with reality.

“So Timothy,” he jerked to look at _the_ Selina Kyle. Jason's words kept popping in his head. He'd honestly forgotten about the movie until Jason had brought it up and now it was hard not to let his attention drop. He focused on the smirk on her face, so similar to Jason's. “Jason told me you're from Gotham too?”

“Yes ma’am. Born and raised.” He smiled, he was proud of his city.

“And now you're playing for the Knights? What's that like?” His phone chirped. He glanced down.

 **JW** : I want to follow that blush all the way down.

“It-it's been great. A dream. I always wanted to be a Knight.”

“That can't be how you really talk. You have got to have an accent.”

“No ma’am. My parents made sure I knew how to speak ‘proper’ English.” He glanced at Jason and dropped into his Gothamite accent. “But there are times that I enjoy letting my accent come out.” Selina was beaming at him. She shook Dick.

“I miss hearing that drawl. I feel like I'm just using another accent now when it's how I used to talk.”

“I know how you feel. The only time I get to speak like I want to is around my childhood friends. Even if they give me so much sh- they make fun of me.” he corrected a second too late. Selina giggled lightly.

“You remind me of Bruce when we were kids. So many manners in such a tiny body.” Selina looked across the table to where Bruce was frowning at her. He shifted a little closer to Dick. “All Yes ma’ams and no sirs,” she said while making eye contact with Bruce.

“It's polite Selina,” Bruce said before turning to him and adding, “Your parents should be proud.” Tim frowned and looked down at his menu. “I couldn't teach this one any manners.” Jason made a noise of outrage. Tim listened to them bicker. Clark joined in when Jason and Dick really started breaking down why manners were idiotic.

 **JW** : Yeah, eat that breadstick.

He coughed and put it down. He shot Jason a look. Jason wasn't looking at him though. He was focused on his mom as she told a story to Dick who was absolutely mesmerized by her. Bruce and Clark were talking quietly to themselves. He slid his phone from the table to his lap. It chimed two more times during her story. He fiddled with his food and kept looking across the table to Jason who's smirk was stuck on his face.

“I'll be right back,” Jason said and got up. Tim looked at the table and set his napkin down before following after him.

“What are you doing?” he asked shaking his phone at Jason who was at a urinal. He glared at his reflection in the mirror while he finished.

“This is your crash course in the art of sexting,” Jason said over the sound of him washing his hands.

“Breadsticks? Really. Are you eleven?”

“Do you want me to be, perv?” Jason asked in a husky voice. He pushed him away. “Seriously though. It's all about confidence. You're sexy AF. Now tell me what you want to do to my ass.”

“Kick it,” he replied drily.

“Kinky,” Jason laughed as he walked out the door.

Bruce and Clark interrogated him in between bites of food. They were subtle about it, but by the time the server brought the check, an enormous one that Tim paled at as Bruce dropped a card on without even looking, he had answered questions about his first peewee team, his plans for after hockey, some more things about Conner that he'd already told Clark, and the story about his first and only school dance. Cassie, who had been on their travel team that year, had asked him to her school dance. He'd sat on her corsage before he'd even gotten to her house, she'd given him a black eye as they got out of the car, and someone had thrown up on them from the punch that had been spiked.

He'd managed to deflect a few family questions without them seeming to notice. Selina had asked a few questions of her own, she smiled at him in a way that made him uncomfortable, like she knew some secret of his.

“Well I'm taking these two shopping,” Selina hooked her arms in Bruce and Clark's. “You boys have fun. Don't do anything I would do.” She called with a laugh, dragging the two giants behind her.

“I should get back. I'm supposed to help Stephanie set up her TV.” Dick looked like he wanted to drag Jason out, but was too nice to do it. “I'll see you guys at practice.”

“We could help you,” Jason offered. Dick stared at him.

“What? No. It's like two cables. She's just lazy.” He made eye contact with Dick who was giving him a strange look. “Bye.”

Jason waved as Dick pulled him down the street toward the parking lot.

-

He had his face a few inches from the mat when Stephanie's glitter covered toes filled his vision. He sat up and shot her a look.

“It's this weekend that you're gone right?” Stephanie asked.

“Yeah. I'll be in Central City.” He changed legs, but Stephanie didn't move on after getting her answer.

“Don't we visit there enough? It's so boring.”

“Bart, Con, and I are watching a movie,” he replied leaning a little into the stretch.

“They aren't playing it here?” Cass asked, he hadn't noticed her come up behind Stephanie.

“They are, but it's kind of a thing. We have watched the entire series together. This is the only day that we all three have off and it's opening weekend,” he tried not to let how excited he was show, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded.

“I think it's cute that you still hang out,” Stephanie cooed.

“They're my best friends?” he said like it was the simplest thing. It was to him. They had made a promise to not let being on different teams ruin their friendship. So far they hadn't. It helped that they weren't that far away. Bart was the furthest, and even then he wasn't more than a quick plane ride away.

“Cute,” Stephanie said pinching his cheeks. He went back to stretching. His phone chirped next to him.

 **JW** : This sucks. Especially when I'm getting distracted thinking about this hot guy I know with this fantastic body.

 **TD** : You mean Bane?

Bane walked between him and where Jason was on the bikes, Bane was just in his spandex shorts. He watched Jason's foot slip off the pedal.

 **JW** : That was evil.

 **JW** : I'm telling him you think he's hot.

 **TD** : You were the one thinking about him.

He grinned and folded into a stretch as Jason glared at him

-

 **JW** : My hands. My hips. My lips. Your body. Tonight.

 **TD** : You'll have to catch the red eye. I'm in Central City.

 **JW** : You're terrible at this. You're supposed to respond correctly so I can teach you.

 **TD** : How should I have responded to that?

 **JW** : Ask me what I had in mind.

 **TD** : What did you have in mind?

 **JW** : You've been on my mind all night baby.

“Dude. Are you even listening?” he shoved his phone in his pocket and look up to Bart frowning across the booth at him.

“Yeah. Sorry. What were you complaining about?” Conner barked out a laugh at Bart’s outrage.

-

“I was sure that this was the last one they were going to make.” Conner bounced next to him as they left the theater.

“I know!” Bart shouted walking backwards in front of them. He dodged a mailbox and spun before turning back to them. “I had read rumors that they were killing off most of the original cast.”

“They should have,” Tim mumbled. “The end was lacking that emotional… thing.” He couldn't find the right word.

“You just need to see it again. You've been like this for the last few,” Bart said dismissing his point.

“Take that chick you were sexting earlier.” He jerked to look at Con. “You aren't sneaky at all. Also I saw part of the text when we were at dinner.”

“Yeah. Maybe,” he said with a shrug. He was sure Jason would watch it with him if he asked.

“Did you finally get a girlfriend?” Bart asked. “Why didn't you tell me?” He looked slightly hurt.

“I don't have a girlfriend,” he said. “That's why I didn't tell you.”

“You're hooking up with someone!?” Conner asked.

“What? No. It's this app thing. Jason's an idiot and made me sign up for it. I'm awful at it.”

He spent the rest of the night listening to the terrible advice his friends had for him. Bart managed to give one solid piece of advice. “Don't call a girl bro they don't like it.”

“I can't imagine why,” he said flatly and elbowed Conner for good measure.

-

“He's asleep right?” Conner asked settling next to him on the sofa. Bart was spread out like a bear skin rug between the tv and the coffee table. He nodded and moved his knee so Conner could sit next to him. “You know you can tell me if you're seeing someone right?”

“Yeah,” he replied searching his friend's face for what brought on the serious tone.

“It's just, this thing we do… you're my friend first and I want you to be happy. It really bummed me out realizing that you might not tell me you were dating someone.”

“Dude. I'm not seeing anyone. It really is just Tinder. I would tell you if-” he paused. He hadn't told Conner about Jason. About any of it. He'd always told him about the few other teammates he'd messed around with before. “- I was with anyone,” he finished lamely.

“Good. You think he'll wake up?” Conner asked nudging his shoulder. He looked over to Bart.

“Not if we’re quiet.” He turned the TV up louder and they watched his sleep stay uninterrupted. Conner pulled on his knee as he crawled over him. He grinned and looked over to Bart to check one last time before kissing him.

He let out a slow breath as he watched the man on the infomercial spill a bowl of pasta in his lap as he sat down. Conner was giggling sprawled against the other side of the couch. He nudged his thigh and Conner pushed back against his foot.

“You promise not to tell anyone?” Conner looked over to him. “I mean anyone.” Conner nodded. “I kind of slept with Jason.”

“So?” Conner asked.

Tim blinked, that had felt like a big deal to say. It bothered him that Conner didn't even seem to care. He opened his mouth to explain what he meant, but he didn't know why it bothered him.

-

 **JW** : What are you wearing?

 **TD** : A towel.

He grabbed his toothbrush as he set his phone down on the edge of the sink. It had been almost a month since they'd started his ‘lessons’. He'd suffered through comments about his dick, butts, and about the things sexting-Jason wanted to do to him. He'd struggled through a few responses, but he'd never used it on anyone else. Mostly because he had never talked to anyone that he'd matched with. Jason and Stephanie checking on him was the only reason that he even continued using the app.

 **JW** : You're lying. Or did you finally learn something?!

He snapped a picture of his reflection with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth towel around his waist and sent it instead of answering. It was only after the picture finished sending that he realised what he'd just sent.

 **JW** : Come over.

He buttoned the last button on his shirt when he saw the light. Jason's own picture had come through. He was laying on the couch in the middle of his living room. His shirt was bunched up next to him like he'd taken it off just for the picture, for him. Tim swallowed at the look in Jason's eyes.

His phone chimed again. His car was 5 minutes away. He closed out of Jason’s thread and grabbed his jacket and fussed with his hair before heading out.

Penelope was nice. She listened to him talk about hockey and actually seemed interested. She was a biologist, she spoke about birds for a while. He laughed when she made a noise and looked horrified that she'd done it immediately after. She told him as he paid that her mom had forced her on the date as well. When they were in the back of the car she leaned over him and told him she was glad that she'd come.

Her lips were soft on his and he leaned up for a minute. Then her hand touched his thigh, and slid across the front of his pants. He grabbed her wrist before she reached his belt. He stopped kissing her and after a few seconds she stopped too. She frowned at him when she pulled away. Her eyes flitted across his face. She looked irritated when she leaned back into her seat. She huffed and turned away when he told the driver they had two stops.

 **TD** : Is the offer to come over still ok?

 **JW** : Hell yeah. I got cold, but I'm sure you can find a way to warm me up.

Tim gave the driver the address after dropping Penelope off and thought about why he felt so strange.

“You okay?” Jason asked when he answered the door.

“I had a bad date.”

“You went on a date?”

“My mother guilted me into it.” He hung his jacket by the door. He'd never been inside Wayne Manor. It was bigger than it looked on the outside, which was saying something since it looked huge on the outside. “It wasn't even a bad date. I don't- I don't know what's wrong with me.”

“What happened?” Jason asked, his voice sounded strange.

“We had dinner, and that was fine. But then she kissed me in the car. I know you think I'm socially inept, but I know that she wanted more. And I guess I just... freaked out. I _haven't_ before. And everybody assumes, cause I play hockey, that I have. But I haven't and I don't know how to tell anyone. Like I've known this girl for an hour, how am I supposed to trust her not to laugh at me?” He covered his face with his hands and fell back against the couch. “I should have just done it,” he mumbled into his hands.

Jason blinked at Tim as he started the melt down into his palms, surprised at the turn this night had taken. He swallowed hard, his boner dying, replaced by the painful swell in his heart that was both surprising and terrifying all at once. That was new. But he pushed it aside as he slid onto the arm of the couch and tucked his feet to rest next to Tim. He leaned his elbows onto his knees and frowned at Tim when he pulled his face out of his hands. Jason pursed his lips, “So… you're a virgin?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Tim replied both defensive and annoyed like he thought Jason hadn't listened to a single thing he'd been ranting about.

Jason held up his hands, “I'm allowed to be surprised,” he told him. “You aren't exactly shy about fooling around. And you've given me the best blowjob I've ever had.” He grinned.

Tim smiled despite himself, “Don't do that,” he said shoving Jason’s knee. “I'm distraught.”

“No,” Jason grinned. “You are a virgin. That is something that can be fixed.” He pointed out in his most reasonable tone. “If you want to fix it.”

“With who?” Tim deadpanned at him.

Jason shrugged, “With someone you trust.” He offered. “My first time- and if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you-" he warned and Tim rolled his eyes waving him on. “Was with Barbara.” He sighed.

“You’re kidding.”

He shook his head and shrugged. “We were good friends growing up, she had just turned sixteen and I had just gotten taller than her.  I wasn't positive that I was gay yet and she wanted to lose it to someone she trusted.” He laughed at Tim’s wide eyes. “It wasn't that bad. I definitely knew that I was gay after it and she knew that sex hurt a little but we laughed a lot and in the end it felt pretty okay.” Tim lowered his eyes back to the ground, “I guess my point is that you don't have to be in love to have sex, but the first time should be with someone you trust not to hurt you.”

Tim looked back up at Jason, his eyes flashing with something he didn't understand and then Tim stood, pulling Jason hands off of his lap. “What-" he started but Tim just shook his head took Jason’s face in his hands. Pulling him forward, he pressed his lips hard into his and held Jason there, letting him melt into it as his arms wrapped around Tim’s waist, spreading his legs so that he could hold Tim closer. Tim moved back a step and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the side before Jason pulled him back into him. “Is this really what you want?” he breathed and Tim nodded, his nose rubbing up against Jason’s. He groaned and grabbed Tim, pulling him off the floor as he stood up, moving his hand back up the underside of his leg to hook it on his hip. He let him slide down his body slowly before he grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the entryway.

“Where are we going?” Tim asked as they passed the kitchen.

“You can't have sex for the first time on a couch.” Jason smirked at him over his shoulder. “Couch sex is for experts,” he told him and pulled him up the stairs.

They made several stops on the way to the third floor, falling into walls and corners. He kissed Tim hard and long, his hands rustling his hair so much that it stood almost straight up when they finally got to his room. “You are adorable.” Jason chuckled as he pushed him back into the room and kicked the door closed behind them.

“Stop talking.” Tim grinned into his mouth and pulled on Jason’s shirt until he pulled it over his head and hesitated with his hands on his belt.

Jason was panting, running his hands up and down the soft skin of his torso. “Still okay?” he asked, leaning his forehead down onto his. Tim closed his eyes and nodded but hesitated. “Want me to take over?” he asked. Tim nodded again and Jason pulled him up by his butt, walking him over to his bed and dropping him down onto the comforter.

Then _he_ hesitated. Just for a second. Just long enough to look at Tim sprawled across his bedding looking like a high school dream. Just long enough for his heart to start racing and the smile to slip off of his face. Long enough for Jason to notice that this felt different. Different than the times they had had before. Different from Biz. Different even from Roy. And that second was just long enough to scare the ever living shit out of him. Because he knew that this was a second that was just long enough that he wouldn't be able to come back from.

“You okay?” Tim asked, eyes so impossibly bright that the decision was made for him. He crawled over him, finding his mouth with a hunger that vibrated through his entire body. He worked Tim’s belt off with an easy hand, unshakeable in the fever that was pulsing through his fingers and into Tim’s skin. He groaned into Jason's mouth as he pulled open the button of his jeans and palmed at him, already hard and ready for him.

“You feel good, baby boy,” he mumbled into his neck before he slid down his body and off the bed, pulling his pants down with him. He took Tim into his mouth and hummed around him, forcing Tim to sit up as his abs twitched in pleasure. “Don't cum,” he warned him and Tim rolled his eyes pulling Jason back onto him hard enough for him to choke a little. His tongue circled him and Tim yanked him off his dick and back up to his face. His fingers trembled as they worked on the button of Jason's jeans and he sighed in frustration when he couldn't get them off.

Jason pushed his hands aside gently and unhooked it in one move. He held himself up with one arm looking down at Tim with an eyebrow raised. “Don't be nervous,” he told him, kissing him soft but deep enough for Tim to follow him back up. “I already like you, you don't have to impress me,” he muttered into his mouth and kissed him deeper.

They kissed for what felt like hours and Jason could have kissed him for hours more. Jason kissed him until Tim pulled away. He bit his lip and his eyes searched Jason's face until it felt like the world had stopped moving around them and nodded. “Okay,” Tim whispered.

Jason climbed off of him and stepped out of his jeans. Reaching into his drawer, he grabbed a condom and tossed it to Tim who caught it without thinking and his eyes widened and he flushed when he saw what it was. Jason turned back to the drawer, giving him a minute to freak out to himself and pulled a bottle of lube out. He wet his hand and took a moment to prepare himself and looked back to Tim as he finished rolling the condom on. Jason grinned at him, stalking slowly towards him as Tim stared at his chest without seeing him. He lifted his chin, “Hey,” Tim blinked at him the red falling out of his cheeks. “This stops when you want, okay?” Tim nodded and Jason kissed him again, climbing onto his lap.

Tim settled his back against the headrest, taking a deep breath nodding so much that Jason thought his head might fall off. Jason swallowed trying to get his heart to slow down but Tim just looked so open and vulnerable. This had to be perfect. “Okay?” he repeated.

“Okay,” Tim breathed and Jason didn't wait for him to change his mind. He pushed down onto him, biting his lip to keep his moan to himself, the hitch in Tim’s breath alone could have been enough to set him off if he wasn't clenching every muscle in his stomach. Jason closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the fullness for just a second and then he started to move.

A delicious noise fell out of Tim, sounding almost painful but so good that Jason lapped it up with his tongue claiming the next one as his own. Tim’s hips bucked into him and his hands clenched onto Jason’s hips, his thighs, his ass. His hand stopped on his dick and Jason bit hard on his neck as he pulled on him. “Are you positive you haven't done this before?” he asked, gruffly into his hair and Tim laughed, his answering thrust making Jason throw his head back and Tim started to take over.

They moved against each other and into each other and around each other until Jason couldn't think about anything else except how good this felt. How right this felt. How much he wanted to do this again and again. And then they were coming, Jason into Tim’s hand as he bucked into him, Tim burying his head into his chest and he pulled them as flat against each other as he could. Jason kissed him until he floated back down, muttering nothing and everything all at once into his hair and rubbing his back. And when he looked up at him, eyes glowing and half lidded, Jason knew that he was completely and utterly fucked in every way.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Look Behind The Scenes Of Chapter Four**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm going to be embarrassingly honest about something. The whole dick size bit that Jay did with Tim brought about a very strange conversation at work where D and I pulled out a tape measure to talk about penises and what was, you know, possible. Anyway, there were some embarrising motions made and will forever live in our hearts as the day DNA learned the size of my husband's penis. 
> 
> Other than that, this is one of our favorite chapters.i love Selina in this story, her and Bruce's relationship is one of the most gun to write for us and she will never not be my queen♡♡ 
> 
> DNA learned all of her sexting skills from me (in a friend way) and I would like to take credit-- but that beautiful Bane moment was all her. 
> 
> So originally we weren't going to have the sex be a sweet moment-- but I wrote that scene while watching Love Simon. Like I made DNA get up and move to the back of the theater with me cause I just barfed it all out. And as soon as I hit the, "Then _he_ hesitated-" Jay was fucking done for.
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like our Jay/Tim, don't forget to check out our other RobinHood, [ Well, When You Go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927256) Or if you just like us then check out or page. There is a little something for everyone. 
> 
> You can also find us on Twitter at @Prubbs1 or @Dnawhite51. We are always open to commission or suggestion. Or if you just wanna stop in and say hi!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and we will see you next week!
> 
>  
> 
> _-Prubbs_


	5. Chapter 5

Jason woke up to the sound of the door shutting in the entryway. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and lifted his head off his pillow. Tim was curled against his side with his leg and arm thrown over him. He felt a deep burn bloom in his chest, the memory of the night before etching it's way across his memory. He shook the feeling away when the muffled conversation from downstairs registered. His dad was home. Shit. 

“Tim get up,” he hissed. The voices were getting closer. Tim blinked at him with an adorable frown as Jason shot out of bed and pulled his jeans from yesterday back on. He found a random t-shirt and threw it on before he tossed Tim’s clothes back to him.

“Wha?” Tim asked sleepily, finding enough energy to block his face. 

“Jaybird?” his father's voice came from the hallway, answering Tim's question for him. 

Jason ran around his room trying to hide the evidence of their sex that was littered across the floor while Tim struggled into his clothes and looked to Jason in a panic. He could hear footsteps down the hall and took a deep breath. With one look back at Tim, he rushed out of the door and into the hall before his dad could barge in. 

“Hey!” he said too loudly to cover the breathlessness that he felt from running around. “You're back early.” 

“Yeah well,” he shrugged and looked exhausted. “I can only handle so much of Lex Luthor before I lose my mind.” Jason held his breath when Bruce looked back to his bedroom door but didn't say anything. “You hungry? Don't worry I brought Clark back with me- I won't touch anything.” He smirked. 

“Yeah always,” he told him starting back towards his room when his dad turned back down the hall. “I'll meet you down there, left my phone in my room.” 

Tim was standing half-dressed with his ear pressed to the door, looking like he had just outrun the cops, when he slipped into the room. “I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you aren't exactly dying to talk to my dads about this?” he asked with a grin. Tim shook his head as he pulled his shirt on. Jason leaned out and checked the hallway. He ducked back in and grabbed Tim’s arm pulling him along and to the entryway. 

They waited at the top of the stairs behind a wall until the uber pinged that he was there. Jason checked to see if the coast was clear again- even though he could hear Clark and Bruce in the kitchen. Jason walked Tim to the door and they stood there for a minute, Tim looking like he had a thousand things that he wanted to say but Bruce called from the kitchen again. “Jason…” Tim started, “I… you were-” 

Jason kissed him, sweetly and easily, feeling his heart jump up into his throat. “You have two seconds before they come out here,” he warned him. Tim ducked out the door right as the kitchen door opened. 

“Who was that?” Clark asked as Jason shut the door behind him. Jason pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, every stupid thought he'd had in the last twenty-four hours ran through his head as his heart raced with it. “Jay?” He turned his head against the door and looked at Clark who was now just an arm's length away from him. He had the same look he'd had when they were at the doctor on his face. 

“Can you give me a minute with my dad?” Jason asked. 

Clark rubbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Of course kid,” he told him and pushed him towards the kitchen door. 

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table, browsing through the newspaper as he waited for his coffee to cool down. Jason knocked on the door frame and he looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow when Jason closed the French doors behind him very pointedly telling him that this was alone time. He folded the paper back up leaned forward, his elbows on the table. “Something you wanna talk about, kiddo?” he asked as Jason sat in the chair next to him.

Jason scratched the back of his neck and frowned at the table. “You loved mom right?” he asked. 

His father drew his brows together. “Of course I did,” he told him. “I loved her for a very long time.” 

“And before that?” Jason asked. “Were you ever curious about boys?” 

Bruce shook his head frowning. “You lost me. You do know that I already know and love that you are gay right?” 

“Dad…” he started and bit down hard on his lip. “How did you, like,  _ know _ that you were in love with Clark? How did you know it was different than mom?”

Bruce’s eyes widened but he held in whatever emotion he was feeling so that he could answer his son. “Jason, I loved your mother for most of my life. It was easy and we just kind of fell into it, like it was fated to happen. But we changed and grew apart.” He took a breath and a dorky smile lifted at the corners of his mouth. “But the way I love Clark… it snuck up on me. It was something that I couldn't avoid. It almost hurt,” he said grabbing his chest and when his eyes met Jason’s, he frowned. “Jason, are you okay?” 

“No. I’m not,” he grumbled and folded into his dad's arms when he moved to pull him against him. 

\---

He didn't really feel any different. Tim had been expecting some great cosmic shift. Like the world would be a little brighter. Or something inside him would have shifted and he'd have changed. Instead if just felt like another fact. He was 5’8”. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had sex. His favorite food was macaroni and cheese. He was afraid of being decapitated. It was just another aspect of his life. 

He was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cheerios and watching Jeopardy when his phone chirped. He spilled milk on one of Stephanie's throw pillows as he dropped his spoon to grab his phone. It was just the defense group chat. He couldn't help the disappointment. Jason's thread was below it. He clicked on it after a second of deliberation. 

**TD** : My five star dinner [Pic] 

**JW** : Out of focus and dark. I don't think you could try to take a worse picture. 

**TD** : You sound like my high school art teacher. I think she let me pass just so she could get rid of me. 

**JW** : What? Timothy Jackhammer Drake was bad at something?! Lies and slander. 

**TD** : Jackhammer? 

**TD** : I'm not good at all things. I have trouble reaching the top shelf in the kitchen. 

-

They had a back to back against the Speed the next week an early Friday night in Central and late Saturday in Gotham. He had been looking forward to it since he saw it on the schedule. Bart had been just as excited. They'd been keeping each other updated practice schedules for the last week. He had a whole afternoon planned for Bart in Gotham. It was really just going to a new Italian place that he'd been dying to try and watching the latest rom coms that they couldn’t watch with Conner.

**TD** : Do you want to join us on Saturday for delicious noodles?

**JW** : Is this a euphemism? 

**TD** : A euphemism for delicious Italian food. 

**JW** : That hyper kid coming?

**TD** : Yes. If ‘that hyper kid’ is referring to Bart Allen, one of my oldest and dearest best friends.

**JW** : Yeah. I'll eat noodles with you and your hyper friend. 

He wasn't sure why he'd asked Jason almost a week in advance. He was going to be rooming with him the day before, he could have casually asked him then, but when Bart had told him to invite his friends it had suddenly seemed really important to make sure that Jason was coming. 

-

Central City was… flat. Gotham crawled up the hills surrounding it, dug into the ground beneath it. Central City burst out of the ground like a dandelion from a sidewalk. They landed and he took a picture of the horizon. 

“Are you still trying to be artistic?” Jason asked from right behind him. He picked his bag up and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

“No.”

“Don't lie to me Timothy.” Jason pulled him under his arm. He relaxed and shifted his bag as they walked. “I can see the caption now. Life  _ speeds _ by if you don't stop-” 

“I was going to say ‘Flaaaaaat’ thank you very much.” Jason snorted a laugh. “Bart complains about Gotham’s hills. One stiff wind and this entire town will just drift away,” he waved his hand through the air to imitate the city like a leaf on the wind. 

“Oh yeah. The hyper friend. Are you hanging out with him today?” Jason asked. His arm slipped off him as they approached the small line for the bus to the hotel. Dick and Harley were arguing at the beginning of the line, he was pretty sure that was why the line even existed. 

“Nah. He has some media thing this afternoon. And our flight out is too early tomorrow.” He'd wanted to, but Bart had been excited about the interview. It was one of the first he'd gotten to do, and he got to bother his cousin while he was at it. 

Jason launched himself at the bed as soon as they got in their room. Tim watched him flop around as he tried to get comfortable for a few seconds. Nothing had really changed… After. They still texted all the time. Jason had told him he was hopeless and would never learn the art of sexting; so that had stopped, but he didn't really mind. He didn't have to worry about saying something weird. 

The only thing that seemed to change was that he caught himself watching Jason more. He'd stayed on the bike for two rotations on accident a few days ago watching Jason stretch with Barbara. They had seemed to be deep in conversation. When Stephanie had finally dragged him to the showers his legs had felt a little hollow. 

Jason looked up at him and he turned back to his bag. He pretended to search for his charger even though it was sitting on the top of his bag. He could feel his face heating up after getting caught. When he finally felt like he had spent enough time searching Jason was already focused on the tv and the remote in his hand. 

“Come watch this stupid dog movie with me,” Jason said patting the bed next to him. He stared at the spot for a few seconds. A month ago he wouldn't have even hesitated. He frowned and plugged his phone into the charger before sitting down. He needed to stop being stupid. Nothing had changed. He needed to relax. He couldn't, instead he was aware of his entire body as the movie started. 

When Dick started banging on their door for them to come to dinner, he was so tense that his neck hurt. He let Stephanie shove him in between her and Bane as they sat down. He listened to the conversations around him, but his brain was not there. Ivy asked him a question after their food was dropped off. He blinked down at the chicken as he processed the question. He turned to her and answered, coming back to himself a little bit. He laughed at Stephanie's joke even though no one else seemed to find it funny. Stephanie called him a dick and went on with her story. 

Jason laughed at the end of the table. His eyes focused on him as soon as he'd heard the sound. His head was thrown back and he was clutching Dick's sleeve. Tim followed the column of his throat and a memory of that skin flushed and glistening popped in his head. He blinked hard. As he turned back to his side of the table he met Harley’s eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity. He told Basil he was lying when he made a wild claim and let them suck him back in to the discussion. He could feel Harley watching him periodically as the dinner stretched on. He avoided looking at her, and flinched when Jason laughed again and he had to force himself not to look. 

He had known that it was going to be a bad game. He'd felt it when they walked in the door. Every little thing seemed to confirm it. As he tied his skate, the lace snapped. He'd gotten new laces and had tried to shake it off. But the broken strings were sitting in his stall when the game was over. Basil looked haunted. He wanted to apologize. The Speed has scored on his first shift of the game. The fact that it was Bart that had scored stung. He'd ended the first period -3. It would have been worse if Basil hadn't been working his ass off behind him. The second period was scoreless as he watched from the bench. Every time Stephanie went over the boards without him he settled a little deeper onto the bench. Every second that passed left him closing in further and further into himself. Jim caught him on the way back to the locker room after the second period ended. He listened to him and nodded but the well of doubt that ran for miles beneath him had already opened up. He managed to not let any goals in for the third, but the team still lost. 

He showered and headed to the bus as soon as he could. He was already sitting in his spot with his headphones on when the first person stepped on after him. He stared out the window at nothing as the team trickled in. The seat next to him shifted, he expected Stephanie or Dick, but Basil was sitting next to him with a small smile. Tim forced himself to smile back. He went back to the window and felt protected with the goalie blocking him from view. 

“You will play better tomorrow, Little One.” Basil pat him on the back as the bus rolled to a stop at the hotel. 

Part of him wanted to go out with the group gathering in the lobby, he wanted to drink and let the loss ooze out of him, but mostly he wanted to go to bed. 

Once he got back to the room he took another shower. He could still smell the rink and he needed it off of him. He let the hot water beat down on him until his skin was left pink and as raw as he felt. 

The tv was on, but muted when he stepped out of the bathroom. Jason was sitting at the end of his bed fiddling with the remote. He looked like he had been waiting for him to get out. He flipped a few more channels before looking up at him. 

“Hey,” Jason offered. He mumbled a response and dropped the remains of his suit next to his bag before he climbed into his bed. He curled up and stared at the wall. “We all have bad games,” Jason said quietly. 

“I know, okay?” he could hear the thickness of his voice and hated it. “Doesn't mean it doesn't suck.” 

“True. But you can't let it eat at you.” 

“I didn't play a single minute in the second period.” He snapped rolling over to look at Jason. “I might as well have bought a ticket.” 

“That's dramatic,” Jason mumbled. 

“Fuck you,” Tim whispered. “I'm allowed to be upset. I worked my ass off to get here.”

“One game isn't going to-” 

“You don't know that!” He wiped at his face. “You don't know.” He bit his lip to hold back the stream of words he'd wanted to spew forth. Words that he knew weren't true. Words that he knew would hurt Jason. He counted to ten and listed facts; Jason had worked just as hard to get here, his father hadn't pulled strings to get him there, he was just trying to help. He let out a long breath. 

“You want a hug?” Jason asked. Tim jerked to look up at him, but he didn't seem to be mocking him. He actually looked like he was offering. He nodded. Jason let out a huff of a laugh and crawled onto the bed. He pulled him down. It had been a while since he'd had a bad game, a truly bad one. He'd always been hard on himself, both Conner and Bart had talked him through nights like this. It had been a game like this one that his thing with Conner had first started. Jason pushed him around until Tim's head was resting on his shoulder and Jason's arm was draped down his back. Jason rubbed up and down the knobs of his spine. 

“Have you ever doubted yourself?” he asked, his voice muffled by the shirt. 

“All the time,” Jason said. “My first game with the Knights I was on a line with my dad. He kept passing to me and every. single. time. I missed. I had practiced passing with my dad practically every single day of my life and I couldn't get a single one to connect. After the game, I'd sat there in my stall and wanted to quit. I was never going to be as good as my dad. So of course he dragged me home and told me that the whole reason why he'd kept passing to me was because he knew that was how I'd get better. The next day, when I wasn't feeling so shitty, he told me he also passed to me because I was sucking so hard that I was always open.” He laughed and Jason chuckled. Tim felt the vibration through his chest. “That was my first game and I'm still here. You're fucking amazing. You can have a bad night. Also you're not on the ice alone. We could have done better too.”

“Oh yeah. It is all your fault. You should have scored seven goals. Then I wouldn't feel like this. Why do you hate me?”

“Cause you're stealing my spotlight. No one is supposed to care about this rookie defenseman who is totally going to win the Calder.” 

He jerked up. “What did you say?” 

“I saw your name on one of those list things.” 

“You're lying.”

“Nope. I could find it for you. You were at the top, ” Jason shifted to grab his phone. Tim pulled his face in and kissed him, still smiling. “Although, I think it was alphabetical.” 

“Shut up,” he mumbled and kissed him again. They kissed without working toward anything. He carded his fingers through Jason's hair still damp from his shower at the arena. Jason's hand moved along his back. He pulled back and hid a yawn against Jason's shoulder. 

“Am I boring you?” Jason asked with a laugh. He looked up, saw his lips puffy and red. He leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“I didn't get my nap. I don't know how I'm still awake right now.” 

“Well then go to sleep loser. We've got noodles tomorrow.” He smiled and laid back down. He expected Jason to move back to his bed, but he shifted down so he was laying next to him. He watched Jason's profile as he looked toward the still muted TV. 

Tim smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. 

-

Bart texted him a picture of Gotham from the plane window a little before noon. He could literally see the entire window in the picture. He smiled and bit back the review of the photo that popped into his head. Jason had critiqued the picture he'd taken the day before after making fun of his captioning skills. 

**TD** : I'll be by in a few. I'm on the way to Jason's.

Bart sent him a thumbs up. He was pretty sure he'd gotten this driver before. He knew he needed to get a car, but he hated driving. Just thinking about driving in Gotham stressed him out. He'd convinced his dad to let Pa Kent teach him how to drive when he was 16, so he learned at their farm. He was convinced that he'd managed to pass his test in Gotham purely based on the fact that he had parallel parked on the first try and hadn't hit anything. Jason had offered to drive, but had something with his dad right before so he'd asked him to come by the manor and they could head from there since it was closer to Bart’s hotel anyway. 

Tim felt strange ringing the doorbell. It echoed loudly through the house behind the door. He stepped back when the door flew open. Bruce was leaning against it, looking like he'd run a mile as he smiled at him. 

“Hi Tim,” he said too sweetly. He fought the urge to take another step back. “You look nice.” He looked down at his jeans and shirt and back up at Bruce who was in parts of a suit that probably cost more than the car he knew he should buy. 

“Thank you, sir. Is, uh, Jason ready?” he asked as Bruce waved him in. 

“He's getting changed. Do you want something to drink? I have some tea.”

“No, thank you.” He looked up as Jason's hissed ‘dad’. He was wearing dark jeans and a button down. He looked down at his shirt again. Maybe he should have worn something else. Bruce  _ had _ to have been making fun of him. He frowned and tugged on his shirt. 

“What?” Bruce asked grinning at his son. 

“You know what. Hi,” Jason said, turning to him and waving. He dropped his hand quickly. “We should go?” Tim nodded. Jason headed down the hall and followed after him.

“Bye Tim, nice seeing you.” Bruce called. 

“Yeah. It was nice seeing you too, sir,” he said. Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly down the hall. 

“Bye dad!” 

“Have fun!” Bruce called laughter coating his voice. 

“Your dad is in a good mood,” he said as they put their seatbelts on. 

“He's a dork. Which hotel is it?” Jason asked as he pulled up the GPS on his dash. He told him and texted Bart that they were 15 minutes out. 

Dinner was awkward at first. Bart was quiet, for once, and Jason was laughing at every little thing. He looked oddly nervous for some reason. He was trying to drag Bart into the conversation when Jason got a phone call and excused himself. 

“You like him,” Bart said leaning forward. 

“W-what?” he stammered. 

“You like him. You keep smiling at him. Cause you  _ liiiike _ him.” 

Tim shook his head. “No. I just want him to stop being so nervous. And what are you doing? You talked more at your great-grandfather's funeral.”

“I was observing. Wally says I need to work on watching the flow of the game. So I'm watching the flow of life.” Tim rolled his eyes and Bart laughed as Jason sat back down. 

“Sorry about that.” After the call Jason seemed calmer and Bart actually talked. When they dropped Bart off at his hotel with the promise of movies the next time he was in town, Bart gave Tim a long look. He felt like he was supposed to understand what the look meant, but he didn't. Bart gave up on whatever he was trying to do, and turned to Jason. 

“Bye Jason. It was nice to finally meet you and good to put a face to the name Tim's always jabbering about.” 

“I don't jabber,” he said, but Bart had already shut the door. The silence in the car was awkward for a few seconds. 

“So he's not as hyper as promised,” Jason finally said. “Although he does have your special brand of humor. I like him.”

“I'm funny,” he grumbled. 

“You try. That's what important,” Jason said and played at pinching his cheek. 

-

The game in Gotham went much better. He got assists on two of Jason's three goals that night. Basil nudged him as they left the ice as if to say I told you so. He was half dressed when Bane stopped in front of his stall. He stood there until he agreed to go out with the rest of the defense. He told Tim that it was an important bonding moment that he couldn't miss out on. He could see Stephanie staring at him and agreed before she could join in on the guilt trip. 

An hour later he was floating in between buzzed and drunk. Bane had him pressed against the wall of the booth and was telling him that he was a good player. He listened intently as the man told him everything he did well. He listened even closer as he told him the things he would get better at as he gained experience. Harley slid another mug of beer in front of him. He wasn't sure why she was there, but he'd learned not to question it. 

“What are you telling him?” she asked. 

Bane turned to her. “The truth.” 

“Okay, Mr. Serious Face.” Harley leaned over the table and crooked her finger until Bane leaned forward. “Stephanie is too polite to tell those guys to beat it.” Bane looked over to the group surrounding Stephanie at the bar. He smirked and cracked his knuckles as he stood up. 

“What  _ was _ he telling you?” Harley asked as she leaned toward him. 

“That I'm awesome?” 

“Are you?” she asked leaning in and looking him up and down. 

“I try,” he said cautiously. 

“I bet you do,” she said climbing out of the booth. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and toward the door. He followed after her without complaint. When they reached the exit he paused. “I'm supposed to be bonding,” he said his fingers wouldn't quite do the air quotations he wanted. 

“We are all about to be kicked out. Those guys were douches and are about to get their asses kicked by Steph and Bane.” She tugged him toward her car. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as he buckled his seat belt. 

She smiled over to him and replied, “Your place is closer.” He hummed along to the radio as they drove. His eyes flitted across the window. He followed the lights from the signs and other cars as they passed. He hadn't even noticed they had gotten to the building until she was unbuckling his seatbelt.

“You're not drunk are you?” she asked as he unlocked the door to his place.  

“I'm drunk, but not that drunk.” His brain wanted to touch her nose to prove that he wasn't drunk, but that didn't make sense. 

“Good.” She kissed him. He stepped back. Her eyes opened slowly. He frowned but stared at her lips for a minute before he kissed her back. Her hands were tiny as she held his jaw and licked into his mouth. She was an inch taller than him even without the heels that she'd stepped out of as soon as they'd walked in. He had to tilt his head back the tiniest amount. “You can touch me,” she said. He realized his hands had been hanging at his side uselessly. He carefully put his hand on the curve of her hips. She smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer. He could feel her boobs pressed against his chest. He looked down, breaking the kiss. She reached for the zipper that ran down the front of her dress and he stopped her. 

“I can't do this,” he whispered. He thought of the rest of her dress coming off and her touching him and him touching her, and he just wanted her to be someone else. 

“Oh thank god,” she sighed. 

“Wait what?” He asked, reeling.

“Okay. So you're adorable and I'd totally do you if you wanted to. But I saw you looking at Jason last night. I've seen that look before on a certain winger’s face. But I wasn't sure if you knew you were looking at him like that.” Harley looked down and then back directly at him. “And okay. Ivy and I did have this bet and she refused to pay out until I had proof.” She took a deep breath as her words stopped rushing out. “I swear I'm not a douche.” 

He shook his head. 

“Are you okay?” 

He nodded. 

“Are you sure? You don't look okay.” 

He nodded again. 

“Say something.”

“I'm going to throw up,” he said and ran for the bathroom. 

She stayed with him. In the morning he woke up to a stack of slightly cold pancakes and a bottle of advil on his nightstand. 

-

Tim didn't really remember much of the next week. He spent it at practice and freaking out silently in his head. Once he was sure he was done freaking out he looked up Metropolis’ schedule. 

Conner answered the door with a grumpy, “What?” though the irritation dropped off his face when Tim immediately pulled him into a hug. He pulled Tim in harder. Tim hugged him tightly, and for probably a little longer than necessary before he abruptly pulled away and let himself in without a word. 

Conner was studying his face as they headed back to his room. “You okay? You've been pretty quiet lately.” 

He shrugged. “Yeah. I mean I'm fine. Just been thinking about some stuff.” It was all he'd been doing. 

“Yeah. Thinking is pretty hard for you.”

“Ooh burn,” he said trying for sarcasm, but not quite getting there. 

Conner rolled his eyes, ignoring it. “What have you been thinking about?” This was it. This was the moment he'd been working himself toward for the entire train ride to Metropolis. He had all the words ready. He just needed to say them. Tim’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. He took a deep breath and sat down on Conner’s bed. He opened his mouth, but what came out wasn't what he meant to say. “I think we should stop being Bros.”

Conner blinked, hurt growing at the edges of his mouth. Whatever he had thought Tim was there to say, it was clear that wasn’t it. “You don't want to be friends?” he demanded. 

“No!  _ Bros _ .” Tim made a hand job gesture. “It just doesn't feel right anymore.”

“Okay,” he grumbled, glaring at a blank space on the wall next to Tim’s shoulder. “I mean, I'm sorry I suck at blowies...”

“No. Jeez. Con. I think I'm gay, okay?” 

Conner froze.

“You're not gay,” he said flatly, his mouth falling into a grim line.

Tim hadn't expected that. “What?” he asked. Surely he'd misunderstood him. Conner was his best friend. He knew him better than anyone, he'd probably known this entire time. “Yes I am.”

“No. You're not.” His face didn't change. “You can't be.” 

His heart started hammering in his chest as he began to panic. “What the fuck?” He could feel his breathing becoming erratic at the beginnings of confrontation. Con and Bart had always given him shit at how bad he was when it came to arguments seeing as he fought people for a living. But this was different than hitting someone. When it came to words and things that were important he always locked up until he couldn't. Then he always made an ass of himself by forcing it out. “I can't be? What does that mean?” 

“You're not gay. I'd know.”

“Why are you being such a dick? I thought you just  _ wanted me to be happy _ ?” Tim asked repeating his friend's words back at him, but apparently that was a step too far. Conner’s face turned red and he couldn't hold his flat expression any longer.

 

“Cause you're not gay!” 

He jerked as Conner shouted at him. This had been horrible idea. Conner froze and Tim ran. He felt his eyes water as he pulled open the front door. Clark was standing in the doorway with his key held out. 

“Hey Tim. I didn't know you were coming over.” Tim brushed past him and wiped at his eyes. “What the hell?” Clark mumbled before he heard the grocery bag get set down and the door shut. “Hey.” Clark grabbed his elbow, but dropped it quickly when he jerked his arm away. “Hey. How about I drive you home?” 

He looked up at Clark who was smiling softly at him and felt like an idiot as he stood in the hallway crying. He didn’t want to have to get back to Gotham on his own. He wiped at his eyes and nodded. 

Clark didn't ask any questions until they had left Metropolis. 

“Do you want some water?” Clark pulled a bottle from the back seat. Tim took the water bottle and drank half of it. His tears had stopped a few blocks back and had left him tired. “Can I ask what happened?” he looked over to Clark. He had always been their idol, the cooler older brother- Conner’s hero. “He didn't hurt you, did he?” 

Tim shook his head. “I told him I was gay and he yelled at me.” 

The car swerved. 

“What?” Clark said quietly after apologizing. 

“He told me I couldn't be gay. But I pretty sure I am. But I don't know. What if I'm wrong?”

“Those Wayne men,” Clark said with a derisive laugh. “They walk in your world and just flip it all on its head.” 

“What?” he asked feeling even more confused than he already was.

“Jason's terrible at hiding things,” Clark admitted. “I was very impressed that you kept your cool when I was threatening you about my idiot brother while you were  _ bro-ing _ my soon to be son.” 

He ducked a little further into the seat. “I don't think it's Bros,” Tim mumbled. He looked over to Clark. “I kissed a girl. I mean I've kissed girls before, teammates and yeah. But anyway. I kissed her and the entire time I wanted it to be Jason. It just didn't feel right.” he looked down at his lap. “Her hands were too small,” he whispered with a frown. Clark didn’t say anything, he seemed to know that he had more to say. 

“I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know what it is. But I thought about it. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I don't think I ever liked kissing those girls and I  _ never _ wanted to do anything else with them.” He looked out the window. “Jason says my experience with guys makes him sad, but I liked it. Even your brother's shitty blowjobs.” Clark shot him a betrayed look. He made chomping noises and Clark winced. “I just wanted Conner to tell me he knew. I wanted someone who knew me better than anyone else to say, ‘ _ Yeah. You are. You're right _ ’, but he didn't.” Tim swallowed past the lump in his throat. “He didn't and-” 

“You know that's not how this works.” Clark cut in.

“Why can't it?” Tim demanded. “I was so sure. I had this whole speech planned out, and I ended up just spitting it out and now I'm confused again.”

“I was too. For months. I doubted myself, but Bruce made me happier than I'd ever been, still does. If Jason makes you feel like that then go for it. Figure out the labels later.” Clark pat his knee. “You don't have to fit in a box.” 

Tim turned away and looked out the window, the sky was just starting to darken. “I feel like I swallowed the sun when I'm around him,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck. Can I call Bruce? Please. I need to tell him that. It's like the cutest thing.” 

“What? No. You can't tell his  _ Dad. _ ” 

“ _ I'm _ his dad,” Clark said with a frown. 

“Well yeah. I know that. But that's  _ Bruce Wayne. _ ”

“Yeah. I know. He's pretty great.” Clark smiled to himself.

“I feel like I should vomit for Jason since he wasn't here to witness that cheesy smile.” 

Clark looked at him and a mischievous smile grew on his face before he looked back to the road. “Dial Bruce.” Clark said. Tim panicked and apologized as the phone rang. Clark was still grinning when Bruce answered with a quick ‘hey’. 

“Hey babe. I'm on my way to Gotham. You're home right?” He relaxed against the seat and listened to them talk.

“Yeah. Why are you coming tonight? Don't you have a game tomorrow?” 

“I just missed your face. I'll be there in like an hour.” Clark turned to him as he hung up. “Don't mess with me. I have no problem fighting dirty.”

“You're not going to tell Jason are you?” he asked as they reached Gotham. 

“No, but you should.”

“I will. I plan to.” He nodded. He'd had a whole plan made up. It had gone a little off rails, but he could still fix it. 

Clark dropped him off after putting his number in Tim’s phone. “If you ever need to talk, call me. And I'll kick my brother's ass for you. He was a shitty friend tonight. I know he was raised better.” 

“Thanks Clark.” 

“Hey you didn't call me sir!” Clark grinned at him through the window. He smiled and waved as Clark pulled away from the curb. 

“Weren't you supposed to be in Metropolis all weekend?” Stephanie asked as he walked through the living room. 

“Plans changed,” he mumbled and walked straight into his room. 

-

His phone rang too early the next morning. Conner had texted an hour after he'd gotten home apologizing and asking if he could call him. Tim had told him ‘later’ and gone to sleep. So when his phone rang he answered it thinking it was Con.

“Excuse me young man?”

He blinked as his mother's voice came over the phone. “I'm sorry. I thought it was someone else.” 

“I don't care who you thought it was. That is not how you should ever answer the phone.”

“Yes ma'am,” he replied, doing his very best not to sound bitter.

“Come have dinner with us tonight. Your father has another work trip coming up.” She told him, voice coming back down an octave after her reprimand. 

“Yes ma'am. At seven?” He muttered.

“Yes. And don't mumble.”

He turned off his phone when he saw he had six texts from Conner waiting for him. And he left it off and watched all the romcoms Conner hated just to spite him. Stephanie popped her head into his room a few hours later and nodded. “Yup. He's alive,” she told the phone and closed his door. 

-

He wore a sweater and his nicest pair of jeans. But his mother still looked at him for a long second when he walked in the dining room. She didn't comment on his clothes though. “Your hair is getting so long,” she said finally. 

His father barely glanced up. “It's how he always wears it.” he said offhandedly, distracted by some report. “Leave the boy alone.”

Dinner actually went well. For the most part. His father was on a new project at work and he seemed to actually enjoy it. He spent most of the meal explaining the ins and outs talking numbers and logistics that were entirely over Tim's head. He was happy to have the distraction though. After the weekend he’d had, letting the steady drone of his father's voice fill his tired and hurting mind was as comforting as it had been when he was a kid. But eventually his mother leaned forward like she always did. A little gleam in her eyes like she had some great surprise for him that she couldn't keep to herself any longer.

“Oh. I talked to Georgia Harrison,” she told him off handedly like she hadn't been sitting on this news since she called him that afternoon. “Her daughter will be coming back for spring break in a few weeks. I told her you'd take her out and show her around town.”

She started telling him about Jane Harrison and all the work she was doing in the community. How pretty she was. How she went to church with her grandmother and didn't care about the finer things in life even though she still dressed in designer clothes. She told Tim about Jane Harrison like she hadn't told him about a hundred Jane Harrisons before and something inside him just broke. “No,” Tim said.

“What?” his mother asked, looking surprised. 

“I don't want to go on any more dates.”

“Do not talk to your mother like that,” his father snapped. 

“You've had fun on these dates,” his mom said. How would she know? He'd never told her about a single date that he'd gone on. He'd never set up a second date. He'd never done anything besides the bare minimum she had asked and expected of him. 

“I don't know what's gotten into you lately,” his father said over his mother. 

“If you don't want to meet her daughter  _ that _ badly-”

“I don't like girls!” he shouted. They both stopped talking. The silence echoed. And echoed. Never ending and encasing them a tension that couldn't break. “I'm gay,” he continued in a lower voice. “And I think I'm in love with someone.” He looked at both of them. “Please don't hate me.”

His mother stood and walked out of the room. He stared after her feeling his heart break a little. He didn't look at his father until he felt his arms wrap around him. Tim jumped in surprise. “You're our son, we could never hate you.” He held him tight. 

“But you always said how terrible Bruce is because he's gay.” he whispered into the shoulder of his sports jacket. 

“I haven't liked him since we were children,” his father told him as he smoothed his hair and pulled back to look at him. “It had nothing to do with him being gay.” His dad looked pained that he'd thought that. He awkwardly stepped away and grabbed his chair from the end of the table before setting it next to Tim. He sat down and reached for his son's hand a couple of times before he actually managed to take it. But once he had it, he held on tightly. “We're proud of you,” he said slowly, really giving him a chance to feel it. “And I'm sorry if we ever made you doubt that we loved you.” His father swallowed, his eyes looking glassy as he choked out, “We  _ love _ you, Tim.”

Tim wasn't going to cry in front of his father. He wasn't. His dad seemed to notice his trouble and pulled him in for a hug again. He let out a shaky breath but managed to not cry. “I'm going to go home,” he said finally, his heart still heavy but full. “Is mother - tell her good night?” he offered. His father nodded. 

Tim walked out of the dining room and back through his childhood home. A house he had walked through a thousand times on a thousand different days. He wondered what it would have been like if he had figured this out sooner. He wondered how many bad dates he could have avoided and if maybe he would have grown up a little happier knowing who he was. But he even though he wondered, he couldn't say that he regretted it. And it felt good when he stepped back outside to literally close the door on that chapter of his life. 

He'd just stepped onto the driveway when he heard his mother call out his name. He stopped and she ran out the door. He had never seen her run before. 

“Darwin Ferrell isn't much to look at, but he's rich.” He let out a shocked laugh and she hugged him. He'd forgotten how small she was until he was propping his chin on the top of her head. “Now I'm not sure if you want a pretty boy or something else, but I'm sure I can find you someone,” she continued into his sweater. She thumped him on the shoulder with a black notebook. “I'm sure at least one of these men is gay,” he opened the book, her little black book if he was reading it correctly. 

“Mother! These men are like fifty.”

“Age is just a number,” she tutted him.

Tim couldn't believe this was actually happening. “I told you.” He shook his head, a smile threatening to break him open again. “I think I'm already in love.” 

“Really? Tell me about - him.” she hesitated over the pronoun, but smiled. 

“Well,” he hesitated. He wasn't sure how to describe Jason. “He's on my team. He's funny. He laughs at my jokes even while he's telling me they aren't funny. He's an ass, but so nice. He's smarter than he thinks he is.” He looked at his mother. She was still smiling. There was something soft in her eyes that he didn't think he'd ever seen before. “He thinks I'm great...and it makes me want to believe I'm great too.” 

She blinked and wiggled her nose. It was what she had always done to hold back tears. “Well I need to meet him.”

“What?” 

“I want to meet him. I need to see if he's good enough for my only son.” 

“I'll, uh, ask him,” he breathed unable to deny her.

“Your car is here. Call me when you're ready for that dinner.” He nodded and waved. 

He told his parents he was gay. 

He had told them he loved Jason before he'd even told Jason. 

He needed to fix that. 

-

He woke up and decided that he was going to tell him before practice. If Jason rebuffed him then practice would distract them until he could make his escape. If he didn't then it was going the be the best practice ever. 

“Tim's such a great  _ Bro _ ,” Stephanie said as she draped herself over his shoulders while he strapped his pads on, he bumped her off. 

“I'm wounded. Is this how you treat your  _ Bro _ ?” he felt like Stephanie was trying to irritate him. She'd been calling him bro all morning. She'd picked it up when Conner called him Bro a few weeks ago. Apparently when Tim had snapped at him she'd decided it was the perfect ammo. She'd been using it sparingly at the apartment, but had really decided to go for it that morning. Jason slammed something in his stall. He looked over to him. This was the moment. He slipped away from Stephanie and stepped up to Jason. He didn't look up at Tim, but kept rifling through his bag. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” he asked, heart threatening to choke him as it thumped out of his throat. 

“You sure you're not too busy,  _ bro _ ?” Jason snapped. Tim felt like he'd been slapped. He hadn't noticed until that moment, but Jason had stopped calling him Bro. He hadn't since they'd had- he froze as the realization hit him. 

“ Oh . Nevermind, it's not important.” He turned back for his stall. He was an idiot. It didn't matter what Con thought. And it didn't matter if his parents loved and accepted him- Jason didn't. And he needed to get out of there before the hurt came crashing down on him. He pushed out into the hall half dressed for practice and feeling like he had been bag skated. 

“Tim.” He turned back. Jason was jogging after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am forgoing my usually behind the scenes look to have a real talk, so if you are looking for the fun stuff we usually put here, I'm sorry guys but this is important. 
> 
> It is no secret that a lot of people in this world are not accepting of people's differences- in this particular circumstance, sexual preference. People are mean. They do and say horrible things. And it can be really hard to accept yourself- particularly when the people that you love cannot accept you. I just want to say, that _it is okay to cut off ties with the toxic people in your life._ More that anything else in this world, you need to love yourself. And if your family or your friends cannot love you then draw the boundaries you need to. Your mental health is important. Do not feel pressure because of lables and societal norms. 
> 
> If you are in the LGBTQIA and are struggling, maybe you need someone to talk to or you just want to know more, I have listed some hotlines below that have tons of volenteers working at all hours to offer information and advice.
> 
> I hope that all of you, whatever sexuality, race and gender you are have a great support system. I hope you have people you can talk to no matter what and love you without question. If you ever need an open ear, you can find me on Twitter @Prubbs1, I'm always down to talk and hear whatever you need to say. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and we will see you next week!
> 
>  
> 
> **CRISIS INTERVENTION/ INFORMATION HOTLINES**
> 
> [ The Trevor Project. ](https://www.thetrevorproject.org/?gclid=Cj0KCQjw3KzdBRDWARIsAIJ8TMQemcie6xaXVunaUFkKJUzovMdv6-fF6p21RXrBHAaoC9a2Dg7T698aArDKEALw_wcB) (866)488-7386  
>  The Trevor Project is the leading national organization providing crisis intervention and suicide prevention services for LGBTQ young people.
> 
> Or if you are like me and struggle to physically speak to people-
> 
> [ Crisis Text Line](https://www.crisistextline.org/textline?gclid=Cj0KCQjw3KzdBRDWARIsAIJ8TMR7P-dxfYKloIXJTHjs-FuTsu-XHDcfeoQN89oZ0rckU9j3nA6QPaUaAshEEALw_wcB) is a free 24/7 suport for those in crisis. You can text from anywhere in the USA to text with a trained Crisis Counselor. Just text START to 741-741.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason didn't know how to have feelings. The last time he had done this, he was sixteen. He was still newly out of the closet and pining for the hottest guy in school who happened to be okay with it. In high school, everything just falls into place. Everyone knows who everyone one else is and secrets fly out the window if you say anything at all. Everything happened so fast with Roy, dating, fucking. They probably would have moved in together if they hadn't been signed to teams on opposite sides of the country. The break up… The break up went by painfully slow- taking every second to make Jason second guess the decision until Roy would call him drunk again and he wouldn't be able to do it. 

It was Clark that eventually convinced him that he'd be better off, that they both would be. He'd told him to do it before Roy could say anything, to get the words out in the open and go from there. “There will never be a perfect way to say you don't love someone. You deserve to be happy.” 

\- if only he had asked Clark's advice for this. 

“What if you wrote him a letter?” Bruce asked, eyes practically sparkling in childish glee as he grabbed the milk from the fridge. Jason fished out the sugariest cereal that they had in the pantry. 

“He would lose it,” Jason told him, because Tim was the worst and would find a way to lose it if he could. “Or he would have on record what a fucking loser I am forever,” he said heavily as he fell into the chair and gave Clark a hero worship look when he placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Clark grinned and sat next to him, enjoying the show.

“Does he like flowers?” Bruce asked pouring cereal for all of them. 

“How should I know?” he asked. “I haven't exactly asked him what kind of daisies make him shiver.” Bruce sat back in his chair, chewing over his cereal deliberately before he took a pointed swig of coffee. “You are enjoying this aren't you?” Jason accused.

His father beamed at him but clamped it down, trying for reserved quickly after. “I can't enjoy the fact that my only son finally wants dating advice?”

“You could try to hide it a little better,” he grumbled into his spoon but he smirked too.  

-

Clark had a game that night but the Mammoths warm up got pushed a few hours and he decided to stay and run a couple of drills with Jason before he left. It was always hard for Jason to pretend that he wasn't thrilled when Clark made time to play with him instead of against him. He had been Jason’s favorite player since he was twelve. Even after all of the years of ooey-gooey grossness with his dad, he was still the best guy on the ice- Clark freaking Kent. 

They sped around for half an hour making good plays until they started fucking around and making impossible passes, pretending that they were moving in slow motion and going for crazy shots. “Tim was in Metropolis yesterday,” Clark told him when they were both laid out on the ice, laughter finally dying down as they caught their breath. 

Jason pushed himself up to his elbows. “Yeah?” he asked heart picking up an extra beat at the mention of Tim. 

“Yeah,” Clark sighed and laid back. “He was taking to Con. He left really upset so I drove him home.” 

Jason drew his brows together wondering what on earth that idiot had done to hurt  _ his _ Tim. “What were they talking about?” he demanded. 

“I promised I wouldn't tell you,” Clark told him. He grinned and held his hand up when Jason made a noise of betrayal. “Hold on Bird,” he laughed, “Look I know I'm not ‘Bruce Wayne,’ and I would never try to over step any parental line you want to put down. But you are the only son I've got kiddo, and I want you to be happy. So don't write Tim a letter or send him flowers. Just go up to him today and ask him if he's okay.” Clark squeezed his shoulder. “I think that he really needs that right now.” 

Jason laid his head on Clark's side and closed his eyes. His face was burning red as he said, “You know, what? You are a pretty  _ decent _ Dad, Kent.” Clark laughed so hard that the entire cavern boomed.

-

He was the first one at the rink when everyone filed in, dressing down for their warm up practice session. He sat on the bench and waited telling himself that he could do this-

-Until Tim walked into the room and he turned back to his stall, heart beating about a mile a minute.  _ Calm the fuck down _ . He told himself closing his eyes for a few minutes.  _ You told him that he was amazing and he kissed you. That probably means he at least kind of likes you too. Just ask him if he's alright. Easy. Just ask what happened with Con. _ He nodded and let out a deep breath he didn't know that he had been holding when Steph’s, always obnoxious, voice carried into his safe space. 

“ _ Bro.”  _ and there was that stupid word again. Jason swore that if he never did anything else in his life, he would eradicate the word bro from existence. She kept saying it. She kept saying it to  _ Tim,  _ and even though he knew that it was probably total bullshit, jealousy swirled inside him until Tim was standing all open eyes and nerves in front of him and he snapped with that stupid word again. 

_ Bro. _

Jason watched Tim walk past his stall and out into the hallway, catching the death look that Barbara shot him as she nodded for him to follow him out the door. It didn't even shut all of the way before he was jogging into the hall. He called after him and Tim stopped, waiting for him to catch up. He held his hands up in surrender. “I'm an asshole,” he told him by way of apology. “I got up too early today and Steph needs to shut the fuck up.” He may have growled a little at the last part but Tim seemed to agree. He nodded as he looked down at Jason's chest. “You are definitely, not just my ‘Bro.’” He swallowed as Tim’s eyes shot up to his. He looked surprised but the light from before was back. 

Jason grabbed his hand and looked around the hall before he pulled him into the empty training room and flipped the light on. “I actually wanted to talk to you too,” he told him. The hammer that had replaced his heart was pounding again. “You can go first if you want,” Jason offered. 

Tim shook his head too quickly making Jason grin. “I uh, no. You can go ahead,” he insisted. 

He laughed and nodded. “Well okay.” He wiped his hands on the side of his shirt feeling sweaty and strange. “Tim-"

His phone went off loud enough to make them both jump as it shattered the silence of the room. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was Clark. Had he not just seen him? Jason swiped to ignore the call and tried to work his nerve back up. “Tim,” he tried again. Tim looked like he might pass out. Why was this so hard? “The other night when we had sex… well it wasn't just-" 

His phone went off again. His dad this time. Jason ignored the call and swore that he would give them both a speech about personal boundaries after tonight's game. 

“Where was I?” he asked trying not to let his annoyance ruin the moment again. 

“We had sex,” Tim filled in a little breathlessly. 

“Right.” He nodded and closed his eyes so he could get the next part out. “It didn't feel like just sex to me,” he told Tim who blinked at him in such a surprised way that Jason wondered if he had done too good a job trying to play it cool. He took Tim’s hand and stared down at it. “I don't know if you-" 

His dad called again and Jason cursed turning his phone completely off as Dick stuck his head in the room looking white faced and breathless. “There you are,” he sighed like he had run around the entire building. 

“What happened?” Jason asked clenching Tim’s hand tighter without meaning to.  Maybe he shouldn't have turned his phone off. 

“You need to see this," Dick told him. There was a fire in his voice that scared Jason. Dick pulled him forward to one of the TV's on the wall and flipped it on. It was already set to sports news. The reporter on the screen looked like it was the best day of his life as he read the latest story, “ _ And in other news, we have the best trade bet in the history of the game. Live and not ten minutes ago at Lexcorp arena, Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne shook hands on the possible trade of the decade.”  _ It cut to a video of Lex standing at the mic and his father behind him looking serious. He couldn't see anything of their conversation from the morning. He wasn't surprised since his dad had just dealt with his least favorite person. 

Lex smirked heavily into the microphone and addressed the flashing lights. “With the standings at where they are right now, it looks that once again Gotham and Metropolis will be making it to the playoffs.” He paused, probably to build tension, that asshole. “So Bruce and I decided to make it a little more fun. We signed a contract, player for player. If they win, I will sign over the contract of Clark Kent for the next season.” There was another pause as the crowd went crazy. Jason beamed at Dick who looked like he wanted to do anything but celebrate. Dick pointed to the screen to tell him to keep watching. “And if we win, we get Jason Wayne.”

His heart stopped. 

He blinked and watched as the crowd on the TV went crazy with questions and accusations. His father stormed off the stage and pulled out his phone. Jason pulled his dead phone out of his pocket and stared at the blank screen. Had he been calling him? When he walked out the conference was that the call he was making? How long had he known that he was going to trade his son and he was only now calling Jason to tell him about it? 

“Jay?” Tim was still holding his hand, squeezing it to pull his attention back. 

“I…” hurt surged through him and he took his hand back, pacing up the room. “I can't fucking believe this,” he said finally and pushed out the door. 

Barbara and Ivy were in the hall, calling out to him but he stormed past them and out into the street. He didn't stop walking. He walked for probably an hour before he realised he was heading back to the manor and stopped. He couldn’t go there. Home was the first place that his dad would come looking for him. If he had to talk to his dad right now Jason was positive that he wouldn't have anything good to say. So he turned around, catching a cab to take back into the city. He stopped in front of his mom's building and turned on his phone long enough to get the pass code to her apartment. She promised that she was flying back in the morning to kill his dad. He left his phone on but put it on silent. The doorman let him in, swiping his card to let him into the penthouse elevator. Jason tried his best to smile as he stepped in and typed in her code. 

He fell onto the couch and went through his messages. He had fifteen missed calls from his dad and five from Clark. He sat up and stared at the number for a minute before he pressed dial and put it to his ear. 

“Jay,” Clark breathed relieved, sounding like he had been running. 

“Did you know?” Jason asked, trying to keep his voice controlled. “When we talked this morning, did you know about the trade?” 

“No, of course not. I would never have been okay with this,” he told him. “No matter how much I want to be with your father, I want to be with you too.” 

And Jason believed him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Have you…  _ talked _ to him?” he asked. 

“No, Bruce rushed out before I could ask him what's going on. And when he called all he asked was if I had heard from you.” He hesitated, “Jay, where are you?” 

He almost didn't want to tell him, but relented with a sigh. “I'm at my mom's. She’s flying in tomorrow,” he told him. 

“You can come stay with me tonight. If you want the company.” 

Jason took a breath and thought about it before he eventually sighed. “Thanks Pops, but I have a game to win.” 

Clark chuckled. “That's my boy.” 

-

The entire team went quiet when he walked into the dressing room, making it more than obvious that they had all been talking about him. Jason dropped his bag when Jim called him from the doorway of his office. He had a hard expression on his face until the door closed. Then his face softened and he was reminded of Jim holding his arm and promising he was going to be fine after he'd broken it. “You okay?” he asked once he settled into his seat. 

“I've been better,” Jason grunted staring down at the desk. “I'm sorry I left.” 

Jim held up a hand, “I understand. You've had a hard day. If you wanted to sit out-" 

Jason shook his head. “I would really, really like to hit someone today, sir.” 

Jim smirked at him and waved him toward the door. “Just make sure it's a clean hit.” 

\---

His phone rang an hour after Jason left. Practice had been fast, everyone was distracted and Jim cut them loose with the threat of a bag skate the next day if they lost. 

“Do you know where he is?” Bruce sounded tired, and frustrated. 

“No, sir,” Tim replied shortly. “He left after watching the conference.” Bruce cursed. “Lex was lying, right? You wouldn't trade him, would you?” 

“What? No. Of course not. I would never. I expect that from the media, but… Does he really think I'd trade him?” 

“You already did?” he replied. 

“He wanted a center. He wanted a captain. He wanted the center I stole from him 10 years ago. It wasn't supposed to be Jason. Please believe that. Make him believe it. If you see him ask him to call me.”

“Yes, sir.” 

He hit dial as soon as the call ended. 

“Tim! How are you on this lovely day?” Clark sounded anything but chipper as he spoke. 

“I'm doing just peachy. Would probably be a lot better if  _ your _ Wayne hadn't dropped a bomb on the moment with  _ my _ Wayne.”

“Shit,” Clark hissed. “He's at his mom’s. He'll need a ride to the game tonight. I'm going to deal with my idiot. You take care of yours? I sent you the address.” He felt his phone vibe with the message. 

-

“I'm not really feeling up to talking right now,” Jason said after mumbling a hello. 

“I was told that someone needed a ride. I might be wearing a fancy hat,” he said and adjusted the hat in the rear view. “The doorman is staring at me. If you don't come down here I think he might come talk to me. I don't feel safe.” Jason was quiet. “Save me,” he whispered loudly. He heard Jason chuckle. 

“I'll be right down. Just pretend you're listening to music.” 

That was why when Jason opened the passenger door Tim was head banging to a commercial about chicken nuggets. 

“They were on a commercial break and he kept looking at me.”

Jason sighed. “You're pretty you know that?”

“Thanks?” he asked. The words were nice, but he wasn't sure if Jason meant them to be. He waited until Jason had pulled his seat belt on before pulling out. He focused on making it to the stadium alive, and not crashing his father's car. 

“Are you okay?” Jason asked when they stopped at a light. “You look like you're about to pass out.”

“I haven't driven in 3 years.” The car behind them honked and he jumped. He moved forward. When he saw the top of the stadium he let out a breath. They weren't dead. He pulled in and around to the player's entrance. 

“You braved rush hour traffic for me?” Jason asked as they got out. 

“I fought Hal Jordan for you. This was nothing.” Jason smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. “But could you drive on the way back?” Jason draped his arm over his shoulder and pulled him in for a half hug. 

“Sure thing, babe.” 

Jason hung back when they got closer to the locker room. He knew that this was a moment when he should say something, but he didn't know what. He didn't think that anything would make it better, but he’d try. He nudged Jason. “I know you feel shitty, but you're still here. Still a  _ Knight _ . And since you're still here would you mind helping me win the Calder? I think that would look great on my resume. And maybe the Cup… if you're feeling up to it.” He pointed toward the locker room. “I'm going to go get ready. You're coming in right?” Jason nodded and stared at the door. He reached out and squeezed his hand. Jason flashed a smile at him. 

-

They hadn't played Star City yet this season. Tim had gone over tape with Ivy after practice. There was pressure to do well against the team leading the west. The Stars had the best defense. Their captain, Queen, had a mean slapshot, that he could fire from the blue line with deadly accuracy. His partner, was just as good, if a little more devious in his shots. Ivy grumbled that he loved to hit pucks off the players defending and into the goals. There was no way that he planned on doing that. It wasn't smart, but Ivy insisted.

Jason hadn't really spoken to anyone since he walked into the locker room. He skated around warm ups like he was about to go off to war and knew he wasn't coming back. Jason skated back a group of kids waving signs for him and he knew that he had to do something. Tim bumped into him while he watched the others run a few drills. 

“You know it's probably not the healthiest thing,” he said. Jason turned to him, eyes asking him what he was talking about. He pointed up at the music filling the arena. “If you lose feeling in your face? Like, that's bad.” Jason laughed. He smiled and skated backwards toward the line. “You laughed! That means I'm funny, not just trying to be.”

“I laughed out of pity,” Jason called. He affected getting shot in the chest and skated into position for the drill. 

Jason's mood lightened and by the end of warm ups he was teasing Dick with Harley. Jim gave his normal speech, but there was an edge to his voice. The whole room felt like it shifted. 

“Let's do this,” Dick called and they started out to the ice. He stepped out and did a lap. Jim had him and Stephanie defending the top line. Dinah Lance slid up across from Kate. He watched them chat as the refs set up. He looked across to the two defensemen behind her. Oliver Queen was taller in person than he looked on video. Or maybe his personality made him seem bigger. He was laughing with one of the linemen. Roy Harper was staring at him and when their eyes met he glared briefly before turning away. 

The ref called them in and dropped the puck. Kate and Lance battled for it. It popped out to Cass who passed it to Steph. They were on the move. Their charge ended when  the puck deflected up into the netting. 

“I knew daddy would get tired of his shit eventually.” He spun around following the voice. Harper was looking past him to where Jason was skating to the circle. Tim drifted forward, brows pulled together. Harper smirked as he looked down at him. He heard a short whistle and a ref pulled him back. Jason shot him a look as they lined up. He shook his head.

The puck dropped and he slid back into position. Stephanie passed the puck to him. He saw Jason break through and get open. He passed it to him. Jason shot and it snuck in five hole. He jumped and raced for him. Dick and Harley were already there. Jason squeezed him against his chest before they skated back to the bench. 

“At 18:46 left in the first period. His 28th goal of the season, Jason Wayne!” he heard his and Stephanie's names follow, but he was stuck on the number. He just needed two more for thirty. 

“Hat trick for Jay,” he mumbled to Stephanie. She looked over to him. “Plenty of game left.” 

She smirked. “Sounds good to me.” 

Jason scored again at the beginning of the second period, on what was left of a power play from a hooking penalty the period before. 

“One more,” he told Dick as he skated past him toward the face off. Dick looked back at him. He held up three zero. The goal was announced as they were playing. Stephanie scored a few shifts later off of an ugly pass that he'd barely managed to get to her. Everyone seemed to have gotten behind Jason's hat trick. Jason had gotten close a few times toward the end of the period. He looked at them suspiciously as they walked down the hall. They were up 4-1 heading into the third.

“Fuck off,” Jason grumbled as they circled the ice waiting for the period to start. Harper was standing next to him. 

“See you still have a thing for defensemen. This one's a little small.” Harper knew that he could hear, his eyes flicking over to him made that obvious. 

“He's big where it counts asshole,” Jason retorted and skated into position. He heard Dick's snicker and felt his face heat up. The refs moved in and the play started. He wished that Jason had been able to score right then, just as that perfect fuck you to Harper, but it took another seven minutes. He got the puck to Harley, she held onto it long enough for Queen to move and then passed it to him. Jason wristed it in. The goal light went off and he almost dropped his stick as he started running for Jason. He slammed into him hard enough to drive them into the boards. The crowd erupted. Stephanie and Dick were next almost driving them to the ground. Harley put a hat on Jason's helmet when they pulled away. Hats were raining down onto the ice. He watched Jason's face as he watched them fall from the bench. He looked amazed. 

Tim's only goal of his 4 point night was an empty netter with five minutes left. They'd been trying to kickstart something after they answered Jason's last goal almost immediately, but sealed their fate instead. The Knights walked out of the game winning 6-2. 

-

Jason was drunk. Everyone was placing drinks in front of him and he took each one with a smile and a loud cheer. He watched him from one of the tables they'd commandeered. He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching him when he noticed Jason looking around. Jason beamed at Tim when noticed him. 

“Whatta doin’ hidin’?” Jason slurred. He shifted and let Jason sit/fall onto the couch with him. 

“Just watching. I didn't get a nice bouncer tonight.” He showed Jason the x’s on his hand. Jason grabbed his hand and stared at it. 

“I can fix that,” he promised. He laughed when Jason licked across the back of his hand. He pulled his hand away before he could try again. Jason leaned against him, head drooping heavily against his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Jason whispered, louder than he probably thought he was being. 

“What for?” He asked. 

“Know it was you. Everybody passin’ to me. Tha hats.” Jason had the hat Harley had given him on his head. 

“Nah. You're just that good.”

“I am damn good,” Jason said with an attempt at a bow. He didn't quite succeed. Tim pulled him further onto the couch and Jason sat there leaning against him quietly. “I like that you're small. Ah!” Jason turned to him excitement sparkling in his eyes. "I'm gonna call you nugget! Cause you're the perfect size. I just want to pop you in my mouth and eat you right up." Jason leaned forward and started biting on his neck. He giggled and when Jason bit down hard he let out a high pitched squeak. Jason's tongue swiped over the bite. He wished they weren't in public, but they were and Dick walked up before he could suggest they go somewhere less public. 

“Okay Jay. Let's leave the rookie alone.” Jason frowned as Dick pulled him off the couch. “We should probably get you home.”

“I got him. I'll get him home.” He climbed out after Jason. Dick looked at him for a long second. “We're good,” he said and Jason pulled him under his arm. 

“So good,” Jason said patting his chest. 

They walked to the corner and waited for a taxi. He didn't feel like bothering with the app when Jason was alternating between giving him hickies and trying to crawl into the gutter. He said he was going to be an alligator and live in the sewers forever so he could eat evil clowns. 

“You going home? Or to your mom's?” 

“Gonna yell at my dad,” Jason said then slumped against the window and grumbled to himself for half of the ride. He got his second wind as they left the last of the city streets behind and the roads darkened as they drove out into the hills. Jason fell back against him and started whispering dirty things in his ear, still whispering way too loudly. 

The taxi pulled off as soon as they got out. He didn't blame him. Jason's slurring whispers had gotten dirtier and dirtier and weren't the least bit quiet toward the end. 

“Do you have your key?” he asked as they walked up the front steps. Jason slammed his hand down on the doorbell. Tim winced. He'd wanted to get him up to his bed and back out without making any noise, but that wasn't going to happen. Jason reached for the doorbell again but he swat his hand away. 

“No. It's late, you'll wake your dad up.”

“So? I'm mad at him.” The door opened. “I'm  _ mad _ at you.” He'd never seen anyone so relieved to have someone yell at them. Jason stumbled forward, dragging Tim with him. He shot Bruce and apologetic look as he was dragged past him. “Mad. Mad. Mad.” Jason dropped onto the couch in the living room. 

“Good luck,” he said as he passed Bruce on his way out. 

Jason was pretty sure he could see the outline of his father walking Tim back to the door as he twittled his fingers in a wave at him. He was gonna eat that nugget when he could see straight again. But first he had to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with this. 

He shoved himself up sloppily when his dad walked back into the room. He was eyeing him cautiously as he approached with a slow and quiet tread. Jason stared at him for a minute, waiting to see if he could keep his head up without the world spinning around him. It spun anyway but the anger and sadness that had made him run out of practice earlier started to settle back in. “I'm only mad at you because I love you,” he tried to tell him but it didn't feel like the words were coming out right. 

Apparently his father understood though, because the way that he looked at Jason sent a stab through his chest. “I love you too.” Bruce told him. 

This sucked. They didn't fight. They used to when he was younger but after his mom left for her first big movie after the divorce they had been good. They got pissed with each other all the time. But they talked about it. And if they couldn't, they stayed quiet until they could. He didn't know how to do this anymore. “I'm about to be mean at you,” Jason warned him. His head was starting to hurt. 

“I know.” Bruce nodded and stood there waiting for Jason to be ready- allowing him the first ‘punch’. 

“You ruined my thing,” Jason said finally and lamely. 

Bruce frowned at him. “I ruined what?” 

“My  _ thing _ ,” he said again pointing to the door like it should have been obvious. “My Tim thing. I was ‘sposed to be all cool but all the phones and then the news.” He waved his hand around trying to say etcetera. “I was too mad to put my moves on.” He groaned and ran a hand down his face. “And you just…” Bruce was staring at him in a way that made him hurt. “You don't get to look at me like that- you traded me you...you trader!” He growled, throat feeling tight as the blood started rushing up to his head, clearing the booze cloud away just a little. 

“I would  _ never _ trade you Jay,” his father started. 

“Then why  _ did  _ you?” Jay demanded standing up.  _ Too fast. _ “You can't just look my face and say you didn't read what you signed. Have you, like, met you?” he asked and then the world started swaying. “I'm going to barf.” 

He barely made it to the bathroom. Bruce was right behind him, rubbing hand back as he let out the gallon of alcohol that had been pushed on him. Bruce waited until he stopped dry heaving to kneel in front of him and pushed his hair out of his face. “When we signed the contract he told me that he wanted a center for a center. He was supposed to trade Clark for Dick. He threw you in last minute to shake us up. I would _never_ agree to trade you, Jason.” He pushed the hair off of his forehead as tears welled up in Jason's eyes. “Even if you weren't my son, you are the best player on our team. I would _never_ agree trade you Jason. And I am so sorry.” He hugged him then and Jason tried to push him off. 

“I smell like barf,” he grumbled into his father's shirt. 

“Tell me something new,” Bruce grumped right back at him. Jason closed his eyes, taking in the comforting smell of cotton and his dad. 

“I'm still mad at you.” 

“I know.” Bruce told him, moving to the side to let him throw up again.

-

He woke up on the bathroom floor, head in his dad's lap who was asleep with his back against the bathtub. He blinked at the open doorway and saw his mother there, standing like she had been ready to start yelling but had defused when she saw them on the floor. “Mom?” he asked, his voice raspy from vomiting all night. 

She hesitated and then took a few steps in, heels clicking on the tile floor. She bent her knees and pulled him up softly by his chin. “You played a good game last night,” she told him with a fierce amount of pride. “C’mon. Get up. Clark is making coffee.” 

He pushed himself up when his mom did, careful not to startle his dad as he did so. He was more than a little touched that he had stayed in the bathroom with him all night, but not ready to talk to him about it now that he was sober. He followed his mom out of the room to the kitchen where the beautiful aroma of coffee called to him and promised a clearer head. Clark grinned at him as soon as he walked in and greeted him with a hug that took over Jason's entire body, shaking his already lose brain up. 

“That was one hell of a game!” Clark said.  _ Too loud. _ Jason covered his ears. His mom saved him and guided him to the table as Clark gave him the play by play. “You should have seen Harper's face when you made that last goal. You and that boy of yours are one fire!” he said again.  _ Too loud _ . Selina set a mug in front of Jason. 

“What boy?” she asked immediately. Jason pulled the cup to his face. He regretted calling his mom now. He wasn't ready for the inquisition. “Are you talking about Tim?” she demanded from Clark before she turned back to her son with her eyes sparkling. “Is it Tim?” she demanded shaking his shoulder. 

Jason groaned and held onto the table to make the room stop spinning. “Yes. Tim is my boy,” he said to make her stop. And then he blinked. “I think.” He had a brief, mortifying flashback of him drunkenly groping Tim in a cab and groaned again, dropping his head into his hands. “I hope,” he added. 

Selina grinned, pushing her phone in front of him. It was playing a video of his last goal and Tim crashing into him, smiling so hard it looked like his face would split in half while Harley crushed a hat into his head. “I don't think you have anything to worry about,” she told him and his entire face turned violently red. 

Clark placed another cup of coffee in front of him. He blinked at it but he knew what it was for. His heart felt heavy as he dragged himself out of the chair and took the second mug, cradling it to his chest. Clark pat his back as he walked by and he made a face before he walked back to the restroom. His dad was still asleep against the tub. He sat down in front of him and pushed the warm cup to his hand until he cracked his eyes open. 

Jason fought the immediate urge to tell him that his new captain was in the kitchen by taking a long drink from his mug. He half-stared half-glared at him with distrust, but wanted to simply talk to his dad. They sat there silently in the bathroom until Jason couldn't take the quiet anymore and stood up. 

“Mom and Clark are in the kitchen,” he grumbled turning to leave. But after a second thought he circled back and bent to kiss his cheek, not stopping to talk about it before he rushed out if the room again. 

-

He took a shower until he felt like a person again and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve green shirt. He grabbed his phone and headed back towards the kitchen while pulling up Tim's number up on his phone. He clicked on their text thread but hesitated on what to write. He pressed call before he could chicken out and held his breath until he heard the phone click on. 

“I realise,” he started before Tim could say hello. “That I probably said some really weird stuff last night.”

He could hear the grin spread across Tim’s face. “No weirder than you usually are.” Tim poked. “But you did call me nugget. And you definitely tried to eat me in a crowded bar.”

“So normal then. Great.” He groaned, but Tim’s laugh pushed the awkward right out of him. “So about yesterday. I didn't get to finish what I was trying to say to you before practice.” 

“I think I understood the extent of it?” Tim offered as Jason stopped outside of the kitchen door, barely out of hearing range for his parents. 

“So, I probably don't  have to tell you that I like you?” He asked. 

“Nope.” 

“And I don't have to tell you that you are simultaneously and hottest and weirdest person I have ever met?” 

There was that smile again. “Nope.”

“And I don't have to tell you that I intend to date you?” 

“No, it was implied.”

Jason's heart jumped into his throat. “And you're… okay with that?” he asked kicking his feet against the wall he was facing for good measure. 

“I am okay with that.”

And then Jason was the one smiling like an idiot. “Good,” he told him stupidly and let out a small laugh. “Then… um, I'm going to call you later.” 

“Okay.” 

“Bye nugget.”

\---

Stephanie mouthed ‘what’ at him around her spoonful of Frosted Flakes that she had declared she deserved a few minutes before. He shook his head and kept smiling as Jason talked. He felt that warm feeling bubble up in his chest again. Jason seemed surprised when he answered. He listened to him stumble over ending the call and knew his smile had gotten even bigger. When Tim hung up Stephanie had put her spoon down and was staring at him. 

“Okay. You have to tell me what has you smiling like an idiot. Does your face hurt? I didn't know it could do that.” 

He pushed her hands away from where she was pushing on his cheeks. 

“I have a date. That's all,” he stole a spoonful of her cereal. He jumped in the shower. He'd gone straight to bed the night before, thinking of Jason and what he'd promised to do. 

**TD** : I approve of nugget. Much better than Bro. 

**JW** : Good. Cause it's a thing. 

**TD** : I know you asked me out, but I was kind of going to ask you out yesterday too? 

**TD** : Do you want to go see a movie with me?

**JW** : Hell yeah. Are we going to share popcorn?

**TD** : Definitely. What kind of a date would it be if we didn't? 

**JW** : A terrible one. 

**TD** : Tomorrow after practice. 

**JW** : Sounds good Nugget. 

-

Everyone was still talking about Jason's hat trick at practice. They teased Jason, but by the end of practice he was practically floating. Tim looked around the room and in that moment loved every one of them. He laughed at himself, knowing that Jason and any of his friends would give him so much shit for thinking that, but they had all come together last night for their teammate that was having a shit day and all made sure that they knew he was wanted the next day. He slipped out of the locker room while Stephanie was talking with Cass. He leaned against Jason's car and waited for him. Jason smiled when he saw him. 

“I thought you ran out on me.”

“Avoiding Stephanie. She's been bothering me about my date. I want to torture her a little bit.” He tossed his bag in the back. Jason was watching him when they got in. 

“So where to?” 

He keyed in the theater name and the navigation guided them through the city. 

“How did your talk with your dad go?” 

Jason frowned. “It went fine. But I'm still mad at him.” He looked down and took Jason's hand. Jason squeezed and he saw the smile lift his profile. “He says I wasn't part of the deal when they made the bet.”

“He loves you. He wouldn't hurt you on purpose.”

“I know, but what sucks the most is that part of me wants us to lose. It would mean Clark would be a Knight. He'd be here and I want my dad to be happy. He deserves to be with his fucking husband.”

“Clark's been talking about retiring.” 

Jason jerked to look at him. “What? He hasn't said anything to us.”

“Con said that he's been mentioning it randomly at breakfast, and he's walked in on calls with their parents. Before this trade thing happened,” he added before Jason could think that Clark was going to retire for him. 

“Why wouldn't he tell us?” he asked. 

Tim shrugged. “It didn't sound like he had decided. Maybe he didn't want to say something and then change his mind.” Jason looked at him. “He's been playing for longer than I've been alive. Maybe it's time.”

“Yeah. He  _ is _ old.” Jason grinned to himself. He knew it must have been some inside joke.

“We're here,” he said as they pulled into the parking lot. He saw the poster at the end of the building. “Take a picture with me?” 

Jason let himself get pulled over to the poster. He opened his camera and angled to get them both in the frame. Jason tutted. 

“Here.” Jason stood in front of the poster and raised his arms. “You stand there.” He saw what Jason was doing as soon as he looked at the screen. They looked like they fit into the poster. He snapped it and sent it to Bart. He had talked to Con, they were mostly okay. But he didn't want to question if he'd be excited for him. 

He sent it to Jason as they walked to the box office. 

**TD** : This hot guy photobombed me. Ruined the picture. 

He ordered with a laugh when Jason poked him as he read the text. 

Jason stared at him when he ordered milk duds and poured a handful into their popcorn. “Try it. Then you can judge me.” He left the drink for Jason to carry and popped another milk dud in his mouth. 

He walked in the theater. There was only one other couple in there when they walked in. He walked up a few rows then down the row and checked to make sure they were center. Jason was smiling when he turned to ask if this was okay. “I should have known you'd be one of those people. This is perfect.” 

“It looks better from the center.” Jason pat his hand placatingly and took a handful of popcorn with a milk dud. He watched his reaction. 

“Not bad. You're still weird, but it's not bad.” 

-

Tim did like the movie better the second time. Jason loved it. He talked their entire walk back to the car and the whole way to the little cafe they had decided on. He listened to him and couldn't help smiling. He wondered if the guys would mind if Jason came with them next time. Though part of him didn't want to change the tradition. 

“I have a question,” he said as the waiter left after taking their orders.

“I have answers.”

“Did you know Harper?” 

Jason froze briefly. “Yeah. We dated.” 

“Oh.” Tim didn't really know why that had bothered him. Maybe it was the way Harper had talked about Jason. Maybe it was all the rumors he'd heard about the Stars defenseman. 

“We broke up a few years ago. Why?” 

“He said something during the game.”

Jason waited to go into it until the waitress dropped off their coffee. He tilted the sugar shaker over the cup for a disgusting amount of time, daring Tim to say something with his eyebrows and stirred it in. He sipped it and once he was content he sat back in his chair not really knowing where he should start. “I don’t know what he said to you, and I don’t think I want to?” he asked and Tim shook his head slowly. Jason nodded. “But Roy was my first and only actual boyfriend.” 

“Oh.” Tim blinked down at his coffee before he looked up at Jason confused. “ So you and Biz, really never…” he trailed off. 

Jason shook his head, his heart pinging a little bit from the guilt of the conversation they'd had a few days before. It wasn't easy letting Biz down. Jason liked him, he always had, but this thing with Tim had always been so much stronger than like. “Biz was after Roy. We didn’t end on great terms and Biz was there to take my mind off of things. I was with Roy for three years, the end of that was long distance and I wasn’t willing to jump into that again.” He shrugged. 

“What happened… with Roy?” Tim asked timidly. 

Jason sighed and reached across the small table to grab the hand that was resting there. He stared at their fingers as he spoke. “He had a drinking problem. He  _ has _ a drinking problem,” Jason corrected. “And sometimes he was a really fun drunk. He would show up at my house randomly and sing stupid songs at me and it was sweet. I didn’t really notice it was a problem until he’d have a bad game and he would call me and say shitty things. Accuse me of checking guys too hard because he thought I was sleeping with them.” Jason rolled his eyes just thinking about that. “So one night he showed up at my dad's place completly shit faced after we had a huge fight and Clark wouldn’t let him in. He decked him in the face and my dad called the police on him.” 

“You’re kidding,” Tim frowned at him. 

Jason shook his head. “I heard he went to rehab. I also heard that he left rehab. I haven’t spoken to him since unless he’s chirping me on the ice.” Tim was frowning into his coffee and Jason ducked his head down to catch his attention. “Maybe this is a little too intense for a first date?” he asked. 

Tim nodded and gave a shaky laugh. “Maybe just a bit.” he agreed. 

Jason changed the subject. “What about you?” He grinned at him, “Any evil exes I should worry about wanting to kick my ass?” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Nope, this is the first time I have ever wanted a second date,” he said so easily and Jason felt heat crawl up his neck. 

“We don’t have to end the first one yet?” He offered. 

-

He had Tim pressed so hard into the door of his apartment that he was pretty sure that it would unlock itself before Tim got the chance to pull his keys out. He kissed him hard and long and full, his hand pulling easily on the ends of his hair to keep his chin tilted upwards as his other felt up and down his back in a slow and tantalising line. “Do you… want to come in?” Tim panted between kisses and Jason nodded, pulling away from him long enough for Tim to open the door and step in. 

Jason smirked as Tim held his hand out to stop him for a moment and nervously laughed at Steph before he pointed to something on the wall behind her and asked her to check it. He grabbed Jason’s arm and yanked him through the door, shoving him into the hallway before he walked into the kitchen where Steph was and told her he must have been seeing things. Jason bit down on his laugh and ducked into Tim’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed while Tim finished talking to Steph. 

Tim looked guilty when he closed the door behind him, watching Jason with careful eyes, “Is it okay?” he asked quietly, “Not telling Steph right now?”

Jason opened his arms to him and Tim stepped into him, looking down at Jason with those shining blue eyes that sparked that something  _ more _ in his chest. “It’s okay,” he told him and kissed him again. “I’d rather not deal with extra press going through all of this trade stuff.” Tim nodded and Jason smirked at him. “Would it be horrible if I tried to fuck you right now?” 

Tim flashed a grin at him but quickly hid it under a coy expression. “ _ Tried _ to fuck me?” he asked. 

Jason rolled his eyes and tutted at him, “Do you still not see that you have all of the power here, nugs?” 

Tim cackled. “Please never call me that again,” he begged and Jason pulled him back in. 

-

He got home early the next morning, the conversation in the kitchen coming to a dead halt when he walked in shamelessly in the same clothes he had left in the morning before. He grabbed an apple, taking a bite to hold it as he pulled a clean mug out of the cabinet and poured coffee into it. He didn’t realise he was humming the theme of the movie they saw yesterday until he noticed Clark and his father staring at him. He grinned. “Good morning,” he told them, silence greeted him in return and he took another bite of his apple. Shrugging at their dumbstruck expressions, he went upstairs to take a shower before practice. 

\---

He watched Jason as he slept. His lips still tingled from their kisses. Jason grumbled when he slipped out from under his arm, but curled around a pillow and drifted back to sleep. He grabbed his phone and headed for the restroom. 

**TD** : Date #1 was a success. 

**BA** : Yes! I told you you didn't have to be nervous. Did he like the movie? 

**TD** : Yeah. He brought up the same stuff Con did. You were right. I liked it more. 

**BA** : I like this dude. Tell him I'll punch his dick if he fucks with you. 

He laughed at the string of fist emojis that followed.

**TD** : I'll let him know. You'd lose that fight though. 

**BA** : And? You're my best friend. I got beat up by Cassie for you. 

**TD** : I forgot about that. She still calling you on the anniversary? 

**BA** : Yes. >:(

**TD** : Thanks. Now go to sleep. You have practice in the morning. 

**BA** : Already sleeping. 

The paragraph of z’s that followed had him rolling his eyes. He didn't think that no matter how old they got they'd stop using the same jokes they'd laughed at when they were kids. It helped him keep calm about dating Jason, cause no matter how much things changed this didn't. If only he could talk to Conner like they used to. 

-

Jason snuck out before Stephanie had ventured from her room. He texted him as soon as the door shut that he wanted breakfast in bed the next time he stayed over. His heartbeat heavy in his chest as he smiled like an idiot at his phone. ‘Next time.’ 

-

Two weeks and a few lunches and dinners that he wasn't sure counted as a date… Okay yeah it was six, their sixth date he'd been counting each one cause he couldn't help but be amazed that they were happening… later, Selina Kyle stopped by practice. She was in a skin tight purple dress and everyone kind of paused what they were doing when she stepped into the bench. Jason skated over to her. 

“Mom. What are you doing?” 

“Oh hush. I know you're playing. I'm not here for you.” Jason looked confused. Tim caught Selina's eye and she winked at him. He skated into Bane’s back. The man caught him before he fell. When he looked back to Selina after getting his feet under him, she was talking quietly with Jason. Jason skated away, eyes darting to him for a second. He looked back to Selina. She waved and stepped back into the hall to the lockers. Bruce was waiting for her at the end.

“My mom wants to talk to you,” Jason said as Jim dismissed them. He looked to the bench. Jason shrugged. He skated off after Ivy, feeling strange. Normally he stayed after, getting as much practice as he could. 

He'd barely stepped onto the main hall when Selina slipped her arm in his. She was his height, even in the skates. He glanced down at her sandals and sighed. “We're going to lunch.”

“Selina. Leave him alone. Jason will-” Bruce started. 

“Oh good. You can come to. Now go get changed. I'll come drag you out if I need to.” She made a scratching gesture and turned to her ex-husband. Tim all but ran to the locker room and got changed as quickly as he could. He was pretty sure the soap from his shower hadn't even really touched his body, but he didn't want her coming in the locker room. He wasn't ready for that attention. 

Bruce was waiting for him. He looked resigned. “Sorry. Jason neglected to tell her that the team didn't know.” The smile Bruce offered him was awkward, but the shrug hand wave combination Tim threw back at him was even more so. “We should go. She normally gets what she wants.” 

Lunch was at a restaurant his parents talked about any time they considered going out. He'd never been and Tim wasn't even aware they had a lunch menu. Selina watched him as he sat down and pulled his napkin from the table. 

“Do you know what all the forks are for?” She asked leaning forward. Bruce hissed her name. “What? I didn't realize that there were still people like you in the world.” 

“She's not insulting you,” Bruce offered. Tim blinked. He hadn't thought she was. “She has been fascinated by what do you call it? Hifalutin’ society.” 

“Bruce still eats hamburgers with forks.” Selina pointed out. He laughed at the betrayed look that flashed on Bruce's face. 

“I eat with my hands. My mother would be horrified to see that, but I didn't spend a lot of time at home when I was a kid. So Bart and Con,” he frowned slightly, “taught me how to be a relatively normal kid.” 

“Normal as someone who skates backwards for a living can be,” Selina offered. 

“Defensemen are clearly the best players.” 

Selina chuckled and elbowed Bruce. “Didn't Jason tell you that when he was younger?” She turned to Tim. “I caught him tripping Jason every time he tried to skate backwards. Jay thought he was terrible at it so he stuck to forward.” Bruce sipped his drink quietly and avoided looking at them. “Speaking of Jason, how is he?” Selina asked frowning at Bruce. 

“He's good?” 

“The whole trade fiasco still bothering him?” Bruce asked. 

“I think so. But he's just focusing on the next game.” Jason hadn't really talked about the trade since that night. Tim didn't know if he was moving on or if he didn't see the point of talking about it. He hadn't wanted to bring it up and it looked like Bruce didn't either. 

“How is your relationship?” Selina asked in a sing-song voice. 

“Good. I think. I mean I think it's going well. I haven't really dated anyone, so I don't really know.” He shrugged and looked at them. “Did he say it wasn't?” They all blinked at his sudden panicked outburst. 

“All he talks about is you. I'd like to think that means he thinks it's going well.” Bruce deadpanned. Tim smiled at his half empty plate. 

“That is just the cutest. I like you,” Selina cooed. He thanked her, because he didn't know how to respond. She grabbed Bruce's arm and shook it.

The rest of the lunch flew by. He'd heard more stories about Jason's childhood than he ever thought he'd wanted to know. He'd told a few stories of his own. It turned out Selina knew his mom. She had frowned and looked at Bruce when she said his dad's name. He wondered what had gone on between them to create the bad blood. He didn't want to ask and ruin what he was pretty sure was a great lunch. He was amazed he'd managed to talk at all with their attention focused on him. 

-

“Do you have any long lost uncles or close cousins?” 

“No?” Jason replied. “Hello?” 

“Hi. I just want to know if any more of your family is going to kidnap me and take me to lunch.”

Jason laughed. “No. That's it. Just them. I'm sorry. My mom doesn't always take no for an answer.”

“Yeah… So about that. We're having dinner with my parents Thursday night. She called while I was at lunch and when I told her who I was with she said that it was time.” 

“That's cool,” Jason said breezily. 

“It's not, but I'll talk to you later. Stephanie is trying to burn down the kitchen.” 

“I'm making stir fry,” she shouted back at him.

“Burning the stir fry,” he corrected. “I'll call you later.” 

“Bye Nugget,” Jason called. 

-

 

“I don't know why you're so nervous,” Jason told him as they slid into the back of their ride. 

“No one has ever met my parents. Definitely never had a meal with them. I mean Con has seen my dad once at my graduation.”

“They are just your parents.”

“No, babe.” Jason smiled goofily at him. He ignored it. “You know how you say I have no sense of humor.”

“Because you don't.”

“You laugh at my jokes,” he pointed out then shook his head. “That's not the point. I've never seen them laugh. Our last meal before the one where I snapped and told them I was gay,” Jason squeezed his hand. It still felt a little surreal to say out loud. “Was just my dad talking about someone from his work. That's it.” 

“That seems like normal meal conversations to me. Not everything has to be exciting.” He tried to start over to get Jason to understand what he meant, but Jason interrupted before he could get very far. “You grew up a mile from me?” 

“Your dad's lake? We're the other side.” 

When they stepped out of the car Jason looked up in amazement. Wayne manor was bigger, but it was subtle. You could walk through it and imagine living there. As they drove up to the front of his parent's house there was no doubt that they had money. It had always felt a little strange to him that for how much money they spent on the house they didn't spend much time there. He rang the doorbell and the door opened. Jason's eyes went wide as they stepped in. 

“You grew up here?” Jason asked looking back at him. 

“Why are you whispering?” he asked. 

“I don't know. Feels like I should be. Are we - are we allowed to talk in here?”

“Timothy.” His mother's voice came from the top of the stairs where she always greeted him from. He greeted her and she walked down the stairs eyes taking in Jason as she descended. “It's a pleasure to meet you,” she told Jason offering her hand to him. He took it and placed his other one on top before shaking it. Tim closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night. 

Then it happened. 

His mother laughed. 

Jason had been told a hundred times when he was growing up that he had a shit eating grin. His mom would snap at him and tell him to wipe it off his face. His teachers would tell his dad how much they didn't like the look of it when he got called in for conferences. He got hit for it a lot in juniors and then even more when he was drafted. Reporters asked him over and over why he insisted on grinning like that in the face of fists. And Jason would tell them over and over that he was just having fun and he didn't like that term. But standing in front of Tim’s mom, the so called ‘sucker of joy’ while she laughed at him- the grin he threw at Tim was definitely  _ full _ of shit. 

“You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Drake,” he told her, falling into step beside her as she lead them through the entry way. Tim stumbled along behind them still baffled. “My mother has always been a big fan of 16th century pottery,” he said in earnest. He wasn't sure where he'd gotten that as he motioned to the pots lining pockets in the walls. Definitely not from his mother who absolutely detested “museum people.” At least she said she did. But Jason wasn't completely lying, he recognised the art from when his mom would take him to galleries and museums. Either way, Tim’s mom clapped her hands together delighted and pulled him over to the nearest one to tell him all about it. She was positively chatty when she finally got them back on path to the sitting room. “Please allow me,” Jason told her taking a quick step ahead to open the door for her. She beamed at him with a nod as she stepped in and Jason knew that her approval was won. He raised an eyebrow at Tim who stopped in the doorway staring at Jason like he had grown a second head in the last ten minutes. “Something wrong nugget?” he asked, quelling his amusement. 

“Who even are you?” Tim demanded under his breath and Jason laughed as he followed him in. 

Tim's father was taller than Jason expected. Not as tall as him, but way taller than Tim would ever hope to be. He had a firm handshake and a firm look and a firm mustache- but Jason pulled the confidence he had gotten from Tim's mom as they greeted each other. He sat down next to Tim, closer than he thought any of the Drakes had expected. His parents looked at them surprised when Jason took his hand and Tim blinked at him, face heating. Right. This was new for all of them. “Tim tells me that your company recently acquired a new contract?” Jason offered to get the air moving. And, after another small second of awkwardness, Jack Drake went into his business. 

Tim was right. The conversation was mostly one sided and that was a-okay with Jason because he knew next to nothing about business. His grandfather was the head of a huge corporation. One that owned half of Gotham and made Wayne a name that most people knew outside of hockey. His father had always been meant to take over that business but he was never the business type. Bruce Wayne was a man of action. So he took the money that he'd made from hockey and bought his own business. He bought the team. 

“I had always hoped that Tim would want to go into the business when he got out of school,” Jack added to the end of the monologue as they made their way to the dining room. He watched as Jason held the chair out for Tim’s mom and then for Tim who grinned like an idiot at the table. “What about you Jason?” he asked as they both took their seats. 

“What about me?” he repeated a little confused. 

Jason folded his hands under his chin, as the servers came around with sparkling water and salads. “After the sports,” he explained. “Do you have a plan? The career of a hockey player only goes into, what, your early thirties? And that's if you don't get a concussion too many-"

“Dad,” Tim snapped sharply with a pointed look. 

“It's fine, babe,” Jason told him waving it off. He understood what Jack was really asking. He wanted to know what Jason planned to do when he got out. He wanted to know that if for some reason that Jason couldn't play hockey, that he would still have a way to take care of his son. “I made a deal with my grandfather that after I retire I'll go to business school and start to consider taking over Wayne Enterprises.” 

Jack blinked but it was Tim who said, “What?” 

Jason shrugged at him. “It's not my most popular decision. My dad and my grandfather don't have the best relationship, but we all agree that a Wayne needs to be the head of the board. And since my father can't do it now that he owns the Knights, I have to. Even if it's just a title.”

Jack was easier after that. He asked Jason questions about what he knew about the business and Jason answered as honestly as he could about what little he did. And it was all so surprisingly nice that he felt like he could just about float when dinner was over and the Drakes told Tim to show Jason around. “You didn't tell me about the business,” Tim said quietly as he led him upstairs. 

“We had a heavy talk on our first date.” Jason reminded him. “I figured that the future talk would come after I tricked you into falling in love with me.” He smirked as Tim turned red and grabbed his hand to pull him farther up. 

Tim showed him the spare rooms and the study but hesitated at the last door at the end of the hall. “This is my room,” he mumbled as he pushed the door open to reveal a larger and even tidier version of the room that Jason had already seen. 

He took a few steps in ahead of Tim and pretended that he was taking his time to examine it before he turned back to Tim. “No posters of my dad in here,” he commented. 

Tim went red again. He always went red. It was beginning to become Jason's favorite thing. “My dad isn't the biggest fan…” he admitted and walked over to him, sliding easily into Jason’s waiting arms. “He seemed to like you though?” and even though he said it like a question, Jason could tell that he was happily surprised. 

“I've never really gotten to do the whole meet the parents thing.” Jason smirked. “It was fun. I like them too.”  Tim rested his chin on Jason's chest and Jason leaned down to kiss him. “But I like  _ you _ a whole lot more.” 

“Yeah?” Tim grinned. 

“Not as much as I like this dorky ass room.” He laughed and Tim pinched him but Jason looked around. “I think we could put like seven posters of me in here.” Tim hummed into his neck as he walked Jason back to the edge of his bed. “Definitely need one on the ceiling so you don't have to strain your neck when you-" Tim pushed him down and shut him up by covering Jason's mouth with his, taking over the conversation with his tongue. 

He took back the going red thing. The kissing thing was much better. The kissing was definitely his favorite. Jason groaned and ran his hands up Tim's legs to his ass and rocked it against his, now very happy, zipper. Tim let out an involuntary noise. Jason swallowed it before he whispered, “Quiet, babe. Don't get me kicked out right after I got your parents to like me,” and flipped them over. 

He ground his hips against Tim as he bit down on Jason’s lip harder than he probably meant to but he didn't care. The pain felt good. Tim felt good. Everything that he did with Tim was good. Everything that he did to Tim was good. Jason yanked Tim's pants down but left on his shoes, trapping his feet together in an involuntary cuff, and ducked between his legs, licking up him and stopping at his ass. Tim made a small noise of protest but the hand he'd flung out to stop Jason gripped at his hair as Jason’s tongue lapped between his cheeks. Jason let his hand squeeze his dick as he tongue-fucked him. Tim's tiny gasps made his own dick twitch enough to where he had to pull off of him. 

He pressed a finger into him as he kissed back up Tim's body and took both of them in his free hand, thrusting into his fist hard and fast. “Next time we are here I'm going to bend you over this bed and fuck the shit out if you.” He breathed into Tim neck, his gasps pushing him over the edge. He pressed his finger hard up and Tim had to bite his shoulder to keep from yelling as he followed him. 

“Next time?” Tim asked still out of breath while he pulled his pants back up so they could pretend that they had been good boys on their tour. 

Jason grinned, but it wasn't the shit eating kind. It was a ‘ _ wow I can't believe that you are my favorite person _ ’ kind. 

And maybe that was why he couldn't pick a favorite. He loved it when Tim blushed, he loved it when he kissed Tim. He loved doing anything with Tim because he was his favorite. 

“Next time.” He promised.

They had barely stepped out of his room when one of the staff found them.

“Dessert is ready in the parlor.”

“Dessert?” Tim asked. Jason's hand pressed on the small of his back and he started forward. He hadn't had dessert at his parents’ since he was a kid. His mother despised sweets. 

That hadn't changed since she was more interested in talking to Jason than eating the cake set in front of her. Tim ate his in a few bites. Edith smiled at him as she set a second cake in front of him. He'd missed her cake. She made him one every year for his birthday and he'd never found a better cake anywhere else. Jason shifted his plate away when Tim finished his second one just as quickly. He saw the expression though when Jason took the first bite and melted. He stole a forkful with a grin. Jason poked at his hand with his fork and guarded the rest of his cake. He looked over, his mother was smiling fondly at them. He sat up straight putting his fork down. 

“You should bring him for dinner more often,” his mother whispered to him as she hugged him as they said their goodbyes. Another hug, he couldn’t believe it. He nodded when she pulled away and looked up at him. “You look happy. I don't know that I've seen you happy before.” She looked sad as she said that. 

“We'll figure out when our schedule works with when you're in town,” he told her, trying to move past the tense moment. 

“Oh. Your father is invested in this project of his. I don't think we'll be traveling for a while. Just let me know when you two have a free night.” 

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“Maybe we'll make it to one of your games and see you boys score some goals,” she said louder, directed at both of them as Jason stepped closer after talking with his father. 

“That would be great,” he answered, feeling a little in awe. 

“You okay?” Jason asked as they walked down the steps. 

“I don't know. Maybe? That was surreal. They've never been to one of my games.” Jason pulled him in with a hand at his waist. He rested his head on his shoulder for a moment.

“Did you call a car?” 

Jason shook his head. “My dad is getting whiny. Do you want to come over? I thought we could walk.” 

“I don't know. It's so  _ far _ .” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “You're so lame, Nug.” 

-

Bruce's eyes lit up when they walked in. Jason had been complaining lately. Apparently Clark was on an extended road trip and they hadn't had much time to even talk. According to Jason he decided he needed to be father of the year and always take him out to lunch or dinner or the circus. Tim had gone along with them to the circus. It had been fun. They popped some popcorn and settled in the living room to watch a movie. Bruce didn't even make it through the opening scene before he'd fallen asleep. 

“He does this everytime. I don't know why he suggests it,” Jason grumbled, but had that fond look on his face that he always wore when he talked about his dad. 

His phone went off as the final scene hit its climax. He glanced down saw Con’s face and silenced the ringer. 

“You can talk to him,” Jason offered. 

“I'm having a good night. I don't want to ruin it.” 

A bomb went off and Bruce startled awake. “Whazzit!?” he exclaimed. 

Jason doubled over laughing. 

They got Bruce up to his room. Jason tugged him toward his when he pulled out his phone to call a car. “It's late. Just stay. I have a big bed.” 

“I guess,” Tim drawled.

“I'll keep my hands to myself.”

“Who said I want you to,” he tossed over his shoulder. Jason snatched him up. He thought he would hate getting manhandled. He'd never liked it as a kid. He'd always felt like they were mocking his size, but when Jason picked him up like it was nothing, it sent a thrill through him. Jason tossed him on the bed and he laughed as he bounced. They kissed for a while. 

“I think my poster will look great right there,” he said while Jason kissed his shoulder. 

“Don't tempt me,” Jason said. “I think I have pants for you. Unless you want to make my night and sleep naked.”

“I'll take the pants.” Jason booed him but tossed him the pair. They were Knights branded and had Jason's number on them. 

“Why would talking to your biffles ruin your night?” Jason asked as he climbed back into the bed after they took turns in the restroom. 

“We're not really talking,” he said quietly and pushed at Jason's shoulder until he rolled over. He felt like being the big spoon. Jason rolled easily and they shifted. Jason laced their fingers together.

“Why not?” he squeezed Jason's hand. He hadn't really talked about it since he told Clark. After the third day of silence from Tim, Conner had told Bart, who had tore him a new one and had immediately called Tim to tell him and to offer to listen to him if he needed to talk. 

“I told Con before I told my parents.” He pressed his forehead into the plane between Jason's shoulder blades. “He didn't take it how I thought he would. I don't know why I can't get over it, but every time I think I about talking to him I just remember crying like an idiot and-” Jason turned suddenly and pulled him into a fierce hug. He gripped him back, breath a little shaky. “He's apologized so much. And I forgive him. I surprised him. Hell, I surprised myself.” Jason was rubbing circles in his back, listening, even though Tim knew he wanted to say something. He could practically feel the words coiled under his skin. “I just feel so stupid for crying. It's embarrassing.”

“My first coming out was a cluster fuck. I'd had sex. It had been… confusing. Then Roy had kissed me and that had been even more confusing, but better? My mom was filming. So, I walked into my dad's office and asked him what kissing was supposed to feel like. My father, a man of few words, babbled for like twenty minutes. I guess as he was describing my face had gotten worse and worse until I was crying. I told him I liked kissing Roy and didn't like kissing Barbara and afraid that I was gay. All of this with snot just,” he waved his hand in front of his face. “Then that asshole laughed. He told me later that he'd been relieved, cause him and Clark were together by then and he'd been terrified to tell me. I started crying even harder. I don't think I've cried as much as I did that day. So I get it, but you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Rejection hurts, and for being who you are? I'm proud of you, Nugget.”

-

Jason was gone, a post it note was stuck to his palm, when he woke up. 

“Come get breakfast,” was written in Jason's crisp handwriting. He pocketed the note and grabbed one of Jason's shirts. 

He should have thought that through. Bruce was sitting at the table and his eyes immediately took in the giant silver 28 on his chest. A wistful look crossed his face for a moment before he went back to the paper. Jason pecked him on the cheek and pushed him toward the table. 

“I have all the waffles for you. None for you,” Jason told Bruce. “He's on a diet for the wedding.” Jason mimed a belly and Bruce threw a spoon at him. He watched them and laughed and joked with them. Tim was an idiot. He'd thought he'd been in love before… that was nothing compared to looking at Jason now as he made a face while mimicking some childhood coach. Bruce laughed. Jason grinned at him and then started making sure he was eating his pile of waffles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is usually the part where we fill you in on all of the fun stuff-- but DNA and I have had one he'll of a week. Writing is hard and people-ing is hard, and being a person is sometimes just really hard. So right now, I've got nothing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, if we don't say it enough- we super love you!
> 
> -Prubbs.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**  

 

“Where do you keep going?” Dick whined at him, poking his cheek to pull him out of the trance he had been in, watching the way Tim’s shoulders moved as he pulled off his practice jersey.

He blinked at Dick who was full on pouting at him as he scrambled to remember the last thing he had said. “What?” he asked in surrender when he couldn't come up with anything. 

“Where do you keep drifting off to?” Dick asked again, suspicion creeping into his voice as he tried to look at what Jason had been staring at but Tim had already gone to the showers. “You've been so out of it lately.” Dick frowned as he said that. “Is this still about the trade? Cause no way are we going to lose and let them-"

“No,” Jason cut in easily. “No. It's not that.” And it wasn't. He had mostly come to terms with everything. Yeah he was still worried about losing the cup. Yeah the thought of having to move to Metropolis and start over on a new team made him want to hide in his room for days- no matter how many times Clark joked about them being roomies. But the biggest worry that hit him was that if he moved, what would happen with Tim? They were so new and even if it was just a few hours away- was that really how they wanted to spend their relationship? Taking turns driving back and forward until they started to resent the lost time? That's what he'd told Biz every time he'd tried to ask him out. And it had been true for Biz. But for some reason Jason didn't think that Tim applied to that same rule. “Just spacing out I guess.” He shrugged remembering that he hadn't finished his thought. 

Dick frowned unsatisfied, but he moved past it. “Well stop. I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in a month!”

Jason made a face, unintended guilt hitting him. He _hadn't_ seen Dick in a month. He'd been too busy sneaking around with Tim and not telling his best friend about it. He hadn't even told Star…

He felt heat creep up his neck and he rubbed at it. Surely Tim wouldn't be mad if he told Dick. Bart knew. Conner knew. Dick _was_ his best friend. And if he asked him not to say anything, he would keep his mouth shut. Surely. He looked around the locker room, Harley and Ivy were paying entirely too much attention to them. Dick looked up at them too, catching on to his awkwardness and gave them his bossy look until they turned away and headed off to their own showers. “About that.” Jason cleared his throat as the room got emptier. He still kept his voice down. “I've kind of been seeing someone,” he admitted. 

“I knew it!” Dick shouted as he jumped to his feet..

Jason cringed and yanked him back down, glaring at him as he slammed a hand over his mouth and ignored the looks that Bane and Basil kept throwing their way. He waited until they fell back into their conversation before he hissed, “ _Privately_. I have been _privately_ seeing someone until all of this trade shit blows over. So please keep your fucking voice down.”

Dick nodded and sat still to show that he would behave until Jason pulled his hand back. “Is it Biz?” he stage whispered with a grin. “Did he finally make an honest man out of you? How did he break you down? Was it when-"

“It's Tim.”

Dick stopped. “Tim?” he repeated.

“Tim,” Jason mimicked back with a nod watching as a few emotions fell across Dick's face. His protective, captain being replaced by his sadness for Biz before he finally settled and looked back at Jason with a genuine and happy smile.

“Did I know before Kori?

Jason smirked, a weight he didn't know he'd been carrying suddenly lifted off his shoulders. “Yeah, she has no idea.”

-

He waited for Tim outside the locker room when everyone else had left and he smiled involuntarily at the happy surprise. “Do we have a date I forgot about?” Tim asked into the empty hall. Jason grabbed his hand, walking with him towards the front.

“Kind of?” he offered guilty. Tim gave him a look. “Dick… kind of invited us over for dinner. If you want to go.” he added in a rush as Tim's eyes widened at him.

“You told the _captain_!?” he hissed at Jason  as he yanked his hand back. “I thought we weren't going to tell the team.”

“I didn't tell the team,” Jason said rolling his eyes. “I told Dick, my best friend who was tired of me blowing him off all the time for my new boyfriend that he knew nothing about.”

Tim blinked at him, annoyance gone in an instant. “Boyfriend?” he asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Well yeah. We met families and date and sleep in the same bed sometimes… that's kind of a boyfriend thing right?”

Tim didn't respond to that. He just grabbed Jason’s hand again and kept walking towards the doors. “Can Dick even cook?”

“God No. But Shawn is a little less hopeless.”

-

“Hi, I'm Shawn.” She tucked a swipe of electric blue hair behind her ear before offering her hand. Tim shook it and mumbled his name, but Jason and Dick were already moving on, continuing their conversation from practice like it had been just a few minutes and not hours. Shawn frowned at their backs then smiled too brightly at him when she turned back. “Do you want to help me finish up? Dick said he would, but that doesn't look like it's happening.” He shrugged. Dick had greeted him with an off handed ‘Rookie’. Plus Jason had already explained why he was right and Dick was wrong on their way back to Tim's apartment after practice. He didn't need to hear it again. 

“I like your apartment,” he said as he pressed the knob on the salad spinner. Shawn looked around the room.

“It's Dick’s,” she said. “My old place was down by the river, all original brick.” She went on for a few spins of the salad about her apartment. “So you play hockey too?” she asked, in that same way everyone asked.

“Yeah. Defense,” she didn't look that interested. “So how did you and Dick meet? Jason said you run a community center?”

“He was doing a community outreach event for the Knights actually. Teaching kids how to play. One of my kids whacked him in the face.” He laughed. She smiled, the first real one he thought he'd seen. “I gave him first aid and he asked me out.” She took the very mixed salad from him and poured it into a bowl. “Can you grab that?”

“Dick! Dinner’s ready.” He watched Dick and Shawn as dinner went on. Dick called him Rookie a few more times. Jason squeezed his hand under the table the last time. He looked over to him and saw the apology in his eyes. He squeezed back. Dick told them about Shawn's program, and her volunteer projects, and where she went to school. Shawn smiled the smile she'd greeted him with and laughed at stories. Tim looked over to Jason. They sat at the table after their plates were all cleared. Dick asked if they wanted to hang out for a while longer. Shawn nudged him and whispered that she had work in the morning.

“Actually, I have an interview in the morning I have to be up early for.” he pulled on Jason's hand. “So we should be going anyway.”

Jason looked surprised and stumbled slightly to his feet when he pulled a little harder. They walked them to the door. Shawn shook his hand again. “Thank you for dinner.”

“Of course. It was nice meeting you.”

Tim nodded. “See you at practice Cap,” he rushed and slipped out while Jason said his goodbyes.

“You didn't say anything about an interview,” Jason said once they'd hit the street.

“I lied. I had to get out of there.”

“What? What does that mean?” He looked at Jason, who was looking back at him and looked slightly offended.

“You really didn't see it? All Dick talked about was how awesome Shawn was,” he replied.

“Shawn is awesome. Do you not like her?”

“No. She's great. But it just seemed like Dick was trying to convince himself that she was great.” Jason was quiet for a few minutes like he was replaying the evening in his head. He tugged him across the street when he didn't move as the crosswalk changed.

“You're right. They've been fighting a lot, but I thought they had gotten over it.” Jason frowned.

“She told me that an apartment in her old building was for lease.” He shrugged at Jason's look.

“That means she's been looking,” Jason said. He shrugged again. He had thought that exact thing when she'd told him. “Should I tell him? Holy shit.” Jason pulled out his phone.

“There is a figure in the window,” Jason said as the call connected.

“What?” Came the voice through the phone. He mouthed ‘Barbara?’ at Jason who just nodded.

“It looks like he might be opening the window.”

“Jason. I swear to God if you don't start making sense I'm going to hang up on you.” Tim snickered. Jason stuck his tongue out at him and pulled onto the street.

“Tim thinks Dick and Shawn are going to break up.” He made a noise of dispute but Jason covered his mouth. “She's been looking at apartments.”

“And? What am I supposed to do? Show up on his doorstep as soon as she walks out?”

“Uh. Yes?” he licked Jason's hand and he pulled it away. “Gross,” Jason whispered at him.

“Do you have me on speaker?” Barbara asked.

“I'm driving.” Jason held his finger to his mouth. “You know he doesn't stay single long. You have to get in that window before it closes.”

“What so I can just be a rebound? Great advice Jason.”

“He likes you. He just doesn't realize he _like-likes_ you. Make him realize that. Use your assets.”

“My assets?” Barbara asked, her voice like ice.

“You know, your smarts and your great personality,” Jason said after a second.

“He's talking about your boobs. Dick stares at them like all the time,” Tim cut in.

“Who was that?”

“Nobody. The disembodied voice is correct though. He does enjoy your boobs for some reason.”

“Hey! Just because you didn't like them doesn't mean they aren't amazing. Harley tells me every day how great they are.” He could practically see the smile on her face. “Hi Tim,” she added after a minute. 

“Hey Babs. Have you tried just asking him out?”

“I can't just ask my captain out.”

“Why not? Aren't you Barbara Gordon, two time Olympian, gold medalist, three time Selke winner, and one of the first women to ever play in the league? You can't ask out a _guy_?” Jason stopped in front of his building and stared at him. The line was silent.

“You're right,” Barbara finally said. “I have to go,” she added quietly.

“Bye Babs. Good luck.”

Jason's music blared to life as the call ended. He shut it off and smiled over at him.

“What?” he asked when Jason just kept smiling at him.

“You're pretty great you know that?” he felt himself flush. Jason's smile turned mischievous. “Come here.” Jason tugged him in and kissed him. “I'd come up, but you have that interview tomorrow morning,” Jason said after leaving him breathless. He groaned and griped as he slid out of the car.

An idea popped in his head as he rode up the elevator to his floor. He checked the time and grinned as he walked in.

“What's so funny?” Stephanie asked as he walked through the living room toward his room.

“Revenge,” he said as he backed into his room. She shot him a look but went back to her show.

He leaned back against his door and locked it. His heart picked up as he thumbed open his phone. He couldn't say how many times he'd been told to never do what he was about to do. He bit his lip as he unzipped his pants. The picture was terrible. He switched cameras and saw a flash of his face. His cheeks were flushed. Their last away game Jason had stopped mid mind-blowing blow job to tell him how much he loved how he still blushed. He angled the phone above his head so it caught his face and his hand shoved into his underwear. He looked up at the camera as he snapped the picture. He sent it before he could chicken out.

As the minutes passed his stomach dropped out. He pushed off the door and zipped his pants back up. He jumped and nearly dropped his phone when it started ringing. Jason's goofy contact photo looked up at him as he answered the call.

“What the fuck, Tim?” Jason asked, sounding out of breath. “I'd just gotten home. Did you time that?”

“Why are you out of breath?” he asked with a grin as he laid down on his bed.

“Cause I just ran up three flights of stairs. Really didn't want my dad to see my boner you douche.” He undid his button as Jason continued to complain.

“So you didn't like the picture? I guess I'll just delete the one I just took.” He pulled his shirt up and snapped a picture.

“Fuck that, send it.” He heard Jason's phone chime. “Nugget, you're going to kill me.” He laughed. “Take your shirt off.”

“Yes sir,” he said and pulled the shirt over his head. He smirked as he heard Jason's hissed ‘fuck’. He shifted so he was further on the bed.

“You were wearing my favorite pants. Wish I could watch you wiggle out of those.” He slid them down. He tried not to squirm to get them off, but Jason was right and he did have to shift to get out of them. He pulled his socks off while he tossed the pants over to his hamper.

“You should take off yours too,” Tim whispered. He still wasn't sure he was doing any of this right, but Jason started getting undressed. He could hear the rustle of clothes over the phone.

“Are you touching yourself?” Jason asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed. He'd been slowly pumping himself since they'd started.

“I wish I was there. Watch your skin light up.” Jason hummed. “Leave marks on your neck so I could watch you walk around the locker room with them.” His hips jerked up. He gasped. “Trail them down to your hips. Listen to those little noises you can't hold back.” He was pretty sure he was making those noises now. “You want me to touch you, Nug, don't you?” Tim hummed his agreement and nodded. “You gotta do it for me babe.” He felt frantic as he worked his hand over himself. “Are you? You needed to tell me what you're doing.’

“Y-yeah yeah. I'm touching myself. Why didn't you come up?”

“You're whiny tonight. You need my fingers?” Tim moaned and bucked up into the circle of his fingers. “I'll take that as a yes,” Jason said with a chuckle that sent a thrill up his spine. He knew what that chuckle felt like against his thigh. “Get some of my good lube, that I know you stole.” Tim rolled and dug through his drawer for the tube he'd pocketed a few weeks ago. He hadn't had the courage to use it by himself yet. He'd barely let Jason use his fingers.

“Got it,” he breathed when he rolled back into the center of his bed.

“Put me on speaker babe.” Jason reminded him. “You're going to need both hands.” He hit the button and set the phone next to his head.

“You still have your boxers on? Take em off.” He could hear Jason doing the same. He bit his lip as he pictured Jason spread out in the middle of his bed, fist wrapped around his dick. “Get those fingers nice and slick for me yeah?” He nodded even though he knew Jason couldn't see him. “You ready, Nugget?” He stared at the moisture on his fingers.

“Y-yeah. I'm ready.”

“Go slow. Tell me what you feel.” He shook his head at that, but pressed slightly at his hole. “Tim, babe. It's gonna feel so good. I got you.” He pushed a little harder and gasped as the resistance gave in.

“Feels weird,” he mumbled honestly. “Not bad?”

“You're doing so good. Wish I could see what you look like. Keep working it.” Jason's voice was getting rougher, he could hear his breaths getting louder. “You on two yet babe?” Jason asked. He heard the squelch of lube through the phone. It hit him then that Jason was fingering himself. He bit harder on his lip and slipped his second finger in.

“Yes. It burns.” he let out a soft moan.

“Keep going.” He did. For a few minutes all he could hear was the slick noises of their hands moving and the hitching of Jason's breaths. “Oh shit,” Jason hissed. “I'm gonna come.” He pumped his wrist, rocking onto his fingers and into his hand.

“Oh. Fuck. Jay. It's not enough. I need you. Need your fingers. Need you in me. Please.” he whined as he chased after his orgasm. Jason came, he heard him groaning low. It echoed strangely through his room.

“Come on baby. Wanna hear you,” Jason huffed out. He gripped harder and curled his fingers. He was surprised as his orgasm slammed into him. He cried out. His hips twitched as he came down. He slid his fingers out and flopped out on his bed, feeling boneless.

“Damn babe.” Jason sighed. He smiled at the breathless tone. “Were you serious?” Jason asked after a few quiet minutes that had him drifting closer and closer to sleep. “You really want me in you? I can fuck you?” he hummed.

“Yeah. Soon,” he said. “Sleep now,” he added. He grabbed his covers and pulled them over himself.

“What no post-sex ear cuddling? Lame. But I'll see you in the morning.”

“Love you,” he mumbled as he drifted off.

-

Jason kept making him laugh during the interviews. He knew that he was doing it on purpose, but every time he gave an answer he would glance at Jason and he'd be making some face or on a few occasions was just smiling at him and he'd start smiling, then laughing. The PR crew was a little miffed, but had already talked about an outtakes video they were going to release after the game. Tim ran his hand through his hair as he watched Jason giving his half of the solo interviews. He was talking about how important and exciting each game was no matter who they were playing. He had been trying to downplay the fannish excitement that they'd had when they played the Amazons before. Jason looked over at him briefly, smiling, then looked back at the interviewer. 

“You guys did well. Try not to laugh so much next time though?” he nodded.

They were shooed away and Jason tugged him down the hall. “I'm getting you out of that suit.”

Tim would start wearing that suit every day if that was how it got taken off every time. He spent most of his evening work out thinking about it.

-

Jason got up early the day before the game and grabbed the sign Clark had help him make, covered in glitter stars, and his stupid driver's hat and jacket. He stopped right outside the front door and snapped a quick picture with his sign and a cheesy grin and sent it to Tim before he got in his car and threw the sign into the passenger seat.

He spent twenty minutes trying to convince the security team that Kori was a minor so he could meet her at the gate but in the end she would not be moved by his charms. So he waited at the baggage claim next to the other drivers that watched him like he was an idiot until the redhead peeped him from the escalator and shoved through the crowd. She jumped into his arms and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. She took the sign from him as he put her back down, the rest of the team passing with a roll of their eyes an secret smiles except for Diana who Jason turned his back to immediately. “You braved glitter for me?” she asked in fake adoration.

Jason planted his own kiss on her forehead. “I thought you might need a pick me up since we are going to destroy you tomorrow.”

She jabbed him in the side with her elbow and looked back at the coach as they called her. She waved her off and Jason grabbed her bag. “You feeding me or what?” she demanded, leading the way even though she didn't know where he'd parked.

-

Jason had told him that he wanted him to meet Kori after the game. They had met before, but this was different. Now he was the boyfriend. He'd been a ball of nerves leading into the game but they'd settled. Neither team really played their best. The only goal of the game was a drive from the blue line that bounced off a few people and was bumped home off of Basil’s face mask. It was a weird goal that no one could really figure out how it had even gone in. He marked down the loss in his mental tally. They needed to win two more games and they would clinch their playoff spot. They had a game against the Lanterns then their final match up against the Mammoths. It would be fitting to clinch their spot against the team they were fighting to beat. He was focused on that while he waited for Jason at his car. He didn't even hear them coming until Jason was tapping him. 

“Oh sorry. Hi,” he offered Kori with a smile. “Good game.”

She nodded.

Tim climbed into the backseat and listened to them talk. He got the feeling he was the third wheel as they walked together down the sidewalk. Jason glanced back a few times. He looked like he wanted to take his hand, but they couldn't in public. The bouncer didn't ask to see his ID, but stamped his hands.

Kori was staring at him as they walked in the bar. He rubbed at the ink feeling weirdly self-conscious. He wanted Kori to like him. Jason loved her. She was important to him, but he didn't know how to talk to her. She seemed to speak another language. Her and Jason just talked in inside jokes for half the night, or about people he didn't know. She complimented his rookie season and looked at him like Dick had at dinner the last week. He mumbled thanks and excused himself to the restroom.

He stared at his phone. He needed to vent, there was a bubble of anxiety sitting right under his ribcage and if he didn't let the air out it was going to burst and he couldn't freak out in the middle of a crowded bar. He stepped outside and walked down the street. Bart was playing a game against Star City. They'd just started too. He sighed and scrolled down his contacts. He hit dial and pulled the phone up to his ear.

“Tim?” Conner asked.

“Yeah. I am freaking out. Just listen and then at the end tell me I'm going to be fine. That's all I want, okay?”

“Yeah,” Con said softly.

“I don't think any of Jason's friends like me. It's like I'm just some kid. I don't even think that Dick thinks we're actually dating. He keeps acting like it's some elaborate prank Jason is playing on him. I don't know how to explain it and I'm sure I'm being paranoid, but that's just how it feels.

“And Kori, who his forever friend like we are, we've been at this bar for over an hour and she hasn't really said anything to me all night, but she hasn't not spoken to me? I just want her to like me, but I just get this feeling that she doesn't think I'm good enough for him. I love him, but what if she's right?” he let out a heavy sigh and felt a little of the stress ebb.

“You're going to be fine, dude,” Con said. He listened to those words, the words he'd wanted to hear over a month ago. “You love him?” he asked quietly after a few beats.

“Yeah?” Tim breathed.

“That's amazing. I'm sorry I missed it all, but I'm so stoked. You sound really happy, and Bart says you are.”

“I really am,” he said. “I really should go back inside, but I'll text you later?”

“Yeah,” Con rushed to say. “And good luck. Just be yourself. Jason likes you, she will too, just give her time.” He hung up and headed back to the door. The bouncer looked at him, saw his stamps and then shook his head. He froze. Someone grumbled and he stepped aside.

He didn't want to start anything, so he just called Jason.

“Tim? Where are you?”

“I'm outside. The bouncer won't let me back in.”

“What are you doing outside?” Jason asked after saying something to Kori.

“I had to make a phone call.” He turned around when he heard Jason's voice echo through his phone and the night air. They were walking out the door. Kori looked unimpressed. “I'm sorry. You didn't have to come out here. I was just calling to let you know I was going to head home. You guys should stay, hang out. Jason's been talking about your visit for weeks,” he added to Kori.

Jason touched his hand. “You okay?” he looked down at where their hands were so close, he just needed to reach out and take the comfort he wanted. Instead he just pasted on a wan smile and looked up at Jason.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow? It was nice to finally meet you,” he said offering Kori a handshake, that made him feel like an idiot as soon as he'd done it, but couldn't pull back from.

Jason tried to get Tim to let him take him home but he insisted that he stayed out with Star, and Jason could see in the pointed look that he gave him that Tim wanted to be alone. So he called him a car and put him in it, paying the driver before Tim could complain about it and made Tim promise to text him when he got home.

Kori was tapping her foot when the car finally drove off, her arms crossed, face masked in irritation. Anger lit up his chest and he frowned at her. He lead her down the street to an all night diner and when her attitude didn't change by the time the waitress brought them coffee he snapped. “What is your problem tonight?” he demanded as he dressed his cup. “You won. Aren't you supposed to be rubbing it in my face and trying to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend?”

“I didn't rub it in your face,” she grumbled stealing the sugar from him.

“Then why are you acting like I killed your cat?” he asked stirring his coffee till the cream settled and when he looked up she was frowning at him. “What?”

She bit her lip, “So exactly _how_ serious is thing with Tim?”

His heart sank. Jason hadn't expected this. Maybe a little from Dick because of the whole rookie thing, but Kori was different. She was his cheerleader, his soul mate. “It's serious,” he told her, all humor washed out of him as she stared at her cup.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” She shrugged but Jason shook his head at her. “You don't just get to shrug after that. What is it?”

She shrugged harder and then huffed. “I don't know! I just thought that after all that time with Biz…” she trailed off at the glare that he was giving her. “It's just weird that you jumped from Biz to Tim okay? It happened so fast and you didn't even, like, _talk_ to me about it before you did anything.”

“Since when do I need to run my sex life by you?” he asked.

“You don’t have to, Bird- but you always have before!” she said in exasperation. And that's when Jason could see that he had hurt her feelings. “You told me everything with Roy. And with Biz. You've even called me from the last random guy you screwed house to tell me how big he was. And then out of nowhere everything is just suddenly about Tim. Tim everything! It's like you're in love or something-" she stopped and her eyes widened as she looked Jason over, like she was seeing a completely new person in front of her. “ _Are_ you in love, Birdy?” she asked softly.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, Star.”

“Oh shit.” She whispered a grinned ripping across her face before she groaned and put her head in her hands, “I blew it. I'm such an asshole.”

“It's okay,” Jason told her, relief flooding into him. It's not like he needed her approval- he was in love with Tim and no matter what Kori said- but that didn't mean he didn't _want_ it. “You can make it up by taking him on a best friend-in-law date with Dick next time you are in town.”

She made a face. “Please don't make me spend time with Dick,” she begged him.

Jason grinned and threw a very deep shrug at her. “You should have been nicer to my boyfriend.”

-

Steph blinked at Jason in sleepy confusion, still in her horrible purple and blue pajamas with her hair sticking up everywhere as she opened the door and stared at him. “I thought we were off today?” she grumbled in annoyance. “I swear to god if Dick sent you to get us then I'm going to break his pretty face.” She looked like she meant it.

Jason rolled his eyes and handed her the hot chocolate peace offering he'd gotten on the way and stepped in without being invited. “No one sent me. Now drink your poison and climb back into the underworld.” She grumbled something about sending Jason to the underworld and fell onto the couch to sip it in front of a court show where the judge was very loudly telling some guy he was a tool for taking his girlfriend's dog.

Tim was curled up in bed, scrolling through his phone boredly and flushed when Jason walked in, pulling the blanket tightly around himself. “You do realise that I've seen you naked,” he told him, closing the door and setting the coffee carrier on his bedside table.

“I know that,” Tim huffed, turing redder as Jason grinned at him. “I just… you surprised me is all.”

Jason sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over to kiss him. “You were upset when you left yesterday.”

Tim looked like he wanted to dispute that but he instead he just shrugged. What was with everyone and this shrugging? “I was fine,” he grumbled.

“Kori was an ass.” Jason told him handing him one of the cups. “I told her she was. She feels bad, she didn't realise that I was in love with you.”

Tim choked mid-sip and Jason grabbed the cup before he could spill it all over the blanket. He took a minute to catch his breath and hiss out,“No you don't,”  and when Jason made a face he shook his head, “I mean you can't.”

“Why?” Jason asked not sure if he should laugh or not but he had to admit that Tim was hilarious and adorable.

“Because you just _can't._ ” Tim shook his head like it should be obvious.

Jason raised an eyebrow at him and pressed his lips together, taking it as a dare. He got up and threw the door open, ignoring Tim calling after him as he walked into the living room. Steph blinked at him in the same lost and annoyed way as earlier. “Hey Steph?” he asked.

“What?”

“Can I be in love with Tim?”

She blinked and sat up straight but then forced herself to fall back into her lazy, uncaring pose. “I, um, yeah… sure,” she told him.

He gave her a thumbs up and walked back into the room where Tim was hiding his face in the covers mortified. “Steph said I can be in love with you,” he deadpanned at Tim who was now _so_ red, Jason thought he might faint. “And since she is the peak of authority, I think you have to-"

Tim cut him off by crushing his face into Jason's. “I fucking hate you,” he squeaked out when he pulled back.

Jason sighed heavily and grabbed his chest fake wounded. “Well that's too bad cause I loooooooooooooooov-” Tim cut him off again. Jason was really going to have to teach him some manners.  

-

“Jay.”

He groaned and buried his face further into his pillow trying to hide from the ever looming voice of his father who was on a mission get get all things wedding completed before they went into playoffs. He shook him but Jason grabbed the end of the blanket and rolled himself up in it like a sleepy burrito. Bruce was unfazed. “Jay, we need to get ready. We have to be at the suit shop in Metropolis at noon.”

“Thatz in like zo many hours.” He grumbled.

His father sighed and climbed onto the bed with him, trying to pry him loose from his straight jacket of comfort. “It's in three,” he huffed, finally giving up and shaking him again. “If you don't get up I'm eating all of Alfred’s pancakes!” Bruce threatened.

Jason shut upright, sleep shooting straight out of him. “Alfred is here?!” He struggled out of the blanket. “Why didn't you tell me he was coming!?” he demanded yanking on a pair of jeans and a random shirt from his dresser before he bolted down the stairs.

Alfred was his grandfather's oldest and dearest friend. He was his father's godfather- but Bruce loved him so much that he asked him to be Jason’s as well. He lived in England with his family, somewhere in the country with his very proper and beautiful wife, so his visits weren't as frequent as they had been when he was a kid. Jason drank them in as often as he could.

Alfred was at the stove in a neat white apron that looked as though it hadn't been touched even though pancakes were stacked high to the side of him. Jason didn't know why he bothered. In all of the years that he had known Alfred, he'd never seen the man have so much as a hair out if place. Jason ran up to him, knowing fully well that his mess of an appearance would drive his godfather up the wall- but Alfred’s affection overruled his propriety and he pulled Jason in for a hug. “When did you get taller than me?” he sniffed.

“I think you got shorter.” Jason shrugged at him. He stole a pancake off the top of the stack as he slid onto the counter. Alfred swatted at him but didn't bother trying to get him to get down.  

“Impossible,” Alfred stated but he shared a secret smile with Jason as Bruce walked into the kitchen to start planning their day.

-

The drive up to Metropolis was easy with Alfred occupying both Jason and his father. He talked to Jason mostly about Wayne Enterprises, having promised his grandfather that he would drill  some of it into his head anytime he came around. Other than that they talked about the wedding and the team. Alfred had always found it difficult to watch their games; he didn't like seeing them get hurt even if it wasn't serious. So Jason was surprised when he brought up the Metropolis game where Tim had flipped Clark over his back.

“There is a surprising amount of gumption in that little fellow,” Alfred chuckled.

Even Bruce laughed. Or did his version of laughing. “Don't let Clark hear you say that. He's still salty that he got brought down by Jason’s boyfriend.”

Alfred turned around in his seat to look at Jason, a smugness on his face that lit Jason up like a match. “Now, is that _so?_ ” he asked curiously but didn't give Jason a chance to answer for himself as he turned his interrogation of Jason’s love life on his father. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few months,”  Bruce told him glancing at his son with a smirk. “Maybe a little longer. You know how he is.”

“Dad!” Jason hissed.

“And you approve of him?” Alfred asked, both of them ignoring Jason’s mortification. “This young..?”

“Tim Drake,” Bruce filled in. “And yes I do. He's a good kid and one hell of a defenseman. The team has really taken to him this year. He's respectful and he put up with a lunch with Selina so I know he must care for Jay more than he's letting on.”

“I'll have to tell Thomas. I'm sure he would love to meet this boyfriend. As would I,” Alfred hinted tactfully.

Jason’s heart thumped in his chest at the thought of Tim meeting his grandfather. “I, uh, yeah,” he grumbled nervously. “I'll ask him.”

The rest of the drive was spent on his mother's latest venture and a few wedding details that didn't require Jason to talk much. So he took a minute to text Tim.

 **JW:** I think my dad likes you.

 **TD:** Why do you think that?

 **JW:** He just told my godfather that he likes you.

 **TD:** I hope you didn't “think” too hard about that. Don't want to put any wrinkles on your pretty face. Don't forget to send me pictures of you in suits.

 **JW:** My dad is the worst at taking pictures.

 **TD:** Just have Con do it.

Conner. A flare of annoyance and anger shot threw him as Tim reminded him that they would be meeting Conner and Clark at the suit place. He hadn't seen his soon to be uncle since before he and Tim got together, and even though Tim insisted that things were fine- Jason couldn't get over the fact that Tim's best friend made his coming out a nightmare for him.

His mood had soured by the time they walked in, Clark and Conner already walking through the rows of different colored fabrics. _Do not explode_. He chanted to himself as Clark grinned and jogged over to them. He focused on how happy his dad looked when his fiance kissed him and repeated the mantra. _This is not about you. You do not get to kill Clark's brother today._ And he kept chanting it when the sales associate lead the two of them to the back to try on a handful of suits.

He could feel Conner watching him as he walked ahead of him, taking his place on the platform in front of his dads as they awed and snapped pictures of the two of them being miserable before sending them back to try on the next set. They repeated the process and Con started grumbling little complaints his way, probably hoping to share the misery but Jason just grunted and kept his words to himself. He was actually managing to stay calm until his cool demeanor snapped when they were trying on the fifth suit, some hideous blue thing that Clark had been unable to resist.

“Look I know I fucked up with Tim,” Conner said and Jason paused where he was buttoning his shirt to glare at him. Fuck up wasn't exactly what he would call it. Hurt was better. And no one got to hurt Tim. _This is not about you,_ he told himself and continued his buttoning. “But we are cool now.” Con kept going much to Jason’s annoyance. “Like, probably not all the way. But we are getting there.”

_You do not get to kill Clark’s brother today._

“And I really want us to be cool too. I mean we are gonna be family right?” Jason took a deep breath and had to admit to himself that Conner was at least right about that. They were going to be family. “And family comes first.” Okay. Now he was pushing it. “And I know that it's probably weird knowing that I… did stuff with Tim.”

Jason clenched his fists and yanked his suit jacket on. “You should really stop talking now,” he warned him. _Tim will not be happy if you kill Con._

Conner held up his hands, the earnest look on his face just ripe for the punching. “But really man. It was just, you know, _bros_.”

Fucking. _Bros._

“What is taking you guys so long?” Clark asked bursting into the changing area and into the bubble of tension.

“Clark, I'm going to kill your brother,” Jason seethed, taking a step forward as Con took a quick step back.

Clark grabbed the back of Jason’s jacket and pulled him back, hooking his thumb behind him and shot his brother a look. “Show Bruce the suit. We need a minute.” Conner shuffled past them while Clark held Jason still. He sat him down and kneeled in front of him, holding Jason’s fists on his knees like he was some kind of child. “You can't kill my brother. I need him,” Clark said calmly.

He pressed his lips together to keep from telling Clark what _he_ needed from him. “I know,” Jason finally grumbled.

“You know he doesn't mean to be a douche,” Clark told him looking at him in such a fatherly way that Jason could feel himself turning red in shame.

“I know,” he grumbled again.

“If you killed him, Tim would be very upset.”

Jason sighed, finally unclinching his fists. “Yeah, I know,” he sighed. Clark got off the floor and pulled him up.

“Now come on, you have five more suits to try on before we get out of here,” he told him. He pat Jason on the back as he grumbled before going back into the curtained area. Clark called him before he pulled it shut and he looked up. “I mean it Jay, not a mark on him till next week,” he added with a look that said he was watching him.

Fine. Jason wouldn't touch him.

-

He slammed into Conner the second the puck touched his stick, knocking him so hard into the boards that he dropped his stick and took a knee. Jason did a circle around him and skidded to a stop right in front of him. He leered down at Con who scowled up at him. “Sorry, _bro_ ,” he hissed before he skated off to get back into the lineup where Dick was waiting for a high five.

Clark shot him a warning look from across the dot. Conner skated back into his position in front Jason, now glaring furiously. The ref came in and dropped the puck. Dick shot it straight to Harley, knowing that Con would be gunning for Jay. He took the bait and slammed Jason, but without the puck a penalty was called quickly. Jason rolled up to his knees and grinned at Con as the ref skated him over to the box and he gave him a little twiddle wave of his fingers.

Tim pulled him back up to his feet. “What the hell are you two doing?” he asked.

Jason shrugged and winced a little when his shoulder burned where he'd fallen but he shook it off. “Just having fun with Uncle Con." He smirked at his boyfriend who looked like he wanted to say a lot more but they had a game to play.

Clark pulled it into double time to cover for his brother being out and Jason could practically feel the lecture building up in him as the power play wound down. Jim pulled their line and let Babs out, taking a moment to tell Jason to stop with his shit and focus on the game. He nodded. They were still tied. He had done what he needed to do. He could focus now.

They piled back into the ice to take over a play, but an offsides was called and their momentum died. Con was staring at him from across the ice, the refs discussing something. “I bet they'll put us on the same line next year,” he chirped.

Jason gripped his stick and focused on the refs. “Con…” Clark warned him under his breath.

“You'll look good in Blue. Maybe they'll even make us road roomies.”

He grit his teeth, glaring now at the ice in front of the two captains squaring off. He could feel Tim tense being him too, but he stayed focused. All they needed was this one win. This one fucking game and they would clench the playoffs and he could rub in in Con's stupid fucking face forever. Biz caught his eye from where he stood behind Conner and immediately dropped them, the broken arrangement that they would have had tonight still a fresh cut in his chest. Focus. The puck dropped and Dick sent it flying back, Steph caught it and shot it over to Tim who pulled it back into their side as they all fought for an open. Harley got one first, and eased it down the ice, hooking it around the boards straight the Jason and Con. They fought for it, both of them gritting their teeth and going for ankles until Jason managed to slide it between his skates to Dick who took it home.

He shouted and rushed his best friend, picking up up off the ice in the force of his hug as the team collided with them.

-

Tim was annoyed when they got back to their room after the team finished celebrating. It wasn't that late, all of them were tired and now that the playoffs were theirs for the taking, the entire team needed a good night's sleep. “You baited him the entire game,” Tim complained as he ripped his shirt off and ruffled through his bag.

Jason stepped into the bathroom rolling his eyes as he pasted his toothbrush. “He baited me too,” Jason pointed out and scrubbed at his teeth as he kicked his shoes off so that he could wiggle out of his jeans. “I don't see you giving him a lecture.”

“That's because _you_ started it,” Tim grumbled as he grabbed Jason’s shoes and jeans off the floor and tucked them into his bag. He paused for a minute to look at him in just his shirt and boxers. Jason wiggled an eyebrow and Tim clamped down on the smile that threatened to sneak up on him. “Don’t,” he warned him.

Jason sighed and spit out the foam in his mouth, rinsing his brush as he swirled water in his cheeks. “Look, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to fuck with him. He just makes me so freaking mad-”

“Well get over it,” Tim told him sounding tired. “He's my best friend.”

Jason sat down on the edge of Tim’s bed. “He said the _B_ word,” he mumbled and a little light went up in Tim's eyes as he started to understand the start of it. Jason held up his hands. “And yeah, maybe I'm a hot head. But I also don't like knowing that he still thinks about you like that.”

Tim rolled his eyes this time, the smile he'd suppressed breaking through a little bit. “He doesn't think about me like _that_ anymore,” Tim told him climbing onto his lap. “He never did, he's straight.”

Jason made a face at him. “Straight enough to like getting his dick sucked by his painfully attractive, _male_ best friend,” Jason whined, pulling him closer when Tim started a rebuttal. “I'm just saying that he had it coming. I will _try_ to be nicer next time,” he promised lamely and let Tim kiss his puffed out pouty lip. “But I swear to god, if everything goes wrong and I have to room with him next year-"

Tim pulled out his bad manners and kissed him again to shut him up.

\---

 **TD:** You ever say Bro again and I'm releasing the video of Prospects Camp.

 **CK:** You said you deleted that!

 **TD:** Do we have a deal?

 **CK:** Yes.

He smiled as Jason snuggled into his side. He kissed his hair and silenced the alarm that was about to go off. “Hey, hey, _bro_ wake up,” he whispered. Jason cracked one eye at him and glared. Tim grinned. “Morning babe.”

Jason sat up and yawned. “Why do you look so awake?”

“I don't know, maybe we just clinched our spot in the playoffs, I got an amazing blowjob from my boyfriend last night and my idiot friend just agreed to never say Bro again. It's a pretty good day so far.”

“Good, maybe he'll survive long enough to see his brother get married,” Jason grumbled.

“You know you two fighting would be pretty hot.” He pretended to ponder the situation and Jason growled as he pinned him to the bed.

“Oh you do, do you?” Tim laughed. Jason tickled and kissed him.

“He's pretty strong. And big,” he choked out as Jason's hand trailed into his boxers. Jason pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. He held his breath.

“I'll show you big,” Jason grumbled. He felt Jason's fingers slide past his dick when Jason's phone started going off. Jason grabbed it without removing his hand, instead he pressed just hard enough to tease.

“Hello?” Jason asked, eyes locked on Tim’s face as he moved his finger slowly in and out. “Hey, yeah. Tomorrow? I think we're free.” Jason's finger slid in further and he gasped. Jason shushed him silently. “Dinner with Pop pop? Yup. I'm looking forward to that.” He didn't sound like he was. Jason moved slightly against his front and he turned away from the phone as he bit his lip. Jason's finger was sliding deeply in and out. It wasn't enough, but mixed with the roll of his hips against his dick was driving him crazy. “Bye Dad.” Jason hung up the phone and tossed it onto the other bed.

“We have 5 minutes before we have to get down to the bus, you think you can come? Cause we're trying.” Jason ducked down one hand wrapping around him while is mouth dropped further. He was definitely coming in less than five. Their alarm was going off as he was shouting his finish, three fingers and Jason's wicked tongue later. Jason crawled up and kissed down his neck as he pumped a few times and came across his chest, adding to the mess. As the alarm continued to go off he caught his breath and realized he wouldn't have time to shower. He looked over to where Jason was smirking into the pillow next to him.

“You did that on purpose.”

“‘Big’? Really? That's what you get. Now come on. We're going to be late.” Jason pulled him up. He grumbled as he cleaned the jizz off of him in the bathroom while Jason finished packing their bags. “Oh man. You need to take a shower you reek of sex,” Jason said as he passed him after grabbing their toothbrushes.

“I'm going to kill you if anyone says anything,” he grumbled.

Jason kissed his cheek. “You're cute when you're planning a murder.”

No one said anything, thankfully. Although Stephanie did sit down next to him on the plane look at him up and down and then move seats. He could hear Jason's laugh from a row back where he was sitting with Dick like he always did.

-

“So I want to apologize in advance for anything he might say. I swear he's a loving and wonderful father, he just has the social skills of someone who was raised to be better than everyone else and must remind everyone he meets of this fact,” Bruce told him from the back seat. Jason was driving and had pulled him into the passenger's seat even while Tim was hissing to him that he wasn't going to make Bruce sit in the back.

“My parents are the same way, Mr. Wayne and I've met your father.” Both Waynes looked at him.

“What?” Jason asked. He shrugged.

“I was maybe eight? There was some Christmas gala. Everyone had been encouraged to bring their kids. I lost my dad trying to get some crab claws.” He still remembered that night. It had been the first time he'd ever gotten to go to anything with his parents. He'd ran around the tables with a few of the other kids. Then he'd seen the claws. He'd wanted them so he could make them fight, but they had been on the other side of the room and he'd gotten lost. He'd seen a jacket with a blue trim like his father's and had latched onto the edge of it as he cried. Thomas Wayne had turned around and picked him up. He'd immediately stopped crying as he stared at the stranger. The eldest Wayne had excused himself then asked him why he had been crying. He told him he wanted the claws and Thomas had carried him over, got them both claws and fought with him until Martha found his parents. His father had apologized, but Thomas had just told him that it wasn't any trouble. “Then he wished me a Merry Christmas and pinched me with one of the claws,” he finished. Bruce was still staring at him. Jason had gone back to the street, but was looking just as shocked as his father.

“I doubt he remembers me though.” His story had gotten them to the restaurant.

-

Things were awkward at dinner. Jason and his dad talked mostly to Alfred. It turned out that Thomas did remember him, not by name, but when Bruce brought up the story he remembered the crying and the crab claws. Jason grabbed his knee under the table as his grandfather told them how much Tim had reminded him of Jason.

Most of the appetizer round was consumed by Thomas telling Tim stories of his grandson when he'd been a child. They talked a little about business when Tim mentioned his father. He tried to seem interested, but after a few minutes Alfred pulled them into a conversation about England. He ate and watched the Waynes as they talked. It reminded him of dinners with his own family. He smiled and threaded his fingers with Jason's where they still rested on his leg.

-

“You charmed my grandfather. You couldn't even charm a fifth grader five months ago.”

“Your Pop Pop is the best,” he grinned. Jason rolled his eyes. “Alfie told me he'd make me a rhubarb pie before he left. I could get used to this.”

“What?” Jason asked with a pouty frown. He paused, he'd been going to say ‘being part of your family’, but that felt too much like the truth to joke about. And it was too soon to be feeling that way, wasn't it? They hadn't even known each other a year. Jason was frowning fully at him.

“Pies!” he blurted. “ _Of course_.” Jason laughed.

“Alfred makes the best desserts. My dad used to hate when he came down cause it meant more work outs for him. He just couldn't say no to the sweets.” Jason held his hand as they rode up the elevator back to his apartment.

-

“Timothy Jason Drake,” Jason's voice was serious.

“Did you just give me your name as my middle name?” he asked trying not to laugh. Jason looked up from his knee.

“No your parents did. Obviously. That's where middle names come from. I'm trying to be serious here.”

“Oh I'm sorry, continue.”

“Where was I? Oh yes, Timothy _Jason_ Drake, will you do me the honor of being my date to my dad's wedding?”

“I guess. If I have to,” he deadpanned. Jason popped up and shoved the ring pop onto his pinky finger. It barely fit. He sucked on it and grinned at Jason, “Strawberry.” Jason kissed him.

“Strawberry,” Jason confirmed when they broke away.

-

Tim was drunk, at least he had been a few hours ago when they'd left the first bar. Everyone had gone out. They had just won their last game of the regular season, they were at the top of their conference and if the Stars lost their game they'd end it at the top of the league.

None of that mattered though. They were in the playoffs.

Jim was giving them a day off before they'd start buckling down and getting ready for the next battle. Somewhere between bar three and four Jason tugged his arm and they slipped away from the group. Their Uber driver had laughed to herself when she pulled away from the curb and they'd immediately dragged each other in and desperately kissed.

“Jason,” he moaned. Jason didn't acknowledge him, just kept moving his fingers and sucking in a torturous rhythm. “F-fuck me,” he whispered to the pillow, his face burning. He'd been thinking about it for weeks. More often than not their make out sessions ended up with Jason's fingers in his ass, but Jason had not pushed any further. Jason talked about it, he growled obscenities against his neck about how good he knew he'd feel as he rocked into the crook of his hips.

Jason paused, mouth dropping open in a sloppy display.

“You're serious right now?” Jason asked, voice wrecked. He nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. Jason's fingers slid in again, rocking in a slower pace than before. Teasing. He whined and pushed down on them. He wanted more. He wanted Jason. He wasn't sure if his mouth formed those sentences or not, but Jason seemed to understand anyway. He heard the rustle of a wrapper and the now familiar snik of the lube. “It's easier on your stomach,” Jason said, hand on his hip. He knew that, but he wanted to see Jason.

“Like this?” he asked. He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous. Jason kissed him, hand on his face as he lifted his legs with the other. “I love you,” Jason said quietly.

“I love you too,” he whispered and kissed Jason again, a little of his nerves leaking away.

Jason was bigger than his fingers, solid, and moving so slow. He bit his lip and Jason kissed it. “Shit,” he hissed. He was so full. Jason stopped. He kissed the side of his face as he breathed and tried to relax. Jason started rocking forward, the barest of movements and the burn sparked into pleasure.

“I knew it,” Jason said surprising him, he hadn't realized how quiet they were. “Beautiful.” Jason kissed him again, changing the angle inside him and drawing a moan out.

It didn't take long for him to lose his patience with the careful pace Jason had set as he rocked against him. He pressed up when Jason rocked down and they both groaned. He did it again and Jason seemed to understand. He moved quicker, pulling out further and sliding in deeper with each thrust. Jason kept talking, told him how good he felt, how he looked, how much he loved him. It was too much. He felt Jason's hips stutter. It drew a gasp from him. He knew he was close. He wanted to come like this. With just Jason in him. He'd done it once before, Jason's fingers driving him crazy while he sucked a hickey on his collarbone. Jason kept pushing, kept rocking him closer and closer to the edge that he desperately wanted over. He felt a inkling of frustration before Jason wrapped his hand around him and he was shouting his release.

Jason stilled inside of him as he came. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, smiling softly as he watched him catch his breath. “Can I?” he nodded. The first couple thrusts were fine, but it was too much. He panted as it overwhelmed him and Jason slid out. A couple of thrusts against his come coated abs and Jason was adding more to the mess. He closed his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled almost asleep.

“You were perfect Nug,” Jason kissed his temple. He hummed and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Look Behind The Scenes Of Chapter Seven**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey kids, It's Prubbs again here to fill you in on all of the stupid thoughts that DNA and I had writing this chapter. 
> 
> I think it is safe to say that our collective favorite show is _How I Met Your Mother_. I'm not exactly sure how, or who started it all, but DNA and I have spent years rebinging the series and still aren't tired of it. So when writing the Barbara phone call, the whole "The window is open," thing was a reference to Ted and his constant pursuit of the girl next door. If you have not watched _How I Met Your Mother_ , trust me, do yourself a favor and give it a chance. It is perfection. Just don't watch the last two episodes. 
> 
> Anyways that is all for this Chapter! If you have any questions or just want to chat, you can always hit us up on Twitter @Prubbs01 or @Dnawhite51. 
> 
> If you like the way that we write Jay and Timbo, then you are in luck! We also have a super fucking sad Jay/Tim called [We'll, When You Go ](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14927256) that is already finished and waiting for you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and we will see you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 

He didn’t sleep that night. 

Jason laid next to Tim thinking about practice in the morning and the series that they were about to go through. He had forgiven his father for the trade deal, he knew that he never would have agreed if he really thought they were going to choose Jason. Dick had even told him the discussion that Bruce had had with him about possibly going to the Mammoths next year. But even though he had forgiven his dad for the trade, didn’t mean that it wasn’t still in play. This wasn’t like any other year, this wasn’t just a fight for the cup- this one was going to determine the next part of his life. 

Tim rolled in his sleep, tucking his head into the nook of Jason’s neck with a sleepy and content sigh as his arms wound around him. And Jason was terrified. Terrified by the great expanse of feelings that he had for Tim and terrified at the thought of losing this. The connection they had come so far to get being ripped away because of some stupid oversight. 

They had to win. No matter what happened, no matter what it took- Gotham had to take Metropolis down or life as Jason knew it would be over.   
  


-

“Watch it Wayne!” Jim grunted when he barely avoided being run into him after Bane shoved him into the boards. “Get out there and get that puck,” he told him as he shoved Jason back into the grit of thing. 

Practice wasn’t going well. They had been running drills for days, pushing themselves too hard as the pressure of the series finally set onto their shoulders. The first few were fine, but with their first game tomorrow- home against the Speed- they were all a little on edge and the tension was thick. 

Their feet were dragging on the way back to the dressing room, the sound of reporters right outside like a siren call that Jason hoped the others would jump on. The team had been tiptoeing around him for days as the pressure of the impending bet started to circle around through the press. Harley kept shooting pitiful eyes at him until Babs or Ivy would hiss at her to blink them away. Basil told bad jokes and Dick was always asking him how he was feeling and what he needed. Even Tim wasn’t able to quell his anxiety, though Jason was fairly sure it was more about the series in general than the possible long distance relationship. Or maybe he just didn’t want to talk about it. The only person who wasn’t treating him any differently was Kate. 

“You sucked today,” she told him in her usual hard tone of voice as she sat on the bench next to him to pull off her skates. 

“At least I don’t suck every day,” he quipped at her, shoving his skate down a little harder than he needed to and ripped his practice jersey off. Kate blinked at him, watching in disinterest as Jason unstrapped his pads and thrust them back into his locker. She was still watching him when he grabbed his towel and shower bag, still mostly dressed, socked feet pulled into her lap. “What?” he snapped. 

She rolled her eyes. “As much as it pains me to admit, you are a valuable player to this team,” she told him flatly. Jason blinked and she continued. “So do your best not to fuck up tomorrow so we don’t have to get used to playing with some other big headed idiot next year.” She got up and left him standing next to his locker as the rest of the team headed to their respective showers. 

Jason put his towel and bag back into his stall. He scribbled a note for Tim and changed, slipping it into his bag before he changed into his sweats and headed to the training room for the treadmill. His head was already racing when he started his run, falling in and out of a full out sprint more often than he probably should have but he didn’t care. He wanted the runner's high, it was the only thing that calmed him down enough for him not to dread tomorrow. 

He wasn’t sure how long he ran for but he could hear Dick and Tim talking outside the training room door when his legs finally felt like jelly. Jason stepped off the treadmill and sank down against the wall, breathing hard when they pushed into the room with practiced expressions. He tilted his head and accepted the water bottle that Dick handed him, chugging half of it and savoring the burn as it made it’s way past his burning lungs. “Are they gone?” he panted asking about the reporters. 

Tim nodded and held his hand out to him and Jason let him pull him up. “You smell horrible,” he grumbled at him but wrapped his arm around his torso anyway. 

“What’s new?” Dick smirked smacking his back as they lead him back to the dressing room to get clean so they could go carb up. 

-

“No,” Tim panted heavily. He was sitting on Jason’s lap in the front seat of his car, hair a mess and his lips swollen from the very heated goodbye kiss they had shared for about ten minutes. “I mean it,” he groaned when Jason shifted his attention to his neck as he tried to persuade him otherwise. 

“Are you positive?” Jason asked- more like begged him- running his nose along the underside of his jaw. Tim was convinced that they needed to sleep apart for the night, not sure they would actually sleep otherwise. 

“Jay…” he whined unable not to respond to the slight bump on his hips. 

“I promise that I’ll keep my hands to myself,” he muttered sweetly into his ear, catching the lob in his teeth. “I won’t even butt bump you. We can put a pillow between us.” 

Tim bit his lip, fighting a smile. “And here I thought you were trying to convince me to let you stay.” He chuckled, Jason catching the vibration in his mouth. 

“I can give you a demonstration,” he offered with a sinful smirk, bucking Tim up with his hips and laughing as he let out a yelp in surprize. 

His face went a violent red and he smacked Jason hard on the shoulder, “You ass,” Tim hissed, reaching down to pull the lever to knock his seat back, startling Jason into relinquishing the control of the situation. “Just imagine how much better it will be tomorrow after we win,” he purred and Jason shut his eyes needing all of his energy to focus on the way Tim was sliding against him, biting at his pulse and tongue. 

It took another twenty minutes to say goodbye. 

-

Jason woke up before his alarm the next day. It was still dark outside and he knew that he should turn over and try to go back to bed but if he did he would run the risk of dragging the rest of the day. He got up slowly, avoiding his usual morning routine of checking his phone. He didn’t want to see what people were staying yet. He didn’t want the pressure of the fans and the hate of the Speed reporters. He left his phone in his room and threw on some sweat pants, legs still feeling like jelly, but he thought that a jog might put some life back into him.

There was a light shining into the dark hallway from his father’s study when Jason finally stepped out of his room and he let it pull him in. Bruce was sitting at his desk, a great wooden monster that was built for a man of business. It had been a gift from his grandfather to the son he’d always expected to follow in his footsteps but now it was laid out in dotted lines of blue and red crossing over each other. His father looked up when Jason knocked, looking as awake as he felt. Bruce was always awake on playoff days, some nights Jason wondered if he slept at all. “Can’t sleep?” he asked in a gruff voice that made Jason think that the latter was true. 

Jason shook his head. “Wanna go on a jog?” He asked. 

His father stood in reply. 

They jogged mostly in silence, running around the manor as the sun started to pop up over the trees and eased the tension of the game to come. Jason knew that his dad was worried, that the Speed had done well this season and if they lost he would probably take it harder than anyone. So he tagged him on the shoulder and sprinted off, cackling as his father stumbled after him. 

-

He let his dad drive to the practice rink, enjoying his coffee and the chirps his dad made at the morning sports news show that was playing on the radio. Jason was actually in a pretty good mood when they pulled up to the side entrance where a small group of fans were crowded. They took pictures and signed shirts on the way to the door- but the mood vanished as soon as they entered. 

Morning practice was tougher than the day before and they could all tell that Jim was frustrated. When they huddled into the bus and left for the arena, no one was feeling positive about what they were walking into. Jason sat next to Dick dutifully even though every part of him wanted to be with Tim and lay his head in his lap until they got there. Dick rambled to everyone who would listen about team spirit and how they would get through it. Jason hardly heard it but he tried to keep his face from letting that show. 

-

The stadium was shaking with the amount of noise and movement from the fans as they skated out for the start of play. They did their rounds, trying to appear ready for the fans that were huddled up against the boards. They had signs, all sorts of them. Some of them covered in his face, saying, ‘ _ the mammoths are extinct. _ ’ and, ‘ _ Come and take claim him. _ ’ - and Jason’s personal favorite was a group of teenage girls with a large blown up poster for Tim and Jason grinning at each other after they took down the Amazons. He skated a short circle back to Tim and grinned as he leaned into his ear. “I think they are onto us,” Jason told him nodding to the small group and the briefest grin overtook Tim’s face before they both waved at the group and they practically fainted. 

They tucked into the bench as Jason and the first line took the ice, Tim standing next to him as the national anthem was sung the ceremonial puck dropped. Dick shook hands with Barry Allen and the brief relief from the pressure fell back onto Jason’s shoulders in full force as he faced off with Tim’s chatty friend Bart. 

Dick fumbled the first puck and the Speed took off with it, living up to their name as they shot between the wall of their forwards and through the defense where Wally West shot it right over Basil’s shoulder before he’d even had time to react. There was a general grimness that rose across the stands as the clock sat paused for the goal not even twenty seconds into the game. Dick looked back at Jason, lips pursed as the Speed celebrated. They both knew that this was not going to be a good game. 

-

Nobody felt like celebrating when they got out of the showers. The game had been just as rough as the first goal had let on. They struggled to keep every line, nothing connecting, everyone working unintentionally against each other until the time ran out and the Speed took the game 4-0. 

Jim gave a speech and they did the best that they could to listen and try to feel encouraged about the game ahead. But Jason could feel his dulled panic start to throb at the side of his head and his heart was pounding hard in his ears. He grabbed his bag, defeat a heavy rock on his shoulder as he shut his locker and turned for the door. But Tim grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him. “Leaving without me?” he asked, managing to sound like they hadn’t just been humiliated on their own turf. “I thought we had a date.”

Jason sighed, the heaviness drooping his shoulders. “I’m not sure I’m feeling it tonight Nug,” he muttered as the team was mostly clearing out. “I don’t think I deserve it.” 

Tim narrowed his eyes at him, squaring his feet. “Well tough,” he told him. “Because one of my best friends is in town and I promised him that I would get my boyfriend to take us out to celebrate my first play off game.” 

“We just got our asses kicked,” he groaned not wanting to add how much worse it was that he had been outskated by Tim’s tiny friend. 

“We just got our asses kicked in  _ my first playoff game ever _ .” Tim corrected, pulling Jason down to kiss him now that only Steph and Dick were in the room. “And, I am sorry if you are upset, but being a good boyfriend means that you still have to celebrate with me,” he said very seriously. 

Jason hated him. He loved him. He hated that he loved Tim so much and how easy it was for him to snap him out of the horrible mood that he hadn’t been able to shake all week. He looked over Tim’s head at Dick who grinned despite himself and shrugged. “Tim’s got a point,” he told him and Jason had to force himself not to outright laugh at the way Tim perked up. It was the first time that Dick had actually called him his name in front of him. “You have room for a tag along?” he asked.

Tim’s eyes widened and he practically stumbled over himself to say yes about ten different ways. Dick laughed, patting him on the shoulder before he threw an arm around Jason. And even though they had lost, even though they had everything to lose. He could feel the worry slide right off of him as they went to collect Bart. 

-

Bruce didn't even blink when Tim turned up at breakfast the next morning wearing a pair of Jason’s flannel pants and an old jersey from his high school days. He just poured an extra cup of coffee and let Jason kick him out of the kitchen so that he could make breakfast. 

Jason listened to the two of them, chatting easily about the game last night and the game today. They talked about some stupid politician and a horrible policy he wanted to pass on the front of the paper and his father even laughed when Tim came in with a quip about something Dick had told him when they were out last night. And it was nice. It was more than nice. It was right. His father and his boyfriend enjoying the morning together as if it had always been that way and a very dangerous thought crossed Jason's mind.

_ I could get used to this. _

-

The crowd didn't seem discouraged by the horrible end of the game the day before. The stands were filled with black and silver jerseys, and signs and shouts of love and threats to make sure they win. And even with what happened yesterday the entire team had woken up with the intent to correct the mistake. 

There was a thread of determination running through the locker room tying them all together. It was still small, still breakable, but the team was determined to keep it from breaking. Jason strapped on his pads, smirking at Tim when he caught him staring at his bare chest. They had gone to bed pretty early last night but had been far from sleeping. Tim’s face flushed but he smiled back, ducking his head as Stephanie sat at her stall between them and rolled her eyes making a vomit noise. 

“Okay team,” Dick said clapping his hands together. His hair was standing up where he had taken his helmet off and he was still in his numbered shirt and socks. “This is it-"

“The big one.” Barbara mocked putting on her best Dick impression. 

“The only game that counts!” Harley quoted the speech he gave last year when they got into the finals. He had given the same speech in different variations after every game they lost and all of them picked a few key phrases that they loved to mock. 

Dick rolled his eyes as Jason jumped up in front of them and held his hands out, “Now team, let's be serious” he said in his best impression of his father met by whoops and cheers all around. Jason tucked his arms behind his back and stood up a little straighter, letting his face fall into a thoughtful furrow and they laughed harder. “We don't want to be  _ speeding _ off in the wrong direction.”

Dick punched his arm before he threw his over Jason's shoulder and shook his head at the team. He watched Dick take back control of his speech again and for the first time Jason was glad that he was the one his dad got tricked into trading. Dick had always liked the Mammoths, but when he came to Gotham he was home. The team needed Dick. He was a great captain. And they needed him, no matter who won or lost this series. 

The air was different when they fell into the opening face off, crackling between them as Dick signaled to Harley with the slight slide of his right skate. They got the puck and Harley ran with it, blowing straight past Wally in a charge. They took advantage of the attention and launched it back to Dick who pulled further out as Jason skated into position only to have the connection blocked by Bart. The play went on. Bart swung around the goal but got stuck there when Harley met him at the other side, her and Jason taking turns attacking until they managed to knock the puck far enough down the boards that the ref called for an offsides. They reset and the play started over. 

It was a struggle, but they managed to get a goal in by the end of the first period. It had taken everyone on the ice in a constant berating of their goalie, but it was worth it when the goal horn went off and the crowd roared in excitement. They were winded as they listened to Jim tell them everything they had done right but sucked it up when they got back out on the ice. 

The second period crept by slowly, time stopping to reset over and over as plays got harder. The Speed had not taken the first goal lightly and were attacking Basil in a full assault. Tim and Steph were on fire, taking hits that make Jason clench his teeth when he wasn't on the ice. He couldn't help himself though when Tim took a hard puck to the back of the knee, shooting up out of his chair as the ref whistled. Dick clamped a hand down on his forearm to keep him from climbing over the wall but he couldn't sit, white knuckling the boards as he waited. Tim was fine but Jason’s nerves were shot until he was on the ice again, charging who he could and sweeping out some solid connections. 

But it wasn't enough, the Speed scored before the second was over and they were all tense and exhausted when they fell onto the benches in the locker room. Basil looked the worst, but Ivy and Bane were just about spent too. They had spent a good ten minute shift on the ice unable to find a change over when the Speed had berated their side. 

Dick gave them his pep talk and no one interrupted this time. No one had the breath too. “Just remember, this war. We win or we lose,” he added at the end, making them all stop and listen for once. Dick's eyes locked with Jason. “But we don't go down without a fight.” 

Jason’s body was humming with adrenaline as when he stepped onto the ice eighteen minutes later. The Speed was on the power play after taunting Harley into doing something stupid. Sweat was dripping down the end of his nose, and he huffed a heavy pant towards Dick who looked like he was about to fall over. West and the Allen boys were usually all smiles, but that facade had dropped in the first half of the period and were staring them down like this really was a war. Jason couldn't believe that Tim and Steph where still standing behind them, Ivy and Bane still spent from the first few plays. Not a single one of them said anything. They just waited to the puck to drop, the clock to start and the game to finally be over. 

Dick lunged for it but Barry swept the puck out from under him, launching it to Wally who was making up the weak half of their line. He rolled around Dick but Steph made a wall that was hard to pass. Wally was stopped, but the puck continued. Tim swept it back around the goal post and back towards the line. He shot to Dick. Bart intercepted and Jason tagged him hard from the left, knocking the puck free again. Dick and Wally ran for it, barely keeping pace as they collided with the boards on the Knights’ end. Time ticked away fast as they battled each other, finally one of them kicked it out with a skate and Steph took it up again. She looked around desperate to find an opening and Tim glanced back at Jay. That was all it took. 

He ran for the other end of the ice, away from the commotion as Steph faked a slap shot and passed to Tim, he was the fastest of them. He dodged Bart and barely managed to get past Barry who tackled him into the boards, but the puck was already flying. Jason made the connection and faked left before he slapped the puck into the corner pocket with only three seconds remaining on the clock. 

And he didn't feel tired anymore. He pulled off his helmet. The team was shouting, rushing him as the horn blew- but all he could see was Tim and all Tim could see was Jason as they collided and he picked him up, Tim wrapping his legs around him and Jason kissed him without thinking.

It was a reflex, something that he had done that morning before they left the manor, something that Jason had forgotten to tuck away in all of the excitement. He pulled back from Tim, both of them staring wide eyed as the arena quieted and the team stared- stunned. He thought that moment would last forever, his heart beating hard in his throat. But a loud whoop from the corner dragged all of their eyes to Bart who had stayed back to watch the celebration and then he collided with them too, knocking Tim back to the ice as the crowd once again went wild.  

\---

“We release a statement. Jason got caught up in the moment again,” Jillian said. He looked around the table at Bruce and Jim and a few of the other PR people that he had met, but couldn't remember their names. Jason was sitting next to him looking like a kicked puppy. 

“No,” Tim said. Jason jerked to look at him and he raised an eyebrow before looking up to Jillian. “We're not lying. We can no comment until the end of time if you want but I'm not lying.”

“But-” Jillian started. 

“Maybe we did get caught up in the moment, but only because we scored. I'm not comfortable with Jason taking the blame because he was happy and kissed his boyfriend. So you can release a no comment if you want, or the truth,” he trailed off. Jason's hand squeezed his and he smiled stiffly at him. 

“Did you say boyfriend?” Jillian said quietly. 

“Yes, he did,” Bruce said in a flat voice. “While I think the truth is a noble plan, the focus should be on the series. Why don't you two head home? We'll get this all figured out and let you know in the morning.” Bruce's smile made the commanding tone of his voice even more startling. He stood and dragged Jason to his feet with the hand that he was still holding and that had drawn the entire table's focus when he'd stood. 

He mumbled something and Jason said his goodbyes and an apology before they were out the door. He didn't let go of Jason's hand. He didn't think he could. He'd just said he was fine with coming out. It was strange to think that he was fine with it. He turned his phone on when they got back to the locker room and their bags. Jason grabbed his as he filtered through the messages. He had a missed call from his dad. He listened to the voicemail while Jason guided him down to the car. 

_ “Hey Son. We saw your game. I know you're probably busy right now, but I just wanted to tell you that we're proud of you. Your mother also wanted me to tell you that she would like it if you stopped getting hit with pucks.”  _ He laughed. _ “I tried to explain that it was your job, but she doesn't like it. Anyway. Tell Jason hello for us, and call us. We'd like to see your next game in person if it's possible.”  _

“Who was that?” Jason asked. 

“My parents. They watched the game. I think they're coming to the next one.” They were quiet as they got in the car. “Oh. They say hello too.” 

“They saw the whole thing?” Jason asked cautiously. 

“I think that's why he called. He said he was proud of me.” 

“That's good,” Jason said with a smile. He nodded and looked down at his phone. “I thought you would be mad,” Jason told him. 

“I'd be a hypocrite if I was angry with you. Did you watch the video? I leapt into your arms. I wanted to kiss you too.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Jason's hand. “I wish we had told the team first.” 

“I do too,” Jason said. He looked upset. He didn't like it. They'd won, they had scored the game winning goal together. They should be happy. 

“We won. Shouldn't we be celebrating?” Jason smiled and glanced over at him. 

“We can celebrate when we get home.”

“Oh yeah? How are we celebrating?” he asked. Jason grinned over at him. 

-

Jason took a deep breath before pushing the locker room door open. Tim had stayed over at the manor. Bruce had greeted them with twin bowls of overcooked oatmeal and a bowl full of fruit - so much fruit. He didn't seem angry, if anything he looked happy. He wouldn't tell them what the PR department had decided and told Jason after he asked for the tenth time that he paid Jillian for a reason. She sent them an email a few minutes before they got to practice that she would speak with them after and to not talk to anyone outside the team. Jason had freaked as he remembered that they had to tell the team. They'd argued over it as they got changed for bed. Jason insisted that he had to be the one to tell them, which didn't make sense to Tim. So he was stressing himself out. 

A few eyes moved to the door when it opened. They were almost late, because Jason had stared out the window for 10 minutes in complete silence once they'd parked, so most of the team was already there. Ivy elbowed Bane. He swallowed thickly. 

“Hey guys,” Jason said after the door fell shut behind them. “I just-” he hesitated. Tim frowned. He touched Jason's wrist, just two fingers to let him know that he was there, that it wasn't just him alone. Jason looked over at him and he realized how much it bothered him that they hadn't told the team, his friends, his family for most of the year. 

“I'm sure you've heard by now…” Tim started.  _ “We  _ just wanted to apologize for not telling you that we were dating. It was not because we did not trust you. There is a lot of media around Jason right now and we didn't want to add any more stress to the situation. So yeah, we're sorry. And I hope that you all feel comfortable talking to us if you have any questions.” He forced a nervous smile, but it turned genuine when someone commented that they'd never heard him talk that much. Jim walked in and snapped at them for not being ready. They went to their separate stalls and rushed through getting ready. Once most of the team had left Dick stopped in front of his stall. 

“That was a really good speech.” He smiled up from tying his shoe. 

“I just thought about what I'd want to hear.” Dick rubbed his head before yelling at Jason to get his butt in gear. 

-

He knocked Bart to the ground and watched Harley take off toward the goal. Bart shook his head and adjusted his helmet as he chased after the play. They'd been playing together for most of their lives. It never felt great checking his friends, definitely didn't feel great checking Con since he rarely moved. One of Bart’s dates had asked them once how they did it. Bart had described it as playing Monopoly with your family. You want them to lose, you want them to land on your hotels, and you relish in the pain of them handing you over all of their money. But at the end of the day, they're still your family. She'd nodded along and he knew that she didn't really understand it, but it had stuck with him. They were, when his family wasn't there those two were. So when Bart scored late in the third period he was happy for him. But when the clock ran out and the Knights had won 3-1… he was happier. 

The next morning Tim couldn't stop thinking about how much harder it was to play against the guys here. This was their entire life’s dream. All they wanted was to win, to keep winning, and to lift that trophy high above their heads. 

Bane’s goal in the second period was the only goal of the fourth game. They were up 3-1 in the series and the entire team was riding the high of their play. They could move on in front of their home crowd. 

He ate with Bart before the game. He could see the strain around his eyes. They laughed and they joked. He saw a little of that stress ease. Bart fiddled with the splint on his pinky finger while they waited on their checks, he said it was fine, but he was pretty sure it was broken. 

“You going to finally let me score?” Bart asked as the waitress left their cards. He signed for Bart because watching him try to hold the pen was painful. 

“Can you even manage to hit the net? Last time you missed so bad-” Bart shoved him. He laughed. He hugged Bart as they waited for their car. He missed being taller than him. “We'll be good right?” he asked. 

Bart squeezed him tighter. “Yeah. We're family, dude.” 

-

There were more signs than before; most in support, a few not. Jillian had given them permission to no comment to their heart's content. She'd also removed them from media availability, barring any big goals. He relaxed into the familiarity of warm up. He joked with Jason and made a kid’s day when he tossed him a puck. Steph ribbed him for the three attempts it took to get it over the glass. He didn't think he'd ever been this calm before a game like this. 

Cass scored seconds after she took the ice. The speed had a bad change and she took advantage of it. The whole bench shifted forward, excitement flowing through them all. Bullock grunted for them to keep their heads on, but he was always grumbling that same thing. Barry got called for tripping. Ivy all but growled at him as she climbed back to her feet. He took the ice with his unit. Jason shot him a smile before he turned to watch the ref. He felt himself smile. They ended the period up two goals to zero, Kate scoring on the powerplay. 

He scrambled to reach a pass that got deflected. West was flying toward him. He swung, firing it blindly toward the net as he fell. He scrambled to get back to his feet. He looked up out of reflex when he saw the goal light flash. The horn started to blare and he looked back at the giant man in goal angrily slapping the puck out of it. He watched him hit his chest twice and both goal posts before Steph crowded into him. He understood why Bart called him a gorilla. He watched the replay, he didn't understand how he'd scored. He hadn't even been sure he was going to hit the puck when he'd started to swing. And maybe that was why he'd scored. Sometimes when the Speed goalie looked at him he could imagine that the man could read his mind. He'd been turned away from the goal when he'd shot, twisting at the last second to look and the puck had wavered just enough in the air for it to squeeze past the blocker. 

His first playoff goal. 

He looked over to Jason who raised his eyebrows and pushed his cheek out with his tongue. He laughed and focused on the game, he hoped the cameras didn't get that. He hoped that whoever was watching took the flush on his cheeks as a result of the game and not from what his mind had just supplied easily after Jason's brief display. Harley scored a few shifts later. The crowd was thrumming with energy. They knew their team was going to win. It was hard not to believe it with them. Thawne scored with only 30 seconds left of the period. It was an ugly goal. Basil had blocked the first attempt, but the Speed dug in and after some struggling Thawne managed to shoot the puck, deflecting off one of his own teammates before it found the goal. The Speed left the ice with their heads a little higher. 

The third period swung completely into the Speed’s favor. For most of the period it felt like the Knights were just chasing after them. Bart stepped out of the box, after getting called for a delay of game, and caught a pass from Wally that Tim desperately wanted to get called as an offsides. He was the only one there, Stephanie had moved up into the play. He could see her racing to get back into position, but she wouldn't make it. Bart was grinning as he sped toward him. He knew he needed to stop him, he saw his friend's eyes flick to the side, the tiniest movement. He swung his stick across to block the passing lane, but Bart shot. He turned to see the lamp light. Bart swung around the back of the goal whooping loudly as he dove into Wally’s arms. He'd just tied the game. 

“Sorry,” Steph muttered as he skated back to the bench. 

“We'll get another,” he told her. He felt it harden within him. They would. They had to. 

The first overtime was a slow drag, penalties getting called every other shift. It felt like it went on forever. He could feel the time dragging on and the crowd's energy waning quickly as it passed. They sighed en mass as another pass was missed and it slid back for icing. He loped back up the ice and leaned in for the face off. His thighs burned, but he could push through it. Jason laughed at something Dick said. His eyes darkened as he imagined Jay spread out on the bed. Tim above him, thighs trembling for a whole other reason entirely as he rode Jason. His hands holding Tim's hips keeping a slow torturous pace, one that left him breathless and panting, wanting more, but relishing in the burn of his thighs as he struggled to keep them under him. The whistle blew and his attention snapped back to the game. 

Jim didn't say much. He just stood in the room with them and watched them all catch their breath. When their time was up he just looked around the room, focusing on each person for a few seconds. “One goal,” he finally said and opened the locker room door. 

Dick scored. Five minutes in, a beautiful wrister that had everyone on their feet. They all scrambled onto the ice to mob their captain. It felt like they were screaming and hugging each other for hours, but eventually the handshake line started. He nodded and shook hands as he watched for Bart. Jason was a few people ahead of him in the line. He saw when he placed an arm around his friend and said something. Bart looked at Jason for a moment before nodding and moving on to the next. When he finally got to him, he pulled Bart against him, his heart aching to see the tears threatening to fall. “Hey, I let you score,” he joked. Bart laughed into his shoulder pad once and pulled back to look at him. “We still good?” he asked again. 

Bart smiled. “Yeah. Like Monopoly.” 

-

They all got drunk, he wasn't sure if any of them drank very much, but they were all heading home after the first round of drinks and all of them were some degree of drunk. Stephanie was staying over at Cass’. She had pointedly told him, and everyone within five feet of him, that he would have the apartment. He'd murmured what he had imagined on the ice against Jason's neck as they rode the elevator up. His thighs were grateful when they just made out. He yawned, his jaw cracking with the force of it. Jason chuckled. 

“Maybe we should go to sleep,” he offered. He yawned again and rolled over. He tugged Jason's arm over him until he was wrapped up and pressed against the half hard length of him. He wiggled against it and Jason's breath caught. “Evil,” he breathed against his neck, before he trailed kisses down it. 

“I thought we were sleeping,” he said when Jason's fingers danced down his ribs and under the waistband of his boxers. 

“We were. But you had to do this,” Jason pressed his hips forward and he cursed under his breath. Jason was hard, and he had wanted him for hours. He rolled over enough to look at Jason. His pupils were blown wide in the dark and he was hungrily looking at him. “We can do it like this,” Jason rocked against him. “Won't have to get up.” He reached back and pulled Jason into a kiss. 

It was slow and sweet. They barely moved, but each shift of Jason's hips drew him closer and closer until he came. He sighed as Jason slid out. He turned over and sleepily wrapped his fingers around him. He kissed him and swallowed the small sounds he made. He closed his eyes, sleep not far off. Jason touched his cheek. He opened one eye. “Whatever happens. I don't want to lose you.” 

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer, face pressed against Jason's chest. “It would take a lot more than distance to keep me away from you,” he mumbled. He hoped that made sense, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. 

-

For the third time in his life he was kidnapped. He didn't know what it was about Jason's friends and family, but they all seemed to like to surprise him with plans and just smile at him until he got in the car. Dick just grabbed him in the parking garage and had forced him into the passenger seat as he told Jason he'd drop Tim off later. He'd looked at Jason through the window and had resisted the urge to put his hand on the glass like a final farewell. 

Kori smiled at him when they walked into the restaurant. 

She smiled, but didn't say anything. No one said anything. The three of them sat at the table in silence. He picked up and put down his menu three different times because the silence was unnerving him and he kept forgetting his order. Dick jumped when the waitress walked up behind him and asked if they were ready to order. They placed their orders and returned to the silence that was hanging around them. 

“Well this is awkward,” Dick said. Kori snorted, her laugh catching her off guard.

“It is. Umm. I should apologize. I wasn't very nice,” she said looking at Tim.

“It's okay,” he mumbled. 

“It's not. Now you apologize,” she told Dick, who looked affronted. 

“What am I apologizing for?” 

“For being you,” Kori said with a grin. Tim laughed too loudly, it petered off at Dick's unamused face. 

“I am great. And Jason said he'd have sex with me before you.”

“Cause he likes penis you idiot.”

“Well he's currently having sex with me so I think I win?” Tim offered. Both Kori and Dick turned to him. He smiled at them and they both started laughing. Lunch went by a lot easier after that. They all took turns telling stories about Jason. They drifted in and out of hockey, never talking about their own teams, or the game the next day. It was fun and by the end of it he felt like he understood Jason a little better. These were the people that had helped shape him. 

“So how did it go?” Jason asked when Dick dropped him off at the manor a few hours later. 

“I am their king,” he said sliding into Jason's lap. “For I hold the scepter.” 

“Are you drunk?” Jason asked with a laugh as he face planted into his neck. 

“Kori kept letting me ‘try’ her drink.” He threw up air quotes. Jason's neck was right there so he licked it. “I think they like me,” he added in a small voice. 

\---

The Mammoths won their round. 

Jason tried really hard to seem enthusiastic about it when his dad practically leapt off the couch and waxed poetic about the goal that Clark had shot into the net so hard that it could have burned through the back. The celebration was short lived though when he realised what a win for the Mammoths could mean in the long term. He looked back at Jason with a nervous and pensive expression but he smirked at him. “I thought we went over this,” Jason sighed in mock annoyance. “You have to keep dancing until I get to record you.” 

The video of the stupid dance was on his private instagram an hour later and when they walked into the rink before their first game against the Amazons the entire team wolf whistled and cat called. Jason planted a kiss on Tim’s cheek and moved to his stall as his dad waved the noise away, only slightly more pink than usual. 

“I’m assuming by now, you’ve all seen that the Mammoths won their series?”  Bruce asked met by more catcalls and whistles. When he waved them down this time it was with a smile. “Okay, you know,” he confirmed shooting as look at Jason who just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “Which means you also know that now is the time to buckle down. We have a good streak going after the Speed, let’s see if we can keep it up.” 

“Let’s sweep the Amazons!” Dick shouted and everyone threw socks at him until he sat down and let Jim step up to the plate to talk strategy. 

The crowd was alight when they went out for the warm ups, all of them banging on the boards with taunts or cheers and Jason knew that they were expecting things to get rowdy. There were people spread out across the stand in Team Jason/ Team Diana shirts, and when he caught her eyes as they skated off the ice to get ready for the game he could see that her hatred hadn’t dulled. She planned to give the crowd a show. 

“Do me a solid and don’t do anything stupid tonight,” Dick told him, knocking his skate when they had filed back out, getting in place for the national anthem. “I promised the team a sweep and they’ll never let me live it down if I jinxed it.”

“I resent that,” he grumbled, “And if you are a jinx, it’s your own fault. Don’t push your shit on me.” 

Dick whacked Jason on the butt with his stick before he skated up to meet Diana for the ceremonial drop and threw a grin over his shoulder. A grin that dropped as soon as he shook hands with the opposing captain. He frowned the entire way back and skid to a hard stop next to Jason. “Okay, I take it back, ” he told him, not stopping to explain himself as they set up for the first play. 

The Amazons had switched up their lines since the last time they played them. One of Dick’s friends from his draft was on the center of the first line with Donna Troy and Kori on their side. Diana had not changed, staring him down from her position behind Troy with the intent to kill. He grinned at her as the puck dropped and Dick shot it back. Steph caught it with a pass over to Harley who zoomed behind her and dropped it back off with Dick. Diana stayed on Jason giving Tim the chance to push past them and block the way for Harley to pull through. Garth and Donna were on her though and they had her trapped against the wall until finally they pushed the puck out and the Amazon’s snagged it up. 

The first period passed with a lot of hits, mostly to Jason and then back at Diana when Dick and Tim started to get steamed. They had both gotten a penalty after Diana gave Jason a particularly brutal knock into the boards that had him limping back to the bench to get checked for a concussion. The Amazon’s were smug as they all filed off the ice, two points up and a full team's worth of hatred at their backs. The medic only released him with enough time to hear the tail end of Jim’s speech and nod at Tim who looked him over with a furious hunger before they were sent back out to set up. 

Whatever Jim had said seemed to really stick with them though. They got two back to back goals at the start of the second. The first one was a nice set up from Ivy where the puck practically slid down the blade of her stick and back to Cass for her to punch it in. The second one was a stolen shot that Jason deflected off of a pass Garth had intended for Donna. Diana fumed when Dick collided with him. The Amazons came back with another goal about five minutes before the end but Barbara and Stephanie managed to slap another one in right before the second ended. 

None of them were happy with the tie going into the last period and Jason wasn't sure how much more abuse he could take. He'd been checked by Diana a dozen times and the slower the game dragged on, the more the bruises settled in. Dick helped him crack his shoulder and Tim made a face as they walked back through the tunnel. “That is seriously disgusting,” he complained. 

Jason grinned at him and Dick laughed patting Tim on the back. “Get used to it,” he told him, “He's all yours now.” 

“If you can keep me,” Jason joked and Tim held him back just out of the opening. 

Tim kissed him, hard enough to wake him up and leave Jason reaching after him as Tim grinned the most dazzling smile that he had ever seen and stepped backwards out onto the ice. “Let them try to take you.” he told Jason with his toughest face. “You hear me?!” he called into the noise around the ice. “Come and claim him!” he yelled in a ridiculous voice that made Jason wish they weren't in front of a stand full of people. He settled for a look that promised he would be saying that again later and setting in for a rough period. 

Both teams scored before the halfway point tying them at four a piece. He could feel sweat dripping down his back through the space in his padding. The crowd was on their feet as the clock started moving again counting off the last seven minutes of the game. They reset twice before it hit six and when it started to crawl passed five, Kori jumped the gun and hit Harley a little too hard, getting carted off to the penalty box. They didn't score on the power play, but when Kori came back out, they were closer to the Amazons goal. Jason watched from the bench as Kate's line setup for the final play of the period, his hand itching to grab Tim’s where he sat too close on the bench. The shot was so fast that he wasn't sure it was in until the goal horn went off and they were all on their feet and jumping over the sides to get to the rest of them, the Amazons ducking their heads as they filed off the ice. And even though Jason knew that he shouldn't, he couldn't help but think that there were just three more to go. 

-

“What the fuck is the scepter and why does Tim have it?” Jason asked after his second shot. The bar they had stumbled into was packed with fans and had a private room in the back. They took turns going out into the throng in pairs and Jason waited until Tim and Steph were forced out to start bombarding Dick with questions about his friend date with his boyfriend. 

Dick just laughed and grinned at him. “The scepter is your penis dude,” he told him waving to the waiter for another round. 

“So the fact that he gets to touch my dick makes him the king?” 

The blue eyed boy wonder looked hurt. “I thought that  _ I _ was your Dick.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “My junk,” he corrected thanking the waitress as she set another shot in front of him. They paused to clink their glasses together and downed it, the burn of whiskey making his eyes water. “Which neither you nor Kori has ever had interest in.”

“It's not really about  _ wanting _ the scepter,” Dick told him, voice gruff from the booze. He stacked his shot glass in Jason’s. “It's about accepting the responsibility. Tim is willing to bear the burden-" 

“I resent that,” he grumbled for the second time that day. 

Dick continued without pause, “-therefore, he is the king.”

Jason looked past Dick through the glass wall of the room, catching Tim in the center of a large group. There was one guy who stood in front of him, holding tight on his arm like he might fall over, talking a mile a minute. Tim was wide eyed and nodding at him as he went on, his face splitting into a smile when he begged for a picture. He loved seeing him like that. Jason just loved seeing him. He loved Tim. “Speaking of the king…” He smirked at Dick. He stole the beer that the waiter put in front of him before pushing out of the room. He laughed as Dick groaned after him. 

He was stopped a few times on his way over, shaking hands and taking photos until he reached the heart of it and tapped Steph, “Times up. Shove Ivy and Harley out here.” She looked like she could kiss him in that moment. She nodded and started the slow trek back. He found Tim a few feet away and squeezed his shoulder. “Wanna be my bathroom buddy?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before stealing him from the crowd. There was a line for the men's room but Jason pulled Tim past it to the back where the manager’s office and private bathroom was. They had given the team permission to go back there an avoid the awkwardness of a fan encounter in a stall or urinal. 

Jason pulled Tim in quickly and they crashed into each other as soon as he locked the door. Jason picked him up and sat him on the sink for easier access, letting his tongue caress every hollow of his cheeks. He kissed Tim until his lips were swollen and his hair was amazingly askew, then moved his assault to his neck as Tim clenched at the back of his shirt panting. “What was it, you said earlier about  _ coming _ and  _ claiming _ ?” Jason breathed and kissed him again, harder. “‘Cause I can think of a few things for you to come and claim,” he muttered making Tim laugh until Jason kissed him again and it wasn't as silly. 

Tim pushed Jason back, his eyes were dark from how wide his pupils had grown. He slid off of the sink and placed his hand on Jason’s chest, walking him back to the wall and pushing him down onto his knees once they got there. Jason stared up at him through his eyelashes and Tim yanked his belt off in an almost graceful way. He helped Tim with the button of his jeans and pulled just enough to let his swollen dick get some relief over the top of his pants. Jason didn't wait, he swallowed him, sucking all of him into the very back of his throat until his eyes watered and he couldn't breathe. Tim groaned out his name and Jason didn't give a fuck that he couldn't breathe. He swallowed and that caused Tim to jerk forward before he clutched a handful of Jason’s hair and pulled out of him. Spit trailed from Jason’s lips to the tip of him until he pulled him back in by his ass. He slipped Tim’s pants lower, pulling off Tim long enough to spit into his palm rub it between his cheeks. Tim was holding his face in both of his hands, rocking in and out of him in an easy rhythm until Jason pushed two fingers into him and he bucked into the back of Jason’s throat again. He hissed an apology but Jason pushed again harder and he bucked once more and more after when Jason added a third. “No,” Tim panted but it came out like a while. “No, come with me.” He barely managed to get out. 

Jason hummed around him and pulled off, folding back to his full height. He stared down at him, biting on his bottom lip as he undid the button on his own jeans and lead him back to the sink. He turned Tim around and pushed him over a little harder than he meant to, but he didn't seem to notice. Jason groaned as he got a good look of him, pumping his already rock hard dick, Tim half dressed and undone in front of him. And his ass... “Do you know how fucking hot you are?” he asked, voice raspy from the earlier exertion. He pulled Tim’s head up by wrapping a hand around his throat and guiding him so that he was looking at himself in the mirror. “I have never seen anything more sexy in my entire life.” He murmured into his ear as he sank into him making Tim’s entire body clench. 

-

It took absolutely everything that Jason had in him not to suck Tim’s face off when the goal horn went off on the last goal of the game after Tim had found him a glorious opening. Dick stood in between them, knocking on Jason’s helmet to pull him back into their win. “Snap out of the ‘Tim trance.’ You're drooling,” he told him. Jason just rolled his eyes. The rumors had gone wild, and the funny thing was that- for once- they were mostly correct. There were pictures in tabloids crudely shopped together of them walking through Gotham holding hands, kissing, doing couple things that they hadn't gotten the chance to do yet. The headlines were cheeky and sometimes ridiculous, but the real news was only covering the games- and that's what was important. 

The Amazons piled off again after another defeat and Jason could tell that the losses were eating at Diana. The first one had focused her, made her more tense and deliberate. But Jason could tell by the look that she threw him at the tunnel entrance that the next game on the Island would not be pleasant for him. But at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Two more games. That was it. And then they played the Mammoths. 

-

Or not. He watched the highlights of the Mammoths game against the Lanterns while they waited for the plane to take off, both Dick and Tim leaned in to see what happened on his phone. Clark had taken a pretty hard hit from Simon Baz. It had knocked him completely out of the third period. His dad had gotten a call from him the night before so he tried not to wince too hard when he saw it. Conner had rallied hard in the absence of his brother but it wasn't enough and they ended up losing, taking the series to 1-1. 

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and Hal will take care of them for us,” Dick told him when the flight attendant came by and told them it was time to put the phone away. 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” Tim muttered into his coffee. “They have the next two games at home.”

Dick shrugged, still riding the high from the win last night. “We’re about to destroy the Amazons at home.” He winked and then flinched away from them as they pinched at him to get him to shut his fucking jinx face. 

-

Since Kori was on a plane as well, she didn't get to meet him at the airport. But she did send him a picture of the cocktail napkin she had doodled his name and a bird on from the plane. The flight was long and bumpy and Jason was a ball of nerves by the time they landed on the Island. They had a few hours to kill at the hotel before they had to go to practice. He was looking forward to curling up next to Tim, but Jim grabbed the second room key before he could follow after him and made a face as he passed him one from the next set. 

His heart sank and he tried really hard not to roll his eyes but he could already feel them moving up. “You're kidding,” he begged him.

Jim shrugged in apology. Fucking shrugging. “Fraid not, Jay,” Jim sighed as Tim turned around to watch, his own face sinking. “It's an HR thing. You are with Dick,” he told Jason and then turned to Tim. “You're with Bane.” 

He knew that he was pouting as he watched Jim walk off to get his own room key but he didn't care. Bane smirked, pulling Tim in by his shoulder, “Don't worry. The little King will be safe with me,” he promised and pulled him off before Jason could say anything. 

“Does he even know where that name came from?” Jason demanded. 

Dick shrugged. “I don't think he cares.” He nudged him towards the elevators. “Don't pout. It'll be just like old times!” He cheered, yanking Jason out of his funk by telling stupid stories until he shoved him into the wall. 

-

He fell into his bed after the game, feeling like he could sleep for the next two weeks. They had scored early in the first period and the rest of the game had been a battle to keep the puck out if their zone. There had been a couple close calls and a lot of hard hits, but they managed to come out on top. But he could tell that play time was officially over. The next one was really going to hurt. 

He watched as Dick climbed into his own bed, clicking the TV on and scrolling through HGTV. His phone buzzed on the bedside table and he swatted for it a few times until he managed to pull it in with his finger tips. 

**TD:** Bane sings musicals in the shower. 

Jason grinned at his phone, ignoring the gagging noise that came from Dick’s bed. 

**JW:** Dick only watches house shows. And he has horrible taste. 

**TD:** He's singing Cats. That one famous song that is like impossible to do. The weird thing is that he isn't even bad but he only knows the one part.

**JW:** How pissed do you think Gordon would be if I got us a different room?

**TD:** He might kill you.  

**JW:** What if you got us a room? 

**TD:** He would still kill you. He likes me better. 

**JW:** What if I got us a house? Apparently Dick is a secret master of real estate. 

**TD:** Are you asking me to move in with you?

**JW:** Of course not. I'm just buying a house that I want you to keep all your stuff in so that you are forced to spend time with me. 

**TD:** I can't tell if you are kidding.

**JW:** What if I'm not?

His phone rang and Jason jumped as it broke through the quiet murmur of the hot twin brothers breaking shit on TV. He silenced it and roll onto his feet, shutting himself in the bathroom before he answered it. “That's insane,” Tim said before Jason could even say hello. “You know that's insane, right? We've only been dating for a few months and we aren't even out yet!”

Jason made a face in the mirror. “I kissed you on live television Nugget,” he reminded him. “Whether we no comment or not, I think we are pretty out now don’t you?” 

The other end of the line was quiet for a minute, all Jason could hear was singing in the background and the shower running. “Still...” Tim started. 

“Nug,” he cut him off. “We have pretty much been living together off and on all year. Since we’ve gotten together we’re hardly appart. And when we are, all I want is to be with you. And yeah, maybe it's soon but I love you… is that really so insane?” Tim was silent again, he couldn't even hear the shower running anymore. “Tim?” There was a knock on the front door and Jason opened the bathroom. He put his phone on his shoulder to block the speaker and raised an eyebrow at Dick who shook his head and shrugged. He opened the door and Tim was there, hair blown back like he'd sprinted down the hall. Jason laughed, confused, and Tim jumped him, pulling his face down so he could kiss him. 

“Okay,” Tim breathed when he pulled back. 

Jason blinked a little dazed. “What?” 

“I'll move in with you,” Tim told him and Jason pulled him up off the ground spinning him awkwardly in the small doorway. “But not in the manor,” he amended. “And I want to finish my lease with Steph.” 

“That's fair.” Jason grinned and pulled Tim into the room before he could complain. Tim waved awkwardly at Dick and Jason pulled back the blanket for him, fixing his best friend with a hard look. “Tell Jim and I'm not sharing my hair wax,” he warned him. Dick grabbed his hair in a panicked pout before he grumbled in agreement. 

-

They were one up on the Amazons going into the third period and Diana was furious. She hit Jason after every setup, keeping Dick from being able to throw him any connections while the others all piled in on Harley. Tim managed to get a good pass to Jay after the captain's initial hit and he ran it down the ice. He had the perfect set up, slowing to slap it in when he was slashed on the knee and went down hard. 

Even the refs couldn't ignore how hard he went down. His knee was swelling and it felt like his knee cap had rotated. Tim got to him first, pulling on his arm to help him up but Jason yelped at the pressure. One of the refs helped him pull him up. He was pulled off the ice and fall onto the bench with the rest of his line as Kate went out. Tim looked like he wanted to stay but Jim sent him off. The medic had him stretch out his leg but after a few pushes, they had to take him back through the tunnel and all he had was the crowd's reaction to tell him what was going on.

He had them turn on the game as they wrapped his knee, watching as the final minutes got shorter and shorter. Dick made a quick play, bouncing the puck off the boards and Tim swept it up, shooting to Harley who sunk it in. He cheered and the medic shoved him back into the table as the team celebrated their sweep as the time ran out. That was it. They were into the next round and the Mammoths were still up in the air. 

-

He was on crutches when they left the hotel room the next day. The medic was convinced that it wasn't broken, but he would have to get it x-rayed when they got back to Gotham and until them he had to stay off of it. Dick dragged his bag through security for him, and to his credit, he and Tim only laughed a little when they put him in a wheelchair. Harley and Barbara recorded him getting pat down and within ten minutes the entire team was teasing him and wheeling him around when he just wanted to go to the terminal and die. 

His father finally took pity on him after Harley rode him down to the restroom and back. Bruce stole him away to sit with him at the terminal. He grumbled for a few minutes about how they should be more careful and sent a text to Clark that they would be boarding soon. Jason watched him, tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair until he worked up his nerve. “Hey dad?” 

Bruce hummed not looking up from his phone. Jason cleared his throat. “I'm moving out.” 

He looked up then, unable to hide the surprise in his frown. He looked sad, then he looked concerned. “Why?” he asked. “Is this still about the trade? Cause we are-"

“No, dad.” He stopped him, grabbing his hand. “I'm moving out with Tim,” he clarified. “We’re going to live together.” 

“Oh,” his father breathed. His eyes listed over and he grabbed Jason's hand. “Oh,” he said again and pushed his lips together. “Are you sure he doesn't want to just move into the manor?” 

Jason laughed and squeezed his hand. “Sorry dad, I think you are going to have to learn how to live alone with your husband.” His dad made a face that he didn't understand. 

-

He gave Dick the window seat, unable to sit with his leg bent enough to get there. Tim pulled it up into his lap as soon as they sat down, shoving his jacket under it to keep it elevated. “Thanks babe,” he muttered into Tim's hand that Jason had laced his fingers through. Dick sighed next to him, looking down at his phone. “Still no word?” he asked. Dick had been trying to get a hold of Shawn since last night but had gotten radio silence. 

“I've called her like twenty times.” He frowned. “Do you think she's pissed?”

“Why would she be?” Tim asked confused. 

“I… don't know,” Dick admitted. “But she's always mad about something lately.”

Jason nudged him. “We’ll swing by your place before you drive us home,” he told him. “You can apologize for whatever you did then.”

“I'm driving you home?” Dick asked rolling his eyes. 

“You think I can drive through Gotham traffic with my left leg?”

-

Dick complained the entire drive to his apartment but even still, Jason could see the tension easing out of him the closer they got. Jason was laid out in the backseat with his leg propped up as Tim distracted Dick by going over the last game again. Dick took his time helping Jason out of the car when they got there though, situating him on his crutches before Tim insisted that he could handle it and the sent Dick in ahead of them. 

“How mad do you think she actually is?” Tim asked when Dick was far enough away from them. 

Jason bumped the door closed with his butt. “Twenty bucks says that if she is even mad at all, she'll get over it soon as she sees him.” They started after Dick at a slow pace. “They fight all the time but I have never seen them hold onto anything. Not really anyway. But I mean, if you were mad and that hunk of meat walked into a room wouldn't you rather fuck about it than fight about it?” 

Tim shrugged, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Not really my type. Too pretty. I like them a little uglier. That way you can't leave.” 

“Damn,” Jason sighed heavily as he stepped into the elevator. “I guess it’s just me who likes the pretty ones.”

Tim punched the button a little too hard, his face so red that Jason wished he could drop the stupid crutches and jump him. “Shut up,” Tim grumbled when Jason laughed, but the laugh trailed off soon as the doors opened and they heard a curse from down the hall. 

“Dick?” he called moving a little more reckless than he knew he should. The door to the apartment was open and Jason tripped over the bag Dick had left in the doorway. He could hear his friend quietly cursing from down the hall and pushed through to their room. One of the dressers had all of the drawers pulls out and emptied, the closet was also standing opens, half of the contents gone. Realisation his him as Tim popped into the doorway, Dick stepping out of the bathroom. 

“She's gone,” he said like he couldn't believe it. “All of her stuff… she didn't even…” Jason dropped his crutches and hopped to him, catching Dick before he fell over. He held onto Jason like a lifeline and Tim stood there not sure what to do. What the hell were they supposed to do? 

And Jason was so freaking mad. Through everything, even when Dick was an idiot and Shawn was mad, he never thought that she would be capable of this. “Call my dad?” he asked Tim and he nodded running out glad to have something to do. That was when Dick broke down, shaking into Jason's shoulder in angry tears as he cursed himself for being such a fucking jinx. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter speaks pretry much for itself, so we will leave it as it is. Thank you as always for tuning in this week and we will see you in the next Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Tim hovered uselessly while they waited for Bruce to come. Dick was still, his face shoved into Jason's chest. He looked around and saw all the places where Shawn had ripped herself from Dick's life. Half of the curtains were gone in the living room. The bookshelves were bare, a few trinkets left on them. There were lemons scattered across the coffee table like she'd taken the bowl they had been in. She'd taken the shower curtain. Jason looked pained when he checked back in on them. He didn't think it was only from watching his friend break down. 

“Hey Dick?” the man looked up, eyes red. “Can you help me get Jay up?” Dick nodded and silently helped Jason off the ground. Dick sat next to Jason on the bed, his elbows on his knees head ducked low. Jason leaned down and murmured softly. He stepped back out. Bruce appeared in the open front doorway a few minutes after that. He probably should have shut the door. 

“They're in there,” Tim said pointing to the bedroom. He felt guilty. He knew that it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn't help but feel like it had been him to put the thought out into the universe. He couldn't believe that they'd joked about them breaking up. Dick looked devastated and they had  _ laughed _ . Bruce walked with Dick out of the apartment, talking to him in a voice he was familiar with. 

“I can't believe…” Jason muttered looking around the room. He was leaning back on his crutches. 

“You should be with him tonight. I'll get Steph to come get me.” He smiled, a mere twitch of the lips, when Jason looked over to him. 

“You sure?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah. He's your best friend. Just make sure you stay off your leg?” He reminded him. He texted Stephanie as they rode down the elevator. He made sure that he got Jason settled in Bruce's car. Stephanie texted him that she was almost there, he gave Jason a quick kiss and told the others goodnight before stepping back so they could pull away from the curb. 

-

Jason had been in a terrible mood for the last few days. The doctor’s visit hadn't gone well. They'd gotten there late because Bruce was with Dick so Tim had driven, and there was construction. He had been tense and had snapped at him twice when Jason had simply been trying to calm him down. Jason had jerked the crutch out of his hand when he'd tried to help him out of the car. He'd barely glanced back to check that Jason was following him, though he wasn't irritated enough to leave him to struggle through the parking garage door. The ride in the elevator was silent, both of them trying to calm down. “I'm sorry,” Tim had mumbled when the nurse left them in the exam room. Jason offered him a stiff smile. He knew Jason was nervous. This was the second time he'd injured his knee this season and Tim knew it had been an issue a few years before. Jason had surgery and had been out for a few months. Jason was clearly dreading that same news. When the doctor came in with a pleasant smile on his face he'd feared the worse. But the man had simply told him it was a pull and that if he stayed off it and followed his PT he should be fine in a couple weeks. Two weeks meant he'd miss the next series unless by some miracle the Mammoths and the Lanterns went to game seven, but even then he wouldn't be back until maybe the last two games of the series. Jason had stomped, as lopsided as he could down to the car. Tim wasn't even sure how he'd done it on the crutches, but he had managed. He had watched Jason pouting the entire way back to the manor. So, he'd tried to lighten his mood but nothing had seemed to work. 

Bruce and Dick had gone to pack some of Dick's things. It was the first time they had had any private time. Dick was constantly underfoot at the manor, which he didn't understand at all. He had stayed an entire weekend at Jason's a few weeks back and hadn't seen anyone except Jason the whole time, but he couldn’t go five minutes without running into Dick. Jason was in his room, half asleep in the rocking chair his father had brought him. He took a moment to make sure that the brace was on before stepping over Jason's legs. Jason looked sleepily up at him. 

“Mmhmm,” Jason murmured. He pushed at his hip like he was trying to move him off of him. Tim frowned, but didn't move out of his way. 

“What? Am I not allowed to still want you just because you're being whiny?” 

Jason frowned. He leaned down and kissed him. Jason responded right away and the tiny ball of nerves faded. He didn't know what he would have done if Jason had actually pushed him away. He lowered himself carefully onto Jason's lap, making sure that he didn't bump the brace. Jason's hands curled around his hips and he deepened the kiss. They kissed until they needed to breathe. He pressed his temple against Jason's. “You know that I like you for more than just hockey right?” he asked. Jason nodded, after a second of hesitation. “You could play for the Mammoths or never play again and I'd still want you, still love you.” He leaned back enough to meet Jason's eyes. “We're going to win this next series and you'll join us for the Final.” He saw the determination rebloom in Jason's eyes. “But first we're going to have that series win celebration sex we didn't get to have.”

Jason laughed. 

“You're the best,” Jason muttered, pulling him down for a kiss.

Jason was sucking what he was sure was going to be a massive hickey on his neck, even after he had asked him not to leave a mark, likely  _ because _ he'd said something. He had a photoshoot the next day, Jillian was not going to be happy, but in that moment he didn't care. Jason had his hands on his ass. His attention was all on his hands where he'd pulled Jay free. He was making little noises against his neck as he shifted back and forth into the circle of his hands. It had been a while since he'd tasted-

“She has a new house,” they both froze as Dick walked in the room. He flopped down onto the bed like they weren't having sex a few feet away. Maybe he hadn't noticed. 

“Dude,” Jason said. 

“ _ I know _ . She put it on Facebook. Did I tell you that she blocked me?” Tim was pretty sure that he'd locked the door when he'd come in. He looked at it, cracked and had the worst vision of Bruce following Dick in. He made to stand up but Jason just held him in place. He knew that Tim was the only thing blocking Dick from seeing exactly what they were doing. “Harley showed me though.” 

“Dick,” Tim said in his sternest voice and he saw his eyes flicker up to him, thankfully only meeting his eyes. “Are you doing okay right now?” 

“Yeah. I guess. It just really sucks, like she's already moved on. It's only been three days.” 

“I know it sucks, but it's going to keep sucking if you keep checking on her. Why don't you go downstairs and make Bruce practice with you? Take your mind off of her for a while.” 

“I don't know. I don't really want-” 

“Dick, as your King I am ordering you to leave.” Dick sat up then he finally seemed to grasp their positions. “Get out, please,” he added. Dick stood up and rushed out of the room. 

They laughed when they looked back at each other. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that Jason hadn't softened at all. “Something you want to tell me?” he asked as he pumped him slowly. 

“You were still touching me,” Jason said with a hitch in his breath. “And you know Dick is hot. I wouldn't exactly  _ mind _ him watching me do you.” He stood up. Jason panicked, reaching to pull him in, already apologizing. 

“I'm going to lock the door you freaking exhibitionist. Get on the bed,” he said. 

“I love it when you give orders,” Jason said pulling himself up. He waited by the door until Jason got settled on the bed, he didn't want to rush him. Jason looked over at him, legs spread still straining against the fabric of his boxers. Tim just looked at him, until Jason squirmed and told him to hurry up or he'd start without him. As much as that sounded fun, Tim moved, crawling across the bed on Jason's good side. He kissed him quickly. But didn't stay there long, he'd had an idea before Dick had interrupted them and it  _ had _ been a while. He pushed up Jason's shirt and pulled down his pants. He kissed his belly button earning a giggle before licking a stripe up Jason's dick. The giggle cut off and Jason's eyes squeezed shut. He smirked and licked a circle around his head before taking it into his mouth. Jason's hand landed on his shoulder, clinching the fabric. 

“Fuck. I forgot how good you were at that.” He preened and took Jason in deep. He worked him up and down sloppily, messier than he would normally. Jason was biting off moans as he watched him bob. A thought popped in his head and he pulled off with a laugh. 

“Don't stop,” Jason pleaded.

“Do you think I could ride you without hurting your knee?” he asked pumping Jason slowly. Jason nodded with promises that he'd be fine falling from his lips. He kissed him, Jason held him close when he moved away. Tim smiled and relaxed against him taking the kisses he was offered. 

Jason's hands skimmed his chest. He panted as his fingers worked in and out. He was rushing. “You're going to be the death of me,” Jason breathed. He hissed out a curse. He pulled his fingers out wincing at the feeling. He smeared lube down Jason and crawled up to kiss him before lowering himself down slowly. The stretch had him gasping as he moved. Jason's hands on his hips keeping him from moving too fast. 

“You know we started with someone offering to ride you because of that knee,” he mumbled once he was fully seated. He breathed and relaxed. Jason looked confused for a moment before he chuckled. 

“You walked into a door.” Jason flexed his hips a silent query asking if he was ready. 

“There was a lot of ah- skin,” he replied. Jason set the pace lifting and lowering him by his hips. His breath was knocked out of him with each quick pull down and dragged out on the slow rise. He had a hand on Jason's chest to hold himself up, the other was wrapped around himself at Jason's request. He babbled as they sped up. “Oh fuck don't stop,” he muttered. He was so close. He groaned as Jason held him down tight against his hips as he came. Jason's hand joined his and before he'd even stopped twitching inside him he was coming.

He just laid down on Jason's chest and listened to the beat of his heart. He whined as Jason slid out of him. He was half asleep when Jason shifted underneath him, he rolled easily to the side and watched lazily as Jason hobbled into his bathroom and back. “You'll whine if you stay like this.” He hummed and let Jason clean him off. 

“I love you,” he told him when he climbed back into the bed. 

“I love you too, Nug,” Jason said kissing him softly. 

“You do,” he said with a smile. Jason smiled and bit his shoulder lightly. 

-

Metropolis needed to win if they wanted to force a Game Seven. Tim had never seen Bruce so conflicted. He knew what it meant if Metropolis lost. Jason wouldn't have to worry anymore and they could just enjoy the rest of the playoffs, but Bruce couldn't seem to find it in himself not to cheer for Clark. He jumped up and shouted at the TV when Dexter boarded Clark. Conner’s gloves were off as soon as his brother had hit the boards. The fight spread and soon a line brawl consumed the ice. Clark was leaning against the boards touching his mouth, blood leaking from beneath his fingers. 

The Mammoths were fired up after that and beat the Lanterns 5-2. Jason forced a smile, but he could see the worry behind it. Bruce walked off phone in his hand as soon as the game ended. 

“He's going to be my dad, but I was happy when he didn't get up right away.” Jason whispered into his shoulder that night. “I felt like shit right away, but I still thought it.” 

“I know you love him, he knows you love him. You don't have to be happy that he won,” he said. Jason grumbled something that he couldn't understand. “I just wonder if he's going to get his teeth fixed before the wedding,” he added. Clark had lost three teeth in the collision with the boards. 

“I wouldn't put it past him to get them fixed before the next game. He loves smiling at people way too much,” Jason said. 

-

Metropolis won the game. 

No one cheered this time. 

-

“Mother, everyone is focusing on the series. Can't we do it after?” he asked, trying not to sound like he was begging. 

“I will not interfere with their wedding plans. We can do it tomorrow.” He looked at the calendar. Two days before the series against Metropolis started. The Mammoths were arriving in a few hours, late night arrival before the start. 

“I can ask, but I don't know if they'll be able to come,” he relented. He hung up after getting the details and called Jason.

“My parents want to have dinner,” he said flatly instead of hello. 

“Yeah?” 

“With your parents.”

The silence over the line about matched how he felt. 

“Like my mom?” 

“Clark,” he corrected. 

“I'll tell my dad.”

“I texted you the details. I told her that they might be busy,” he added. 

They weren't. So the next day he was pacing in his parents’ foyer waiting for the Waynes to arrive. His mother had tutted over him before joining his father in his study. He jumped when he heard the creaking of tires pulling to a stop on the driveway. 

“Hey,” he shouted. Then repeated his greeting again at a normal volume. Jason snickered. 

“Nothing to be nervous about,” Jason said. He glanced over his shoulder at Bruce and then back to Jason. Things were awkward through most of their greeting. His father looked like he'd eaten something sour as he shook Bruce's hand, but he hadn't expected him to even acknowledge the man so it was an improvement. His mother instantly took a shine to Clark. Jason snickered as he passed him. When they were summoned for dinner he hung back with Jason for a moment while the parents walked ahead. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” Jason said hands framing his face. “I love you, my dad loves you, everybody fucking loves you. A bad dinner isn't going to suddenly change that.” He nodded. Jason kissed his forehead. “Plus, my dad was kicked out of the house when he brought my mom home and they still got married and then made the best person ever so-” Jason laughed when he elbowed him. 

He relaxed, but could still feel the tension in the room. Clark and his mother took up most of the conversation. His mother was fascinated with the idea of growing up on a farm. Clark painted a beautiful picture of the quaint life his mother wanted to hear about, even though he knew that the Kents had struggled to provide for their kids and that they hadn't been able to afford for Clark to play the sport he loved. The whole town had chipped in to get him new gear and a scholarship to a school where he had a chance of being seen. He knew that both boys sent their mom money and that she refused to touch most of it. He wondered what it had been like for Clark when he'd signed his first contract and had seen how much his life was about to change. His father talked to Jason, followed up on the conversation they'd had the last time he was there. Tim watched them all. 

“I'm sorry to hear Selina couldn't come. She sent a lovely bouquet of flowers though,” his mother said when dessert was served. Both Waynes turned and looked baffled for a moment. “She and I have a lunch date tomorrow since she's in town for the games,” she continued. He snorted and looked down at his lap. “She's going to take me shopping so I can get one of your uniforms,” she added smiling at Tim. 

“I can get you one,” he said. “I didn't think you'd want one.” 

“It's how all the moms show their support,” she recited. “Your father already got his without telling me.” He looked over to his dad. Jason's hand squeezed his. He looked down at it and back up to Jason.  _ Fuck.  _ He put on a smile, feeling way too much for a simple dinner. 

“Tim was telling me that you haven't been to a game before?” Bruce said. He definitely hadn't told him that, but Jason probably had. “You can join us in our box, or with Selina. She likes to sit against the glass.” They started talking about what would be better. He was grateful for the change. 

“I keep sending him places closer out here, but I think he's stuck on living downtown,” his mother complained to Bruce. 

“It's closer to the arena, and practice,” Tim grumbled. He'd explained that to his parents. 

“I tried to get them to stay in the manor. There is plenty of room,” Bruce added ignoring Tim's statement. 

“We're not going to live with you,” Jason sighed.

“Wait. You're moving out?” Clark asked looking at everyone on the table like they were in on some secret. 

“Yeah. I mean if I stay in Gotham,” Jason added darkly. Tim squeezed his hand in reprimand. Jason had started talking more and more about the possibility of him leaving. “We're moving in together.” He looked to his dad then Clark. “I thought he would have told you.” 

“No,” Clark said looking at Bruce for a few minutes. 

“Timothy at least agreed to come to dinner without me nagging him,” his mother said. He grinned. She had looked happy when he'd promised he'd come by more often. He'd been nervous to tell his parents, but they had been happy for him. His father had immediately started talking about lease contracts and rental agencies. Tim now knew more about real estate than he'd ever expected to. Jason had laughed when he'd vetoed a building because of the management company. Stephanie hadn't cared when he'd told her that he was going to move out. She'd said that her and Cassandra had been talking about getting a place closer to Burnside. They'd fallen in love with the restaurants and shops there. So in August, him and Jason would be living together. He couldn't let himself doubt it. Jason was doubting their chances enough for both of them. 

-

Conner stood next to him and they watched their teams warm up. “Good luck,” Conner mumbled. He raised an eyebrow and Conner pulled off his glove. They battled with scissors and paper until he had won. Conner pushed him and they skated back into rotation. It was strange being out here without Jason. He skated around and a sign caught his eye. His mom and Selina were holding a sign covered in glitter up together a few seats down from the penalty box. He skated over to them and bumped the glass. His mom laughed and grabbed Selina, startled. He put his fist to the glass and she did the same. He was pretty sure she told him to win, but the crowd swallowed her words. 

Dick bumped into him and they circled together. Their captain had been subdued, but determined. It spread to the whole team. No one talked about how the Mammoth had gone to game seven twice already. Or the number of overtimes they'd played. They knew how hard the team fought and knew what was coming. 

Dick won the first face off with a vicious quickness. He won the next three and scored on a pass from Barbara on the power play. He hugged her tightly, the team paused for a moment before joining in. Tim knew that most of the team was urging Barbara to make her move. Jason texted her almost daily about the window being open. She hadn't pushed it though. The girls had dragged Dick out with them the other day while they were at his parents. Jason had smiled knowingly when Dick had told them he was going out. He was pretty sure that his boyfriend had orchestrated it all from his rocking chair. When he'd gotten back Dick had told him about his night. Jason had smiled wide when Barbara came up in his story more than once.

Tim blocked a shot from Conner in the second, wincing when it missed his pads. The puck went straight for Clark and he scrambled to get back into position. He didn't have to worry though. Harley took the Mammoth down as soon as the puck hit his stick. Stephanie was there and whipped the puck out to Kate at the blue line. She scored and they were up 2-0. 

The third period was all Mammoths. They hit harder, got to the puck faster, and simply dominated. He blocked a few more shots, feeling more like a punching bag with each shift, but they kept them off the board. Until 5 minutes left of the game when Zod knocked Dick into the bench. The veteran defenseman snapped the puck to Kara who slammed it into the back of the net. Dick popped up after awkwardly flailing as the team tried to avoid his skates. He laughed and told the team that was fun. The mood lightened and whatever hold the Mammoths had on the ice was gone. They were back on their game. The Mammoths pulled their goalie with a minute and a half left. Tim was out with Ivy, who needed a change, but they both knew she wouldn't be getting it. He reached out and the puck bounced off his stick. He scrambled for it, Kara was too close. He blindly shot the puck toward the open net, he knew they needed to get it out of their zone, catch a breath. He didn't think that the puck would go in. He stared at the light and turned to Ivy who hugged him tightly. The clock ran down a few seconds after they announced his goal. 

The next game didn't go well for either team. Passes were missed on both sides. He watched Clark trip over nothing on a break away and he knew that this game wasn't what either team wanted. So when it went to overtime without either team scoring he couldn't help but think that they should just call it a failure and redo the whole thing. When Biz hit him in the visor with a shot and the puck ended up in the goal, that wish grew. His visor was cracked. He'd stared at the break in the plastic. The equipment manager handed it to him as a reminder of how close he'd come to probably losing his eye. 

“I don't think he's happy for us,” he told Jason as he handed him the visor when he found him in the hallway. His head hurt, he just wanted to go to sleep, but they had a flight in a few hours. Jason was coming up with his dad the next day. He hadn't wanted to spend the next five days by himself in the manor so he was going to stay at Clark's. 

“I don't think he did it on purpose,” Jason said touching his cheek where a bruise was blossoming from a hit in the second. He leaned into it. He needed to get to the bus, but he'd wanted to see Jason. He looked up at him. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. He'd made a promise and this loss felt like he was breaking it. 

Jason gasped and pulled him in. “It's not your fault. That was a shitty game. You know that's why it's best of seven.” He breathed in slowly and nodded. 

“I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Dinner at Clark's.  _ Uncle _ Con is excited you're coming.” Jason made a face. He poked Jason in stomach and told him to behave before sneaking a kiss goodbye. 

-

Dinner was a rowdy affair, Conner and Jason battling each other. It reminded him of watching Kori and Dick interact. He let them bicker and talked to Clark and Bruce about the final wedding plans. 

They settled in to watch a movie after. Jason pulled him onto the recliner he'd claimed for the week. He knew what he was doing and planted his elbow against his ribs, but he didn't really mind and settled in Jason's lap. Halfway through the movie he started to drift off, he turned his head and settled in, Jason wrapped his arm around his middle and wished him sweet dreams. He smiled and put his hand over Jason's. 

-

“He's like a gentle giant,” Tim mocked as his visor got tightened after he took an awkward fall into the goal. Stephanie grinned. 

“You did steal his man,” she needled. 

“They weren't dating,” he grumbled. He slid his helmet back on. 

“Didn't stop the gentle giant from  _ wanting _ to date him,” she said. He sighed. He jumped over the boards as Bane skated off. 

They had started the game off strong. Cass and Ivy had both scored in the first period. Metropolis had come back to tie it during the second. He blocked another high shot from the blue line. If this wasn't a playoff game he could have sworn Biz was aiming at his head. Dick stole the puck. Harley was tied up with Zod. He shifted up and they started for the goal. He glanced over to Dick. The next thing he knew he'd skated into a wall, and his head hit the ice. He blinked up at the lights of the jumbotron. An angel looked down at him. He blinked and the angel dimmed into Harley her pigtails looking less ethereal as she lowered onto her knee. 

“Wha happened?” he slurred. 

“You took an elbow to the head. How's about you stay down and let the doc look at you?”

“Okay,” he said with a smile. 

He found out later that there had been no penalty. The hit that had taken him out of the game had been an accident according to the refs. Bane had told him on the ride home that Dick had nearly gotten a penalty himself going after the refs. He had smiled to himself feeling warm that Dick had defended him. He was asleep when he heard Bane’s deep rumble. He opened his eyes when his bed shifted. 

“Hey Nugget,” Jason whispered. “How're you feeling?” 

“Headache,” he replied and shifted closer. “We lost again,” he whispered against Jason's chest. 

“It's okay babe. Three more games to go. Doc said no concussion though right?” He nodded and groaned. Jason rubbed his neck and told him to go back to sleep. 

“Not gonna let ‘em take you,” he mumbled as he drifted off. 

\---

Jason was more than a little surprised how easy it was to convince security to let him into the back of the arena for a team he wasn't on. He had a team ID, but it wasn't for the Mammoths- and even though he was almost Clark’s step-son the whole thing still felt off to him. 

He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy when Lex Luthor met him outside the changing room. “Jason Wayne,” he said with a smirk as slimy as his greased head. “I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Coming to get to know the team?” 

It took everything in him not to knock him over with one of his crutches. “I  _ know _ the team,” he told him, eyes begging to roll into the back of his head. “And I'm not here to see you, if I could just-” He attempted to shuffle by but Lex laughed and caught him by wrapping his arm around his shoulder and maneuvering him into an awkward stumble-limp alongside him. 

“Clark said you were funny.” He sighed like Jason had done stand up. “I'm sure the team will be excited you stopped by, actually-" Lex pulled him to the dressing room and opened the door wide on the players who were still in various stages of undress, cracking jokes and quipping at each other while they prepared for the game. All of that came to a devastatingly quick stop when they saw Lex, shoving a broken Jason into the doorway. He wanted to fade into existence and pretend that he had never left Tim and Bane’s room that morning. As it was, he had watched his boyfriend stumble through his morning routine, fighting through his headache that was so bad he had to curl up on the floor of the shower for a full twenty minutes until it went away. Clark was on his feet as soon as he saw him, shoulders arching in defense when he saw Lex’s hand on his son. “Team!” Lex boomed through the room like they were still loud enough for him to raise his voice. “I'm sure you all know Jason Wayne.” He paused like he expected Jason to wave but he just white knuckled his crutches and thought about driving off a cliff. “I ran into him in the hall. He was just stopping by to-"

“Wish his old man a good game?” Clark jumped in, saving Jason from an argument that none of them could afford to have. Leave it to Clark to save the day. He even threw in a fake swoon as he walked over to save him from the Dr. Evil Jr. “That's sweet of you, kid.” 

Jason attempted to kiss him platonically with his eyes. “Yeah, Dad asked me to tell you not to knock out any more of your teeth.” He smirked as Clark pat his shoulder. “Lex found me outside and showed me the way in.”

“Thanks boss,” Clark told him managing to look as genuine as ever. And maybe he was. Clark never said anything bad about Luthor, but Jason always got the feeling that he didn't exactly like him either. The way Lex smiled at him had Jason clenching his crutches again. 

“No problem at all. It'll make things easier for next year anyhow,” Lex offered with another skeevy smile before he left. 

Clark waited for the door to shut before he dropped the farm boy grin into something a little more tense. “Wanna tell me why you’re really here?” he asked. Jason's eyes darted to Biz and Clark pursed his lips. “You know I can't let you talk to him,” he said under his breath. 

“Just for a minute.” Jason pushed but Clark didn't budge. 

“Not before the game.” 

“Yes, before the game,” Jason growled. “He’s already busted two of Tim's visors and almost gave him a concussion yesterday,” he snapped, eyes catching Biz’s momentarily before the man frowned and looked away. 

Clark grabbed Jason by the elbow and lead him out of the room, giving him plenty of time to hobble alongside him. “Yesterday was an accident,” Clark said at a normal volume, holding his hand up when Jason tried to argue that. “You know Biz better than probably anyone else, do you really think he would do that on purpose?” Jason frowned down at his feet and glared at his stupid brace. He hated this. If he was on the ice he could at least tried to take the brunt of it, give Tim a break from his giant ex-lover and the vendetta he had against him. Clark grabbed him by both of his shoulders. “I can't be your dad here kid,” he said with so much regret that it made him look up to catch his too blue eyes. “I want to, you know I do, and you know I love Tim. But I have to do my job.” 

He sighed and nodded. He hadn't really thought this far into his half-assed plan but he’d known deep down that he never would have reached Biz in the first place. “I know,” he admitted in surrender. “I didn't really think I'd get this far anyway.”

Clark smiled at him. “I'll talk to Biz,” he promised. “No more broken visors. Now go watch the game before your mom finds out you aren't in the bathroom and comes looking for you.”

“How did you-" he blinked. 

“Go.”

Jason hobbled out of the restricted area and found his way back to the outside of the stands. His mom met him with a liter of sugar with Clark’s face on it in each hand and an impatient look on her face. She had found him at Clark’s that afternoon moping and decided that she wasn't in the mood to watch him yell at a TV. “When is the last time we actually got to go watch a game together?” she'd asked. And he honestly couldn't remember. Probably one of his dad's. She took him to a couple even after the divorce but when he turned sixteen he started driving himself to most of them. But she came to all the Knights games when she wasn't filming now. Even if Jason wasn't able to play, she always had tickets right on the glass. 

“How is your stomach?” She asked with a pointed look, telling him that she knew exactly what he had been up to. 

He made a face. “Trying to kill my boyfriend and protected by the wall that is Clark Kent.”

She smirked and they started for their seats. “Didn't your boyfriend flip that wall over his back once?” She asked. Jason didn't answer so she continued. “Tim can take care of himself honey, he doesn't need you championing him.” 

“I know he doesn't  _ need  _ me to.” Jason was whining but he couldn't help it. He felt so helpless. “But it's my fault that Biz is rearing for him.”

“How?” She demanded as they got to the opening and the cool air hit him. “You fell in love with someone. You told Biz that your agreement would have to dissolve. He's a grown man, he went into this relationship knowing what it was and that it would eventually end. You were upfront with him about that right?” 

But the conversation paused when they got to the stairs. The people behind them were pissy as they watched him try to maneuver to their seats but they dropped the anger when they recognised who was holding them up. They took a few pictures, some with his mom, but mostly with Jason. Even a couple of hopeful Mammoth fan came up and told him how much they hoped he was on the team next year. It took about fifteen minutes for them to make it all the way down, and as soon as they managed to sit the lights dimmed and the video of the home team ran. 

Jason tried to stay calm, but the tension in the atmosphere was so thick that it clouded his eyes and he saw the entire game play out in a second. The crowd would hype the home team, they would win and the Knights would have to bust ass if they wanted a chance to keep him. But when the cloud cleared, all he could see was his team, his friends circling the rink as they skated out for start of play. He stood with his mom, shaking out the anxiety as he watched them. He pounded on the boards and cheered as loud as his lungs would let him. Dick was the first one to see him as he fell into the line and grinned so wide his face could have split. He swatted Tim on the ass and Jason smirked as he shot a glare at Dick before he was pointing over to Jason. Jason tapped his mom and pointed to her purse, she rolled her eyes and pulled out the horrible sign they had made while they waited at Clark's. He pressed it to the boards as Tim stopped resisting Dick pats and turned to see him there, standing front row with a small, hideously flirty sign that read,  _ I LUV NUG. _

Bright red washed over him as he bit down on his grin, alerting the rest of the team who lit up at the sight of Jason and then preceded to chirp Tim until the anthem started. The song ended with Clark muttering something to Biz, his hands tightening on his stick as he stared straight ahead at Jason's pink-faced boyfriend. 

His mom grabbed his hand as they sat down and kept it as they watched initial face off and the first few plays roll out. The first ten minutes went down without much action. A whistle blew with five minutes left in the first, neither team having managed to make a goal. Jason was on the edge of his seat, holding his mom's hand so hard that it had to hurt but she was right there with him. Kate was facing off against Kang, she barely managed to knock the puck straight to the left. Lane swept it up and swung around to the right, passing it to Steel. Tim went straight for him but Biz was already there, knocking him hard enough off course and he hit the ground. Jason was on his feet. But they didn't stop the play, Steel kept running with the puck and Tim shoved himself up and sprinted after them. Steel took a quick shot but Basil knocked it back, Barabara sweeping it up and moving back towards center. Dick was right on her tail. She shot over to Kate but Kang intercepted and went towards their end again. He took a shot but Basil deflected it out to Tim. He held it, calculating the next move carefully. They were so close that Jason could see little triangle of his brows pulled in as his eyes darted around. He watched as the action snapped into place and he spun it around the goal post at an awkward angled and Kate snapped it up rushing down the boards, she slapped it to the goal but it was deflected back out and Barbara hammered it back in. The goalie had to stretch out to block it, knocking it back off the edge of his skate lain flat out on the ice and Tim took the advantage to take it home into the open net. 

Jason and his mom were floored. Jumping to their feet as they fell into the boards and screamed. Cass jumped onto Tim’s back riding him around in a small circle while the rest of the team bared down on him. He found Jason in the stands and beamed when he made his eyes roll back in an exaggerated orgasmic expression and kissed the glass. Time ran out  and the first period ended, Jason's heart hammering a little less as each minute passed. 

The second period was harder to watch. The Mammoths weren't happy about the last minute goal and they were hitting heavier than before.  **Dido** knocked Harley so hard on her ass after a slap match against the boards that Ivy dropped her gloves and got a penalty, Metropolis scoring twice with her in the box. But the Knights made up for it, soon as she was out, their defense switched and Tim and Steph played a beautiful fake out that lead to Dick scoring five hole that had the crowd on its feet. They ended the second period tied, and determined to take it home. 

Babs and Tim got a fucking amazing goal right off the bat at the third opened, passing up from the circle to a perfect slap shot into the top pocket of the Mammoth's goal. Tim stopped at the boards in front of him on the way to the bench and held his glove against it. Jason grinned and bumped it with his hand wondering if he could transfer the love and pride that was burning in him through the plastic. They got another goal right as the game closed and they didn't need a horn to mark it with the noise of the fans cheering them on. Jason’s mom held him around the waist as the entire team skated over to them and started beating the boards in celebration. He swore that he wasn't crying, it was just really hard to breathe with all of those people around. 

-

He flew back to Gotham with his mom the next afternoon, his dad having flown back with the team that morning. They stopped to get a early dinner before she drove him to his doctor's appointment for his check up. The one he needed to go well if he had any hope of playing the next game. Tim had been texting him all day, trying to asure Jason that everything would be fine- but he was pretty sure that Tim was the one who was really worried. 

**TD:** I could come after practice. We have thirty minutes before we have to be at the arena I could stop by.

**JW:** My dad would kill you. He isn't even here, if you are late then you won't play. Don't do that to the team. 

**TD:** It’s on the way to the arena anyway. It would only take a minute.

**JW:** \- and then you would get caught in game traffic and be late. I'm a big boy, Nug. Besides my mom is here. I'll text you as soon as I know anything.

**TD:** Promise?

**JW:** I swear. Stop texting me and get ready for the game. I have too many ideas about what curtains will go with that grey carpet loft downtown to have to move to Metropolis.

**TD:** I love you too.

**JW:** I'm thinking stripes.

They got to the hospital a few minutes before six, but so did a mass casualty accident from a few blocks down. He texted Tim again just to make sure that he wasn't caught in it, but the team was already at the arena. The doctor didn't get around to call him until 7:50, at which point he was already wound up and tense since he had no reception in the waiting room and the TV's were all tuned to the news. They lead him back to a room but it was 8:30 before the doctor got to them. 

He went through the motions, stretching  for him, running and finally taking his scans. He sat back down when he phone started ringing. He blinked in confusion and answered it. “Shouldn't you be playing a game right now?” 

“I hate you,” Barbara seethed through the receiver. “I am done with you and you're open window bullshit, okay? The window isn't open and it clearly doesn't want to be open, so don't ever talk to me about that shit again.”

Blood was rushing behind his ears at the surprise. “Babs, what are you even-" but she hung up before he could finish and he cursed. 

The doctor came back twenty minutes later with his scans and a green stamp but he couldn't concentrate on being excited about playing. He was dying to know what the hell had happened and his news feed still wasn't refreshing. His phone died on the drive to his mom’s place and he headed for the manor faster than he should have. But he knew that if he drove fast enough, he might be able to catch the recap. 

The recap was just ending when he got the TV on and he groaned in frustration. He sat on the floor next to the charger as he waited for the life to come back into his phone. The door opened and his dad walked in looking disheartened. Jason jumped to his feet, feeling weird about being so mobile but he didn't stop to think about it. Bruce on the other hand shook his head like he’d clearly forgotten about his appointment. “Was that today?” he demanded and smiled despite himself.

“Yeah, I'm good as new,” Jason told him waving the good news off. “Now what the fuck happened at the game?”

-

They lost. A shitty one too, 3-2 after a really great one two hit from Barbara and Dick at the end of the second- and a celebration that didn't go as planned threw off the dynamic in the third. Jason knew that he should have been more concerned about going into game six down 3-2, but his dad had told him everything. And before he started packing for the most important away game of his career, he needed to check on his friend. 

Barbara’s hair was still wet from her post game shower when she answered the door with a spoon in her mouth. Her face was puffy and red and her eyes too green as she glared at him, then grimaced and pulled him into her apartment before she started crying again. He stood there awkwardly patting her back as she sobbed into his shirt. Cass stared at him as she shoveled a wooden spoon of chocolate ice cream into her mouth painfully slow. The toilet flushed down the hall and Steph walked into the scene with a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank God,” she said pulling Barbara off of him and holding her up by her limp shoulders. “I can't make her stop,” she pleaded holding her head up by her chin. “Liquor made it worse and chocolate just made her quieter. I don't have a third thing,” she said letting her go.

“Okay…” he mumbled taking Barbara’s arm and leading her back to the couch. “Okay,” he said again and stood in front of her wondering what his dad would do if he'd walked into this. And then he knew that he didn't need to be his dad right then. He needed to be his mom. “Steph, bring the tequila,” he told her. And she nodded running to the counter. “Cass, put the chocolate away.” She pouted but slid off the couch with the ice cream tub and headed for the kitchen. He kneeled in front of Babs so what watching everything confused. “Okay, so. This is not great.”

She glared at him, pulling her hands out of his. “This is all your fault. You and your stupid windows. I told you he d-didn't-" she hiccuped through the word, “l-like me like that.” Jason passed her the tissue box on the coffee table and she blew her nose. “But he'd been flirting with m-me all day and I-I got that g-goal and pulled a Jason.” 

“Are you seriously calling it that?” he asked and held up his hands when she balled her hand into a fists. “Why would you think that was a good idea?” 

“Because of your  _ stupid _ window!” She growled. 

Heat flared in his chest and he couldn't stop himself from snapping back at her. “Yeah, I meant to ask him out for coffee and talk about the break up- not kiss him on a national fucking television!”

“Yeah well-" she started but then paled. “Oh god…” her eyes welled up again. “I kissed Dick on a live broadcast.” She started huffing again. “I… I am the biggest loser in the entire world,” she sobbed and Jason shook her. 

“No, you aren't,” he disagreed, “You are Barbara Motherfucking Gordon. You are the baddest bitch in Gotham, and you do not need the affection of Dick Grayson to know that.” She blinked at him and Stephanie stumbled over with the tequila. “Okay, so you put yourself out there and he didn't bite, fuck him. He's missing out on the only woman hot enough to ever tempt me.” She smiled despite herself and they took the shots offered to them. “Now you are going to take a bubble bath,” he ordered and looked at Cass who ran off down the hall to get it started. “You will drink and cry this out.” He looked at Steph who poured more shots. 

“Where are you going?” She asked when he got up. 

“I'll be back in an hour to make sure you are packed for tomorrow,” he promised before he left the ladies in charge. 

-

It was easy enough to find Dick without his phone. He went to the same shitty country bar every time they lost bad at home. He didn't even like country music all that much, but it was quiet and Dick always said that he didn't deserve to be at a better bar when he asked. He was sitting at the corner of the bar between Tim, Basil, and Bane. The rest of the team probably having opted to head home or go to a bar that had more life than old men spitting into paper cups. 

Tim spotted him first, jumping out of his chair to run over to him. “You're walking!” he shouted and then flushed when he realised it was quiet in the bar. “I mean. You are walking?” he swallowed and raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean…”

“You're stuck with me?” he smirked, “Yes it does. They cleared me a few hours ago and I… fuck, I was supposed to text you.” He hung his head that was too full. “Barbara called me and I got all messed up, I'm sorry nug,” he groaned and his eyes pulled over to Dick who was watching them curiously. “How's the boy wonder?” 

“Confused,” Tim offered, grabbing Jason's hand without thinking about it, adorably distracting in his tipsiness. “Drunk,” he finally settled on. 

Jason sighed and nodded. He knew this was going to suck, he just wasn't sure how much. They made their way back to the bar and Dick completely curled into himself as Jason stopped in front of him and crossed his arms. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he demanded, the boys cringing as Tim ran to hide from the argument behind Basil. 

“What's wrong with me?” Dick asked, confusion giving way to anger in an instant. “She kissed _ me.  _ I didn't do anything wrong!”

He grabbed Dicks shoulders and shook him. “Look, Dick I love you, but you are an idiot. Barbara is in  _ love  _ with you.” The boys groaned and looked awkwardly away, probably wishing they’d gone to another bar. Dick blinked. 

“What?” 

“She's in love with you, man,” Jason told him. He softened at the genuine sadness in his idiot friend's face. “She has been in love with you for years and was waiting for you to get your head out of every ass you can find to notice.” Dick blinked again, Jason was pretty sure that he was in shock. “You can't just flirt with Barbara, if you flirt with her you mean it. And you can't just bail because you are uncomfortable that she is ready to be there for you.” Silence from all of them. Jason sighed and let him go. “You don't have to love her back, but you do have to respect her feelings.” He pat him on the cheek and turned to Tim. “I'm taking this one with me,” he told the group and pulled his boyfriend out from behind Basil, “Go the fuck home so we can be ready for Thursday? I’d like to be drinking with you guys next year too.”

Tim was quiet on the drive back to his apartment, distracted and pensive as he fiddled with the fingers of Jason's right hand. “You were kind of harsh,” he finally said. “You know he isn't intentionally oblivious.” 

Jason nodded. He'd felt like an ass from the moment he walked out of the bar. “I know,” he agreed. “And I feel shitty about it. About all of it. Babs is pissed at me cause I told her to take a chance and she did it on TV because she thought ‘pulling a Jason’ was the right way to go.” He rolled his eyes and air quoted it. Tim giggled into Jason's hand that was still grasped in his. “It's not funny,” he moaned but couldn't help but smile.

“You do pull that shit a lot with people.”

“Twice,” Jason corrected him. “With one person.” He squeezed his hand. “And I know Dick is going through a lot, I really do. But if we don't win this game tomorrow…”

He didn't want to finish that sentence. They sat in front of Tim’s building letting a lot of things go unsaid. Jason was scared, more than he wanted to admit, that tomorrow would be his last day as a Knight. And he was guilty for thinking that seeing as it was all his friends and boyfriend who would be fighting to keep him. They were the best in the conference, but the Mammoths were right there with them, and they would be fighting as hard for a much more valuable player. Tim squeezed his hand and Jason pulled his mind back in. “We are going to win tomorrow,” Tim told him, no doubt in his voice. “You're playing. We’ll be fine.” 

Jason grinned. The chill he’d felt a few moments before falling out of his fingertips. “I love you,” he said as he kissed him and Tim smiled into his lips. 

“Wanna come up?” he asked after a few minutes of Jason showing him how much he meant it. 

He bit his lip and frowned at the clock. “I want to, but I need to go make sure Steph didn't drown Babs in tequilla.” 

-

Dick was quiet on the way to the airport, arms crossed over his chest as Jason drove. Tim and his father chatted easily in the backseat. Tim had insisted that he sit next to Dick, the awkwardness from last night holding them together like a poorly revealed string. But they stayed silent until they got through airport security and as soon as they set their bags at the gate. Jason had barely managed to sit down next to Tim when Dick grabbed him up and pulled him to the cafe down the concourse. 

“You really suck you know that?” Dick started snippily, ordering everyone's exact coffee order without asking at the same time, kind of taking the sting out of it. 

Jason blinked at him. It was too early for this. “Why do  _ I  _ suck?” he asked. 

Dick paid the barista and stomped over to the side to wait. “Because you do,” he hissed quietly as more people made it through the line. “You run around and rile people up and make them think they can do all of these things and it will magically turn out alright.” They thanked the barista when she handed them a carrier with their coffee. “But not everyone is like you Jason. We can't all just do what we want whenever we want.”

That one stung. He grabbed his elbow to stop him before he could head back. “What are you trying to say?” he demanded. “Look, I'm sorry about bursting your fucking bubble last night, but you needed to know there was a conseque-” 

“I'm not brave like you, Jay,” Dick huffed and then he sat down, just like that in the middle of the airport walkway holding four coffees in his lap and his head in his hands. 

Jason glared off a couple of angry people walking by and sunk to his knees. “Dick…” he started grabbing his shoulder. 

“I'm not,” he whined looking up at him. “I'm not brave. Barbara kissed me and I freaked out.” 

Jason sat down, this was going to be a longer conversation then his new and improved knee should be put through. “Yeah, why did you freak out?” he asked. Dick wasn't exactly shy about kissing. He wasn't exactly shy about anything. 

“Because it's Barbara,” he sighed. “And she's…” He waved his hands in a wide gesture that made no sense- and yet Jason understood. 

“C’mon.” He pulled Dick up and lead him back to the gate. He fell down next to his dad and Jason grabbed the coffee from him, handing it to Tim with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Everything okay?” he asked taking a long drink of the coffee that should be impossibly hot. 

He looked back at Dick, the rest of the team starting to file it. “It will be.” He shrugged. No matter what happened at the next game, it would be okay. That was good enough. 

-

“Your dad got a new suit. Fits him well. I think he might have filled out a little over the last month.” 

Jason couldn't believe that he’d actually missed this. He stood in front of Kara staring at the spot in front of Dick who was grinning at Clark. All of them had a little extra sparkle in their eyes as they stood at the face off, even Conner had given him an affectionate knock to the boards in the first period. The rest of the team was less inclined to be excited about Jason being back. If Biz had been bad before he was a wrecking ball of a man now. They had started off okay, but going into the third being three points down had made them mad. The Mammoths were skating as if their lives depended on this game now, making dirty moves and hard plays that the refs didn't seem to notice at all. Steph took a hard hit from Kang somewhere in the first then minutes and Bane was partnered up with Tim to make the oddest D pair in history. But damn if they didn't make a team. Tim had set Jason up for two of his four welcome back shots for the night and he was rearing and ready for a third. 

Jason was exhausted. He felt like he had come on and off the ice more times this game than he had all year, Jim pushing them to go faster and harder as the goals ticked up. Clark was all talk. The tension hard on his face as Jason chirped back, “You might actually make a goal tonight if you focused on the ice.” Clark caught the puck and shot it back to Kara. Jason reached for it before the puck fully connected and swept it back between his legs to Tim who made a backwards run for Harley when the wall that was Biz hit him, his head bounced when he hit the boards. 

Jason was out of his gloves before the play was officially stopped, grabbing Biz by the collar of his jersey and shoving him backwards until he was on the boards next to where Tim had fallen. “The fuck, are you trying to do- kill him?” he demanded but Dick was pulling him back before the refs could get any wiser. He had no idea how he didn't get a penalty for that. They got Tim on his skates and after getting checked out he pulled his gloves back on and skated back into the line up. 

“You okay?” Jason grumbled as he went past Tim. He fixed him with a look that made Jason beam at him in amusement.  “Yeah, yeah stupid question, I get it.” 

He made stupid baseball signs behind his back at him until the ref came back in with the puck. Dick caught it this time, pushing it to Harley who faked a shot to Jason. Bane made a wide circle after Harley got him the puck, passing to Tim who threw it back at Dick. Dick shot wide down the ice and Jason sprinted after it, using the boards as a ramp he shot down the puck to Tim. He didn't keep it for long. It was back on Jason's stick and in the goal in the blink of an eye. The crowd went crazy. Tim hit him in the side, Jason hugging him so hard that he pulled him off the ice. It took some effort to keep his lips to himself. Instead he stuck his tongue out at Clark who looked like he didn't know if he should be pissed or proud. He didn't notice Biz watching them until he was sitting back on the bench next to Tim who was still chattering away about the connection, his eyes glazed weirdly- but for the first time since the playoffs had began, Jason didn't think Biz seemed angry. 

-

He took his time changing, the glow of their win tampered only by the lingering look Biz had given them before end of play. Dick was already waxing poetic about all of the glorious set ups Tim had provided, making his boyfriend turn redder and redder until Jason stepped in before his nose could start bleeding. “Save it for the bar,” he told him ripping him with a towel as the team started to file out with a loud cheer. 

“Thanks,” Tim mumbled, looking a little more human as he lingered next to Jason who was still packing up his stall. 

Jason grinned and kissed him. “If he went on any longer your head might have popped off.” He shrugged, pulling his bag up on his shoulder. He took Tim's hand and they started out towards the bus, the Mammoth’s filing out on the other side of the empty hall. He stopped when he saw Biz walking by and Tim frowned at him, confused as he followed his eye. “I need to do something,” Jason said, dropping his bag and squeezing Tim’s hand. “Will you wait for me?” 

Tim nodded and Jason squeezed one more time before he jogged over to the other team. Conner had been talking to Biz, his brows drawn together until he saw Jason approaching and stopped looking uncomfortable. He tried not to flinch as Biz turned to see what his teammate was looking at, but the stiffness in his former friend's shoulders shot a bullet through him. Jason turned to Conner. “Can we have a minute?” he asked. Conner waited until Biz nodded and turned with a pat on the giant's shoulder, heading towards the rest of their team. 

Biz shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently as Jason worked up the nerve to say what he knew he needed too. But it was hard. Hard because he didn't know how to start. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled and Biz frowned at him. “About… everything.” He shook his head remembering the last conversation they had had, the phone call that had left a pit in his stomach. “It wasn't just an arrangement for me. I was scared of what we could have had after all that shit with Roy and I lied to you.” 

He watched as Biz shifted from foot to foot, looking down as he swallowed past whatever was in his throat. When he spoke it was kinder than Jason deserved. He looked at Tim who was watching them. “Is good to you?” he asked, “Good man?” 

Jason smiled sadly at him. “He’s amazing,” he replied. 

Biz nodded. “And if Mammoths win… You stay with him?” A cold spike of fear ran up Jason's spine but he made himself nod. It didn't matter if the Knights won or lost, he was with Tim for as long as he would have him. And Jason was hoping that Tim would have him for a very long time. A tiny smile perked at the corners of Biz’s mouth as he nodded to that. “We see,” he told him and turned back to his team. 

-

He wasn't worried at all going into the last game. Dick gave a speech, his dad gave a speech, even Jim had said a few words before going into their plan about how important this game was- how it could decide the outcome of their family over the next few years. Tim and Barbara both had a good grip on either one of his hands as they went over the plays. The intensity of everyone in the room radiating straight into and back out of him before they put their helmets back on and started out to face their biggest fight yet. He went through the motions, but honestly Jason didn't hear any of it. The screaming, the singing, the slice of their skates on the ice as they moved into position. They were home. In their rink with their people. Here with his friends and teammates who were playing for him, who had been holding him when he couldn't do it himself. They were the best combination Knights in generations, and Jason knew without a doubt that this was the team he was meant to be on. Even if they lost, he would find a way to stay. If he had to buy the team himself. If he had to drop his contract. If he had to break his own leg. 

But that didn't matter. Everything was quiet again as the ref came up with the puck and Jason knew that if Dick could swing it back that they would win. Even if the line of Mammoths in front of them were made of steel. “Dick,” his best friend looked over at him, looking tense as Jason smirked at him. “You better get me that puck.” 

He grinned and focused his eyes back on Clark, quiet for the first time in a long time. “You got it, boss,” Dick told him as the puck dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had skmwthijng to put here, but this is it folks! Chapter 9, and only one more to go. Originally I wanted to the the fic right here-- but DNA told me that was mean and said no. So you get a wrap up because she loves you.
> 
> But if you are starting to dread the ending, don't worry! We aren't completely done with this story yet. The entire time that this has been posting this story, we have been working on a prequel that revolves around the meeting of out two favorite dads!! The posting date will come put soon, and we hope you'll love it as much as we do! 
> 
> Other than that I would like to wish you all a happy NaNoWriMo, and I hope your creative juices have been flowing with ease. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! We'll see you next week for the conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 

“Fuck,” Jason moaned low and long. Tim grinned and pressed a kiss behind his ear. 

“Keep quiet or they'll hear you,” he whispered before licking a stripe up the side of Jason's neck. 

After the game, they'd gone out with the team for a few celebratory drinks, but they hadn't stayed long. Jason had seen Clark and his dad walking down to the car, Clark looking small tucked up under his dad's arm, and had decided to let them have the manor. What they hadn't known was that half of their team was at Tim's. When they'd stumbled in Tim's shirt half unbuttoned and Jason's hair standing on end, they'd been greeted by a wave of cheers and hollers. All of the women were in their living room in various levels of inebriation. Stephanie was pouring drinks and Harley was braiding Ivy’s hair. Cassandra and Barbara were flipping through Babs’ phone with interchanging looks of glee and disgust. He had plastered on a smile and waved. Jason had grabbed his lifted arm and dragged him off into his room without a word. He could still hear them talking and laughing through the door. 

“Or do you want them to hear you?” he asked. Jason was quiet, rocked back against him, and bit his lip. He took that as his answer and thrust harder. Jason folded and he let him go. He watched Jason's fingers twisting in his sheets for a few seconds. He gripped Jason's hips, holding him still and thrust hard and deep.

He was tired, sweaty, and wanted to soak in a tub for days, but he needed this. They needed this. The pressure was gone. Jason was staying. They didn't have to worry about each goal, about pushing harder and winning because they  _ had _ to. They could relax and enjoy the game. They could let go. Jason moaned again. The laughter paused. He shifted his angle and wrapped his hand around Jason. The moans mixed with cries of his name fell from Jason as he slammed in and out, the bed clattering against the wall. He pulled out, shocking a displeased whine from the man below him. He pulled on Jason's hips until he rolled on his back. He leaned down and kissed him. Jason's eyes were glossy as he looked at him, he knew he'd been close. He parted his legs, his fingers careful on his newly healed knee. He slid in with one quick thrust. Earning a shout of praise. 

He rocked against Jason. Hoped that his hand was working him in time with his moves, but he was losing focus. He wanted to swallow up all noises falling from Jason's mouth. Jason's eyes closed and his head fell to the side as he writhed under him. Tim wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, but he made sure Jason knew how he looked, how he felt, how perfect he was. He felt Jason coming. He wasn't far behind him and slammed home with a curse as he came. Jason's legs dropped after a few moments and he slid out. Jason tugged and he fell onto his chest. He heard cheers and clapping and laughed against Jason's shoulder. 

“Did I take care of you?” he asked, picking up their conversation from that morning. Jason huffed out a laugh. 

“Yeah, Nug. You did good. I taught you well.” Jason turned and he kissed him softly. 

“I fucking love you,” he whispered. Jason smiled, his entire face lighting up. “No one else. I'm just going to love you, forever.” 

“You're a sap,” Jason told him, but wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. They were sweaty and needed a shower, but Jason looked close to sleep so he let him be. 

He drifted for a while, but couldn't get to sleep. He rolled up and pulled on boxers and a shirt. He slipped out of the room, making sure that he blocked the view through the door. 

“Tim-my!” Harley cheered. He was surprised when the rest of the group joined the chant. He mock bowed and headed for the kitchen. He was starving, and he knew Jason would wake up in a little bit complaining. He loaded the plate with a few sandwiches and stuffed a bag of chips under his arm. 

“Those are mine,” Stephanie complained, reaching for the chips when he passed back through the kitchen. 

“You ate my entire box of Lucky Charms,” he pointed out, twisting to protect his bounty. 

“You aren't supposed to eat either of those,” Cass pointed out. They both looked at her and she went back to stacking the discarded shot cups. She grumbled under her breath. Stephanie let him go with a displeased look. Harley was watching him closely as he reached the door. She smiled and stared at the door behind him. He shot her a glare. She kept looking like if she looked hard enough she would be able to see through the door. He rolled his eyes before slipping in quickly. 

“You suck Timothy Drake!” she called through the door. “I just wanted a peek.” 

Jason was awake. He'd cleaned off in the attached bathroom and was sitting in his underwear in the middle of the bed. 

“You are the best,” Jason exclaimed when he saw the food. They ate and spent the rest of the night curled together critiquing infomercials. 

-

“Jay,” he urged. Jason pulled the blankets tighter around his neck. He chuckled and leaned closer. “Babe. I'm heading out.” Jason cracked open one eye and looked up at him. 

“No,” Jay whined and reached for him. He was enjoying this clingy version of his boyfriend. He let Jason pull him back in for a few kisses, but backed out of them when Jason started tugging him further onto the bed. 

“I'm going to be late. You going to be here when I get back?” They hadn't left the apartment since they'd finished the series. He knew that Jason was avoiding going back to the manor and seeing Clark, but he didn't want to push him. Jason curled back into the bed as he nodded. 

Stephanie was half asleep on the couch, her phone resting on her chest like she'd been on it. He poked her forehead and she jerked up. “You ready?” she asked as if he hadn't caught her dozing. 

Ivy and Bane were already waiting at a table when they got there. Stephanie spotted them first and dragged him over. He settled across from Ivy as the waiter walked up to take their drink orders. 

When Bane had first called him to set up the outing he had been a little shocked. He had been playing with them all year and yet this was what made him realize that he was actually a part of this team. Bane wasn't just a begrudging road roommate, Ivy wasn't just his childhood hero. They were his teammates. Maybe even friends. 

Most of breakfast was them talking about the drunken shenanigans they'd all gotten up to after the game. Bane told the story of Dick's night. He'd heard bits and pieces of the story from Jason as he read Dick's texts, but to hear Bane talk about it made the event even more surreal. Ivy practically purred when she talked about her night. He blushed when she replayed the show they'd heard. Then he'd blushed even harder when she continued with how much Harley had appreciated it. Bane paid for all of their meals, after a few half-hearted protests. They all stayed seated. 

“Don't tell anyone I said this, but we will win,” Ivy looked to Bane for a moment then back to them. “This,” she waved her hands between the four of them, “feels different. It feels like something special. The Stars might have us beat on paper, but the four of us? We'll show them what we can do.”

They got back from breakfast to Jason flipping through channels. He had remnants of his breakfast on the coffee table. Stephanie plopped next to him. 

“What are we watching?” 

-

As they drove from the hotel to the arena he watched the  Star City streets pass by. The closer they go to the arena the more jerseys he saw. By the time they pulled up the parking garage the sidewalks were lined with green. He watched a group of Queens and Harpers chanting as they crossed the street in front of the bus. 

Star City was loud, even before warm up started he could hear the sound of the crowd as it echoed down the hall. They stood in the hall waiting. The manager by the door motioned that it was time for them to go. He looked back to Basil. The man nodded and he started forward. Warm ups were a blur. It hit him halfway through when he looked up and saw the Stanley Cup Final banner above the clock. He spent the rest of warm ups and Gordon's speech in a daze. He didn't snap out of it until they were sitting on the bench watching Dick and Queen do the ceremonial face off. Dick shook the opposing captain's hand and he realized that this was it. They were about to fight for what he'd been working toward his entire life.

Cassandra scored off the opening face off. The crowd deflated at the quick goal. He didn't blame them. Cassandra skated to the bench smiling, but he could see how surprised she was by the fact that she'd scored that easily. He felt uneasy as he took the ice. When the captain and his partner skated out they look determined. Harper whispered to Queen and they both looked at him before taking their positions. He made eye contact with Stephanie. She grinned and raised an eyebrow. The Stars had a few forwards that they knew to look out for, but their strength definitely rested in their defense. Oliver Queen had sat in the top three in scoring for defensemen since he joined the league. Only Prince more consistent than him. Harper himself had ups and downs. But he had been on fire since the playoffs started. But they were ready. Bullock had made sure of that. 

The Stars pressed back hard. They barely had time for a change. He got off, Stephanie was looking for the chance, but the Stars kept driving the puck deep. He felt the goal coming before it happened. The forwards that were out had been hammered. A bad rebound left the puck sitting in the blue paint. Stephanie swung to knock it away, but Hawke’s stick got there first and it was in the back of the net, Basil's stick barely missing it. 

That was just the beginning. They scored two more times. It was as if the Stars were just lining up and taking their shots. Nothing they did seemed to make a difference. He could hear the veterans urging the team to focus, but by the end of the first they were down 3-1 and had barely touched the puck. 

The second period flew by. The Stars found the back of the net two more times.

The third was where the penalties started. Harper had been chirping him the entire game. Stupid little things that he was used to ignoring. He had to focus a little more to ignore them, but he did. After the second intermission it seemed like he'd decided that he was going to change tactics. He started complimenting Jason. The chirps were pleasant. They were said with a smile. They reminded him too much of Clark and Tim hated it. Hated it because Harper knew that Jason got a kick out of his soon to be Step-father's jibes. It had become one of  _ their things.  _ Tim hissed at him to shut up and Harper knew he had him. 

He got called for hooking a few minutes into the period. It was a sloppy play. He slammed into the penalty box and stewed in his anger as the clock counted down his time. The high-sticking a few minutes later he deserved. Getting the major penalty was worth the glare he earned from Harper as the ref checked for blood. He felt like an idiot shouting, “ I know his hair looks better long, ” but he did it anyway. The players on the ice looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Barbara looked between the two of them and her eyes narrowed. 

Barbara scored short-handed, but the Stars won 6-2. 

He was irritated. He angrily flipped through the hotel channels and ignored texts. Jason was humoring him, letting him work out his frustration, but Tim could tell that the longer it lasted the more it grated on his nerves. By the morning of Game 2 he had worked himself back into the simmering rage he'd had when he stepped off the ice after Game 1. Ivy had stopped him as they'd walked out to the ice. She'd tried to calm him down, but he knew what was coming. 

They lost. Again. 

Harper had shifted his chirps. They weren't nice. They weren't mean. They were just facts. Tiny little tidbits about Jason. Things that Harper had liked about him. Memories they had together. He didn't even think that it was the words that bothered him. It was that he was sharing them. Jason had trusted him, had even loved him and this man was flaunting knowledge that no one else should know. 

The first time he snapped it wasn't even anything bad. The man commented on how much he missed watching Jason wake up. Tim had watched Jason blink awake a few hours before and he couldn't take it. He'd gotten called for slashing seconds later. 

As soon as he'd shown that weakness his game was ruined. The crowd had roared their distaste as he finished his fourth trip to the box. The Stars had scored on two of his penalties. 

The Knights were doing everything they could to stay in the game. Barbara had scored short handed again. He was pretty sure that she was going for a record. Dick and Jason had combined for a highlight reel goal in the second. There were only five minutes left in the third. He was skating to the face off circle when, “I miss him letting me fuck him after a good game,” was purred into his ear. The refs saw how close they were and whistled. He set in his spot and stared at Harper. The man was staring right back with a smirk. The puck dropped and he launched himself across the ice. Roy's gloves had barely left his hands when he tackled him. They tumbled to the ice. Harper got in a wild punch, but it just left him open. He straddled him and hammered punches. His knuckles split against his visor and it knocked the helmet off. Harper was trying to hold him off with his hand on his face. Tim knocked it away and got one more hit in. He grinned as his nose broke under his fist. The refs finally dragged them apart. He tasted blood and rubbed his teeth as he skated to the bench. There wasn't even enough time to serve the penalty. His finger came away bloody. He'd gotten called for inciting and the last few minutes went without a goal. 

He had a bloody smile and his hand was wrapped, a few stitches where they'd been cut deep. He looked like a mess. Jillian was disappointed in him. He knew that the fight would be on all of the recaps. He could tell that she wanted to keep him away from the media, but didn't have a choice. All of them wondered what had changed about the game. He knew the team was wondering too. When one of the reporters pointed out that he'd gotten more penalty minutes in this game than he had for the entire season he'd been a little thrown. He gave nondescript answers and avoided answering any questions about the words Harper had said leading into the fight. 

Jason was the only one left in the locker room when he was finished with his shower. He had spent longer than normal trying to wash the memory of the game away. He let Jason pull him in for a tight hug, but grabbed his bag instead of the hand he offered. 

He was tired. 

He was sore. 

The bruises from Biz and the Mammoths series hadn't even healed yet. Part of him wished that he could blame this frustration on pain, on a physical reaction. Instead he was hurting because of words. He'd always been the target on the ice. Small, quiet, different. He was used to being targeted because of who he was. He didn't know how to react to this. It wasn't about him. It was about Jason. He'd grown up his entire life with people underestimating him, not seeing him. He was tired of it. 

It made sense that he'd finally hit his breaking point. 

Jason was in a bad mood. He had been all day. He'd been grumpy when Tim hadn't joined him for breakfast. It had only gotten worse when an awkward play in practice that morning had jarred his knee. The only time he'd looked happy had been waking up from his nap. But even then it had been short lived. He probably should have sent Jason to his room, neither of them were in the mood for company, but he didn't. He'd wanted to fall into bed with Jason and never leave, to forget all of this. 

He spent the ride up to his hotel room complaining about the game. About the calls and he missed chances. He didn't talk about Harper. He knew Jason was curious, but he didn't ask. Jason listened. He could feel the judgement coming from him as he tore off his suit and threw the remnants at his bag. They'd be wrinkled in the morning but he didn't care. Jason touched one of the new bruises on his shoulder. He looked down at his hand. Jason turned his hand and held his jaw like it was made of glass. The kiss was soft, questioning. 

“I'm not really in the mood tonight.” His voice was sharper than he'd meant it to be as he stepped back. 

“You have to let these losses go,” Jason said. He knew he was trying to help. He did, but he didn't want help. He wanted to complain, be heard, and go to bed. 

“Oh yeah. Just give up?” 

“Not give up. But a bad game decimates your mood. You can't keep obsessing over every little mistake.” 

His head whipped around. He scoffed. Jason's eyes narrowed. “Mistake? Is that what you think tonight was?” He shook his head in disbelief. “Tonight was two hours of hearing all about your past from that asshole. Game one? More of that. Last week? Getting beat up because you love me.” And he couldn't stop what came out next even though he desperately wanted to. “Maybe if you didn't  _ fuck _ everyone in the League, I wouldn't have made so many  _ mistakes _ .” 

Jason's eyes went cold in a second. He watched as Jason opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again, taking a step backwards. His shoulders went stiff as he cleared his throat, “Okay then, I'll leave you to it.” Jason swallowed gruffly as he turned and walked out the door. It slammed behind him. 

Tim stared at the empty space where Jason had been. His stomach dropped out when he realized what he'd just said, what had just happened. 

Bane came in some time after Jason left. It could have been minutes or hours, he wasn't sure. “Tim?” The soft concerned voice was all it took and he broke. 

He knew he was checked out the next morning. He followed Bane through the hotel and onto the plane. Basil sat next to him. He glanced up when Jason followed Dick down the aisle, but he didn't look at him. He turned the volume of his music up and looked out the window. He slept for most of the flight. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He'd stared at his phone trying to figure out a way to apologize. In the end he'd decided that he deserved Jason's ire and let it be. Stephanie hooked her arm in his as they walked to baggage claim. She didn't try talking to him until they'd gotten back to their apartment. Even then she just made him eat then let him hide out in his room. His pillow still smelled like Jason's body wash. He shoved his face in it and forced himself to go to sleep. 

They were down 3-0 in the series by the hallway mark of the third period. Whatever that special something Ivy had talked about, it had disappeared. He was second guessing himself. Every little move he thought about. He had an open shooting lane, but passed it instead. Stephanie had noticed, she was angry. They all were. They'd fought their way through the season. They'd beat their rivals. They had known that the cup was theirs, but instead they were watching it slip away. The 5-0 loss was simply another nail in their coffin. 

-

After game three Tim stopped answering texts. He'd hear his phone vibe and would jump to answer it, but it was never Jason. He spent most of his nights looking at apartments. Too many reminded him of conversations he'd had with Jason. One had a doorman. Jason said he'd bow and thank jeeves every time they walked in. Jason had opened the door for him the next day and Tim had bowed and offered his thanks. They'd laughed for most of the elevator ride up. Another had a fireplace. Jason had spent that night telling him how good he'd look next to the fireplace, with the flames flickering on his skin. He found one that was small, wouldn't feel like he was coming home to an empty house. He sent it to the group chat with Bart and Conner. As soon as the screenshot had sent his phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” he ground out. His voice was rough. He hadn't been sleeping well. Or at all. 

“Why are you sending me random apartments at three in the morning?” Conner asked. He sounded more awake than he'd expected.

“It's above a Chinese restaurant.”

“And? You hate Chinese food.”

“I hate American Chinese food,” he corrected by rote. 

“Yes. And that is an American Chinese restaurant. Why are you looking at places so small. That didn't even have a bedroom.” 

“I don't need a big space. Just somewhere to sleep.” 

“Pretty sure Jason sleeps too.”

“Yeah. He will be. In his own room. At the manor,” he replied past the thickness in his throat. 

“Did you guys change your mind about moving in together?”

“I think we changed our minds about being together.”

“What?” Conner sounded a little surprised, but mostly angry. He didn't want him fighting so he continued. 

“I was angry. I don't know if you've noticed but I've been playing like shit.” 

“You said something?”

“I was an asshole.” 

“Have you apologized?” 

“He left. I…” 

“Tim. Just apologize.”

“Jason likes Chinese food,” he said ignoring the advice. He wasn't sure he should be forgiven. Not sure enough to ask for Jason's forgiveness. As he scrolled through the pictures of the Murphy bed and the sinkless bathroom, Conner cursed under his breath. 

-

Jason was pissed. He could see it in the jerky way he got dressed. He watched him from his stall. It took all he had not to go over and try to calm him down. He didn't want Jason playing angry, they didn't need anything more against them. Dick stopped in front of Jason. He strained to listen without looking like he was. “won't be here. I don't get it. Clark knows how important tonight is-” Jason was cut off by Jim coming in. 

He stood at the front of the line like he had for every game this season. He could hear the crowd, their crowd. If this was going to be the end, it felt right ending it surrounded by their fans, the ones that had stuck it out with them. He looked back at Basil. 

“Let's do this,” he said. 

Harley was behind the goalie and said it back to him. A wave of chants rushed down the hall. He looked back out to the ice. 

“Let's do this,” he said once again to himself as the door opened. 

The Stars were still hitting them hard like they had been the last three games. The Knights had tightened up. They focused on keeping the puck out of their goal. Kate scored at the end of the second. It was the first time they'd lead since the first game. He could feel the energy building in the team as they focused on keeping the lead. They held the Stars back for most of the third. Harper's words didn't matter. More of the team was hearing the things he was saying. The best moment of the game came at two minutes left in the third. Harper had the puck. He had a shooting lane. Tim moved to block it, but he didn't think he'd get there in time. As he was moving Barbara slammed into Harper sending him to the ground. She stood over him, said something before skating after Cassandra who had stolen the puck. He looked at Harper shakily getting to his feet and grinned. The Stars pulled their goalie. Chaos erupted as they made their final drive for a goal. Queen slapped the puck toward the goal as the buzzer went off. He turned and the ref was signaling a goal. The crowd roared their boos. He leaned over the bench as the refs reviewed the goal. 

Jim was yelling at the refs when they called it a good goal. The clock only had one second left as they set up for the final face off. Dick won and the buzzer sounded. 

There was a determined anger in the locker room as they waited for overtime. Dick stepped up and looked around the room at them. 

“One more goal. Just one more and we keep this thing going.” Dick looked around the room again. He stopped and looked at him. “Let's do this!”

Dick won the face off again. Stephanie slid back into their zone as the Stars pressed forward. She slid out over to him. He looked up the ice and tossed it to Harley. She swung it in along the boards. Jason picked it up on the other side and whipped in an attempt. It was caught easily. They set up for another face off. Hawke won this one and the Stars pushed into their zone. He checked where Steph was as they fell back to protect the goal. Lance knocked an ugly rebound toward the goal, but Basil got there. He pulled the puck behind the net and watched as the forwards moved toward the goal. Jason was waiting at the blue line. Lance was on Tim as soon as he moved from behind the net. He could feel her closing in on him. He hit the puck and hoped for the best as Lance slammed into his side. The goal horn went off. He pushed himself up to look. The ref was signaling a good goal. Everyone was crowded around Jason. The bench emptied as they poured onto the ice. Bane skated to him dragging him to his feet. They both pulled Basil into a crushing hug. His hip was sore where Lance had hit it. She hadn't held anything back. 

He let the others congratulate their goalie and skated to the bench. At least he knew that he could still play with Jason. They still made beautiful hockey together. 

-

“I'm running late. I'll be right there,” he told his mother. His phone had rung at the exact time he was meant to meet her. He'd been dreading the lunch. Their flight back out to Star City was later that evening and he had just wanted to nap. He was tired, and he knew that she would comment on how he looked. He didn't want to talk about why. She'd invited Jason and he hadn't been able to tell her that he wouldn't be coming. He rounded the corner and froze at the sight in the window of the restaurant he was standing in front of. “I have to go, Mother.” He slid his phone back in his pocket and stepped closer to the window. 

Inside the diner Clark was hugging a kid while Bruce watched with a smile. Another kid was sitting across from them looking shocked even with the small smile on his face. Bruce much have felt his attention because he turned and looked out the window. His eyes widened and he said something to Clark who looked up even as the kid clung to his neck. 

“What's-” he asked when Bruce stepped out. “Who are those kids?"

“They are… Our sons.” Bruce smiled and didn't look like he'd be stopping any time soon. He looked back and nodded like that sentence had made any actual sense. “They are why we've been trying to get you and Jay to stay in the manor.” He looked back at Bruce.

“You won't have that problem anymore.” Tim offered him an awkward smile. 

“What? Did you two decide to stay?” The hope on Bruce's face hurt. 

He shook his head. “Wait. Does Jason not know?” 

Bruce looked a little wary at that question. “We weren't expecting things to happen so fast. With the trade and playoffs…” Bruce knew they were weak excuses, but he had seen how much Jason had had on his mind so he understood why Bruce would want to wait. “You're telling him right?” 

“Of course.”

\---

It felt wrong sleeping in his own bed. Alone. It felt too soft and too large, and even though Jason used to wake up sprawled across the surface, it was like his body had forgotten how to use all of it. One side of the bed was always too cold. 

But he was still mad. Jason knew that he wasn't exactly angry, but he was too proud to admit that what Tim had said hurt him. He wasn't ashamed of his past. He knew what he had done and who he had done and how many times they had done it. He was young and had lived the life that was expected from him for a long time. Until Tim. Until he knew what it was like to have more. A person who loved him despite his flaws, who made him laugh and knew exactly what his body needed before he did. Jason had only wanted more once before Tim. With Roy, when they were young and stupid and he thought the world ended and began with him. Jason knew that it had to be hard for Tim to have to deal with that, it was hard enough for Jason- and all he had to deal with was Kon who was practically straight. But that didn't take the sting away. It didn't keep him from staring at his phone hoping for an apology that still hadn't come. 

It was almost noon when Dick finally rolled out of bed, walking into the kitchen hardly dressed with a smug look on his face as he went to the fridge. Jason had been up since six, unpacking all of the random crap Dick claimed that he needed in his life and trying to find where it would fit in the new apartment. He'd been hiding out there for a few days, too mad at Tim and too mad at Clark to be anywhere else. Dick didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he was practically delighted to not be the one curled up on his friend's couch wishing to die for once. And Jason cooked. That didn't hurt either. 

He was cooking then. Making the most complicated thing that he could think of so that he didn't have to think about anything else. He was in an obnoxious apron, covered in flour as he rolled out the puff pastry as flat as he could but it kept breaking in the middle. He cursed and wadded it up again before he started the process over. 

“Still nothing from Tim?” Dick guessed as he pulled out a full gallon of milk. He popped the top off and started chugging it like it was water. 

He brushed it off. “You know, if you keep drinking milk like that you might actually turn into a cow.” 

The doorbell rang and Dick flipped him off, still drinking as he pulled it open absolutely unabashed by his lack of clothing. He put down the jug and blinked in surprise. “Oh, hey Con. What are you doing here?” 

Jason looked up from the dough, confused when his soon to be uncle pushed his way into the apartment. A range of emotions washed over his face before he settled on anger and clenched his fists. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he demanded marching over to the kitchen. “You broke up with Tim for this tool?” he asked seething. 

“What?” Jason asked as Dick said, “ _ Dude _ .” 

Conner bit his lip, fist shaking with the urge to punch him. “I didn't believe him. I thought, ‘Sure Jason is an ass, but no way he would dump Tim.’ I'm such an idiot. You know he has been sending me all of these depressing apartment listings? Like shitty apartments that are all one room with no kitchen or bathroom because all he needs is a place to sleep. It's so depressing. And I told him there was no fucking way you would-" 

“I didn't.”

“What?” Con blinked, not understanding. 

“I didn't break up with Tim,” he groundout slowly at the moron who was now pacing in front of him. 

That broke something in Connor. He jumped over the counter, but Dick was managed to get his arms around his waist and holding down. “You are fucking someone else and you haven't even broken up with him yet!?” he seethed. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Barbara demanded, stepping out of Dick’s room in nothing but one of Dick's shirts and a pair of his boxers. 

Connor stopped trying to climb the counter, looking from Barbara to Jason to Dick. “Who is that?” he asked after the confusion had passed. 

“Dick’s  _ girlfriend _ .” Jason deadpanned, clenching the rolling pin he'd been using so hard that his knuckles were white. His entire body was jittering in adrenaline and he needed Con to rewind. “What did Tim say to you?” 

Conner shook his head, red faced as he climbed back down to the floor, “He said you had a fight and you broke up with him?” he asked, all the fight leaving his body and just leaving him embarrassed. “I thought he was full of it but when I went by your dad's he said you have been here for a couple days and I just…” 

“Got it,” Jason huffed ripping the apron off and throwing it on the floor. He dropped the rolling pin in the sink and shoved his boots on before he pushed back through the jumble of confused people into the hallway. He let his annoyance boil over, he didn't even thank the doorman when he shoved his way out of the building and stormed to the train station. He was too mad to drive. His mood must have been palpable because not even the little boy in his number shirt came up to him as the subway took him closer and closer to his final stop. 

He came up a block away from Tim's apartment, taking a moment outside to collect as much of himself as he could. Then he was in the elevator, punching the button so hard that he jammed his thumb. He focused in the low throb when the doors open and he stood on the stupid H-E- double hockey sticks doormat and pounded on the door. 

He had been so ready to yell at him and call him an idiot. But when the door opened and Jason saw how horrible Tim looked, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing him by the collar and crushing their mouths together. Tim gasped in surprise but let Jason walk him backwards into the apartment, guiding him by his hand on the small of his back as he kicked the front door shut. They hit a wall at some point. Tim flat against it, breathless and beautiful when he relented his attack and pulled back just enough to glare down at him. 

“I didn't break up with you, you idiot,” he told him and then he kissed him again. Hard and furious, with all of the tension he'd felt the last few days. “I'm not breaking up with you. And I am  _ never _ going to fucking break up with you. Ever. Okay?” 

Tim sucked in a hard breath, his eyes were watery and his voice was thick when he stammered, “B-but I said-" 

Jason kissed him again to shut him up. It was softer this time. Needier, his body having craved the feeling of Tim against it for so long that it didn't want to stop. “You said something shitty, yeah. And you didn't apologize, which sucked. But I say shitty things all the time.” He pulled him in again, letting his tongue trace the flat of his teeth. “And it doesn't fucking matter. Roy, Biz, everyone between them. They don’t matter to me. What I had with them is nothing compared to this.” He kissed him again and Tim let out a small sound that was almost a sob as he kissed him back, hands fisting in Jason's hair. “And I love you so damn much, Nug,” he breathed against his lips. 

He couldn't breathe and he didn't care, the heady way that Tim’s tongue caressed him awakening primal instincts that needed to be filled. He lifted him, not breaking the kiss and carried him down the hall to his bedroom, fumbling with the doorknob just long enough the he had to look away. 

Tim was gasping. Apparently he hadn't caught his breath either. “I'm sorry,” he told him. 

“I know,” Jason said into his neck as the door finally gave in and let him through. 

He dropped Tim onto the bed, perfect blue eyes that were still vibrant from tears glazing over as he pulled his shirt over his head. “It was the game. I was mad,” he continued as Jason pulled Tim’s shirt over his head, catching his still bandaged hand with a kiss before he pushed him down into the mattress. 

“I know,” he grumbled into his hair, taking a deep whiff of him before he pressed his hips down into Tim’s and swallowed his groan before it hit the open air. 

“Roy was-" Tim gasped and Jason sealed a hand over his mouth as he bit at his sternum, undoing Tim's jeans to let his hand snake in. 

“I don't want you to talk about Roy,” he told him, palming his balls as he prodded a finger around his sex. “Barbara told me what he said,” he muttered into Tim’s stomach as he slid down his body, taking his jeans with him before he slid back up to him. “He never took care of me the way you do,” he breathed. “He never made me feel like this.” He took Tim’s hand and placed it on the strain of his jeans, 

“So easily. I thought I loved him but that was only because I hadn't loved you yet.” Tim groaned both in pleasure and heart ache when Jason kissed him again, grinding his hips into him as he undid his fly and let himself fall out. He fumbled for the drawer on the bedside table for the stolen lube without pulling back, slicking himself and prepping Tim before he pushed into him. 

They both let out a noise of pained relief, foreheads pushed together as they got used to the feeling. Jason edged his hips forward in question, biting his lip to keep from begging him. Tim pulling him in and he moaned going as deep as he could. He thrust hard and deep in a slow rhythm, hand pumping Tim as he went as he whispered obscenities into his ear. “You are so fucking perfect,” he told him over and over, willing him to believe it. To believe that Jason could never leave him and would never stop trying to stay. “Coming apart for me like you were made to be mine,” he growled and thrust harder. 

Tim clawed at his ass, trying to hold him deep inside, neck stretched out as he arched into him. “J-Jay-" he gasped as he rocketed forward. “Jay p-please!”

“Tell me what you need.” He bit into his shoulder Tim's hips jerked in response. 

“Harder, Jason. Please just-" 

He slammed into him, the entire bed surging forward as Tim let out a surprised yelp and his hands jumped back towards the wall. Jason grinned and moved, harder and faster until Tim's pants became breathy gasps and his legs were clamped around Jason so tight they could have cut him in half. Jason was so close, biting his lip to keep from going over as he pulled at Tim and pushed him back further and further towards the wall- and they were finally falling over. Tim came into his fist, shouting his name and a thousand horrible things as Jason fell into him, his entire body convulsing so hard that he wasn't sure it would ever stop. He felt high. He felt exhausted. He felt relieved when he found the energy to push his head up and see Tim looking down his chest at him like he was the entire world. It was the only time in his life that Jason felt like he could be. 

“So you're not breaking up with me?” Tim asked, a little smirk pulling at the side of his mouth. 

Jason huffed out a laugh, too spent to pull himself up far enough to kiss him. “I think you've convinced me to stick it out,” he told him letting his eyes shut, comfortable to the first time in five days. “Besides Con would beat me up. He came looking for me at Dick’s place cause you sent him sad apartments.” 

Tim was red faced when he opened his eyes, grinning. “Oh no.”

“Dick was half naked, cause he's Dick. So he thought we were fucking and tried to kill me with a rolling pin." 

“Why were you at Dick's?” he asked looking distracted and like he would like to throw himself off a cliff.

Jason frowned, butting his face in Tim's stomach. “I didn't want to be home.” He shrugged. He didn't want to get into the details of his to big bed and ruin the moment. “Clark didn't come to game four. And I know it's stupid, but it feels like he just kind of gave up on us winning. Or that he's bitter. I don't know.” He shrugged not knowing how to not sound like a child. 

“You haven't been home at all?” Tim asked, his throat sounding tight. “Have you talked to your dad?”

“Not since our fight.” He admitted, pushing up onto his elbows so he could look at him better. “Why?” 

Tim shook his head. “No reason,” he said quickly and pushed him up. “C’mon, if we don't take a shower now then we are going to have to sleep in this.” He motioned to the state of the mess on his stomach in Jason’s hand before he dragged him towards the bathroom. 

He got distracted in the first shower and they had to take another one. But they were both too exhausted to do anything after that. His hips rocked weakly into the curve of Tim that he had wrapped himself around as soon as they got into bed in a valiant effort but there was no umph to it. Tim chuckled and pushed his butt against him until he rolled over so that he was laying on his back and Tim was tucked under his arm, legs wound together like vines. “Watching you beat the shit out of Roy may have been the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Jason grumbled sleepily up at the ceiling. 

Tim grinned, “Better than when I flipped Clark?” 

He groaned. “Okay, maybe a close second.” Jason amended, rubbing circles into Tim’s shoulder as comfortable silence stretched between them. They were both so tired having spent too long stewing in their own heads, but neither of them wanted to let go of the moment.

“What are you thinking?” Tim asked finally. Jason swallowed, a lump in his throat that he couldn't really explain. Tim pushed himself back so he could look at him. “Jay?” He frowned. 

He bit at his tongue, struggling to find the right words as he replayed the night again. He didn't want to bring it up, “It's nothing.” He shook his head feeling stupid. 

“No, tell me,” Tim prodded. 

Jason chewed on his tongue again before he finally sighed. “I've been thinking a lot. About what you said, and I don't want to rehash but you are right. I have dated a lot of people. I've done a lot of stupid shit. And I never thought about how they treated me until recently.” He cleared his throat, still looking at the ceiling. The weight of Tim's eyes on him was crushing. “I accepted a lot of bad things from people. And it's not because I thought I wasn’t worth more, or that I deserved It- but I wasn't anything great, you know. I was just another guy, or screw or trophy to put on the shelf to say it had been done.

“I’ve just never had someone defend my honor before.” He shrugged knowing how lame he sounded. “I guess… you just make me feel weirdly special you know? Like I'm more than just that.” He muttered, his face hot. 

“Jay, you…” Tim stopped like he didn't know what to say. 

He let his head roll to the side and made a face. “I swear if you tell me how special I am I will barf,” he threatened. Tim rolled his eyes and kissed him instead. And they just laid there watching the world in each other’s faces between kisses until they feel asleep. 

-

He was still exhausted when Tim shook him awake the next morning, laughing at him when he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. He didn't want to get up yet. They didn't have practice until two and he planned on spending every second of it in bed. 

“C’mon,” Tim urged, pulling the pillow off of his head and planting a string of warm kisses behind his ear to ease the tension out of him. “You have to get up.” 

Jason looked at the clock on the bedside table and frowned at Tim who was already fully dressed. “It's eight thirty,” he complained. 

Tim nodded. “We have breakfast plans.” 

“I hate breakfast.” He pouted as his stomach growled and gave him away. Tim ripped the blankets off of him and made him get up. 

He got Jason coffee while they waited for their uber, the warmth pulling him out of the haze last night had put him in. He was actually starting to fall into a decent mood when Tim gave the man his father's address and it soured in an instant. 

“Don't,” Tim told him before he could tell him he didn't want to go and Jason fumed out the window for the rest of the ride. 

Jason walked ahead as Tim tipped the uber and gave him a five star rating, hesitating with his key in door. “I think it only works if you turn it.” Tim poked at him when he’d been there for almost a minute and Jason elbowed him, rolling his eyes as he opened the door. 

“Dad?” he called when he stepped inside. 

“In here!” He heard Clark call from the kitchen and tensed as he followed the amazing aroma of southern food. Clark was standing at the counter, pouring batter into a waffle iron as he added another perfect pastry to the large stack. Conner was at the table, looking awkwardly into his coffee, the events of yesterday hardly hidden on his face- but he seemed relieved to see the two of them together. His dad wasn’t there. 

“Where's Dad?” he asked Clark, more terse than he meant to. His feelings were still on the mend and last night had left him raw. 

Clark glanced up at him, pursing his lips as he flipped the iron. “He had to step out for a minute. Should be back soon.” He nodded to the spread on the count. “Help me with this, will ya?” he asked pulling a fresh one off. 

Jason carried the bowls of fruit and different syrups to the table where Tim and Conner were talking under their breath. They stopped though when Jason brought over the coffee pot and Con caught his arm. Everything in Jason tensed and he shot a warning look at Con who immediately let go and let him top off his cup. “Jason, about yesterday-" he started. 

“Stop,” Jason told him and shot a look at Tim who seemed genuinely surprised. “It's fine. Just ask me next time before you barge in and call my best friend a tool.” Conner ducked his head and nodded meekly. Clark came up behind him with the waffles looking confused. 

“You called Dick a tool?” he asked his little brother who was now red-faced. “Why?” 

“It's a long story,” Jason deadpanned and sank into the chair next to Tim. “So why the family breakfast?” 

Now it was Clark's turn to look awkward. Okay… Clark was never awkward. Not when Jason had caught him and his dad fooling around in the den when he was sixteen. Not when the press asked him about who wore the pants in their relationship. Not the first time he came to their house to ask his dad out and ended up having a stare down with his mom and being met by Jason who needed half of his room signed.  Not when he walked in on Jason giving Roy a blowjob… mostly. But here he was genuinely flustered for the first time since Jason had known him and it was unsettling. “Kiddo, I know you are upset that I missed your game.” Shit. They were going to do this now. “But I need you to know that it was for a good reason.”

He looked pained and about a million horrible things pooped into Jason's head at once. “Clark, are you okay?” he asked as he quelled the panic in him. “Did something happen? Are you-”

“I'm fine,” Clark promised quickly, holding a hand up. “Your dad is fine too. We are great actually- but we have to tell you something.”  

Conner was staring at his cup again looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment and Tim squeezed his knee. “What?” he asked. 

Guilt covered Clark’s face and he looked down at his hands, a new ring glinting off his left ring finger. “Well, kid. We already got married.” 

“You are kidding,” he said completely shocked and relieved at the same time. So no one was dying and that was great. But they had just spent months going over colors and decorations and invitations. He had looked at so many fonts that he could write a text book in prose about how bold lettering made more of a statement. The venue had been paid for. The caterer had been booked. They had suits… “What the fuck?” he asked, pushing out from the table. “When did this happen?” 

“A few weeks ago,” Clark admitted. Jason could tell that he felt horrible. “We went to the courthouse the day before our series began and signed the papers. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” he demanded. “I could have gone with you. You need witness right? So who…” he locked eyes with Conner who could not have looked more like he wanted to disappear. “What the hell, Clark?” he roared standing up. “When I told you that you could marry my dad, I kind of thought that me being there was implied!” he huffed and tried to walk out. 

Clark was on his feet and blocked the doorway, his arms extended out. “I know, and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but your dad didn't want you give you anything else to be distracted about going into the series with that injury. You have every right to be mad at us- but at least listen to why we did it, okay?” Jason closed his eyes, he was still tired and his entire body felt heavy in hurt and annoyance. “Please?” he asked softer. 

Jason looked back at Tim who nodded at him and pulled his chair out. He walked stiffly back and sank down, letting Tim’s hand on his back soothe him. Clark looked relieved when he sat back down. He pushed Jason's mug back towards him and added another lump of sugar to it. “You know I love you,” Clark started. 

He frowned. “I do.” 

“You know that I think of you as my son.” 

His chest tightened. He didn't know where this was going. “And you're my dad.”

A heartbreaking smile ripped out of Clark and he continued. “It was so fun spending time with you when you were a kid. And it's so great now. Everything you do makes me proud that I have gotten to be one of your parents.” Jason swallowed, this wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have at a family breakfast and he was about to suggest they talk privately when Clark dropped the bomb on him. “And I just can't wait to see how great of a big brother you are.” 

“What are you-”

The door opened and the next thing he knew his dad was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with two boys standing slightly behind him looking into the room warily. They were almost the same height, though one was clearly older than the other. His eyes more speculating while the slightly shorter one was all hope and wonder, especially when he saw Clark who grinned at him. He ran over as Clark stood up and hit him hard enough to knock him breathless. Jason knew that he was holding Tim's hand too hard but he couldn't help it. This was surreal. 

He had just always thought his Dad was getting to that age where he didn't want to have a baby… but these weren't babies. The other boy walked in after the little one let go of Clark and gave him an one armed hug before quickly letting him go and Jason looked back at his dad. Bruce was watching him. He looked just as helpless as he had when him and Jason talked about the trade on the first night- but there was something else there too that he had to look away from. “Jon,” Clark said to the little one, “Damian,” he called the other. “This is Jason.”

Jon waved shyly eyes huge and bright like he was seeing a rockstar. Damian nodded. “Bruce talks about you a lot,” he said and Bruce grinned as he finally stepped into the group. 

Jason didn't know what to say and he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He would have liked to know about this beforehand, he would have liked to see his dad get married. He would have liked to be the only one that wasn't blindsided by this- but by the looks of Tim and Conner, they weren't surprised at all. He was about to say something when Jon's eyes shifted over to Tim and he let out a wild gasp, jumping forward to hold onto the chair in front of him. “Oh my gosh!” he clenched at his chest. “Holy moley!” he said with a little jump. “Are you Tim Drake? Why is  _ Tim Drake _ here?” he demanded from his father before he ran around the table, pushing past Con so that he could freak out in front of him. “Are you my brother too?” he asked hopefully. 

Tim was so flabbergasted that Jason couldn't help the laugh that ripped out of him as he put an arm over his shocked shoulders. “Maybe someday,” he grinned and nudged Tim. “He's my boyfriend.” If he wasn't Jon’s hero before, he was now. 

“You’re dating…” he shook his head and turned back to Tim. “You are my favorite player. Like ever. I've played hockey before in a charity league and I've always wanted to be a defenseman!” 

“L-looks like you are in the right family for that,” Tim told him in an awkward attempt to be cool. 

“Right?!” Jon beamed and gripped his hand tightly. “Will you show me how to do that flip thing that you did to Clark?” he begged. 

Tim looked at Jason who shrugged and then to Bruce who was enjoying how dazed he was as much as Jason. “You have time. Jason probably has some old skates that would fit him down stairs.”

“Downstairs?” Jon and Clark grinned as he waved for them to follow. Jon pulled Tim out of his chair and grabbed Damian with his other hand and ran after Clark. Tim gave them a pleading look over his shoulder and Conner relented leaving Jason and his father alone in the kitchen. 

They were quiet until they heard Jon shout from down the hall. “You have an ice rink in the basement!?” and they both started laughing hard and long until it was all they could hear. And then they were quiet again. 

His dad sat in Tim’s vacated chair, offering a guilty smile and more coffee. “Are you mad?” he asked. 

Jason stared at his refilled mug and shrugged. “Are you happy?” and when he dad frowned he started again. “I know you were happy before, I'm not implying anything. I just want to know of you are happy now.”

Bruce blinked,  pressing his lips tight together as he nodded, “It's hard to explain. But it's like I feel... full now.”

“Does mom know?” he asked unable to help the accusation in his voice. 

His dad winced. “She does. She gave us a recommendation for the social worker, character voucher and stuff like that. They always like hearing from mom's about what men are allowed to raise children.”

Jason snorted, “Like you ever needed mom's permission to raise me.” He pulled his coffee closer but he didn't drink it, he just looked at it. “I know this is stupid,” he started. “And I'm an adult now and you had no reason to have to run this by me- but I feel left out. Even Con knew before me. You have to stop keeping things from me because you think I'm going to freak out. I'm not a kid anymore. Of course I'm not mad that you are happy,” he told his father who looked more and more relieved as he spoke. “I just… would have liked to be there.” 

“I wanted you to he there,” Bruce told him. “And I want you to be here, now. With us. I want you to be in this new family and be here for Jon and Damian growing up.” He took Jason's hand and fixed him with his ultimate dad eyes, the eyes that had convinced him not to play defense and to be the best man in his, now fake, wedding. “I know you and Tim want your own space. But we have the entire east wing of the manor that your grandparents converted for me and your mother when you were born. It has its own rooms and kitchen, walls and doors- everything you need to start your life together. Here.” He squeezed his hand and laughed at himself. “I know you don't need me anymore. But I  _ really _ need you.” 

He looked so fucking hopeful that Jason groaned, “Dad…” 

But he had him and he knew it. “We wouldn't bother you,” he continued. “There is a side entrance and I already changed all of the locks.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and pushed them towards Jason. “You can do whatever you want with it.” 

He stared at the keys and knew deep down that he wanted to take them. But he also knew that it wasn't just his decision. This wasn't what Tim wanted. And Jason wanted Tim, he wasn't going to force his family on him too. But he took the keys anyway. “It's Tim’s choice,” he warned his dad when he smiled too wide. “I'm not promising anything.” But Bruce was hugging him anyway and Jason was hugging him back. 

-

Clark helped Jon into skates and pads and a helmet. They all looked new. Conner was already in his and grabbed sticks and a bucket of pucks. Tim stopped next to the older boy, Damian, who was leaning against the boards looking out at the ice. 

“Are you not going to skate with us?” 

Clark hadn't stopped smiling since the boys had walked into the kitchen. He was laughing now as Jon shot a puck at Conner who moved in reflex, forgetting that he didn't have padding. His best friend winced, but gave Jon a high five. 

“The ice is Jon's,” Damian muttered. 

“The ice is pretty big. I know if I had a brother I'd want to skate with him.” Damian frowned and looked over to the boy in question. 

“I don't know how,” Damian whispered, a faint blush tinting his ears as he ducked his head deeper into the cradle of his arms. 

“We can teach you.” Damian looked wary. He looked out at Clark and Conner, then his brother before turning back to him. “Promise no one will make fun of you.” Damian nodded, not meeting his eyes. “Cool. What size shoes are you?” They got into their skates, took some time getting Damian's tied right. Jon skated over to the entrance as soon as they'd stood up. 

“Are you really coming?” he asked loudly. Damian glowered, but he looked happy that his brother was beaming brighter than the sun. 

“Yes. If you'll move.” Jon skated over to Clark. Tim helped Damian onto the ice, but once he was out there Clark took over. He skated over to Conner who was skating lazy circles in the middle of the rink. They watched as the others skated slowly around the edge. Damian's hand hovered over the edge of the board and gripped Clark's tight. Jon skated backwards a few feet ahead of Clark and Damian. He was chatting non-stop. It didn't look like Damian was listening with how hard he was glaring at the ice. 

“Clark taught me how to skate,” Conner said when Damian tripped, but Clark caught him before he fell. 

“You never told me that.” 

Conner was watching his brother with a somber expression. “I never told anyone. It was… It felt special cause it's one of the only memories I have of him from when I was younger. He spent the whole summer teaching me how to skate. Just him and me. At the local rink.” Conner smiled and dragged his eyes away from his brother. “I'm going to miss him. I'd just gotten used to him being around all the time.” He looked over to the entrance when he heard Bruce and Jason's voices echoing down the stairs.

“I hated Jason,” Conner told him. “It felt like he was taking my brother.” He knew that, he'd lived through those years with Conner, but Tim had thought that he'd gotten over that. “It was easy to hate him when it felt like he was taking you too.” He wanted to dispute that, but Conner continued, “But he makes you happy, and I guess I can't hate that.” 

“That sounded painful,” he said trying to lighten the mood. 

“It was,” Conner said drily. “I was ready to break his stupid face for hurting you.” 

“It was my fault,” he reminded him. 

“I know that. You were still hurting, though. I don't like that.” Jason and Bruce were on the ice. Bruce skating over to the others as Jason turned to them.

“You okay?” He asked when Jason reached them. 

Jason shrugged. 

“Same,” Conner said. “I'm only nineteen. I own an apartment now and I'm an uncle to three kids.”

“Hey!” Jason griped. He hated when Con called him a kid. 

“You own an apartment?” Tim asked stopping Jason from whatever he was going to say. 

“Yeah. Clark walked into my hotel room after our last game against you guys and shoved a pen in my hand. Didn't even tell me what I was signing.” 

“You're such a good adult,” Tim chirped. 

“Clark's been an adult longer than I've been alive. And he's my brother. I trusted that I wasn't selling my soul to him.” Jason turned to look at his dads and their sons. They all watched as Damian skated mostly on his own. He was pretty sure he'd glared the ice into submission. Both of them blindsided by the huge changes in their life's. He grabbed them both by the neck and pulled them into a chaotic hug. 

“I bet you guys can't score on me,” he taunted as he released them. He skated backwards toward the goal watching as they looked at each other. They both skated after him, that competitive spark in their eyes. He poke-checked Conner before he got a shot off. On the next pass Jason got a shot off, but he got his stick down and it deflected up into the glass. He grinned as they started whispering to themselves. He skated out watching them as they closed in on him. Con faked a shot. He dove and blocked the pass. He laughed as he climbed back to his feet. “You gonna start trying soon?” 

“Shut up,” Jason and Conner grumbled at the same time and skated back out to the blue line. 

They passed back and forth. Jason's eyes flicked to the goal. He waited for the pass to go to him before moving. The puck stung as it glanced off his skate. He looked back, the puck was sitting against the wall. Jason was frowning hard and Conner was gesturing to the puck like he couldn't believe it. 

“Oh don't feel so bad.” Tim taunted. “I know how you two play better than anyone else.” Jason grumbled to himself only slightly looking like he wanted to kill him.

“Do you want some help?” He nearly dropped his stick when Bruce skated up next to Jason. 

“All three of you?” he squeaked. Jason grinned. He narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to say anything. He'd been trying to work up the nerve to ask Bruce to play for the last few months. 

“I brought you some help too,” Bruce offered. Jon was standing slightly behind him, staring at him. He wondered if he'd had that same starry-eyed expression when he'd looked up at Bruce from the locker room floor that first day. 

“Awesome. Let's talk,” he motioned Jon over. The boy stutter started before glancing back at Bruce for a moment then rushing over to him. They talked strategy for a few minutes. Jon nodding along. He tapped his helmet and skated into position. “We're ready when you are.” He smiled at Jon who had his game face on. 

They kept it simple. Jon tutted at Con when he faked a shot and the boy was able to knock the puck free. He couldn't help but laugh as his friend was schooled by an 11 year old. Jason drew Tim out to the boards. He kept an eye on Bruce and Con, but it looked like Jon had them. He moved for the puck. Before he reached it Jason grabbed him around the waist. He scrambled to get his stick on the puck but Jason got it out to his dad. “Cheater,” he grumbled. Bruce shot a puck in the direction of the goal. The puck bounced off Jon's pads. He was impressed the boy had gotten in the way in time. 

“Don't feel so bad,” Jason mocked. He pouted and Jason kissed him before skating back out to center ice. 

The next two passes were for Jon. He watched as the boy refused to give up. When he poke checked Bruce as the man attempted a breakaway. He dropped his stick. As soon as the puck bounced away he was running at Jason. He leapt into his arms and they collapsed to the ground. “Did you see that?” Jason was laughing. “I blocked your dad!” 

“If you react like this to that how are you going to be when we win the Cup?” He froze. Jason did the same.  _ When.  _

“He's going to be a sobbing mess,” Conner cut in. “He cried when we won the camp cup. It was plastic.”

“I wasn't crying,” Tim grumbled. “The light was just really bright.” 

He spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Jon tell him about the skates that he'd found at a Goodwill. They'd been the same brand he'd worn during high school. Jon had clearly loved them. “They were too big, but Damian made them fit and fixed the tear.” Damian brushed off the comment with a mumbled, “it wasn't hard.” Clark asked what they wanted to eat. It wasn't hard to tell him they were going to dinner then drag Jason and Conner out with him. Clark looked like he wanted to say thank you when he looked back at him as he pushed Conner out the door. 

-

It was raining in Star City when they landed. It had been almost a too hot sunny day in Gotham, landing in the chill wet weather had been a shock. Jason shoved Dick out into the rain when he complained for the nth time about the humidity. The whole team laughed as their captain sputtered and panicked to cover his hair. Barbara plopped a hat on his head when he walked over to her whining about Jason being mean.

They were down three games to one in the Cup Final, but it didn't feel that way. He'd been in championships before where every goal felt like another weight on your back dragging you down. Maybe it was the fact that if they lost, this would be it. Their last game of the season. But he felt like he had during his first win. The excitement to do more, to play more. So yeah, they could lose this game and be done, or they'd win it. They'd win and go back to Gotham. Back to the city that loved and supported them. Back to win one more for them. It was just one game. One game let them have a chance at the next and a chance at the cup. He could feel that hope sparking in the team. 

Bane and Ivy teamed up for a beautiful goal halfway through the first. He had come off the bench when the puck hit the back of the net. They were leading again. Gordon warned them not to get cocky. He grinned at Steph before the next face-off. She grinned right back. They fought for their goal. Stephanie's shot rebounding off of the Stars goalie and getting kicked back out to him. He had a shot, but he could see the team shifting toward him and slapped it across to Stephanie. She had a wide open net. The goal horn went off and he leapt on her. “Don't get cocky,” he repeated against her shoulder before the others joined them. 

“I'm always cocky,” she replied and skated off for her high fives. 

The Stars scored in the second, sniped in my their captain. 

Bane scored 43 seconds into the third. They kept the momentum going. Harley scored two minutes later, a backhander that no one could believe she'd managed. He watched the replay on the jumbotron and joined in on the hollers for her. The Stars pushed back- hits coming harder, more often. A few slashes slipped in when the refs weren't looking. He ignored the jabs Harper made. The refs were watching them closely, waiting for one of them to snap again. Their last fight had been on every replay for the week. Stephanie kept nudging him and telling him it was his turn to score, to complete the set, but his goal didn't come until the last few minutes of the game. They kept the Stars in their zone and they couldn't pull their goalie. Tim got the puck, Dick and Harley were fighting for position. Queen was on Jason. He looked to Steph. He took his shot. The puck disappeared. When the Ref raised his hands signaling a goal he couldn't believe it. The puck had snuck through under the goaltender’s arm. Harper bumped into him on his way to the bench. He just smiled at him and skated into Jason's chest, his outstretched arm folding around him. 

They won 5-1. They were going back to Gotham. 

Dick was conveniently not in the hotel room when they got back. He was pretty sure he knew where he was, but he was grateful. Jason flipped the latch, so he wouldn't walk in on them again. 

He soaped Jason's hair and pressed it into a Mohawk with a proud smile. It flopped down against his brow and he wilted. He did it again. Jason was watching him with a soft smile. It fell again and he gave up. Jason tugged him closer. He hadn't been this happy for a bath in a while. He wiped Jason's hair back and carefully dunked his hair under the water. 

“Don't want you getting soap in your eyes,” he said pecking Jason on the shoulder. Jason manhandled him until he was sitting between his legs, back pressed against Jason's chest. He sighed and relaxed into the warm water. “My room didn't have a bath,” he grumbled as Jason half heartedly rubbed soap on his chest. “Just a tiny shower.” 

“The bath at the manor is bigger than this,” Jason commented. He knew that he was trying to be flippant about the observation, but he'd known it was coming since he ran into Bruce. 

“Is it?” he asked grinning, though he knew Jason couldn't see it. “That loft had a hot tub.”

“That's true. The kitchen is bigger at the manor.” 

“Are you going to cook for me?” he asked, wiggling enough to hear Jason suck in a sharp breath. 

“I'll cook for you every day.” 

“The loft overlooked the river.” 

“We can go swimming in the pond.” Jason kissed down his neck. He knew he'd caught on to the game. “And not have to worry about anybody seeing.” He tilted his head to give Jason better access. 

“I was imagining watching sunsets on the balcony,” he whispered, breath catching. Jason's hand rippled under the water. 

“I'm pretty sure we get sunsets out at the manor.” 

“We'd have to be quiet,” he said, biting back a moan. 

“The manor is the size of a football field. I don't think we have to be that quiet.” Jason's dick slid between his cheeks. The water easing the slide, but not enough. It was a tease. He gripped the edge of the tub as Jason moved, his hips and hand moving in sync. 

“There  _ is _ an ice rink,” he admitted, stopping and starting through the sentence. 

“There is.” Jason bit his neck. He gasped and came, surprised by it. 

He turned and pressed his face into Jason's neck as he jerked him off. He licked some of the water from his neck. “We'll have to have sex in every room,” he sighed as if it would be a hardship. “You really want to do that?” He felt Jason come. He unplugged the drain with his toe and settled in Jason's arms. They'd have to take another bath. “It would be nice to be close to my parents, and yours.” he said as the tub filled again.

“I'll be around to see my new brothers. Your biggest fan.” 

“Maybe I'll get to play hockey with your dad again. So let's weigh these. I'd get to play hockey with your dad. You'd cook for me. We'd get to have sex, like everywhere.” 

“That's not the order is it?” 

Tim leaned back to look at Jason. “Of course it is. I already have sex with you. Moving in with you doesn't make it special.” Jason pressed on his ribs and he curled back laughing and pushing his hand away. “I'll move in to the manor. It doesn't matter where we live. As long as you're there. And shut up. I know that was cheesy.” He kissed Jason as the man tried holding back a laugh. “Manor is probably better than that Chinese restaurant. It smelled like cabbages.” 

“You actually went there?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah. The pictures actually made it look better.” 

They washed each other off. Jason flipped the latch as they walked back into the room. He curled up on Jason's bed and listened to him roaming the room. In two months they'd get to do this all the time. Jason finished repacking his bag and turned to the bed.

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” Jason didn't look like he believed him, but crawled across the bed, smacking a kiss on his cheek and curling up behind him. 

\---

There was a different air in the home stadium as the fans started to pile in. It was crisp and bright, the excitement palpable on his tongue as he pulled on his gear. Jason didn't say much as he got dressed, his hair still waved into submission from his interview after practice. They were all asking the same things. What his relationship with Tim Drake was. If he was relieved to stay with the Knights. If this year felt different than the last time they were in the finals.

And it did. It did feel different. Jason wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel it in the team, that this was  _ the _ team. The Gotham Knights at their very best and no team that came after them would have this same kind of magic. He watched Dick and Tim laughing at Stephanie who had somehow managed to get her head caught on her shoulder straps. He remembered his first time here right after his rookie season. It was Dick's first years as captain and he looked like he wanted to throw up. Jason had joked at him that he needed to save it and melt the ice to slow the others down. They hadn't won it that time, but they were going to win it now. Tim caught him watching and cocked his head in a silent question. Jason just shook his head. He didn't know how to explain it, but he wasn't nervous about this game. He was ready.

He probably should have been more nervous.

The Stars were playing hard, using every chance they had to try and get past them, but the Knights’ defense was on fire. Bane took a puck straight to the gut and still managed to knock it back to Ivy who kept it until the changeover happened. Tim took another hard hit from Harper, but he brushed it off and let him take the puck so Jason could knock him straight into the boards behind the goal post. He smirked as him where he lay in a crumpled pile, the pass he'd gotten to Dick ending up in a glorious goal. He lifted Dick off the ice in the fury of his hug and Roy skated past them muttering to Queen as they made it back to the bench. They didn't face off again until the end of the first, only a few minutes left to go and the Knights were up, 1-0. Dick grinned across the dot. Dick won the faceoff, but before anyone had time to react, Roy knocked Dick hard on the right and he was down.

He wasn't getting back up.

Jason dropped his stick and threw Roy off of him, kneeling next to Dick as the whistle blew and the fans went crazy. He was grabbing at his right shoulder that was jutting out at a disturbing angle and his eyes were squeezed shut. The ref pulled Jason back and the medic pushed through, looking Dick over as Tim skated to a stop next to him, holding Jason's stick. His hand itched to hold onto him, but it stayed limp at his side with all the eyes that were glaring down at them. “I'm going to kill him,” he grumbled shooting a look at Roy who was watching Dick with a frown. He knew he'd gone too far.

“Do it after we win,” Tim muttered back handing Jason his stick as the medic got Dick to sit up and the crowd cheered. Jason looked at him, feeling hot and heady when he saw the fierce concentration that was glaring back at him. “Make it hurt,” Tim egged him on.

And he was pretty sure he fell in love with Tim all over again when he grabbed the back of his neck and knocked his helmets with his and they set up again. He waited for Kate, but it was Cass that skated up next to him, knocking Jason into center. Jim nodded at him from the bench. It was a warning. But Jason wasn't going to play around. He sank into the face off, daring Hawke to pull that shit with him with his eyes. He didn't even look down when the puck fell, he just swept it back and to Harley and let the clock run down.

Cass stayed on his line for the rest of the game, always moving exactly to where she needed to be in almost silence. Jason always knew that she was great, but he'd been on the same line almost since he started playing and had never really had the chance to center before. But they made it easy. They left no holes. Tim and Stephanie were solid walls of brute force and they spent almost the entire second period on the Stars side of the line. They didn't score, but they could tell that the Stars were starting to sweat, and that was all that they needed.

The last period went fast, the plays were long and the Stars stopped trying to make stupid hits with their time running down. Basil held out a five minute barrage of shots after Ivy took a puck to the side and wasn't able to to change out. But that was the only time they got on their end. Tim and Jason hit a beautiful combination with only a few minutes left and in their panic, the Stars called to pull the goalie- which lead to an open netter from Barbara to end the game.

They didn't celebrate long, filing off the ice fast to get to the dressing room. They waited all of them still in their gear as they watched his dad and Jim mutter quietly to each other, soft enough that no one knew what was coming next. Jim’s frown was deeper than normal when they finally turned back to the team, “Kate, Jason, a word,” he told them nodding to his open office.

They exchanged a silent look before stepping forward in socked feet, the door shutting quietly behind them and the team immediately erupted into conversation. Jason clenched his fisted, looking between the two men. “How bad is it?” he asked.

“He’ll live,” his dad said calmly. “He dislocated his shoulder. It could have been worse but there was a minor fracture from the hit. They can fix it, but but he needs surgery fast and won't be playing the next game.”

“So we need a captain," Jim grunted unhappily as he sank into his desk chair.

“Why?” Jason asked. They had played without Dick before. He had Kate had just split the duty, nothing to it.

“Because we need to stay focused and you two are about as opposite as they come,” Jim snapped at him. He hated being questioned, especially by Jason. “I don't need the team torn on who to follow. We are choosing a temporary. And before you get all noble, it was Dick’s idea.”

“Jason should do it.” Kate shrugged like it wasn’t the stupidest thing she had ever said.

“Kate has been playing for longer,” he shot back. “She should do it.”

She glared at him. “Jason has been making solid calls the entire series. The team rallied behind him.  _ He _ should do it.”

“I agree,” Jim nodded before Jason had a chance to complain.

“I do too,” his dad muttered softly from where he was leaning in the corner. Jason didn't look at him, his face was burning red as he stared at the ground.

“Then it's settled,” Jim said finally standing. He walked around the desk and clapped Jason on the shoulder, “It's your time, kid. Embrace this opportunity,” he told him before he pulled him back into the dressing room. Jim kept a hand on his shoulder and Kate stood next to him, smirking at his extreme discomfort. He knew that this was why they had alternates but he still felt like a phony as the room quieted again. No one had bothered to change or shower yet.

“Just so you know, Dick is going to be just fine,” Jim told them all but held his daughter’s gaze a little longer than the others. She smiled shakily and nodded at him. “But I'm sure no one is surprised to hear he won't be playing in the next game.” A murmur rolled through the room but quieted when Jim held his hand up. “Until he's back, we asked Jason to fill in as captain. It's only temporary. But I’m sure you will give him the same support you would give Dick.” He pat Jason's shoulder before he went back to his office, leaving the two of them standing in front of their friends who were still watching them quietly.

Kate nudged him and leaned in, “I think you are supposed to say something,” she whispered before completely abandoning him in the front of the room with the entire team focused on him. He could have hit her if he wasn’t completely frozen. Public speaking wasn’t usually an issue for him, he had been media trained and had an actress for a mother. But this was different. He couldn’t bullshit these guys, they were his family. Shit.

“So this sucks…” he started and god bless Harley, she laughed involuntarily, covering her mouth when the room turned to her. But it was exactly what Jason needed to snap out of it. “Look I’m not Dick, I can’t give you rainbows and sunshine. I’m not going to tell you that this is okay and we can get through it because that is bullshit and we all know it.” Barbara pursed her lips and clenched her stick while Ivy and Bane nodded off to the side. “The Stars took our captain, and I don’t know about you guys, but all this shit is starting to feel extremely personal.” They all muttered, Stephanie nudged Tim who smirked at her. “I say we  _ make _ it personal. Show them that our captain is more than just a pretty boy.”

“Make it hurt,” Tim muttered nodding.

“Kick some ass!” Cass shouted making them all jump in surprise and then they were laughing and finally patting each other on the back for the shut out they just played.

They showered, trickling out of the dressing room one by one. No one talked about going out but the spirits were still pretty high with all things considered. Tim was waiting for Jason when he got back to his stall, offering him a half smile and the bag he had packed for him. Jason kissed him and pulled it over his shoulder, tucking Tim under his free arm as he pulled him out of the room, nodding at the well wishes from the rest of the team as he passed. “How are you feeling?” Tim asked when they got into the mostly empty hallway.

“Like I might throw up,” he told him honestly. His stomach had been turning since he entered the office, talking to the team hadn’t done anything to relieve that. Yeah, he knew that this was part of the job. They had talked about it when they made him an Alternate, but Kate was an Alternate too and she was his senior. He’d always assumed that she would step up when it needed to happen- but here she had thrown him into the thick of it instead.

Tim stopped walking and pulled on his arm till he turned to him. He looked like he wanted to say something, to touch his face and have a moment but his eyes flicked over his shoulder to a group of girls standing near the player entrance and he pulled him into a dark unlocked office room. The only light was what came from the door, enough for Jason to see most of Tim’s face and the shadow of the rest of him. Tim palmed Jason’s cheek just like he had wanted and made Jason look at him. “Hey,” he told him sternly. “You are a great hockey player,” he told him slowly and paused, forcing him to hear it. “But more than that, you are one of the leaders of this team. I know you don’t want to do this, but we need you to step up now. So stop whining and win us the Stanley Cup.”

He felt a smirk despite himself and dropped his bag, lifting Tim off the floor and onto the desk behind him. “I like it when you are bossy,” he told him, voice thick with want as he let his fingers tease at the top of his jeans. “Maybe you should be Captain.”

“Next year,” Tim poked at him breath hitching when Jason’s lips found his neck. “When you are too old to play.”

Jason barked out a laugh, “Clark is going to be on our team and  _ I’m _ too old?” he challenged daring Tim to tell him that Clark was old. He hesitated and Jason kissed him, pulling Tim off the desk. “Let’s go home,” he sighed grabbing both their bags. “I don’t want to move until we have to fly out tomorrow.”

-

He would have loved having his own room a few months ago, but now he hated it. Bane didn’t even bat an eye when Tim followed Jason down the hallway instead of going to the other end with him, probably deciding it was better for all of them if they stayed in a good mood. Not that Jason could really say he was feeling very positive. He’d talked to Dick for two hours that morning before they had to leave. He had his surgery scheduled for the next afternoon so he probably wouldn’t even been conscious for the game. That above everything else made him mad.

When Jason was a rookie and dreamed about winning his first Cup, he had always imagined it with Dick there. He had been on a line with Dick and his dad, and Dick was always just the coolest guy in the room- the one that everyone wanted to be. And even though they had been friends for years, he still felt this unreasonable urge to please him. More so than even with his dad, he just wanted Dick to be proud. And he didn’t want to let him down when he felt like it was his fault he got injured in the first place. He went to the hospital to tell him that, to tell Dick that he wouldn’t let him down. But all that ended up coming out was that he was sorry and he would make this up to him if it took the rest of his career to do that.

He wanted to curl into a ball and die there but Stephanie and Barbara burst in as soon as he dropped his bag. “We are going out,”  Stephanie told them and poked his chest. “All of us as a team,” she said. “No buts.”

“We already have a reservation.” Barbara grabbed his arm. “And you have to eat anyway right?”

Jason rolled his eyes but he knew that he couldn’t argue. If he threw a fit then she would tell Dick and that was the last thing he wanted to worry about. “Where are we going?”

-

There was a nice restaurant attached to the hotel lobby that was pretty packed when Tim and Jason got washed up and headed down to meet the team. Most of them were gathered around a large table in a private back room, others still trickling in from the bar. Jason held Tim's hand, not bothering to hide it seeing as this time tomorrow they would officially be in the clear to have an open and public relationship. Just the thought of that took a weight off of his chest that he hadn’t realised was there and when they sat down, his mood was all but eased. They had been hiding their relationship for so long he hadn’t really stopped to think about what it would be like when they didn’t have to. Tim made a face when he grinned at him. “What?” He asked.

“Ew, what’s wrong with your face?” Harley asked Jason as she sat down across from Tim.

“I think he’s happy,” Ivy said when she slid in next to her, smirking across at him.

“Well it’s gross.” She shifted her gaze to Tim. “Stop making him do that it’s freaking me out.”

“Let’s show the Jr. Captain some respect.” Kate smirked from the other end of the table. And just like that Jason felt completely naked again and he wasn’t smiling anymore. “He can’t help how stupid he looks. Besides, he’s never been more bearable.”

They were all laughing at him now. Tim squeezed his hand, biting down on his own grin the best that he could but he was just barely keeping it together when Barbara chimed in. She stood up and cleared the throat making everyone stop to look at her but she spoke directly to the boy at Jason’s side. “I think it’s safe to say that we all agree, you are the best thing to happen to Jason in a long time.” Tim’s cheeks pinkened and he swallowed hard. “You not only set him up for killer goal after goal-” the defense crew whistles and Tim’s entired body went red, “But you make Jason suck  _ so _ much less as a person.”

“Ouch,” Jason grumped teasingly.

They all threw napkins and lemon wedges at him and Barbara raised her glass. “This one is to Tim, the best rookie we’ve ever had. All hail the king!”

“All hail the king!” They all shouted and wolf whistled when Jason pulled Tim in to kiss him.

-

Practice was hard, his knee hurt and he was exhausted from running countless drills. The team was feeling the pressure of the finals trying hard not to get snappy after having such a great night together. But they were tired and scared and they were at the away team's stadium where everyone was rooting for them to fail. His stomach turned over when they pulled up to the entrance, the Stanley Cup final banners streaming from the roof almost down to the doors reminding him that this was the biggest game of his career so far. He stood there for longer than he meant to letting everyone go by in twos and threes until it was just him and his Dad who stopped next to him. Jason had felt Bruce watching him all day. He hadn’t said anything or offered his advice, he just watched him and waited so that he knew he was there. Clark was going to be there too, he was coming later with his mom and the boys and Con. Tim’s parents promised that they would be watching with a few of their work colleges back home. Everyone he loved was going to be watching him. Dick was going to wake up and this was going to be the first thing that he saw. It was almost too much.

But his dad was here. “Remember your first game?” He asked. Jason looked at him but Bruce was staring at the building, “How old were you? Nine?”

Jason swallowed. “Seven,” he barely managed to get out.

His dad grinned, dragging his eyes away from the building to look at him in a beam of pride, “I knew at the end of that game that you would end up here. Right now. Even after you broke Billy Batson's stick.”

He let out a nervous laugh. “He kept poking me and shouting shazam and got mad when I didn’t magically stop.” His dad laughed at that and Jason was suddenly struck with an overwhelming appreciation for him. A lot of kids didn’t get the chance to do what he had done. They didn’t have parents who told them they could be whatever they wanted and had the money to get him the gear and the classes that he needed to succeed.  He swallowed again as a lump grew hard in his throat and hugged him, surprising them both. He let go quickly and kept his eyes on the ground as he hitched his bag up a little higher. “Thanks Dad,” he told him, hoping the thickness in his voice could be pushed off on the nap he had taken on the bus, “For… everything.”

Bruce nodded and they walked in. If he saw the tear that Jason brushed away, he never mentioned it.

-

The dressing room was shaking when they came back in from the warm up, the stadium almost completely full when they still had fifteen minutes until the game started. There was an electric air running between them, pulling them closer together as Jim went over the plays one more time. Make connections. Stay tight. No fuck ups. Repeat.

The fear he had felt earlier had disintegrated into his pored making Jason a nervous ball of energy, his feet and hand tapping as the clock started counting down the final minutes. Jim waved him up to talk to the team, to give some sappy speech that would get them going. But Jason wasn’t good at that. Luckily though, he had Dick’s memorised. He beamed and straightened his back, running his hand through his hair to push it back into a more Dick-like position that Stephanie barked a laugh at. It was so strange doing this again for real after the millions of times he had mocked it before, the memory of the qualifying game against the same team popping into his head.

“Okay team,” Jason clapped his hands together and stood with his feet squared with his shoulders. “This is it. The big one. The only game that counts,” he said the last sentence slowly, letting the weight of it hit them. This was the first time that part of the speech ever actually felt real. Because this was actually it. This was the Stanley Cup finals. “This is the game we have worked our entire careers to get to. This is the game that we were brought together to play!” They cheered and whooped and Jason dropped out of his Dick composure. “We made it through a rough couple of rounds. We came back from odds that were impossible. But it  _ was _ possible because of everyone in this room.” They cheered again. “Because of our fallen Captain watching us back home.” They cheered louder, “Because we are more than a team.” His eyes drifted over to Tim, smiling at him in that way that made him want to be more than the man that he was. “Because we are a family. And win or lose, we are the best fucking Knights that have ever been put together!” And then it was them who were shaking the stands, shouting and jumping to their feet at they crowded into a circle. “Let’s bring the cup back to Gotham,” he said throwing his hand in the center.

Their hands all piled one by one on top of eachother until they were all in. “To Gotham!” they shouted before they were diving through the tunnel and back out onto the ice.

The stands were a mixed group with almost as much black as there was green. It was a relief to see and hear as they skated into their starting line up and the game set into motion. They sang the Anthem and brought out the old pro and Tim had to nudge Jason to push him forward for Dick’s usual spot in the puck drop. They took their picture and handed off the puck before they straightened back up and Oliver Queen held out his hand for him. “Grayson going to be okay?” he asked when Jason gripped his hand. He was frowning and he looked tired making Jason wonder if he could actually care.

“He’ll live.” Jason nodded and smirked at him. “I would be more worried about the Knights you still have to get through.

Oliver grinned and they let go. “See you in the face off.”

Jason’s heart was pounding as he dropped into position, the noise of the crowd all but erased as the ref looked between him and Hawke. He glanced towards the bench and saw his family, all pressed against the boards. Clark and Damian in his jersey, Con, Jon and his mother in Tim’s. He looked back at the ref, sound easing back to him as the puck fell from his hand and the game really started.

The first period went by on autopilot, his joints stiff and fighting against him in the fear of doing anything wrong. Cass took a hard hit to the jaw from a bad high stick that put them on a power play towards the end of it, but neither team managed to score when the clock ran out.

Everyone was tense going into the second period. Kate started out strong with a combination with Barbara, earning them a fast goal right off the bat. But that just made the Stars angry. John Diggle checked Kate hard about five minutes in. She managed to skate it off, but had a hard time coming back into it. She missed a connection and Bertinelli swept it up managing to make a slap shot into the right pocket over Basil’s shoulder. They changed off and Jason’s line dove back onto the ice. He took the puck from Ivy and took it back around their goal long enough to Tim and Steph to make it over. Then he ran with it. Roy charged him, but he dropped the puck on the way up, letting Tim take it over to the left side and send it off to Harley. She couldn’t make a clear shot with Lance tailing her so she shot it to Cass. Queen deflected the pass but it had been hard and he couldn’t control the trajectory. It went wide and they went racing, no one noticing that Tim caught it until they were too far away and Jason was left almost alone on at the Stars goal with the puck flying towards him. He had one good shot. He bit his tongue and slapped the puck as hard as he could into the goal just barely making it past Smoak’s glove.

They didn’t need a goal horn the crowd went crazy as the second period ended with the team crashing into him. They were up and there were only twenty minutes left.

No one dared to talk as they waited for the next period, not wanting to jinx what just happened. They listed to Jim and tried to untense, but there wasn’t enough time until they were back out again. The third period was slower. The Stars were getting desperate and getting more violent. Lyla Diggle was called on a hooking penalty that sent Barbara sliding halfway down the rink, but even on the power play the Stars defense wasn’t letting up. The next goal happened in the change off. Jason’s skate got stuck as he went over and he tripped, taking Harley down with him. He cursed and they shoved back up and into the game but it was too late. Lance had forced Stephanie into a corner and knocked the puck out to Queen. He tucked it into the goal with a a flick of his wrist and the stadium was filled with screaming Stars. There were no other goals made. They were going into overtime.

Shit.

Jason’s pride stung as he limped back into the dressing room, Jim tapping him to go let the trainer check his knee. They stretched him out but he knew that the real pain he was feeling wasn’t physical and they let him go back to the rest of the team. “Score fast,” Jim was saying when he dropped into the empty seat beside Tim. “They have been wearing us down, the longer we are out there the more chances they had to get us. They are going to try and draw this out. Get in there and get it done.”

They got back into their lines. “How is your knee?” Tim asked. He was tense but he didn’t seem mad about what happened. Just wanting him to be okay.

He pursed his lip. “Embarrassed,” he admitted, “But fine.”

“Get over it.” Barbara said, she was standing in front of them and looked over her shoulder, determination radiating out of her. “We all do stupid things. But just think about the prize. What you are going to do when we have the cup!”

“I’m going to fill it with Spaghettios,” Bane grumbled warmly from behind them. He laughed in a low grumbled that pulled the entire team’s attention. “Pounds and pounds of spaghettios.”

“Remind me to get it before you,” Ivy groaned but shoved him fondly. “I’m going to make the most glorious flower arrangement the world has ever seen.”

“I just wanna sleep with it.” Harley squealed from up front, the line starting to move forward, “How many people can say they have slept with the Stanley cup?” They went on and on as they moved forward again, all of them saying the things they wanted to do but Jason kept quiet. There was only one thing that he wanted to do with the Stanley cup. And if they won, he could do it today.

He stepped out onto the ice, falling back into his place on the left wing as Kate fell into the center with Barbara on the right. Tim and Bane were standing at their backs as the crowd sat on the edge of their seats trying to figure out what was going on. They needed to win. They needed to do it fast. So they were going to hit hard. Kate squared off with Crock glaring so hard they could have lit a fire if it wasn’t so cold. The ref centered himself and the puck clattered to the ice, Crock sweeping it back to King-Jones who swung back. Bane fell back towards their side as Tim threw himself forward, jumping in the way of Roy so that Barbara could fly forwards and force King-Jones to retreat. Kate stayed on Crock and Jason followed as closely behind Dearden as he could. The last thing they needed was a penalty when they were this close. 

They chased around each other for a minute. Two minutes. Jason could tell the Jim was about to pull the line when Dearden missed the pass and it flew straight to him. He only had a second to see who was open. Bane was holding off Queen and Harper was still on Kate who had dove to block the pass. Barbara was with Crock and-- Tim was open. His eyes were hard and Jason didn’t even have time to think, he knocked the puck to him and with a the curve of his stick it flew onto the net.

Tim stared at the net, his eyes wide but clearly unable to process what had just happened when Jason hit him, hugging him so hard that he knocked the air out of his own body. “Did we just win?” Tim asked, a bubble of hysteria in his voice as the team flew over the bench to crowd them.

“We won, Nug!” he shouted over them, laughed as they all crushed themself together. “We won the fucking Stanley Cup!”

It took almost ten minutes for the team to settle down enough to shake hands with the Stars. Jason was unable to quell his shit eating grin when Roy knocked his glove. The team tried to settle but they couldn’t, every muscle in their bodies used and sore and wanting more than anything to lift the embodiment of their dreams up so the world could see that all of that pain was worth it. It was surreal watching them bring the Cup out onto the ice. The cup that had his Dad’s name on it. Clark’s name. And now it would have his too. His throat was tight as they announced the Knights as the winners and before he knew what was going on the team was pushing him towards it again, eager bright eyes cheering him on as he lifted it high above his head.

The crowd went crazy and Jason bit hard on his bottom lip wishing more than anything that Dick was there to see this. To be the one to pass this to him instead of having to lift it up first. But he couldn’t dwell on that. He had the cup. He had to pass it. But before he could make himself take a lap he looked back to the boards. His Dad was with Clark and his mom, Clark’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as his dad brushed away at his watering eyes shouting something that he couldn’t hear. He looked at his family and then he looked back at Tim who was clapping and cheering with the rest of them. There was something that he had to do. He tucked the cup under his arm and pulled off his helmet, skating back towards the team until he was right in front of Tim. “What are you doing?” Tim asked trying to push him back but Jason pulled him out with him.

“Help me with this,” he told him with a grin and Tim helped him lift the cup again. Jason watched him, his eyes still disbelieving as he stared at the trophy above his head, gold flakes shining in the blue of his eyes. He waited until Tim looked at him, until his smile wasn’t out of disbelief. Then he pulled him in, kissing him hard enough to hold that gold in his eyes forever.

They were a few months shy of the anniversary of their first kiss. On the ice playing the Lanterns. The kiss that Jason had been pretty sure would make Tim hate him forever. The ill fated moment that Jason could have no idea would the beginning to the rest of his life. When he thought back on it now, it wasn’t a bad memory. It was a stupid one sure--but it opened a door he hadn't known he needed. He would tell people later that it had been the best kiss he had ever had, but that wasn’t true. It was this one, the kiss under the cup, in front of the world that was his favorite. Because this time, Tim kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know what you are all thinking here, and I am happy to tell you that no, it isn't over yet. While Jason and Tim's story is complete, we couldn't let this world go without showing you guys the epic love story that is Clark Kent and Brice Wayne. Starting on the 22nd we'll start posting the eight part epic, When U Love Somebody. You can find it by subscribing to our page!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your kind words and kudos! We loved writing this story and we are so happy you guys took the time to read. 
> 
> See you on the next one!!

**Author's Note:**

>  **A Look Behind The Scenes Of Chapter One**  
>   
> 
> Hey, by now you probably either love or hate this- so we wanted to tell you a little about how it came about. This fic originally came about when DNA and I (prubbs) we are a Dallas Stars v. Pittsburgh Penguins game. We were close enough that we could see the players talking to eachother but of course we couldnt hear them. I asked DNA what she thought they were saying. Somehow that set us off in a tangent about how hillarious and amazing it would be if they were actually complimenting eachother instead of exchanging chirps, thus bringing Clark into the world. We never intended for this to be anything but a smut fix. But the more we wrote, the more it unfolded and it became this weird and personal monster that- at least to us- is just perfect. 
> 
> We originally had all the batboys numbers be the year that they first appeared in the comics. We kept them for Dick and Tim--but I am an asshole and decided that Jason's needed to be 28 for the 28 people that stood between him and the death of his character in the original run. _*raises glass*_ here is to you, assholes.
> 
> The "My mom loves this gay," shirt is real. You can buy it in Redbubble if you need it in your life. Or of you want to support a small Etsy business, you can get it (for $7 bucks cheaper) by following this [ link!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/592700929/my-mom-loves-this-gay-homophobia-is-gay?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_PrinteesPlus_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=15943490&gclid=Cj0KCQjw_vfcBRDJARIsAJafEnHAL9spgMbT6ELqd1tAiSJJ247HM5bBjNIkHhPMWsGju91oE2iwqMMaAl3IEALw_wcB)
> 
> Like Jason, my mother divorced my father for a woman when I was 13. I have heard every bad word and rude remark in the book about them and subsequently about me. But I don't think any word bothers me as much as the F-word. It's really easy to lash out at people when they insult you, but it is almost always a horrible idea that has unfortunate consequences. It was important for me to give Jason a chance to react both ways because sometimes the best reaction is no reaction. Especially when it is hard.
> 
> If you like the way we write Jason and Tim and have that you have to wait an entire week for the next bit, check out our other Jay/Tim fic [ Well, When You Go. ](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14927256)
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter cause there us a whole lot more coming up. See you next Tuesday!
> 
>  
> 
> _-Prubbs_
> 
> P.S. The NHL pre season just started!! GO PENS!!!!


End file.
